Trece lunas y un laberinto
by BellMoon
Summary: Serena Tsukino sostenía una vida ordenada, rutinaria y predecible. Pero al reencontrarse con alguien de su pasado que ya no esperaba, todo parece cambiar... U/A
1. Capitulo 1

**_Hola de nuevo gente querida! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Yo acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo proyecto en marcha. No puedo negarlo, la manía extrema no me deja en paz y mi 'delirada' imaginación no para de atormentarme, así que se me dio por escribir otra historia más.. _**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo algo que vengo pensando hace un tiempo, queriendo incursionar en un argumento y estilo algo diferente a lo que acostumbro. Tengo cientos de ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza, y si bien mis tiempos son bastante complicados en este momento, igualmente intentaré ser menos impaciente de lo habitual para no improvisar tanto y lograr algo un poco más elaborado._**

**_Este primer cap lo escribí hace unos días, y quedó algo corto porque vendría a ser una sintética introducción que ilustra lo que vendrá más adelante. Pero no me aguanté las ganas de compartirlo con ustedes, así que espero sepan apreciarlo y me comenten qué les pareció._**

**_Aclaraciones importantes: Transcribí algunos fragmentos de una canción de un músico de mi país al que admiro y escucho hace años, Lisandro Aristimuño. Se trata de "La última prosa", un tema con un tono melancólico precioso y una letra increíble, que les recomiendo cien por ciento que lo busquen y lo complementen a la lectura. Quisiera aclarar también que el título de este nuevo proyecto también pertenece a una canción del mismo autor, de hecho mi intención es recurrir a sus creaciones para incorporarlas al desarrollo de esta historia en función a mi propia interpretación de las letras. Quienes me conocen saben bien que siempre utilizo la música y poética de canciones como fuente de inspiración y complemento de lo que narro._**

**_Bueno, sin más preámbulos los invito a leer el uno en paz y espero me cuenten qué les pareció. Como siempre les digo, sus impresiones y opiniones sobre lo que sienten y piensan al leerme son sumamente importantes para mí y me motivan y animan a seguir produciendo, así que por favor no dejen de hacerlo!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Uno ::_

Serena estaba sentada en su oficina con una taza de té en sus manos y la mirada fija en un papel algo maltratado que tenía sobre su escritorio. Leía y releía las breves líneas impresas que tenía enfrente y suspiraba melancólica a cada instante. Ese día había recibido noticias que hacía años ya no esperaba, o al menos eso creía hasta que las recibió.

Cuando leyó por enésima vez aquellas pocas palabras soltó un nuevo y largo suspiro y se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón para darle otro sorbo a su té. Giró en el lugar para dirigir su mirada al enorme ventanal de su oficina e intentó distraerse un momento contemplando la vista de la gran ciudad. Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, siempre conseguía sentirse tranquila en noches así, pero esta vez era la excepción… No sólo porque había tenido una jornada laboral bastante agitada, con reuniones importantes, infinidad de llamadas, organizaciones de eventos y cierre de negocios, todas responsabilidades y obligaciones con las que ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar.

Desde que se había graduado de licenciada en administración de empresas, hacía ya cuatro años atrás, estaba a cargo de la gerencia del hotel de su padre, el cual formaba parte de una importante y reconocida cadena internacional, y la familia Tsukino venía administrando desde que ella era pequeña. Y como Serena era hija única, y por lo tanto la heredera directa del negocio familiar, era su deber ser la principal responsable del manejo y gestión del mismo junto a su papá, de quien ella era la mano derecha. Había sido un día más de trabajo, estaba acostumbrada a su ajetreada rutina, sin embargo aquella inesperada e inoportuna noticia que horas antes había recibido la tenía bastante inquieta y preocupada.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos que le llevó tiempo darse cuenta de que su teléfono no dejaba de sonar hacía rato. Cuando finalmente se percató de que aún estaba dentro de su oficina y el celular sonaba insistentemente, volvió a girar en su sillón para acercarse a su escritorio. Dejó la taza a un lado y antes de atender la llamada se fijó de quién se trataba. Cuando leyó el nombre de quien llamaba en la pantalla, inspiró hondo para poder hablar con claridad – Hola… – Sonrió de lado al escuchar las dulces palabras que la voz masculina le decía del otro lado de la línea – Lo sé, ya es bastante tarde… Pero no te preocupes, no demoro en regresar a casa… Yo también te extraño… Un beso… Adiós… – Y colgó.

Dejó su celular junto a la taza de té y volvió a mirar el papel que tenía enfrente. Soltó otro pesado suspiro, tomó el papel entre sus manos y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la ventana mientras leía de nuevo y otra vez su mirada se perdía en la vista de la ciudad. Y cientos de preguntas y dudas se le imponían en su mente como rumiaciones ¿por qué justo ese día? ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿qué iba a pasar con ella a partir de ahora? ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pensar, o sentir…? ¿acaso se trataría de una especie de prueba? ¿debía tomar alguna decisión? ¿su vida era en realidad como ella alguna vez habría deseado que fuera? ¿o sólo eligió aferrarse a una rutina ordenada y estructurada para cumplir con lo que su familia esperaba de ella, para sentirse segura, para no confundirse, para no creer más en sus sueños, para no volver a sufrir…? De lo único que realmente estaba segura era de que su prolija y monótona vida cambiaría drásticamente desde ese día en adelante, sintiera lo que sintiera, decidiera lo que decidiera, ya nada iba a seguir siendo igual…

_._

_"No sé si esperarte de nuevo por una mañana o dos…_

_El jugo en mi sombra es ardiente… la buena noticia sos vos... sos vos…_

_._

Le resultaba increíble pensar en cómo con el paso del tiempo y su crecimiento personal había pasado por tantos estados en los últimos años, transformándose y convenciéndose de que en realidad antes le daba un significado a su vida que tal vez no era el 'adecuado', o quizás sí lo era, pero en otras épocas... Reflexionaba sobre lo inesperadas y asombrosas maneras en que el transcurrir del tiempo continuaba transformando sus ideas y formas de ver las cosas, tanto que alguna vez creyó estar convencida de que tal vez un pasado ya lejano había sido hermoso y que el futuro parecía prometedor... Sin embargo hasta este día creía tener un presente óptimo, tranquilo, bueno, sin añoranzas ni remordimientos… Pero todo parecía volver a cambiar…

El sonido de alguien que golpeaba a su puerta volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos – Adelante… – Dijo sin voltear.

– Señorita Tsukino – Dijo su secretaria al entrar – Me avisan de recepción que ya está disponible su auto –

– Gracias Molly – Respondió cortante.

– ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa señorita? – Preguntó la chica algo temerosa por su indiferente y distante actitud. Serena estaba junto al ventanal de espaldas a su escritorio y Molly podía notar cierta tensión en su postura. Si bien era una mujer bastante elegante, pero que habitualmente se arreglaba con sobrios y oscuros trajes de ejecutiva, siempre conservaba una apariencia cordial y agradable, por más reservada que fuera. Pero ese día en particular había notado en su aspecto cierto aire melancólico y apagado en ella que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

Serena finalmente volteó para mirarla con una leve sonrisa – No gracias, ya puedes irte –

– Bien – Molly se acercó a su escritorio – Aquí le dejo entonces las carpetas que me pidió, ya todo está revisado y corregido – Dejó una alta pila de carpetas – Buenas noches señorita Tsukino – Y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

– Molly – Serena la llamó antes de que se fuera y la chica volteó para verla – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda… Hoy fue un día bastante duro y la verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti… –

– Descuide señorita – Dijo Molly más tranquila al notar que Serena ya no se dirigía a ella con tanta frialdad – Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo. Con permiso… – Y se retiró.

Serena volvió a su escritorio y revisó la primera carpeta de la enorme pila que su secretaria acababa de dejarle – Mejor esto queda pendiente para mañana… – Murmuró para sí y después de ponerse su tapado y colgar su bolso de su hombro se dirigió hasta la puerta para irse. Pero de repente se detuvo y volvió al escritorio para tomar el papel que había olvidado y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Volvió a inspirar hondo y finalmente salió de su oficina.

Cuando llegó hasta el lobby del hotel pasó por la recepción para retirar las llaves de su auto y mientras se despedía de los empleados una chica se acercó a ella – Amiga ¿aún estás aquí? –

Serena volteó al escucharla – Hola Rei – La saludó con un beso en la mejilla – ¿Tú también saliendo tarde del trabajo? – Preguntó riendo.

– Sí… – Respondió algo malhumorada – Es que tuve que dar una clase extra para un contingente que parte mañana temprano y no querían irse sin su dosis de yoga… –

Serena volvió a reír – Es que todos los que pasan por este hotel se mueren por conocer a la mejor instructora de yoga de todo Tokio –

– Sí claro… ahora resulta que soy famosa… – Bromeó y se colgó de su brazo – ¿Ya te vas? – Serena asintió – ¿Entonces acercas a tu querida amiga hasta su casa? –

– Por supuesto – Respondió sonriente y salieron juntas.

* * *

Durante el corto trayecto hasta el templo donde vivía Rei con su familia, Serena se mantuvo bastante callada y Rei no dejaba de comentarle y bromear sobre la clase que acababa de dar y los problemas de idioma que había tenido para entenderse con sus ocasionales alumnos. Cuando llegaron Serena apagó el motor del auto y permaneció en silencio con la mirada clavada en el volante – Amiga… ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Rei preocupada, era evidente que Serena necesitaba decirle algo.

– Rei… – Dijo en voz muy baja – Rei yo… – Y alzó la vista para mirar la luna que brillaba en lo alto.

– ¿Qué sucede Serena? – Insistió Rei – ¿Qué tienes? –

– ¿Recuerdas… – Dijo tras una pausa con la mirada perdida en el cristal – ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos chicas y nos encontrábamos en aquella plaza después de la escuela? – Rei la escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirla – ¿Y un día chocamos y nos golpeamos la cabeza? – Continuó y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Pues eso nos pasaba con mucha frecuencia… – Bromeó Rei.

– Sí, pero… – Siguió Serena – Pero hubo un día que tú no te enojaste conmigo y me regañaste por el golpe como siempre, de hecho creo que fue la única vez que no lo hiciste… Y nos quedamos las dos platicando un momento… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Finalmente la miró – ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste cuál era mi sueño? – Rei negó con la cabeza ya que no lograba recordar – Yo no supe qué responderte, en ese entonces estaba… – Bajó la mirada – Estaba algo confundida… Y tú me dijiste que soñabas con ser una escritora de canciones o una modelo o una famosa actriz y también… – Volvió a mirarla – Ser la esposa de la persona amada y formar una familia… ¿te acuerdas de eso? –

– Sí… creo que sí… – Intentó recordar Rei – Aunque eso fue hace mucho, éramos muy chicas y muy soñadoras… – Dijo riendo – Eso de querer ser modelo o actriz famosa sí que era un disparate… – Bromeó.

– Sí… lo éramos… – Volvió a bajar la mirada – Éramos muy soñadoras… – Y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

– Serena ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Preguntó Rei curiosa y tomó su mano – ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamó sorprendida – ¿Qué es esto Serena? ¿Acaso es un anillo de compromiso? – Serena soltó su mano enseguida y asintió con poco entusiasmo – ¿Te lo dijo? ¡¿Te propuso matrimonio?! – Serena volvió a asentir esquivando su mirada – ¡Eso es fantástico amiga! ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? ¿Cuándo sucedió? –

– Esta mañana… – Respondió al fin y observaba con detenimiento el anillo de brillantes que tenía en su mano – Antes de ir al hotel… –

– Pero… – Rei no comprendía qué tenía tan triste y preocupada a su amiga – No entiendo… ¿no deberías estar contenta? ¿acaso no es lo que tú quieres? ¿lo que hace tanto estabas esperando? –

– No lo sé Rei… estoy… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Estoy confundida… –

– ¿Pero por qué? – Insistió – ¿Pasó algo? ¿Discutieron de nuevo? – Serena no respondía – ¿Qué sucede Serena? Me estás asustando – Rei comenzaba a impacientarse.

Serena soltó un nostálgico suspiro y buscó el papel que tenía en su bolsillo – Esta mañana también recibí esto… – Y le entregó el papel a Rei – Por correo electrónico… –

Rei antes de leer lo que Serena le entregaba creyó adivinar de qué se trataba – No me digas que… – Y Serena asintió dejando escapar algunas lágrimas y finalmente leyó apurada – Oh por dios… esto sí que no me lo esperaba… – Dobló el papel maltratado a la mitad y se lo devolvió – ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? –

– No lo sé… – Respondió Serena al recibir el papel y volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo – No sé qué voy a hacer… –

– ¿Y cómo te sientes…? – Preguntó Rei afligida al ver a su amiga angustiada y la tomó de las manos para transmitirle su apoyo.

Serena ya no lloraba – No sé… creo que… sorprendida… – Suspiró de nuevo – No esperaba recibir noticias suyas después de tanto tiempo… Yo creí que jamás volvería a saber de él… –

– Es cierto… la última vez que se puso en contacto contigo fue… –

– Sí… – La interrumpió – Hace tres años… – Y la miró con una dura expresión de reproche – Porque tú le avisaste… –

– ¿Cómo no iba a avisarle? – Se defendió Rei – Si él la quería mucho… – Volvieron a quedar en silencio al recordar aquel desafortunado acontecimiento – Pero después de eso no se comunicaron más, tú me dijiste que habías dado de baja esa cuenta de correo –

– No lo hice… Jamás la cerré… jamás dejé de revisarla a diario esperando que me escribiera de nuevo aunque le hubiera pedido que no volviera a hacerlo… Hasta hoy… –

– ¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer? – Volvió a preguntar Rei – ¿Le vas a responder? ¿Lo vas a esperar? –

– No – Respondió con firmeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos – No lo haré. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Ya no lo espero, ya rehíce mi vida, ahora estoy comprometida, en cuestión de meses me casaré y eso nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo –

– Dices que ya no lo esperas y sin embargo no dejaste de revisar tu correo todos los días durante años… – Refutó Rei – ¿No te parece un poco contradictorio? –

– Lo hice porque… – Intentó evadirse – Porque en un principio sí lo esperaba, sí deseaba saber de él… pero con el paso del tiempo dejé de hacerlo… y continué revisando el correo porque… porque lo hacía de manera automática, por hábito, como reviso todas mis cuentas cada vez que enciendo mi computadora… sólo por eso… –

– Ay Serena… – Negó con la cabeza – A mí no me engañas tan fácilmente… te conozco desde que somos niñas… por más que te obstines en mostrarte como una mujer estructurada y controlada, en el fondo sigues siendo la misma… jamás dejaste de esperarlo, no lo niegues… jamás dejaste de amar… –

– No Rei – La cortó molesta – Yo no soy la misma, hace mucho que dejé de serlo. Ya no soy esa jovencita tierna e inocente llena de sueños cursis y románticos, fanática de los dulces y aficionada a los videojuegos, que creía en los cuentos de hadas y fantaseaba con ser una princesa que se enamoraría de un príncipe que la rescataría de su cruel destino… Yo ahora soy una adulta, con responsabilidades, con una empresa familiar sobre mis espaldas y comprometida con un hombre de verdad, que estuvo a mi lado durante muchos años acompañándome y apoyándome en todo, y que… –

– Vamos Serena… – La interrumpió – Deja de decir esas cosas, no son más que tontas excusas para no reconocer lo que en realidad te sucede… -

– No son excusas Rei – Dijo enojada – Es la verdad, ahora las cosas son así, mi vida es así –

– ¿Entonces por qué nunca cerraste esa cuenta? – Serena no supo qué responder – ¿Por qué continuaste revisándola día tras día esperando recibir algo de él? ¿Por qué tienes ese mensaje impreso en tinta y me lo enseñas? – Serena bajó la mirada y no habló más – ¿Lo ves? Mientes Serena… Y no sólo me mientes a mí, eso sería lo de menos… sino que te mientes a ti misma… para convencerte inútilmente de que no sigues… –

– No Rei – Volvió a mirarla con una dura expresión – Yo cambié, esto es así. Pasaron muchos años, ocho años Rei, ocho. Y aunque ahora regrese, ya es demasiado tarde –

– Eso es verdad, ocho años es demasiado… – Y volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que el teléfono de Rei comenzó a sonar – Es Nicolas – Dijo al ver quién llamaba – Debe estar preocupado, ya es bastante tarde – Atendió – Ya llegué amor, estoy con Serena en el auto, enseguida subo – Dijo apurada y colgó. Miró a su amiga de nuevo – Bueno… tengo que irme… –

– Está bien – Dijo Serena con una nueva pero forzada sonrisa – Mándale mis saludos a Nicolas y a las niñas –

Rei la abrazó con fuerza – Adiós amiga… Llámame si necesitas hablar ¿si? –

– Sí, te llamaré – Respondió al soltar el abrazo.

– Adiós – La despidió con un beso en la mejilla y bajó del auto para dirigirse a su casa.

Serena la siguió con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras hacia el templo y cuando vio que se encontraba con Nicolas los saludó con la mano. Después de que se aseguró de que ellos habían entrado a su casa, permaneció inmóvil en su asiento sin poner el auto en marcha por unos minutos. Volvió a buscar el papel de su bolsillo y leyó una vez más:

_"Para: Serena Tsukino_

_Asunto: Ninguno_

_Mensaje: Hola Serena. Sé que hace tiempo que no nos comunicamos, pero necesito hacerte saber que dentro de una semana estaré regresando a Tokio. Los motivos son muchos, y me gustaría poder decírtelos personalmente. Avísame si recibes este mensaje. Darien."_

– Darien… – Dijo en voz baja al guardar el mensaje y encender el motor – No debiste… Justo hoy no debiste… – Suspiró una vez más y se fue.

_._

_La noche se agota de verme… Quizá es mejor descansar…_

_Afuera hace frío y es tarde… El hoy del reloj se durmió... se fue…_

_._


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Hola gente querida del mio cuoreee! Cómo estan? Me extrañaron? No pasó mucho tiempo, pero espero que sí.. jiji! Porque yo sí los extrañé muchoo!_**

**_Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente dando acto de presencia con una nueva actualización. En esta ocasión les traigo un cap donde poquito a poco vamos empezando a conocer el pasado de nuestros adoradísimos protagonistas. Pero no se adelanten a sacar conclusiones, aún queda bastante por saber.. _**

**_Lo que sí me gustaría comentarles es que me pasó algo que me sucede con mucha frecuencia cuando emprendo una nueva historia: empiezo a escribir con una idea relativamente clara de lo que quiero lograr y mientras avanzo en el desarrollo se me van ocurriendo cosas muy diferentes a lo que había pensado.. Y eso que esta vez tengo borradores de cada cap y todo! Pero mi imaginación es tan 'delirada' que no me deja planificar mucho... Sobre todo ahora que estoy retomando mis estudios, viendo muchas películas y leyendo cosas copadas que hacen que mi mente divague mucho más de lo normal.. qué le voy a hacer? soy una 'volada' y ciclotímica total, jeje! Pero bue, así y todo confío en que voy a conseguir algo bonito.. Al menos yo me siento muy satisfecha con lo poquito que tengo hecho hasta ahora, y deseo de corazón que a ustedes también les guste!_**

**_Quiero agradecer inmennnnnnnnnnnsamente a las bonitas y fieles lectoras y seguidoras que ya dejaron sus primeros comentarios y me agregaron a sus alertas, en verdad me alegra y me emociona hasta los huesos que se entusiasmen y enganchen con lo que hago, así que GRACIAS TOTALES a todas ellas :)_**

**_Aclaro también que de ahora en más voy a ser menos 'colgada' y voy a responder uno por uno los mensajitos que me vayan dejando, si bien hay gente con la que me mantengo en contacto habitualmente, a algunos por ahí les he dado las gracias o respondido muy indirectamente, y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer en retribución por su interés es transmitirles 'personalmente' mi agradecimiento._**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar por hoy los invito a leer el dos en paz y espero que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besotes y abrazotes per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Dos ::_

En otro lugar…

Era una cálida mañana de sol, hacía pocas horas que había amanecido y Darien estaba en la terraza de un edificio contemplando la imponente vista de la ciudad donde había vivido durante los últimos ocho años. Había llegado allí siendo muy joven, estando lleno de ilusiones y deseos de realizar una vida satisfactoria, de concretar proyectos profesionales, de alcanzar metas personales, de sentirse seguro de sí mismo y de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida…

Sin embargo últimamente las cosas no estaban resultando ser como él esperaba. Su carrera estaba pasando por una etapa difícil, las posibilidades laborales no eran las mismas que hace un tiempo atrás, y se le había presentado una nueva oportunidad de volver a su país natal para empezar de nuevo… Y si bien ya tenía una decisión tomada, no podía dejar de sentirse confundido, ofuscado, intranquilo, recordando tantas cosas de su pasado que aunque creía superadas volvían a imponerse en su vida con infinidad de recuerdos, algunos gratos, otros no tanto.

Y pensaba en ella… Se preguntaba cómo estaría, cómo sería su vida actual, si aún se acordaría de él y de lo que habían vivido juntos, si realmente habría sido una buena idea haberle avisado que regresaba, si todavía lo esperaría…

Mientras revisaba por enésima vez el buzón de su correo electrónico en su celular para no encontrar ninguna respuesta al mensaje que le había enviado horas atrás, recordó el día que la conoció…

* * *

Una tarde, Darien regresaba de la universidad y caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Tokio recorriendo el mismo trayecto de todos los días. Cuando pasó por una pequeña librería que no había visto antes, sino que parecía haber sido inaugurada hacía muy poco tiempo, decidió pasar un momento para conocerla ya que era un gran aficionado a la lectura.

Era un lugar muy sencillo, con enormes y viejos estantes de madera repletos de libros de todo tipo, nuevos y usados, clásicos y desconocidos. Se detuvo un rato en la sección de novedades y comenzó a leer concentrado algunos títulos de las estanterías. Y cuando encontró un libro que le llamó la atención, ya que parecía tratarse de una edición especial que no conocía, quiso tomarlo para curiosear, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Sin darse cuenta otra persona había posado su mano en el lomo del libro antes que él y accidentalmente rozó su dorso con los dedos – Lo siento – Se disculpó nervioso y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella quedó cautivado al instante. Se trataba de una jovencita con uniforme de escuela y dos chonguitos en el cabello que le daban un aspecto muy infantil e inocente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con timidez – Descuida, tómalo tú – Le dijo con una leve sonrisa y un suave rubor en su rostro.

Darien percibió una repentina e inexplicable tibieza en su pecho al encontrarse con su mirada, tenía unos ojos tan claros y expresivos que lo deslumbraron sobremanera, y lo observaba con tanta ternura y calidez que se sintió más nervioso todavía – Yo… yo… –

Ella enseguida echó a reír al ver cómo ahora él se sonrojaba y titubeaba al hablar – ¿Vas a llevártelo? – Preguntó risueña.

– No – Reaccionó él al fin – No no – Tomó el libro y se lo entregó – Llévalo tú, yo sólo estaba mirando – Respondió un poco más tranquilo.

– Gracias – Ella recibió el libro con una sonrisa coqueta – Adiós… – Y se alejó de él.

Darien permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos por unos instantes intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder ¿habría sido una especie de alucinación? ¿esa jovencita era real? ¿alguna vez había sentido algo parecido? Estaba sorprendido de él mismo, jamás antes ninguna chica le había despertado tantas sensaciones con una simple y aparentemente inofensiva mirada.

Él siempre se había mantenido bastante escéptico con respecto a la idea del amor o el enamoramiento. Pensaba obstinadamente en que ese tipo de 'sentimientos' se parecían más a creencias sobrenaturales que originaban percepciones irracionales sobre características particulares que básicamente no tenían nada que ver con la realidad concreta. Pero… así y todo eso era lo que acababa de sentir, y su calculadora y estructurada mente, aunque desde una actitud bastante crítica, había relacionado sus inesperadas sensaciones con la idea del amor… ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loco? ¿Cómo una chica común y corriente que jamás había visto en toda su vida lo había hecho cuestionarse a sí mismo de esa forma en cuestión de una mínima fracción de segundos? No podía ser cierto, definitivamente no. De seguro el cansancio por la extenuante jornada de estudio que acababa de tener había nublado su juicio y nada de lo que había vivenciado durante esos cortos instantes había sido real. Sí, eso tenía que ser, esa era una explicación bastante lógica de lo que acababa de experimentar.

No quiso pensar más en el asunto, sacudió la cabeza para soltar los pensamientos y las sensaciones y salió del negocio lo más rápido que pudo. Retomó su habitual camino de regreso a su casa con la misma naturalidad de siempre, a paso tranquilo pero firme, con la mirada alta y pasando desapercibido, concentrado en su agenda mental de pendientes, todo fríamente calculado como siempre.

Hasta que pasó cerca de una plaza y de nuevo todas sus ideas y teorías se desvanecieron como por arte de magia al reconocer a lo lejos a la chica de la librería sentada en una banca con un libro en sus manos – No puede ser – Murmuró para sí al detenerse de repente – Es ella… – Y sin darse cuenta una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro al verla. Decidió dejar de lado sus dudas e inseguridades y acercarse a ella para confirmar y comprender qué era lo que le pasaba.

Cruzó la calle, caminó algunos metros y cuando llegó a su lado se detuvo para observarla detenidamente. Ella estaba totalmente compenetrada en la lectura del libro que minutos antes acababa de comprar – "El cortador de bambú" – Leyó Darien en voz alta y al escucharlo ella alzó la vista enseguida – Hola… – La saludó con soltura.

– Hola… – Respondió ella con timidez y un nuevo rubor se encendía en su rostro.

– ¿Puedo? – Le preguntó cortésmente al señalar el espacio vacío de la banca. La chica asintió y Darien se sentó junto a ella – Hace un momento… en la librería… yo estaba… – Quiso explicarle por si no lo reconocía.

– Sí, te recuerdo – Agregó ella sonriente – Ibas a comprar este libro –

– No no, no iba a comprarlo, sólo estaba… Bueno… – Titubeaba nervioso y se sentía un completo tonto – Es un cuento popular… en realidad lo leí varias veces… – Y prefirió optar por iniciar una conversación ligera.

– Yo también lo leí muchísimas veces – Agregó ella – Pero esta edición trae ilustraciones, mira – Y le enseñó algunas páginas del libro.

– Vaya, son lindas – Comentó él.

– ¿Verdad que lo son? – Comentó entusiasmada – Son pinturas antiguas, me encantan las pinturas… y los cuentos… –

– ¿Lees muchos? – Preguntó curioso.

– Sí, muchísimos, sobre todo los que narran historias sobre la luna y seres extraordinarios de reinos fantásticos y ese tipo de cosas… me encanta… – Y soltó un largo suspiro.

– Son temas interesantes… – Dijo él – Es increíble que siendo leyendas y creencias tan antiguas aún hoy persistan y mucha gente siga creyendo en estas cosas ¿no te parece? –

– Sí, es cierto – Reflexionó ella – Pero yo creo que es bonito creer en una visión de la vida y la naturaleza donde un mundo 'encantado' realmente existe, y que todos los elementos del mundo, rocas, árboles, ríos, nubes, todas esas cosas maravillosas y vivas que nos rodean, nos acogen y nos mantienen unidos en una misma totalidad. Y así nuestro destino como seres humanos está vinculado con todo eso y le da sentido a nuestras vidas… –

– Una misma totalidad… ¿No es una mirada un tanto alienante? – Preguntó con escepticismo.

– ¿Alienante? Esa es una sentencia muy cruel… – Respondió riendo – Yo me refiero a otra cosa, a algo misterioso y muy poderoso que nos pone en sintonía y late desde nuestro interior para ponernos en contacto y vivir y movernos y fluir… –

Él estaba impresionado con las ideas que ella planteaba y por la forma tan emotiva de expresarse – ¿Y qué sería eso tan misterioso y trascendental que nos mantiene unidos? –

– El amor… – Respondió con un nuevo suspiro – Y creo que muchos cuentos de hadas, leyendas, mitos reflejan todas estas cosas. Y son muy enriquecedores, no sólo por la forma literaria y la belleza estética, sino porque siempre han transmitido a través de los siglos, de los milenios, todas estas cosas, todos estos sentidos tan profundos y hermosos… –

– El amor… – Reflexionó él – ¿Crees en el amor? – Ella asintió sonriente – Pues me parece que tienes una visión muy idealista y romántica de las cosas – No podía salir de su asombro al escucharla, lo último que pensó al comenzar a platicar fue en tener una conversación sobre este tipo de temas con ella. Siempre que intentaba acercarse a una chica bonita tenía que lidiar con una insulsa escena de coqueteo, pero esta vez se había topado con una situación bastante diferente e inusual. Definitivamente se trataba de alguien muy particular y especialmente sensible, y eso lo cautivaba cada vez más.

– Sí, soy muy romántica… demasiado… de hecho ese es mi segundo nombre… – Dijo con una risita pícara – ¿Y cuál es tu visión? –

– Bueno, verás, soy estudiante de medicina, así que mi mirada sobre "el amor" – dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos – es radicalmente distinta a la tuya – Aseguró.

– ¿A ver…? – Insistió curiosa.

– Bien – Meditó un momento para ordenar sus ideas y hablar con la mayor propiedad posible – Yo pienso que el amor es un 'sentimiento' que siempre ha sido sobrevalorado, idealizado por poetas, pintores, músicos, artistas y nos han hecho creer que se trata de una fuerza imparable dentro de nosotros sin dar una explicación lógica de lo que realmente sucede – Ella lo escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirlo – De hecho también creo que hoy en día se trata de un producto de consumo más… Sin embargo a mí me parece que también es importante tener en cuenta la mirada científica del asunto, hay muchos estudios interesantes sobre esto –

– ¿Por ejemplo? –

– Mi novia me contó que… –

– ¿Tu novia? –

– Bueno… ex novia… – Carraspeó nervioso y continuó – Me contó sobre una investigación que intenta demostrar la incidencia del factor bioquímico sobre la atracción romántica y el enamoramiento, donde explica que en realidad deriva de una mezcla de instintos básicos, procesos cognitivos y un 'cóctel' químico de hormonas que genera nuestro cuerpo –

– Vaya… – Reflexionó – ¿Y tú crees en eso? –

– Me parece una explicación bastante razonable – Respondió con aires de superioridad.

– Y a mí me parece que si crees en todo eso es porque eres un amargado… – Bromeó ella y ambos rieron.

– De hecho… ese es mi segundo nombre… – Bromeó él y volvieron a reír.

– A todo esto… ¿cómo te llamas? –

– Darien… – Le tendió una mano – Soy Leo, adoro el chocolate, y mi color favorito es el azul –

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida.

– Sólo comento esto para alivianar un poco el tono de la conversación que estamos teniendo… –

– Bueno, en ese caso… – Dudó por un momento y finalmente le siguió la corriente – Me llamo Serena, adoro los dulces y los videojuegos, me gusta pintar, y mi color favorito es el violeta – Tomó su mano para responderle el saludo – Mucho gusto Darien –

– Mucho gusto princesa de la luna –

– ¿Princesa? – Preguntó sorprendida. Él sonrió y le señaló la portada del libro que tenía en sus manos donde había una ilustración de Kaguya. Ella comprendió a qué se refería y le agradeció el cumplido con otra sonrisa.

– Entonces si te gustan los dulces… ¿aceptas que te invite un helado? – Preguntó con timidez.

– ¡Claro! – Respondió entusiasmada.

Y entre bromas, helados y risas siguieron conversando el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Darien sonreía melancólico al recordar aquella conversación y esa manera tan particular de conocerse, y no pudo evitar sentir mucha nostalgia… Desde aquel día se habían convertido en grandes amigos, compartían muchísimas cosas, intercambiaban libros, ideas, y cada vez que estaban juntos conversaban y discutían sobre distintos asuntos por horas. Y por supuesto también se divertían, se reunían con amigos, salían, paseaban, platicaban y bromeaban… Entre ellos se había forjado una amistad tan profunda y genuina, se complementaban en todo, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, y se querían muchísimo, aunque por mucho tiempo sólo creían que se trataba de un afecto en términos amistosos. Pero con el paso del tiempo otros sentimientos comenzaron a surgir, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo…

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos que demoró en darse cuenta de que alguien había llegado a la terraza para buscarlo – Doctor Chiba… – Lo llamó su amigo haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

Darien volteó al escucharlo – Doctor Furuhata – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa – ¿Ya despertaste? –

– Sí… el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba dormir… – Comentó riendo y se apoyó en la baranda junto a él. La noche anterior se habían reunido con un grupo de amigos que querían despedirlos y había bebido un poco de más – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Despidiéndote de la gran ciudad? –

– Algo así… – Respondió al volver a perder la mirada en la vista que tenía enfrente – Contemplando la ciudad que nunca duerme… Hace tantos años que vivo aquí y sin embargo no deja de impactarme su belleza… –

– Nueva York es hermosa a todas horas… – Agregó Andrew también nostálgico – Y tienes muchas cosas de qué despedirte ¿verdad? Muchos recuerdos, muchos amores… – Dijo con picardía.

– Tampoco tantos… – Intentó evadirse.

– Vamos, desde que te conozco te he conocido a más de una 'novia' –

– No todas fueron precisamente 'novias'… Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado serio y disciplinado amigo, podrías divertirte un poco más… –

– Yo no soy como tú Darien, no me gusta involucrarme con mujeres por diversión, lo que pasa es que aún estoy esperando conocer a la chica indicada ¿entiendes? –

– Comprendo… es que yo ya la encontré… sólo que las cosas no resultaron salir muy bien que digamos… – Hizo una larga pausa – Pero es cierto, he vivido muchas cosas aquí y no va a ser fácil dejar todo esto atrás… – Suspiró con pena – Y también resulta muy movilizador regresar a Tokio, no voy a negarlo, allí también me esperan muchas cosas importantes… – Y volvió a revisar su teléfono.

– ¿Aún no te responde? – Preguntó su amigo.

– No… – Respondió con tristeza – Dudo que lo haga… es muy orgullosa… – Y sonrió de lado al guardar de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

– Bueno amigo – Dijo Andrew tras una nueva pausa – Lamento interrumpir tu momento meditativo pero abajo hay un verdadero desastre, necesito que me des una mano para limpiar y ordenar un poco, así este departamento vuelve a ser habitable –

– Está bien, enseguida bajo y te ayudo – Andrew le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue dejándolo solo otra vez.

Darien permaneció pensativo por un rato más, y otro recuerdo vino a su mente…

* * *

Dos años después de conocer a Serena, y de sostener una amistad cada vez más sólida y profunda con ella, las cosas estarían a punto de cambiar rotundamente. Era el día de su cumpleaños número 22, y esa noche habían acordado encontrarse en el mirador donde siempre se reunían. Él había llegado a la hora pactada como era su costumbre, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y la esperaba de pie junto a su motocicleta mientras contemplaba el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas sobre la bahía.

No podía evitar sentirse algo ansioso por ese encuentro, ya que tenía que comunicarle a su mejor amiga una noticia que si bien era muy buena para él en el sentido de que era algo que esperaba que sucediera hacía tiempo y tenía que ver con sus proyectos personales, también temía que afectara de alguna forma su relación con Serena. Ellos eran muy unidos, demasiado, y sabía que iba a ser difícil para los dos enfrentar esta nueva situación.

Mientras repasaba en su mente la manera más correcta en que creía podía transmitirle la novedad sin que resultase chocante o negativa, oyó la voz de Serena que lo llamaba a lo lejos. Volteó al escucharla y la vio acercarse corriendo y apurada. Como siempre, ella llegaba retrasada, y aunque antes le molestaba muchísimo esa forma de ser tan despistada y volátil de ella, con el tiempo había aprendido a disfrutar y encariñarse con su desenvuelta y espontánea personalidad. Sonrió contento al tenerla cerca y ella saltó sobre él para abrazarlo efusiva – ¡Darien! ¡Hola! –

– Hola princesa… – Dijo al abrazarla con fuerza – Pensé que ya no llegabas… – Y la mecía entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz a su lado como cada vez que la veía.

Cuando se separaron un poco, pero sin soltar el abrazo, permanecieron un instante mirándose profundamente a los ojos, y sin decirlo con palabras ambos experimentaron una extraña sensación al verse de esa forma, como si pudieran darse cuenta de que ya nada era como antes y que tampoco iba a seguir siendo igual desde ese día… Serena se sonrojó por la intensa mirada de Darien y se alejó de él – Perdón por mi retraso… – Dijo con timidez mientras buscaba algo en su bolso – Es que me demoré terminando tu regalo – Y le entregó un pequeño paquete – Feliz cumpleaños Darien – Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Él recibió el regalo y apenas lo desenvolvió la miró con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría imposible de disimular. Era un pequeño cuadro de un colorido mandala, una pintura hecha por ella misma – Serena… – Estaba tan impresionado con el regalo que no podía articular palabra – Esto es… es tan… es… –

– Es un árbol de invierno con la luna llena en el solsticio asomándose entre sus ramas… y estas son unas mariposas… – Explicó ella – Aunque no se entienda muy bien que digamos… – Dijo riendo.

– Es hermoso Serena… – Dijo él mientras observaba detenidamente su regalo.

– Tiene muchos tonos azules, porque es tu color favorito – Agregó ella.

– Y también violeta, tu color – Señaló él.

– Ahora que lo miro mejor tú podrías ser el árbol, porque tiene muchas raíces que lo aferran a la tierra – Volvió a reír – Porque eres tan terrenal y objetivo – Dijo en tono irónico.

– Es cierto – Él también reía – Y tú vendrías a ser la luna, siempre tan soñadora y girando a mi alrededor –

– Qué presumido eres… – Comentó molesta.

– ¿Y las mariposas? – Preguntó curioso.

– No lo sé… las mariposas simbolizan muchas cosas… libertad, amistad… amor… – Y los dos permanecieron un rato en silencio mirando la pintura.

Darien reaccionó al fin y la abrazó emocionado – Gracias Serena… es un regalo muy bonito… colorido y alegre… como tú… – Ella al escucharlo profundizó el abrazo y soltó un nostálgico suspiro – Nunca cambies princesa… eres una hermosa persona… – Él también suspiró – Te voy a extrañar mucho… – Susurró bajito, pero Serena no llegó a escucharlo con claridad.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó ella al separarse y mirarlo de frente.

– Nada – Respondió él esquivando sus ojos y volvía a mirar la pintura.

– Bueno… – Dijo ella al soltar el abrazo – ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿tienes algún plan 'señor adicto a las fiestas'? – Bromeó.

– Pues no… no planeé nada para hoy… sabes que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños… –

– Eres un amargado… – Lo golpeó suavemente en le brazo sin dejar de reír.

– Y tú eres una cabeza de chorlito… – Dijo al desordenarle el cabello con la mano – ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de usar estos chonguitos? Ya tienes 18 años, acabas de entrar a la universidad, te vendría muy bien un cambio de look – Bromeó.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó otra vez molesta – Ya te dije cientos de veces que no te metas con mi peinado, es mi marca personal, mis chonguitos me hacen única y especial –

– Eres única y especial con o sin chonguitos princesa… – Dijo mientras ordenaba de nuevo su cabello con dulzura.

– Y tú eres un presumido… – Ambos volvieron a reír – Bueno, si no tienes planes entonces vamos a mi casa, mi mamá está reclamando tu presencia hace días, dice que la tienes muy abandonada, seguro se alegrará de verte y consentirte en el día de tu cumpleaños –

– Está bien, vamos a tu casa, yo también echo de menos a tu familia –

– Bueno ¿vamos? – Lo tomó de la mano para ir hasta su motocicleta.

– Espera… – La detuvo – Antes de irnos… quisiera… – Suspiró con pesar – Tengo que hablar contigo Serena… de algo importante… –

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo? – Preguntó preocupada.

– No no, no lo es… bueno… en realidad… – Se rascaba la cabeza nervioso – Eso depende de cómo… porque yo… – Titubeaba.

– ¿Qué pasa Darien? No me asustes – Dijo más preocupada.

– Ven… – Volvió a tomar su mano y se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca de ellos – Bueno… lo que sucede es que… – Suspiró con aflicción – Hoy recibí una noticia muy importante… – No entendía porqué le costaba tanto decirle lo que sucedía, y evitaba su mirada al hablar – Se trata de algo que vengo esperando hace tiempo… y por lo que me he estado esforzando mucho para conseguirlo… y bueno… finalmente me respondieron y… –

– ¿La beca? – Adivinó ella y él asintió – ¿Para EEUU? – Él volvió a asentir – Vaya… es una muy buena noticia… – Dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

– Sí… lo es… al menos para lo que respecta a mis aspiraciones profesionales se trata de una excelente oportunidad… pero… – La miró con una triste expresión – Por lo menos tendré que estar allí durante un año… quizás más… –

– ¿Un año? – Intentaba procesar la noticia con calma – ¿Y cuándo te irías? –

– Dentro de un par de meses… –

– Comprendo… – Quedaron en silencio por un momento.

– ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó temeroso.

– Sí, no te preocupes – Respondió con una gran sonrisa – Estarás en EEUU, eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver, además tú siempre serás… – Y se calló antes de terminar la frase. Lo miró a los ojos y al notar una expresión tan triste en el rostro de Darien sintió un repentino y punzante dolor en su pecho, pero optó por disimularlo – Esfuérzate en tus estudios Darien, es tu sueño ser médico y con esta oportunidad podrás hacerlo realidad… –

– Serena… yo… – Se sentía fatal por lo que acababa de decirle y por imaginarse en lo difícil que iba a ser para él tener que separarse de ella…

– Descuida Darien – Ella comprendió su preocupación – Ya te dije que estaré bien – Volvió a abrazarlo – Bueno ¿vamos? – Dijo al ponerse de pie y tenderle su mano.

– Vamos… – Respondió él con una leve sonrisa y juntos partieron en su motocicleta.

* * *

Darien se sintió más movilizado y confundido todavía al evocar tantos recuerdos sobre su princesa… Y pensar en cómo sería volver a verla después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas vividas y dejadas atrás lo hacía dudar de su idea de regresar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás… pasara lo que pasara, encontrase con lo que se encontrase, ya era una decisión tomada, y no quería arrepentirse. Demasiados remordimientos ya llevaba a cuestas, y era hora de enfrentar lo que por muchos años no se atrevió a hacer.

Revisó por última vez su celular sin encontrar ninguna respuesta, y finalmente bajó a su departamento para reunirse con Andrew.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Hola de nuevo gente bella! Cómo están? Espero que super bien!_**

**_Yo estoy de vuelta actualizando mi fic con un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio que me quedó moooooy extenso, y si bien en un momento pensé en dividirlo en dos partes para que no sea tanto para leer de un solo tirón, preferí dejarlo así. Porque me parece que todas las cosas que narro aquí están muy relacionadas entre sí y creo que quedaría medio descolgado si lo parto al medio.. Bueno, no sé, pienso que es más prolijo si lo dejo como está._**

**_Les comento que en este nuevo cap pasan varias cosas, por un lado vamos a conocer un poquito más del presente de Serena y por otro del pasado de ella y Darien. Sin embargo aún queda mucho por saber, así que paciencia... esto recién empieza! Ah! y aclaro también que al final de este cap transcribo las últimas estrofas de la canción que usé en el primero, me refiero al tema de Lisandro Aristimuño, "La última prosa". Si pueden búsquenlo y compleméntenlo a la lectura, se los recomiendo cien por ciento._**

**_Por último, quiero agradecer a mis bonitas y fieles seguidoras y comentaristas, no sólo por estar pendientes desde el inicio de esta nueva locurilla mía, sino por la inmensa paciencia que me tienen y el incondicional apoyo que me brindan! Asi que de nuevo GRACIAS TOTALES por su interés y su entusiasmo! Y quiero invitar también a quienes aún no lo hayan hecho que se den una vueltita y me comenten sus impresiones sobre lo que leen, por supuesto que todo es sumamente bienvenido y valioso para mi, y sobre todo me motiva y anima a seguir escribiendo!_**

**_Sin más para agregar, los invito a leer el tres en paz acompañados de un cafecito o un matecito para hacer más amena la lectura y les pido que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y feliz carnaval per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Tres ::_

Después de irse del templo de Rei, Serena emprendió el camino de regreso hasta su departamento. Mientras conducía no dejaba de pensar afligida en todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Por un lado la propuesta de matrimonio de su novio y por el otro la noticia de que Darien regresaba a Tokio después de muchos años de ausencia. Se sentía en una encrucijada que no sabía cómo podría a definir…

Tenía bien en claro que su compromiso era algo que esperaba que en cualquier momento sucediera, ya que se trataba de una relación bastante sólida y estable que sostenía hacía más de tres años, de hecho convivían hacía uno, y el paso lógico a seguir era casarse. Pero al volver a saber de Darien, al pensar en que podrían reencontrarse en tan sólo cuestión de días, cuando hacía tanto que ya no esperaba volver a verlo, se sintió tan confundida… Le preocupaba saber qué sería de ella a partir de ahora, se preguntaba si su vida era en realidad como alguna vez habría deseado que fuera, si estaba en verdad convencida de las decisiones que había tomado, si había sido lo correcto renunciar a tantos sueños y deseos personales sólo para cumplir con las exigencias de su padre…

Conducía sin casi fijarse en el camino que recorría, estaba completamente ensimismada y perdida en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, y sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el mirador donde hacía mucho tiempo atrás se había encontrado con Darien en el día del último cumpleaños que compartieron juntos. Se detuvo un momento y volvió a recordar aquella noche…

* * *

Durante varios días Serena había estado organizando entusiasmada una fiesta sorpresa para su mejor amigo en la casa de sus padres, todos sus amigos se reunirían allí para celebrar juntos. Desde que se conocían, Darien se había integrado a su familia como un hijo más, ya que él había perdido a sus padres siendo muy pequeño y en los Tsukino había podido encontrar el calor de hogar que casi en toda su vida no había tenido.

Antes de ir a buscarlo, Serena estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama con el regalo que había hecho para él en sus manos. En eso su mamá llegó y golpeó a su puerta – Con permiso… – Dijo antes de entrar.

– Adelante – Dijo Serena.

Ikuko se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado – Venía a avisarte que ya llegaron los chicos, te están esperando abajo… –

– Está bien – Dijo Serena volviendo su mirada a la pintura.

– ¿Te sientes bien hija? – Preguntó Ikuko preocupada al notarla algo acongojada.

– Sí… – Respondió con una leve sonrisa – Sólo estaba pensando en… – Y en lugar de terminar la frase soltó un melancólico suspiro.

– ¿Este es el regalo que le darás? – Serena asintió – Está precioso Serena, tienes talento hija, insisto en que deberías tomar un curso de pintura –

– Ya lo sé, siempre me lo dices… Pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo desde que empecé la universidad… Y papá está muy pendiente de que me vaya bien, no quiero decepcionarlo… –

– No tienes que hacerle tanto caso hija – Refutó Ikuko y Serena la miró confundida – Tú sabes muy bien que él es demasiado exigente, que en lo único que piensa es en que te pongas a trabajar a la par de él lo antes posible… –

– Puede ser… –

– Y tú aún eres muy joven Serena – Agregó mientras la tomaba de las manos con dulzura – No te apresures hija, tienes toda la vida para dedicarte al trabajo y el negocio de tu padre. Ahora tienes que disfrutar de otras cosas, de tu tiempo libre, tus pasatiempos, tus amigos, Darien… –

– ¿Darien? – La miró sorprendida.

– Sí, eso dije, Darien… – Intentó hacerse la desentendida.

– Ay mamá… dilo de una vez… – Insistió Serena – Ya lo nombraste, ahora sé honesta conmigo y dime lo que piensas… –

– Hija… – Ikuko la miró fijamente a los ojos – Tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero… ¿te crees que no me doy cuenta? Cada vez que los veo juntos es tan evidente que ambos están profundamente… –

– No no no – La interrumpió algo molesta, jamás hablaba de estos asuntos con su mamá, y aunque se mostraba realmente interesada y comprensiva con ella, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda con esta conversación, sobre todo porque se trataba de algo que aún era muy confuso y difícil de asimilar para ella misma – No mamá, nada de eso, sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, eso es todo – Intentó evadirse.

– Vamos Serena… a mí no me engañas hija… Estás enamorada de él, no puedes disimularlo… – Aseguró.

No había remedio, su mamá tenía razón, Serena estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien y no tenía sentido seguir negándolo – ¿Tanto se me nota? – Preguntó esbozando una nueva sonrisa, Ikuko asintió también sonriente – Ay mamá… – La abrazó con fuerza – Estoy tan confundida… es mi mejor amigo… no puedo amar a mi mejor amigo… no es correcto… –

– ¿Correcto? – Preguntó Ikuko riendo mientras soltaba el abrazo – ¿Desde cuándo hay correcto o incorrecto en los sentimientos? – Serena la miraba más confundida aún – Hija, no digas esas cosas, tú no piensas así, tú eres muy sensible y transparente, no tengas miedo de admitir lo que sientes, no trates de ocultarlo –

– Pero… pero… – Intentaba encontrar alguna justificación – Lo que pasa es que… –

– No busques excusas – La interrumpió y acarició su rostro – Y no tengas miedo, habla con él, dile lo que te pasa… –

– ¿Qué? ¿Hablar con él? –

– Claro, se sincera con él, dile lo que sientes. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien, algo me dice que no sólo tú estás pasando por esto… –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Que en este tiempo he aprendido a conocerlo muy bien, si prácticamente vive con nosotros, y lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo… Y cuando lo observo mientras habla contigo o te ve llegar o simplemente está junto a ti su mirada lo dice todo, se te queda viendo de una forma tan especial, su expresión es tan diferente, su rostro se ilumina de una manera tan particular… Se le nota tanto que está loco por ti, por más que siempre se esfuerce en mostrarse tan superado e independiente, con aires de chico maduro y controlado… – Dijo en tono burlón – Pero no es nada menos que un cabezadura, igual que tú… – Ambas rieron – Así que deberías tomar valor y hablar con él antes de que sea tarde… Si no después te arrepentirás toda tu vida por no haberlo intentado… –

– Mamá, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil… Y no lo es, nosotros tenemos una amistad muy profunda, no quiero que se arruine por una confusión… –

– ¿Confusión? – Volvió a reír – No hija, ninguna confusión, esto es amor Serena, simplemente amor –

Y cuando Serena estaba a punto de volver a hablar, de repente entró Rei a la habitación interrumpiéndolas – Ay Serena lenta – Exclamó enojada – ¿Todavía sigues aquí? – Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para hacerla poner de pie – Ve a buscar a Darien de una bendita vez, estamos todos esperando – Y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

Serena se soltó antes de salir – Ya voy Rei – Y se acercó a su mamá para volver a abrazarla – Gracias… – Le dijo al oído – Te prometo que pensaré en todo lo que me dijiste… –

– Hazlo hija, por el bien de los dos – Serena asintió sonriente y salió apurada.

* * *

Serena sonrió con nostalgia al acordarse de aquella noche mientras contemplaba la vista de la bahía con la enorme luna reflejada en el agua. Recordaba que después de esa conversación con su madre había conseguido convencerse definitivamente de lo que sentía por Darien, que aún siendo su mejor amigo se había enamorado de él... Y recordaba también que mientras corría apurada para encontrarse con él repasaba en su mente las palabras que creía más adecuadas para decirle por fin todo lo que le pasaba. Estaba decidida, necesitaba sincerarse de una buena vez, no tenía sentido seguir resistiéndose a admitir lo que sentía, estaba dispuesta a todo, aún a costa de poner en riesgo su amistad… Pero cuando Darien le contó que en unos meses se iría del país, todas sus ilusiones se desvanecieron… Y no se atrevió a hacer nada…

Siguió conduciendo y otro recuerdo vino a su mente…

* * *

El día antes del viaje de Darien, Serena y el resto de sus amigos habían organizado una pequeña reunión en su departamento para despedirlo. Comieron unas pizzas, bebieron algunas cervezas y se entretuvieron hasta bastante entrada la noche homenajeando a su amigo. Pero después de que todos se habían retirado, Serena se quedó un rato más para ayudarlo a ordenar y limpiar, ya que antes de irse Darien debía dejar el lugar en las mejores condiciones posibles porque Nicolas, uno de sus amigos, se ocuparía de alquilarlo y administrarlo durante su ausencia por medio de la agencia de bienes raíces de sus padres.

Mientras Serena estaba en la sala afanada en sus tareas, limpiando y ordenando absolutamente todo lo que encontraba a su paso, Darien la observaba desde el sofá muerto de risa – Serena ya deja de limpiar, no tiene sentido que te esfuerces tanto. Seguramente este departamento estará deshabitado por mucho tiempo, volverá a llenarse de polvo enseguida y… – Serena al escucharlo se detuvo de golpe y él notó su repentina tensión – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Sí – Respondió riendo nerviosa – Es que acabo de recordar que tengo un regalo para darte – Dejó la escoba y el resto de las cosas a un lado y buscó algo en su bolso – Toma – Dijo al acercarse a él y le entregó un libro.

– "El cortador de bambú" – Leyó Darien al recibirlo.

Serena se sentó a su lado – ¿Lo recuerdas? –

– Claro que lo recuerdo, lo compraste el día que nos conocimos – La miró con una alegre sonrisa.

– Es un pequeño detalle para que no te olvides de mí – Volvió a reír nerviosa.

– Jamás me olvidaría de ti princesa… – Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras su sonrisa se desdibujaba.

Serena no resistía que la viera de esa forma, sentía que se rompía por dentro al pensar que en cuestión de horas él partiría y no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver – ¿Te acuerdas de aquella tarde? – Preguntó al regresar la vista al libro – ¿Cuando me encontraste en la plaza después de lo de la librería? –

– Claro… – Darien se dio cuenta de que ella no se estaba sintiendo nada bien. Sobre todo desde que le había comunicado la noticia del viaje. En realidad las cosas entre ellos dos eran muy diferentes desde ese día, no se veían con tanta frecuencia, casi no compartían tiempo juntos, y ésta era la primera vez desde aquella noche que pasaban un momento a solas. Quizás era una buena oportunidad para poder despedirse como se merecían – Me acuerdo de que me hablabas sobre tus ideas cursis sobre los cuentos y la naturaleza y el amor y no sé cuantas cosas más – Bromeó.

– ¿Ideas cursis? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Bueno, en esa época yo pensaba que eras cursi, de hecho creo que te lo dije – Intentó recordar.

– Me dijiste que era idealista y romántica – Dijo en tono de reproche.

– Sí sí, eso te dije, ahora lo recuerdo… – Echó a reír de nuevo – En ese entonces pensaba eso de ti, pero creo que después de todo no cambié mucho de opinión… Sigues siendo una romántica empedernida… –

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que eso piensas de mí? – Él asintió sin dejar de reír – ¿Pues quieres que te diga lo que yo pensé de ti aquella tarde? –

– Adelante – Y se dispuso a escucharla con atención, adoraba y disfrutaba muchísimo de tener estas 'peleas' con ella.

– Pensé que eras un engreído y un antipático con aires de intelectual que sólo repetía como loro los disparates que su novia le hacía leer – Dijo subiendo poco a poco el tono de su voz.

– Ex novia – La corrigió él.

– Como sea, me caíste pésimo – Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Si? – Darien no podía salir de su asombro al escucharla, empezaba a dudar si en verdad estaría bromeando – Vaya… jamás me lo habías dicho… –

– ¡Ay si, me caíste tan mal! – Continuó Serena – Me pareciste un completo arrogante, soberbio, presumido – Se puso de pie – ¡Eras tan insoportable! – Y empezó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro de la sala.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Serena? – Darien comenzaba a molestarse.

– Esa fue la primera impresión que tuve de ti, y ahora que lo pienso mejor sigo pensando lo mismo ¡eres insoportable! – Y lo miró con una dura expresión.

– ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – Ahora sí estaba realmente molesto – ¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas? – También se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

– Porque es la verdad Darien – Respondió enojada y levantaba cada vez más el tono de su voz – Pienso todo eso de ti – Se mostraba verdaderamente furiosa.

Darien no entendía cómo repentinamente ella le decía todas estas cosas y encima de un modo tan explosivo – ¿Ah si? Pues mira quién lo dice, la 'señorita perfecta' – Y también elevaba el tono de su voz, estaba cada vez más enojado con la inesperada situación.

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– ¡Sí Serena! – Ahora él caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro – Eres el modelo ejemplar de la chica perfecta, siempre hablando de tus sueños, de tus ideas románticas sobre la vida y la amistad, sobre tu pasión por la pintura, y todas esas cosas tan fantásticas… – Dijo en tono irónico – ¡Pero a la hora de llevar a la práctica todas tus ideas te comportas como una verdadera cobarde! –

– ¿Cobarde? – La estaba sacando de sus casillas, jamás se imaginó que le diría cosa semejante – ¡¿Yo cobarde?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –

– ¡De lo cobarde que eres Serena! – Se detuvo y la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una evidente expresión de enfado y decepción – ¡Desde que te conozco no haces más que hablarme de todo eso! ¡Pero no has sido capaz de concretar ninguno de tus proyectos, de tus propios deseos! ¡Lo único que has hecho es hacerle caso al ambicioso de tu padre y dedicarte a una carrera que en realidad detestas, sólo para comportarte como él espera que lo hagas! –

Darien tenía razón en todo lo que le decía, pero estaba siendo demasiado duro para expresarle lo que pensaba – ¡Eso no es cierto, yo elijo a conciencia cada cosa que hago! ¡No soy cobarde, soy responsable! –

– ¡Eso es mentira! – Gritó furioso, ya estaba completamente fuera de sí – ¡Sólo lo haces para tener su aprobación, para ser la hija que él quiere! –

– ¡Eres insufrible Darien! – También gritaba – ¡Te quejas de todo, siempre cuestionas todo lo que hago! –

– ¡Y tú eres una cobarde y una cómoda! – Siguió él – ¡Te estás enfocando solamente en llevar una vida que no tiene nada que ver contigo, estás renunciando a ser la increíble persona que eres sólo para cubrir las expectativas de tu padre! –

– ¡Ya cállate Darien, deja de ser tan grosero y odioso conmigo! – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – No te soporto ¡No te soporto! –

Darien había perdido todo el control, y continuó diciéndole sin rodeos todo lo que pensaba – ¡Tú eres especial Serena, date cuenta! ¡Eres inteligente, sensible, graciosa…!–

Serena ya no registraba más lo que Darien le decía, sólo seguía gritando lo que pensaba sin medir sus palabras – ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Siempre eres demasiado franco para decirme las cosas! – No podía mirarlo a la cara, y sus lágrimas eran casi incontenibles, sólo apretaba los ojos para intentar contener sus emociones – ¡Te preocupas demasiado por mí, me proteges, me cuidas, me ayudas a abrir los ojos…! –

Darien tampoco escuchaba lo que ella decía, y no podía dejar de gritar – ¡Tienes una mirada tan particular sobre todo! ¡Siempre encuentras el lado bueno de las cosas aunque parezca no existir! –

– ¡Estás pendiente de todo lo que me pasa! ¡Te interesas por mis cosas, eres atento conmigo, me haces enojar, me haces reír! Me haces sentir tan… – Poco a poco dejaba de gritar, pero su voz era cada vez más temblorosa.

– Eres tan especial para mí Serena – Él también comenzaba a suavizar el tono de su voz e intentaba buscar sus ojos con la mirada, pero ella lo evitaba – Contigo no me siento solo, sino que me siento completo… –

– Eres mi mejor amigo… –

– Eres tan dulce… tan cálida… tan hermosa… –

– Por favor no te vayas Darien… – Pudo al fin mirarlo a los ojos y lloraba desconsolada.

– Te amo Serena… – Dijo él sin ya poder esconder más sus sentimientos e impulsivamente se acercó a ella casi corriendo para estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla en los labios con intensidad. Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y estaba tan conmocionada que no podía reaccionar y responder al beso. Pero Darien no la soltaba y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos intentando profundizar el beso – Te amo princesa… – Susurraba sin dejar de besarla – Te amo tanto… – Y Serena finalmente dejó de resistirse y pudo corresponder a sus besos – Te amo Serena… – Repitió Darien abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con tanta desesperación y al mismo tiempo con tanto miedo de perderla... Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le devolvía cada beso con igual desenfreno. Acariciaba su cuello y su cabello y él le correspondía con suaves caricias en su espalda. Se amaban, se necesitaban, no querían separarse, estaban juntos al fin como hacía tanto lo deseaban…

Lentamente los besos pasaban a ser más intensos y demandantes, Darien aprisionaba a Serena entre sus brazos como si temiera que se le escapara, no quería soltarla jamás, la necesitaba toda para él, la amaba con locura y al fin se había animado a demostrárselo. Pero de repente escucharon el sonido de un teléfono sonando a lo lejos. Darien quiso ignorarlo, pero Serena cortó los besos y lo miró confundida – ¿Ese es mi celular? –

– No lo sé… – Respondió él mientras intentaba retomar los besos.

Pero Serena se separó de él – Es mi celular… – Y se alejó para buscar su teléfono en su bolso – Ay no… – Dijo al fijarse quién llamaba y preocupada se llevó una mano a la cabeza para inspirar hondo y poder hablar con claridad – Hola… – Dijo casi sin voz al atender – Sí, aún estoy aquí, lo que pasa es que se hizo tarde porque… Sí … Está bien … Gracias … Adiós… – Y colgó.

– ¿Era tu mamá? – Adivinó Darien que seguía inmóvil en medio de la sala. Ella volteó para verlo de frente y asintió – Ya lo sabía ¿verdad? – Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa.

Ella volvió a asentir también sonriendo levemente y se acercó de nuevo a él para abrazarlo – Siempre lo supo… – Y soltó un largo suspiro. Él profundizó el abrazo y cerró los ojos para entregarse a las intensas sensaciones que lo inundaban entero al tenerla entre sus brazos, y ella acomodó su rostro contra su pecho abrazándolo con más fuerza. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, intentando recuperar la calma que hacía tanto habían perdido, y al poder expresarse lo que sentían podían poco a poco sentirse más aliviados. Ambos podían comprender que desde que se conocían existía entre ellos una conexión muy especial, un sentimiento mucho más intenso y comprometido que una simple amistad, sólo que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hacer algo al respecto. Pero al fin se habían sincerado, y se sentían seguros de lo que les pasaba, aunque la idea de separarse no dejaba de preocuparlos… Serena se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo – Perdóname Darien… – Él no dejaba de sonreír y con mucha delicadeza acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su frente – No quise decirte todas esas barbaridades… – Bajó la mirada avergonzada – No pienso nada de eso, sólo estaba molesta, asustada… no quise… – Y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Yo tampoco quise ser tan grosero contigo… discúlpame… – Tomó su rostro para que lo mire de nuevo e intentó besarla.

Ella lo detuvo tomándolo del rostro con las dos manos – Darien… yo… –

Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con tanta calma, con tanto amor, que Serena podía sentirse más tranquila – Dime princesa… – Y tomó una de sus manos para besarla en la palma – Yo ya te lo dije… ahora es tu turno… –

– Darien… sé que nosotros… – Le costaba tanto poder abrirse y sincerarse completamente con él – Siempre valoré mucho la hermosa amistad que tenemos pero… no puedo negar más lo que realmente siento, lo que deseo, lo que necesito… ya no quiero resistirme más a admitir que yo… – Estaba aterrada, temía tanto decirle lo que sentía, no porque dudara de lo que le pasaba, sino porque no podía olvidar que estaban a punto de separarse indefinidamente y no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de él… – Quiero estar contigo Darien… quiero… – Y ya no podía contener más las lágrimas.

– Dímelo… dime por favor lo que sientes… necesito escucharte… – Suplicó él mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura para limpiar sus lágrimas – Dímelo princesa… necesito que me lo digas… –

– Darien… yo… – Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella podía encontrar tanto amor en su mirada, y al mismo tiempo tanta desesperación, ambos estaban reconociendo al fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero también sufrían por tener que separarse, no podían evitarlo... Pero a pesar de sus miedos y sus dudas, Darien había sido capaz de demostrarle que la amaba incondicionalmente, y ella también lo amaba con locura… y ahora no tenía más miedo, no necesitaba esconderse ni resistir más, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía.

– Por favor princesa… – Insistió él – Dímelo… –

– Darien… – Acarició su rostro con suavidad, repasando cada una de sus facciones y él entornaba los ojos para sentirla – Yo… – Y ya no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos – Te amo… – Soltó al fin en un suspiro y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso tan delicado y dulce que ambos se sentían flotar. Se acariciaban lenta y alternadamente con sus labios, se trataban con tanta calma, con tanta ternura, y sentían como si el tiempo y el mundo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. No importaba más nada, ni el viaje de Darien, ni el tiempo que iban a estar separados, sólo ellos dos, sólo el inmenso amor que sentían y que al fin se estaban demostrando… Mientras se besaban Serena no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Darien y él repasaba suavemente su espalda y su cintura con sus manos.

– Princesa… – Susurró él entre besos – Yo también quiero estar contigo… Déjame… – Separó un poco su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos – Necesito que esta noche… – Besaba su frente – Esta última noche juntos… – Besaba sus párpados – Necesito que me dejes demostrarte… – Besaba sus mejillas – Lo que siento por ti… – Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró expectante – Te amo Serena… – Ella volvía a emocionarse al escuchar sus palabras tan sinceras y puras – Déjame demostrártelo… quiero amarte… quiero abrazarte… tenerte conmigo como hace tanto deseo hacerlo… – Y acariciaba su rostro para volver a limpiar sus lágrimas – Quiero que nos olvidemos de todo… que no pensemos en lo que va a pasar… que no nos preocupemos por lo que nos hace mal o nos pone tristes… quiero que sólo por esta noche… quiero… – Y Serena lo besó apasionadamente para no dejarlo hablar más. Si bien Darien en un principio se sorprendió por su reacción, en realidad le bastó para comprender que ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él como se lo había pedido. Y enseguida le correspondió al beso mientras volvía a abrazarla con fuerza para acercarla a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera.

– Vamos… – Murmuró ella sobre sus labios sin separarse de él – Vamos a tu habitación… –

Él recapacitó súbitamente – Serena… espera… – Dijo agitado al cortar el beso de repente – Tú… tú… no… tú no… – Titubeaba nervioso al recordar que ella aún no había tenido una experiencia como esta – Y yo no… no debería… yo… –

Ella sonrió enternecida por su preocupación – Darien… – Apoyó sus dedos sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar – Quiero hacerlo… quiero que sea contigo… –

– Pero Serena… – Quiso insistir él.

– Dijiste que dejemos de pensar… de preocuparnos… así que hagámoslo… – Y le dio un corto besos en los labios.

– ¿Estás segura? – Volvió a insistir. Y ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír – Eres tan hermosa princesa… – Susurró mientras repasaba su rostro con la mirada provocando que se sonrojara – Adoro tus ojos… el rubor de tus mejillas… tu boca… – Y sin resistirse más volvió a besarla suave y largamente. Y mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello para enredar sus dedos en su cabello, comenzó a caminar guiándolos a ambos hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron, se detuvieron junto a la cama y Darien sin cortar los besos comenzó a acariciar la piel de Serena bajo la ropa, a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma. Muy lentamente y con la mayor delicadeza que le fuera posible, le quitó la blusa y se alejó un poco para poder contemplar su cuerpo. Ella volvió a sonrojarse al sentirse tan expuesta y él llevó sus manos a sus chonguitos para desarmarlos con cuidado y dejar que su largo y ondulado cabello cayera sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto tan sensual y a la vez tan angelical que sonrió cautivado al verla. Serena no quiso quedar en desventaja y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa le quitó la camiseta de un tirón. Lo recorrió entero con la mirada y lo encontró tan irresistiblemente atractivo que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al verlo de esa forma.

Darien sonrió halagado por su expresión y la tomó de las manos. Atrajo una mano de ella a su pecho y llevó la suya al pecho de ella – ¿Puedes sentirlo? – Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y podía percibir cómo sus corazones latían y se aceleraban al mismo tiempo – Estamos tan perfectamente sincronizados… esto es mágico… –

– No lo es… – Dijo Serena al acercarse de nuevo a su boca – Esto no es mágico Darien… es real… – Y lo besó con tanta pasión y tanta necesidad que no lo dejó titubear. Y poco a poco los besos cada vez se hacían más intensos. Recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas, se besaban largamente y sus respiraciones empezaban a entrecortarse.

Pero Darien volvió a suavizar los besos para acercarse al oído de Serena. Respiraba con cierta dificultad y ella se estremecía entera al percibir la tibieza de su aliento sobre su piel – Serena… – Susurró casi sin voz – Princesa… – La besó en la mejilla, en el costado de la nariz, en la comisura de sus labios y la miró de frente, sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla por la espalda. Ella estaba extasiada con la forma tan dulce y sensual que la trataba, y podía sentir como cálidas y electrizantes cosquillas le recorrían el cuerpo y desbordaban sus sentidos – Serena… – Repitió él mientras le daba tiernos besos en los labios – Quiero… – Le costaba hablar por la respiración irregular – Necesito que me digas… que me pidas que me detenga si hago algo que te incomode o deseas parar… – Ella no respondió y de nuevo lo besó con intensidad. No había vuelta atrás, estaba dispuesta a perder el control.

– Te amo Serena… – Susurró él – Te deseo tanto… Quiero hacer esto desde hace tanto tiempo… – Dejó por un momento la boca de Serena y comenzó a descender por su cuello, acariciando con sus labios y su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, su clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido en reacción a los intensos besos y caricias de Darien. Y al escucharla él volvió a acercarse a su oído – Pídemelo… – Susurró jadeante – Pídeme lo que quieres princesa… –

– Darien… – Susurró agitada y acariciaba su cabello con impaciencia.

Él volvió a su boca con besos desenfrenados – Dímelo… – Susurró mientras profundizaba los besos explorando su boca con la lengua y mordiendo sus labios – Dime lo que sientes… –

– Yo también te deseo Darien… – Le respondía a los besos con la misma pasión – Hazme el amor… – Exclamó suplicante – Hazme el amor ahora… –

– Te amo Serena... – Y devoró sus labios con más intensidad. Volvían a besarse desaforados, acariciándose enteros y sintiendo que el deseo y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro los desbordaba. Darien recostó a Serena en la cama y se acomodó sobre ella. Comenzó a repasar otra vez su cuello para descender hasta su pecho, mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias, repasando sus brazos, su cintura, sus piernas. La besaba y la acariciaba con calma, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con cada centímetro de su estremecida piel. Y ella comenzaba a desesperarse, suspiraba a cada instante y de a poco empezó a soltar nuevos gemidos.

Darien volvió a su oído – ¿Te gusta? – Susurró mientras sin llegar a besarla acariciaba su piel con la punta de su lengua y con sus manos comenzaba a desprender los botones de sus jeans – ¿Te gusta cómo te beso, cómo te toco? – Ella sin poder articular palabra sólo asintió con un suspiro y Darien la besó con voracidad. Casi sin esfuerzo se quitó la ropa que lo estorbaba y besándola entera volvió a descender por el cuerpo de Serena para despojarla de su ropa. Volvió a acomodarse sobre ella y con un rápido movimiento desabrochó y quitó la prenda que cubría el pecho de Serena dejándola totalmente desnuda. Y al sentir sus pieles completamente en contacto ambos gimieron extasiados.

Serena rodeó el cuerpo de Darien con sus piernas y acariciaba con impaciencia su espalda y sus brazos. Él descendió con una de sus manos hasta su pecho y le dedicó suaves caricias a uno de sus senos. Serena retomó los gemidos y abrazó su cuello para acercarlo más a su cuerpo e intensificar las deliciosas caricias. Darien reemplazó su mano con su boca, para besar y lamer el sensible pezón y provocar que ella arqueara su cuerpo en reacción a las ardientes sensaciones que le provocaba. Y con su mano libre continuó con el descenso de caricias pasando por su abdomen, su ombligo y finalmente llegó a su entrepierna.

Pero cuando empezó a tocarla, haciendo suaves movimientos circulares con sus dedos sobre su centro, notó que ella comenzaba a tensarse y ponerse nerviosa. Entonces volvió a su boca – Tranquila princesa… – Susurró con una sonrisa intentando transmitirle seguridad – Si no quieres que siga dímelo… – Y en respuesta ella devoró sus labios con impaciencia, degustando cada rincón de su boca con desenfreno, gimiendo desesperada e incitándolo a moverse contra ella presionándolo con sus piernas.

Darien acomodó su sexo contra el cuerpo de Serena y volvió a suavizar los besos – Esto dolerá un poco… – Dijo al acariciar su rostro con dulzura – Tú dime si necesitas que me detenga… –

– Lo sé… hazlo por favor… – Suplicó ella – No aguanto más… te necesito ahora… –

Él sonrió por su impaciencia y besándola de nuevo finalmente entró en el cuerpo de Serena con un lento movimiento. Ella se tensó entera tras la unión y Darien se detuvo enseguida pero sin salirse de ella. La miró y con mucha delicadeza limpió sus lágrimas de dolor con dulces besos – Lo siento… – Dijo preocupado.

A pesar del dolor, Serena podía sentirse tan plena, tan completa, tan feliz al estar unida a él de esta forma que al abrir los ojos y ver su expresión de sufrimiento y aflicción por haberle hecho un daño inevitable, sintió que su corazón estallaría de amor por él… Tomó su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó con pasión, con la intención de transmitirle que ya estaba lista, que ya se había acostumbrado a él y que deseaba continuar. Lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas y él acompañó su ritmo sin dejar de besarla.

Ambos estaban totalmente desbordados de deseo y de placer, al sentir por primera vez el calor y el contacto de sus cuerpos las sensaciones y las emociones se hacían tan estimulantes que los colmaban enteros. Se estaban amando en cuerpo y alma, como hacía tiempo lo deseaban, y estaban tan excitados que cada vez se acercaban más a la culminación del tan ardiente encuentro – Darien... – Susurró ella en un agudo gemido y él aceleró el ritmo de sus entradas – Darien... – Estaban a punto de culminar, gemían agitados y se besaban desesperados. Se miraron a los ojos y él profundizó sus entradas disminuyendo el ritmo de sus movimientos y haciendo mayor presión contra el cuerpo de Serena – Te amo… – Dijo ella casi sin aire y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Darien se desplomó sobre Serena, acomodó su rostro sobre su hombro y ella comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad. Acababan de hacer el amor por primera vez y no podía haber sido más perfecto. Ella sintió tocar el cielo con las manos y encontrarse con un millón de estrellas y destellos resplandecientes, todo había sido sencillamente increíble.

Darien poco a poco comenzó a moverse para separarse de su cuerpo y luego recostarse a su lado. Ahora los dos podían comenzar a respirar mejor. Enseguida la abrazó y la acercó de nuevo a él, y Serena se acurrucó contra su pecho – ¿Estás bien princesa? – Preguntó con la respiración ya más pausada.

– No puedo sentirme mejor… – Respondió con un suspiro mientras besaba su pecho con dulzura. Él buscó las mantas que estaban a su lado para cubrirlos a ambos y soltando un último suspiro se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Cuando Serena llegó finalmente al edificio donde vivía, guardó su auto en la cochera y antes de subir pasó por el hall. Allí se encontró con Artemis, el conserje de la torre y la saludó con una cordial reverencia – Buenas noches señora Tsukino –

– Buenas noches Artemis – Dijo ella amablemente – ¿Llegó alguna correspondencia el día de hoy? –

– No señora –

– Está bien… Gracias… – Siguió caminando hacia el ascensor.

– Su esposo regresó hace una hora, señora – Le informó Artemis.

Ella volteó al escucharlo – No es mi esposo, no todavía… – Lo corrigió – Y deja de decirme señora, me haces sentir vieja – Bromeó.

Artemis rió por su comentario, Serena siempre le hacía la misma observación – Lo siento… señorita… – Ella sonrió satisfecha – Que tenga muy buenas noches – Hizo una nueva reverencia.

– Tú también Artemis, hasta mañana – Y tomó el ascensor. Y mientras subía continuó recordando el último día de Darien en Tokio…

* * *

Al día siguiente de su primera noche juntos, Serena fue con Darien al aeropuerto para despedirlo. Si bien él le había prohibido a todo el mundo que ese día lo acompañara, ya que odiaba las despedidas, con Serena hizo una especial excepción porque repentinamente la situación entre ellos había cambiado demasiado. Y no quería desperdiciar un solo minuto, necesitaba estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible antes de partir…

El equipaje ya había sido despachado, los pasajes de avión ya habían sido presentados y lo único que restaba por hacer era esperar unos instantes hasta que anunciaran el vuelo por altavoz. Se sentaron en una banca cerca del ventanal y permanecieron en silencio por largo rato tomándose de las manos con fuerza. No se miraban, no emitían sonido, sólo se acariciaban con los dedos entrelazados deseando no tener que soltarse jamás. Estaban completamente movilizados, conmocionados, asustados… Después de tanto tiempo sin animarse a reconocer y transmitirse lo que sentían, finalmente se habían atrevido a hacerlo justo el día antes que tenían que separarse por tiempo indefinido. Y no sabían qué podría llegar a pasar con ellos a partir de ahora. Temían que hubiera sido demasiado tarde, que la distancia arruinara todo, que su relación dejara de funcionar… Pero no querían preocuparse, al menos esos últimos minutos juntos se esforzarían por disimular sus miedos, sus inseguridades, y demostrarse que se amaban a pesar de todo y que querían estar dispuestos a intentar lo que sea porque su amor perdurara a pesar de tener que estar separados irremediablemente.

Cuando llegó la hora de abordar, anunciaron por los altoparlantes que los pasajeros debían pasar a la sala de embarque. Entonces al escuchar el aviso se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta las escaleras mecánicas sin soltar sus manos. Al llegar se detuvieron y no supieron qué hacer. Era un momento realmente difícil, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en las últimas horas les costaba horrores tener que despedirse, y no sabían cómo hacerlo…

Finalmente Darien tomó la iniciativa y volteó para mirarla de frente – Serena… – la llamó y ella alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos. Darien sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verla llorar, inspiró hondo para tomar fuerzas y buscó algo en su mochila – Quiero entregarte algo que es muy valioso para mí… Una pequeña reliquia que pertenecía a mi madre… – Sacó una cajita de un bolsillo y dejó la mochila en el suelo – Quiero obsequiártela para que siempre te acuerdes de mí y de lo que vivimos juntos todo este tiempo... sobre todo durante estas últimas horas... – Dijo mientras abría la cajita y sacaba una cadena con un pequeño dije de plata en forma de luna – Porque… – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse – Porque lo que sucedió… esto que nos está sucediendo ahora… – Rodeó el cuello de Serena con la cadenita – Es lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida… – Ya no podía contener más las lágrimas – Y quiero pedirte que me esperes… – Ella acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas – Yo voy a regresar princesa… no tengo idea de cuándo… – Tomó la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla y la besó en la palma – Pero volveré a tu lado y estaremos juntos… –

Serena no resistió más y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar con intensidad refugiada en su pecho – Te estaré esperando Darien… – Dijo entre sollozos – Siempre te esperaré… –

Él también lloraba desconsolado y besaba y acariciaba su cabello – Extrañaré tus chonguitos… – Bromeó y ahora ambos lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo. A pesar de estar a punto de separarse, podían sentirse tan unidos y en contacto que podían confiar en que la fuerza de su amistad, su complicidad, su mutuo interés, y por sobre todas las cosas el inmenso amor que acababan de descubrir los ayudaría a tolerar las distancias y a poder volver a encontrarse.

Lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo – Y yo extrañaré tus ocurrentes y elevados comentarios – Bromeó ella y volvieron a reír.

Darien acarició el rostro de Serena – Te amo Serena… – Murmuró mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a su boca – Te amo… – Susurró con un suspiro y acarició sus labios con un delicado y tierno beso.

– Yo también te amo… – Murmuró ella entre besos. Profundizaron de nuevo el abrazo y se besaron apasionada y largamente hasta que repitieron el anuncio del vuelo.

Cuando suavizaron los besos, Darien alzó su mochila para colgársela del hombro sin soltar la mano de Serena – Bueno… – Dijo con pesar – Ya tengo que irme… –

Ella se acercó de nuevo, apoyó su frente contra la de él y acarició su cuello – Te escribiré todos los días… – Dijo apretando los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo.

Al verla él tampoco pudo evitar volver a llorar – Yo también princesa… te escribiré a diario… lo prometo… –

Serena inspiró profundo y al separarse le regaló una enorme y cálida sonrisa – Pero no descuides tus estudios jovencito… – Él también sonrió – Tienes que graduarte lo más rápido posible así no demoras en regresar – Volvieron a abrazarse, les costaba tanto tener que separarse… Pero ya no podían estirar más la despedida… Darien tenía que partir… Se besaron una vez más – Te amo Darien… – Dijo ella mientras él subía a las escaleras sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Cuídate mucho ¿sí? –

Él asintió con una gran sonrisa – Te amo princesa… – Y no dejaron de verse profundamente a los ojos hasta que él finalmente se fue.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su piso, Serena entró a su departamento que estaba completamente en penumbras y con mucho cuidado se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido con los tacos al caminar. Atravesó la enorme sala y llegó hasta a su habitación. Una vez dentro, dejó su abrigo y su cartera en un sillón y lentamente se acercó a la cama, donde encontró a su prometido plácidamente dormido. Sonrió al encontrarlo de esa forma, tenía un aspecto muy infantil cuando dormía y siempre le causaba ternura verlo así.

Se dirigió al vestidor para cambiarse, luego al baño para limpiarse el maquillaje y lavarse los dientes y regresó a la habitación. Miró la hora y comprendió porqué se sentía tan cansada, era más de medianoche, así que se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda a su novio, que aparentemente ni se había percatado de su presencia y su sueño era muy profundo. Soltó un pesado suspiro y recordó cómo conoció a su futuro esposo…

* * *

Después de despedir a Darien, Serena se quedó un rato más en el aeropuerto observando los aviones que despegaban y aterrizaban desde el enorme ventanal. Tras su partida se sentía devastada, consternada, vacía por dentro… Y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperar energías antes de regresar a su casa y encarar la vida sin Darien… Sabía que iba a ser difícil para ella, para los dos, pero estaba convencida de que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que se habían entregado durante las últimas horas que compartieron, iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos unidos a pesar de todo… Quería confiar en ello, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo… Y además le daba mucha tranquilidad poder contar con el apoyo de su mamá. De hecho la noche anterior, cuando hablaron por teléfono, Ikuko se puso en papel de cómplice sin que Serena necesitara pedírselo, y le dijo que la cubriría con su papá contándole que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de alguna amiga. Sonreía contenta al recordar esa conversación y podía sentirse un poco más aliviada al pensar que podía confiar en ella.

Miró la hora en su reloj y decidió volver a su hogar. Soltó un último suspiro al mirar un avión que despegaba y finalmente se alejó del ventanal en dirección a la salida. Pero aún estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien, aparentemente igual de distraído que ella, se cruzaba en su camino y no pudo evitar atropellarlo. Él la sostuvo con sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo y ella lo abrazó con la misma intención – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Muerta de vergüenza, Serena se soltó enseguida y no se atrevió a mirarlo – Sí, estoy bien… Lo lamento… – Y quiso alejarse de él lo antes posible.

– Espera – La detuvo tomándola del brazo para hacerla girar – No me mientas, tú no estás bien, has estado llorando ¿verdad? – Y tomó su rostro con dulzura para que lo mire.

– Es que… es que… – No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa con la situación, el chico la trataba tan confianzudamente que no supo cómo reaccionar – Es que acabo de despedir a alguien… – Respondió acotadamente y se alejó de nuevo.

– Comprendo… pero es una lástima que una chica con unos ojos tan bonitos esté triste… – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa – ¿Me dejas invitarte un café? Quizás pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor, todo el mundo dice que soy muy carismático y divertido, así que si eso es cierto quizás logre hacerte reír un poco – Dijo con soltura.

Serena lo miró confundida. Si bien en un principio tuvo la impresión de que estaba coqueteando con ella, a medida que siguió hablando pudo notar que su actitud era más bien amigable y desinteresada, pero no tenía tiempo ni intenciones de seguirle la corriente – Lo siento, no puedo – Respondió cortante – Tengo que irme – Y sin darle tiempo a decir más nada, se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¡Espera! – Insistió él – ¡Al menos dime cómo te llamas! – Ella no respondió ni dejó de caminar, y él prefirió no seguirla ni importunarla. Confiaba en que tarde o temprano volvería a saber de ella.

* * *

Cuando Serena finalmente consiguió relajarse y poco a poco el sueño empezó a vencerla, sintió que su novio se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por la cintura – Hola bombón… – Le susurró al oído mientras la tomaba de las manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos – Llegaste tarde ¿pasó algo? –

Ella volteó para darle un corto beso en los labios – No… todo está bien… – Él acomodó su rostro en su cuello y apretó sus manos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro – Vuelve a dormir Seiya… – Susurró ella – Es muy tarde… – Él enseguida se durmió de nuevo y Serena, sin poder soltar la infinidad de recuerdos que había tenido ese día, demoró varios minutos en volver a relajarse. Pero finalmente logró conciliar el sueño…

_._

_Y vendrás con una sonrisa envuelta en la brisa…_

_Y me verás inútil, demente, inconscientemente…_

_Yo pisaré tu cama de fosas y no mariposas…_

_Resolveré la última prosa…_

_Resuelve mis cosas… en soledad…"_

_._

* * *

_**ay ay ay... esto fue intenso... al menos para mí lo fue... **_

_**quisiera hacerles una última peticion por hoy: que me comenten qué les pareció el lemon de este cap.. porque si bien ya escribi varias escenas de este tipo en mis fics anteriores, en esta ocasion es la primera vez que narro la primera vez de Serena, valga la redundancia.. de hecho acabo de debutar con un debut de Serena, jajaja! si tienen algo para decir al respecto es más que bienvenido, todo suma para seguir aprendiendo y perfeccionando mi limitada habilidad en lo que respecta a los sucesos candentes..**_

_**bueno, ya basta de parloteos o los voy a cansar, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos la proxima! **_

**_saluditos!_**

**_bell.-_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Hola gente linda de mi corazón! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien :)_**

**_Yo aquí estoy de vuelta, mucho antes de lo que esperaba, actualizando con un nuevo cap. Por dios! cómo me hizo renegar el editor! _**

**_Bueno, finalmente pude terminar otro episodio de esta nueva locurita mía, y en esta ocasión sabremos algo del regreso de Darien y también de algunos otros momentos de su pasado con Serena. Esta vez también me quedó un cap bastante largo, pero tampoco se me dio por dividirlo en dos. Así que tienen bastantito para leer, je!_**

**__****__****_Quiero agradecer una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, ya les he respondido personalmente a cada una (al final del cap le respondo a los que no tienen cuenta). Y también agradezco y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y seguidores que se han sumado en estos días. Aprecio de corazón sus palabras y su interés en mi historia, y les pido que no dejen de contarme todo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme. Su opinión es muy valiosa para mi! Y me sirve para cargar pilas y seguir produciendo!_**

**_Bueno, los invito a leer el cuatro en paz y después por supuesto espero que me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos per tutti y feliz día adelantado a todas las mujeres divinas y preciosas que he conocido a través de este sitio ;) _**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Cuatro :: _

Una semana después…

Darien estaba en su nueva habitación desempacando sus maletas. Ese día finalmente había vuelto a Tokio después de años de ausencia y se estaba instalando en el departamento de Andrew, su mejor amigo y colega, con quien había viajado de regreso a su país natal en busca de nuevas oportunidades laborales y también con profundos deseos de rehacer su vida y reparar algunos errores de su pasado...

Estar de nuevo en esta ciudad le causaba una extraña mezcla de emociones, miedo, alegría, remordimiento, confusión, esperanza... Recordaba lo doloroso que había sido para él haber tenido que partir, separarse tan drásticamente de su país, su cultura, su gente, sus costumbres, pero sobre todo de las personas que quería. Y al llegar a EEUU tuvo que enfrentarse a situaciones tan diferentes que le produjeron mucha incertidumbre y dudas. Creyó que con el paso del tiempo podría terminar de adaptarse, se había exigido a sí mismo conseguirlo, sin embargo en los últimos tiempos su situación personal y profesional se había hecho bastante difícil, y ya cansado de todo, principalmente de insistir en echar raíces en un lugar que no tenía nada sólido donde hacerlo, decidió regresar a Japón.

Mientras ordenaba algunos libros de los pocos que había traído, encontró el que Serena le había regalado antes de partir. Y sonrió con nostalgia al recordar los hermosos e intensos momentos que vivió junto a ella aquel día en que se despidieron…

* * *

Después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, Darien y Serena se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Y cuando recién comenzaba a amanecer, él despertó. Muy lentamente abrió los ojos y se desperezó largamente. Estaba boca arriba, observaba su habitación con detenimiento y no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al ver su biblioteca y su escritorio vacíos y recordar que en cuestión de horas partiría muy lejos de su tierra, de sus cosas, de sus afectos… Pero él siempre había sido un chico solitario e independiente, confiaba en que podría adaptarse a la nueva vida que lo esperaba en EEUU sin mayores dificultades. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse movilizado, preocupado, afligido, porque en las últimas horas todo había cambiado… Y el principal motivo de su preocupación estaba durmiendo a su lado…

Volteó para poder mirar a Serena, que estaba de espaldas a él plácidamente dormida. Sonrió embelesado al verla, estaba desnuda, acurrucada y abrazada a la almohada, probablemente tendría algo de frío. Entonces decidió acercarse a ella para abrazarla por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo para abrigarla. Ella soltó un largo suspiro, pero aparentemente aún no despertaba. Darien quitó el cabello de su hombro con delicadeza para regalarle suaves y cortos besos en su cuello. Y poco a poco ella finalmente despertó.

Serena volteó para quedar frente a él, y Darien sin dejar de abrazarla la besó en los labios. Ella le devolvía cada beso y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura. Darien suavizó los besos y la miró a los ojos con una tranquila sonrisa – Hola princesa… – Murmuró con calma y le regaló tiernos besos en la punta de su nariz.

Ella también sonrió – Hola… – Y volvió a besarlo largamente en los labios – ¿Qué hora es? – Amanecer junto a él era una experiencia sumamente reconfortante y maravillosa, se sentía tan tranquila y feliz a su lado…

– Es muy temprano todavía… – Respondió él mientras le daba más besitos en la nariz – Pero no podía dormir… no con semejante mujer a mi lado… – Sonrió seductor y la recorrió entera con los ojos.

Ante la intensa mirada de Darien, Serena se dio cuenta de que aún estaba desnuda y se sonrojó instantáneamente – Ay dios mío… – Se cubrió apurada con las sábanas y él no pudo evitar echar a reír por su reacción. Y al notar que Darien también estaba desnudo se puso más roja todavía – ¡Por favor cúbrete! – Exclamó nerviosa mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Él obedeció sin dejar de reír – ¿Qué te pasa? –

– Me da vergüenza… – Murmuró bajito y espió entre sus dedos – ¿Ya te tapaste? –

Él asintió y tomó sus manos para descubrir su rostro y volver a besarla – Eres tan hermosa princesa… – Y sonrió con dulzura.

– Y tú eres un mirón… – Bromeó y le devolvió el beso.

– Pues si no me dejas mirar… – Murmuró de nuevo seductor mientras se escurría entre las sábanas y la abrazaba por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo – Entonces tendré que acariciarte… – La besó con intensidad y descendió con su mano por la piel de Serena para acariciar su cadera, su muslo y tomar su pierna para acomodarla alrededor de su cintura.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente – Eres muy atrevido… – Él empezó a besarla en el cuello – Darien... – Dijo ella con un cortado suspiro, sus besos y sus caricias comenzaban a vencerla – Darien espera... – Intentaba controlarse – Por favor Darien… –

Él volvió a su boca – ¿Qué sucede…? – No dejaba de besarla.

Serena suavizó los besos – Tenemos… tenemos que hablar… – Y lo miró seria.

Darien suspiró frustrado – Está bien… – Y se alejó de ella para quedar boca arriba e intentar recuperar la calma. Se refregó la cara con las manos y soltando un nuevo suspiro volvió a mirarla – ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –

– ¿Cómo de qué? – Preguntó molesta – De lo que pasó anoche, de esto – Y señaló el corto espacio que había entre sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se cubría de nuevo con la sábana – ¿O acaso pretendes hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió? –

– Claro que no – Respondió también molesto – ¿Qué clase de tipo te crees que soy? – Y volvió a cubrirse con la sábana.

– Lo siento… – Dijo apenada – Es que todo esto es muy confuso para mí… Jamás había hecho algo así… y que haya sido contigo es tan extraño… nosotros somos amigos… y yo… – Bajó la mirada.

– ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? – Preguntó temeroso.

– No – Lo miró de nuevo – No Darien, por supuesto que no… – Acarició su rostro con dulzura – Jamás me arrepentiría… lo que pasó fue tan hermoso… pero… es sólo que… no sé… fue todo tan repentino… y tan nuevo… y quizás para ti no fue nada extraordinario porque ya has pasado por esto antes… pero yo… –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De dónde sacaste ese disparate? ¿Cómo sabes que para mí esto no fue algo extraordinario? –

– No sé… no sé… – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Tengo mi mente hecha un lío… no sé qué pensar sobre todo esto… no sé qué sentir… –

– Serena mírame – Ella obedeció – Lo que pasó anoche… lo que está pasando ahora… – Tomó sus manos – Para mí es algo maravilloso… algo que deseaba hacía mucho… Y sí, es cierto, ya he estado con otras chicas antes, pero desde que te conozco no me he fijado en nadie más… sólo tengo ojos para ti… estoy loco por ti princesa… jamás sentí por nadie todo lo que siento por ti… y necesitaba con desesperación poder decírtelo y demostrártelo… – Besó sus manos – Tenía que hacerlo antes de irme… –

– Te vas… – Recapacitó de golpe – En sólo cuestión de horas te irás Darien… – Se acercó a él para abrazarlo y acomodar su rostro en su pecho – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? –

– No lo sé… – Suspiró con pesar mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad – ¿Tú qué esperas que suceda? –

– No sé… estoy tan confundida… hasta hace poco éramos amigos… mejores amigos… y ahora… todo es tan diferente… y no sé… –

– Es cierto… todo cambió… pero… yo creo que… –

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas? – Lo miró expectante.

– Creo que era inevitable que esto sucediera en algún momento… yo… – Volvió a acomodarse para quedar frente a ella sin dejar de acariciarla – Yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer día Serena… –

– Darien… – Suspiró emocionada.

– Cuando te conocí… Cuando te vi aquella tarde en esa librería… y me miraste… – Ahora acariciaba su rostro y repasaba cada una de sus facciones – Con tus ojos tan bonitos… tan claros y expresivos… sentí algo indescriptible… jamás me había pasado algo parecido… y al principio creí que estaba alucinando… – Ambos sonrieron – Pero después, cuando te encontré en la plaza, y hablamos por primera vez… y me dijiste todas esas cosas tan lindas… y yo escuchaba cómo te expresabas con tanta sensibilidad, con tanta convicción… estaba tan impresionado y fascinado contigo… y desde ese día supe que no quería separarme de ti nunca más… y te convertiste en mi amiga… y me integraste a tu familia… y dejé de sentirme solo… pero la verdad es que no me di cuenta de lo que me hacías sentir hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando te dije que me iría y supe que separarme de ti iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía... –

– Darien… – Lo besó en los labios – Darien… yo… – Y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué princesa? – Preguntó de nuevo temeroso – Dime qué piensas de todo esto… qué sientes… – Ella no respondía – Por favor habla conmigo Serena… necesito saber lo que te pasa… ¿por qué te cierras? ¿por qué tienes miedo de abrirte y ser sincera conmigo? Tú no eres así… dime qué te sucede… dímelo por favor… –

– Lo que pasa es que a mí también me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti… – Esquivaba su mirada – Desde un principio siempre nos llevamos y nos entendimos tan bien, nos complementamos en todo a pesar de ser muy diferentes… nos hicimos tan buenos amigos y… y a pesar de tu eterna actitud fría y estructurada, tú siempre te mostraste tan dulce conmigo… sensible… divertido… compartimos tantos buenos momentos… llegué a conocerte de verdad y… y yo… –

– ¿Qué Serena…? – Volvió a tomar su rostro para que lo mire – ¿Tú qué…? Abre tu corazón princesa… dime lo que sientes… –

– Yo también me enamoré de ti Darien… de mi mejor amigo… y me resistí tanto a admitirlo… por miedo… por creer que podría perder tu amistad… que te perdería… y no quiero perderte Darien… no quiero que te vayas… te necesito conmigo… no quiero separarme de ti, no cuando al fin me doy cuenta de lo que siento, de lo que siempre sentí… quiero estar contigo… – Volvió a abrazarlo – Te amo… – Le susurró al oído.

– Yo también te amo princesa… – La abrazaba con más fuerza – Y no tienes idea de lo terriblemente difícil que es para mi tener que separarme de ti… –

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer Darien? Te vas en unas horas… te vas por mucho tiempo… –

Darien soltó el abrazo y la miró a los ojos – Ven conmigo – Dijo con determinación.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí Serena – Exclamó entusiasmado y se sentó – Ve a EEUU, acaba tu semestre en la universidad y viaja para allá –

– No Darien, eso es imposible – También se incorporó pero no se sentía para nada convencida con la idea.

– ¿Por qué? Si quieres puedes retomar tus estudios allí, no hay nada que te lo impida, tu papá podría costear tus gastos y… –

– No Darien, esa es una idea completamente absurda – Se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda – Yo no puedo irme de aquí –

– ¿Por qué no? – Insistió él.

– Porque tengo muchas obligaciones – Explicó – Tengo que empezar a ocuparme de muchas cosas junto a mi papá, él está esperando que empiece a trabajar en el hotel lo antes posible, aunque recién esté iniciando mi carrera. Pero él ya ha comenzado a darme algunas tareas, lo acompaño en su oficina con frecuencia para que me explique el funcionamiento del negocio y también –

– Pero Serena – Se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro para hacerla girar – Tú no estás obligada a hacer todo lo que él quiere, tú no deberías… –

– Sí Darien, es mi obligación – Se puso de pie sin soltar la sábana y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo – Soy su única hija, y él sólo confía en mí para que sea yo quien se haga cargo de todo antes de que se retire –

– Pero tú no quieres eso, nada de lo que te pide que hagas tiene que ver contigo Serena, estás renunciando a muchas cosas si obedeces ciegamente todas sus exigencias –

– Eso no es cierto – Volteó y lo miró con una dura expresión.

– Sí lo es – Darien también comenzaba a molestarse, no soportaba que se mostrara tan obstinada – Estás dejando tantas cosas de lado, desde que empezaste la universidad ya casi no pintas, estás cambiando, ya no eres la de antes –

– ¿Ah no? – Empezó a vestirse apurada – ¿Ya no soy como antes? – Levantaba cada vez más el tono de su voz – ¿Y ahora cómo soy a ver? – Volvió a mirarlo enojada.

– No grites Serena – Dijo más molesto todavía.

– ¡Vamos Darien, dímelo! – Gritó al terminar de vestirse – ¡Dime lo que piensas de mí! ¡Dime lo que dijiste anoche: que soy una cobarde! – Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y siguió gritando – ¡Que soy una cobarde y una cómoda! –

Darien bajó la mirada – No quise… – Se sentía culpable – Yo no quise decirte esas cosas… sólo estaba molesto… – Intentó disculparse.

– ¡Pero lo dijiste Darien! – Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro – ¡Pues si yo soy tan cobarde como dices, entonces tú debes de ser muy valiente ¿verdad?! ¡Y si tienes tanto valor como para cuestionarme de la forma que lo haces ¿por qué no te quedas tú?! – Se detuvo y lo miró furiosa – ¡Si tan importante dices que soy para ti ¿Por qué no cancelas todo y acabas tus estudios aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?! –

– Eso es imposible Serena – Respondió con firmeza y la miró enojado – Yo no puedo quedarme ahora, tú sabes muy bien que… –

– ¡Ah claro! ¡Está perfecto Darien, tú vete tranquilo, es totalmente comprensible! – Dijo con sarcasmo – ¡¿Lo ves?! – Siguió gritando – ¡¿Ves lo que haces?! ¡¿quién es el cobarde ahora?! –

– Serena, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo – Se puso de pie y buscó su ropa para vestirse – Tú sabes muy bien lo que me costó conseguir esta beca. Tuve que esforzarme mucho, tuve que pasarme meses enteros encerrado estudiando, tuve que trabajar para costear mis estudios, pasé días, semanas sin dormir para llegar a estar lo suficientemente preparado para rendir esos malditos exámenes –

– ¡Perfecto, esos son tus motivos! ¡Y yo también tengo los míos! – Y salió apurada de la habitación.

Darien la siguió hasta la sala y cuando la alcanzó la detuvo tomándola del brazo – No es lo mismo Serena – Continuó – Se trata de mi vocación, de mi sueño de ser médico, es una oportunidad única la que me espera en EEUU, no puedo renunciar a eso –

Ella se soltó bruscamente – ¡Pues yo tampoco puedo renunciar a mis obligaciones! –

– Entonces ya no hay más nada de qué hablar – Ahora él caminaba nervioso por la sala – Tú te quedas aquí a cumplir los deseos de tu padre y yo me voy a otro país para hacer realidad mi sueño. Tenemos que ser realistas Serena, nuestras vidas están tomando rumbos totalmente diferentes, lo nuestro no puede funcionar en estas condiciones, tenemos que aceptarlo –

Serena recapacitó de repente al escuchar tan duras palabras – No Darien… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – No digas eso… – Se acercó a él – No lo digas… nosotros… –

– ¡¿Nosotros qué?! ¡¿Acaso hay un 'nosotros'?! – Gritaba furioso – ¡¿Acaso tú estás dispuesta a que exista algo más que una amistad entre tú y yo?! ¡¿A pesar de que tengamos que separarnos indefinidamente?! – Serena no respondió y bajó la mirada – ¿Lo ves? Esto es imposible – Intentó suavizar el tono de su voz y volvía a caminar de un lado a otro – Lo nuestro es imposible Serena, cruzamos un límite muy delicado haciendo lo que hicimos hace unas horas, esto fue un error, una confusión, jamás debimos… –

– ¡Cállate Darien! – Suplicó ella sin poder contener más su llanto – No sigas, no digas más por favor… me estás lastimando… –

Darien se desesperó al verla llorar – No Serena… no no no… por favor no llores… – Se acercó a ella casi corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza – Perdóname… perdóname princesa… – Serena lloraba desconsolada en su pecho – Soy un idiota… no debí decir todas esas barbaridades… perdóname por favor… es que estoy desesperado Serena… – Se separó un poco para tomar su rostro con las manos y limpiar sus lágrimas con caricias intranquilas – Todo esto es tan difícil… no quiero separarme de ti… no tienes idea de cuánto me duele pensar en que voy a estar lejos de ti… perdóname… –

– ¿En verdad piensas que esto fue un error? – Preguntó temerosa sin dejar de llorar – ¿Que no debimos involucrarnos como lo hicimos? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? –

– No Serena… jamás me arrepentiría… estar contigo es lo que más quiero en el mundo… – Su voz empezó a quebrarse – Eres mi princesa… mi familia… mi hogar… – Besaba su rostro con impaciencia – Es sólo que estoy desesperado… y me siento una basura… fui un completo cobarde… debí decirte lo que siento por ti hace mucho tiempo… no ahora… no a contadas horas de dejarte… si hubiera sido sincero contigo antes todo habría sido tan diferente… – Ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas – No soporto la idea de estar lejos de ti… – Y volvió a abrazarla.

– Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti… – Decía entre sollozos – Y fui una tonta al decirte todos esos disparates… anoche me pasó lo mismo… me asusté… me enojé… me aterró tanto la idea de tenerte lejos de mí… – Volvió a mirarlo – Lo lamento Darien… es cierto… soy una cobarde… soy una estúpida… tienes razón en todo lo que me dices… todo este tiempo no he hecho más que hacerme cargo de cumplir con los deseos de mi papá… a costa de renunciar a los míos… pero no quiero renunciar a ti… – Acariciaba su rostro – A esto tan maravilloso que tenemos… a mi amor por ti… porque te amo Darien… te amo tanto… – Y lo besó en los labios.

– Yo también te amo princesa… – Decía entre besos – Y sé que vamos a lograrlo… vamos a estar juntos… yo voy a volver… voy a regresar a tu lado… y jamás me separaré de ti… –

– Y yo voy a esperarte… – Apoyó su frente contra la de él – No me importa cuánto tiempo pase… estaré esperándote siempre Darien… te amo… –

– Te amo Serena… – Poco a poco ambos podían dejar de llorar.

Serena lo acarició de nuevo para limpiar sus lágrimas – Es la primera vez que te veo llorar… – Y sonrió con dulzura.

Darien también sonrió más tranquilo – Es la primera vez que estoy enamorado… – Y la miraba fijamente a los ojos también acariciándola con suavidad.

– Perdóname por todo lo que te dije… – Lo abrazó – Soy una tonta… –

– No princesa… – Ahora acariciaba su cabello y la mecía entre sus brazos – El tonto he sido yo al ser tan grosero contigo… –

– Entonces estamos empatados… – Ambos rieron – Y además de tontos también somos unos cabezas duras… Eso dice mi mamá y creo que tiene toda la razón –

– ¿Eso dijo? Pues no cabe duda de que esa mujer es muy sabia… –

Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por unos instantes, intentando recuperar la calma – Ay Darien… – Serena volvió a hablar – ¿Qué vamos a hacer…? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil…? –

– No lo sé… – Respondió él con soltando un pesado suspiro – No sé cómo, pero quiero que estemos juntos en esto Serena… – Se separó y la miró a los ojos – Y quiero confiar en que a pesar de todo, aunque estemos separados por miles de kilómetros, por tiempo indefinido, podremos lograrlo… porque sé que esta hermosa amistad que construimos desde que nos conocimos, hace ya dos años, que nuestra complicidad, nuestra confianza, y lo más importante de todo el amor que sentimos, este amor tan hermoso y auténtico que acabamos de descubrir… todo esto nos ayudará a sentirnos unidos… y a esperarnos para volver a encontrarnos… –

– Darien… – Sus palabras la conmovían profundamente – ¿En verdad piensas eso? –

– Por supuesto princesa… tú me enseñaste a creer en todo esto… aprendí lo que es el amor gracias a ti… –

– Darien… – Se acercó lentamente a su rostro – Te amo… – Susurró en un suspiro – Te amo demasiado… – Y lo besó en los labios.

– Te amo princesa… te amo con toda mi alma… – Susurró él y volvió a besarla. Pero ahora los besos repentinamente pasaban de ser delicados y dulces a demandantes y abrasadores. Darien comenzó a guiar a Serena para caminar juntos hacia el sofá y cuando llegaron la recostó con delicadeza y se acomodó sobre ella. Se besaban y acariciaban de tal forma que el calor y el deseo intensos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, se amaban profundamente, temían tanto tener que separarse, y con cada beso y cada caricia querían demostrárselo…

Pero Darien comenzó a suavizar los besos para mirarla. Se veían fijamente a los ojos, acariciaban sus rostros con ternura y no dejaban de sonreír – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

– Me estás… mirando… – Respondió sonrojada.

– Es que quiero grabar este momento en mi memoria… – Explicó sin sacarle los ojos de encima – Quiero poder recordar con claridad la imagen de tu rostro todos los días a partir de hoy… – Ella sonrió con timidez – Así… sonríe para mí… te ves tan bonita cuando sonríes de esta forma… –

– Claro que sí – Dijo coqueta.

– Claro que sí… – Y volvió a besarla con más intensidad.

* * *

Mientras ojeaba el libro que tenía en sus manos, Darien seguía recordando... Después del primer año que estuvo en EEUU finalmente había logrado graduarse como había planeado, pero también había conseguido que le aprobaran una nueva beca para realizar una residencia en traumatología en un importante hospital-escuela de Nueva York. Era una oferta que no podía darse el lujo de rechazar, pero su estancia lejos de Serena duraría al menos 3 años más… Sin embargo a pesar de todo ella había aceptado bastante bien la noticia y decidieron continuar esperándose…

Caminó hacia la biblioteca de su dormitorio y antes de guardar el libro en el estante miró una vez más la primera página, donde Serena le había dejado una corta nota: _"Te estaré esperando Darien, no lo olvides… Te amo… Tu princesa de la luna…" _

– ¿Vamos amigo? – Dijo Andrew que había llegado hasta la habitación para buscarlo.

Darien volteó al escucharlo – Vamos – Respondió con una tranquila sonrisa.

Ese mediodía ambos habían sido invitados al restaurante de los padres de Andrew para reunirse con ellos en un almuerzo de bienvenida. Cuando llegaron y se encontraron con ellos, los saludaron efusivos, particularmente a Darien, ya que Andrew les había hablado mucho de él desde que se conocían y estaban más que dispuestos a recibirlo como a un hijo más, eran unas personas muy cálidas y amables, y Darien pudo sentirse muy a gusto con ellos desde un principio.

Mientras se ubicaban en una de las mesas del lugar, el señor Furuhata mandó a llamar a la nueva chef para presentársela a todos, se trataba de una joven recientemente graduada que se había incorporado al equipo de trabajo de la cocina hacía muy poco tiempo y estaban fascinados con ella. Y al verla, Darien la reconoció enseguida – ¿Lita? – la llamó al ponerse de pie para acercarse a ella, que lo miraba sorprendida – Lita, soy yo, Darien – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa y la abrazó contento.

Andrew también se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos – ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó curioso.

Darien soltó a una sorprendida y confundida Lita – Claro, éramos amigos de más chicos –

– Vaya, qué pequeño es este mundo – Agregó Andrew y la observaba detenidamente, quedó impresionado con ella al instante.

– Hola Darien… – Lita al fin pudo articular palabra – Qué agradable coincidencia… – Dijo riendo nerviosa – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Estaba al tanto por medio de Serena y Rei de que él regresaba a Tokio en esos días, pero jamás esperó encontrárselo en su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

– Vine con él – Explicó Darien – Es el hijo de los dueños –

– ¿No vas a presentarnos? – Los interrumpió Andrew impaciente.

Darien obedeció cortésmente – Disculpa amigo, ella es Lita Kino, una de las mejores amigas de Serena – Le dijo a él – Y él es Andrew Furuhata, un gran amigo y colega que conocí en EEUU y me trajo de vuelta a Japón – Le dijo a ella.

– Mucho gusto – Lita saludó a Andrew con un corto beso en la mejilla.

– El gusto es todo mío… – Dijo Andrew con una coqueta sonrisa y ella se sonrojó instantáneamente.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Siguió Darien entusiasmado, estaba realmente contento con el casual encuentro – Veo que te dedicaste a la gastronomía como te habías propuesto –

– Sí… – Respondió Lita con timidez, estaba realmente incómoda y nerviosa con la situación – Me gradué hace poco y comencé a trabajar aquí… –

– ¿Y cómo están los demás? ¿Sigues viéndote con los chicos? ¿La ves a Serena? ¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó ansioso.

– Bien, todos están muy bien… – Prefirió no contarle nada y cortar la conversación – Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que regresar a mi trabajo – Siguió Lita – Con permiso… – Y se alejó de ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

Los chicos la siguieron con la mirada y mientras regresaban a la mesa Andrew le habló a Darien al oído – Jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista hasta hoy… – Ambos rieron y se sentaron de nuevo.

* * *

Un par de días después de su llegada, Darien estaba en un bar sentado en una de las mesitas de la vereda revisando unos papeles mientras bebía un café. Desde que había regresado se había estado ocupando en ponerse al día con sus documentos y otros trámites engorrosos que le demandaban bastante tiempo. Quería tener todo en orden para comenzar a buscar trabajo lo antes posible, ya que no quería abusar de la hospitalidad y generosidad de Andrew y necesitaba encontrar algún espacio propio donde instalarse. Sin embargo aún faltaba mucho por hacer, una vez más estaba volviendo a reacomodar su vida a una nueva situación, pero esta vez estaba decidido a sentar cabeza de manera definitiva, estaba cansado de andar a la deriva, necesitaba estabilidad, volver a echar raíces, y qué mejor lugar que su propia tierra.

Cuando alzó la vista para buscar al camarero y pedirle otro café, reconoció a lo lejos a alguien que no había vuelto a ver desde su partida. Se puso de pie al ver que se aproximaba a él y la llamó antes de que siguiera de largo – ¿Rei? – Ella volteó enseguida al escucharlo – ¿Rei Hino? –

– ¿Darien? – Lo reconoció al instante.

Él se acercó a ella con una alegre sonrisa – ¡Rei! ¡Hola! – La abrazó efusivo – ¡Qué increíble coincidencia! ¿Cómo estás? –

– Hola Darien… – Rei permaneció inmóvil como estatua, no podía creer que él se mostrara tan carismático y demostrativo – Bien… estoy bien… –

Darien se separó y la miró de arriba abajo – Vaya, tu esposo no exageró ni un poco, estás espléndida, la maternidad te sienta muy bien – Comentó contento.

– Gracias… Tú también te ves… – Lo miró sorprendida, tenía un aspecto muy distinto al que se imaginaba que tendría, vestía muy informal, jeans desgastados y un viejo suéter de algodón – Diferente… –

– Los años no vienen solos – Bromeó él y ambos rieron – ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? ¿Estás ocupada? Me gustaría invitarte un café, conversar un poco ¿tienes tiempo? –

– Bueno… en realidad yo… – Miró la hora nerviosa.

– Vamos – Insistió – No te robaré mucho tiempo, sólo un café –

– Está bien – Finalmente aceptó y cuando se sentaron Darien llamó al camarero para hacer el pedido.

– No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra haberte encontrado – Continuó Darien – Desde que llegué casi que no he visto a nadie, sólo a Nicolas cuando nos reunimos anoche –

– Sí, me contó, pero regresó a casa bastante tarde y no pudimos hablar –

– Es que estuvimos poniéndonos al corriente de todo durante horas – Comentó riendo – Pasaron muchos años sin vernos y teníamos mucho de que hablar –

– Claro, me imagino… – Él y Nicolas eran muy buenos amigos desde chicos, y fue prácticamente con el único con quien se había mantenido en contacto.

– Ah y también la vi a Lita – Recordó Darien – La encontré de casualidad el otro día cuando iba a almorzar al mismo restaurante donde ella trabaja, pero casi no hablamos –

– Ya veo… – Rei le dio un sorbo a su café que acababan de traerle. Si bien ella siempre había tenido una buena relación con Darien, sobre todo porque era el mejor amigo de su esposo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda con este encuentro. Estaba al tanto de su regreso, por medio de Nicolas y también de Serena, pero no le pareció correcto mencionarla – ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Qué se te dio por regresar después de tanto tiempo? –

– Bueno – Respondió Darien serio – Muchas cosas – Y comenzó a relatar – Hace poco más de un año conocí a Andrew, un médico japonés que también había viajado a EEUU para trabajar y continuar sus estudios allá por varios años, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Y como las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien para ninguno de los dos, él me propuso regresar juntos a Tokio –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –

– Ya sabes – Continuó – Problemas de trabajo, de dinero... Sólo estábamos haciendo alguna que otra guardia rotativa, yo tenía otro trabajo relativamente seguro en un centro de rehabilitación pero no era algo muy rentable. Y la verdad es que nos cansamos de tanta inestabilidad, de estar lejos de nuestra tierra sosteniendo algo que no nos convencía del todo ni nos daba muchas satisfacciones –

– Vaya, me sorprende lo que me cuentas – Agregó Rei – Yo me imaginaba que tendrías una carrera exitosa, que serías un profesional destacado, siempre creí que aspirarías a eso –

– Yo también esperaba poder lograr todo eso… – Siguió Darien con tono melancólico – Pero las cosas no resultaron ser como esperaba… Durante años le dediqué el cien por ciento de mi tiempo y mis energías a mis estudios, a mi trabajo, a esforzarme en conseguir lo que quería… Pero llegó un punto en que me cansé de la estresante y rutinaria vida que llevaba, y decidí probar con otras cosas, que no me demandaran tanto tiempo. Por ejemplo estuve un par de años formando parte del equipo de asistencia de un club de fútbol profesional – Recordó nostálgico – Fue una excelente experiencia, viajábamos por todo el país acompañando a los chicos del juvenil a distintos campeonatos y torneos, conocí lugares y gente increíbles… –

– Qué interesante – Comentó ella.

– Sí, fue muy divertido también – Volvió a sonreír – Pero tuve que dejarlo, tampoco era algo que quería sostener por mucho tiempo –

– ¿Y qué harás aquí? –

– Primero que nada tengo que revalidar mi título y mi matrícula – Explicó – Y después veré qué surge. Andrew tiene algunos contactos en un hospital general, ahí pueden haber algunas posibilidades de trabajo. De hecho él ya está a punto de conseguir un cargo, tiene más y mejor experiencia que yo y además tuvo la suerte de que haya una vacante en el servicio de pediatría –

– Comprendo… Tú eres traumatólogo ¿verdad? – Él asintió – Bueno, yo trabajo en un centro de rehabilitación, sólo voy una vez por semana, pero es un lugar muy agradable y la gente de allí es muy seria y responsable. Si me entero de algo, te aviso –

– Gracias, eres muy amable – Hizo una pausa para terminar su café – Y bien, cuéntame algo de ti –

– Bueno, estarás al tanto de que me casé con Nicolas hace 5 años – Darien volvió a asentir sonriente, él los había presentado – Que tenemos unas hermosas mellizas de 3 y medio – Ella también sonreía al recordar a sus hijas – Vivo y trabajo con mi familia en el templo de mi abuelo, en ese centro que acabo de mencionarte y también en el hotel del padre de Serena –

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué haces ahí? –

– Doy clases de yoga, en el spa –

– Claro… – Y de nuevo su expresión cambiaba – ¿Y cómo está? – Preguntó algo temeroso.

– ¿Serena? – Él asintió – Bien, está muy bien – No quiso decir más.

– Vamos, cuéntame algo – Insistió Darien – En verdad me interesa saber de ella –

– Lo siento Darien – Comenzaba a molestarse – Pero no creo que deba decirte nada –

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó confundido.

– Porque no me corresponde – Respondió en tono cortante – Si quieres saber de ella búscala, pregúntaselo tú –

– Claro que lo haré, pero ahora te lo estoy preguntando a ti –

– Pues lo lamento mucho, no te diré nada –

– Por dios ¿qué les pasa? – Él también empezaba a molestarse por su actitud – ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme nada? Lita y Nicolas hicieron lo mismo, apenas les pregunté reaccionaron igual que tú y… –

– ¿Por qué no regresaste antes Darien? – Lo interrumpió más molesta todavía – ¿Por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo? Yo sé muy bien todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, Serena es como una hermana para mí, y soy testigo de cuánto sufrió por ti, de cuánto te esperó –

– Sí, lo sé – Intentó justificarse – Sé que pasó demasiado tiempo pero… –

– Fuiste muy desconsiderado con ella Darien, ni siquiera apareciste cuando… Hace tres años, cuando te avisé lo que había pasado – Le reprochó – Ni siquiera ahí fuiste capaz de recapacitar y volver. Serena te necesitaba Darien, fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella – Darien bajó la mirada – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo es que fuiste tan insensible, tan indiferente? –

– También fue difícil para mí Rei – La miró con una dura expresión – No tienes idea de cuánto me dolió lo que pasó… –

– ¿Entonces por qué no regresaste? Debiste hacerlo, debiste… –

– Tuve mis motivos – La interrumpió.

– ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos si se puede saber? –

– Es muy complicado de explicar – Quiso evadirse.

– Con que es complicado de explicar ¿no? – Exclamó enojada – Pues descuida, en realidad a mí no me debes ninguna explicación, sino a ella. Sólo espero que ahora tengas el suficiente valor como para enfrentarla y disculparte, es lo mínimo que se merece después de tu pésimo comportamiento. Porque antes que nada ustedes eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, y los verdaderos amigos se apoyan, se acompañan en todo, a pesar de las diferencias, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de… –

– Lo sé, lo sé Rei – Volvió a interrumpirla – No necesito que me regañes y me des sermones como si fuera un jovencito –

– Pues así te ves Darien ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estás muy cambiado, no eres el mismo de antes, pareces un adolescente – Dijo en todo despectivo.

– Por supuesto que cambié – Dijo con firmeza – Y también soy consciente de que cometí muchos errores. Pero quiero repararlos, quiero volver a ordenar mi vida, recuperar el tiempo perdido, recuperar a… –

– ¿A Serena? ¿Quieres recuperar a Serena? Pues lo veo bastante difícil… –

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó impaciente – ¿Por qué Rei? Dímelo por favor, dime qué pasa con ella –

– No te diré nada – De nuevo evitó contarle lo que sabía. Acomodó su bolso en su hombro y se puso de pie – Bueno, tengo que irme –

– Está bien, fue lindo verte y 'platicar' contigo – También se puso de pie – Veo que sigues siendo tan temperamental como siempre – Dijo en tono irónico intentando suavizar la tensión entre ellos.

– Y tú un cabezadura... – Bromeó ella.

Él se sintió un poco más tranquilo al verla sonreír de nuevo – Bueno, algún día de estos iré a visitarlos al templo, quiero ver a tu abuelo y conocer a las niñas –

– De acuerdo, ya veremos cuándo – Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla – Adiós Darien, cuídate –

– Adiós Rei – Y ella se alejó rápidamente.

Darien se quedó solo en el bar un rato más y pidió otro café. No dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que acababa de tener. Podía darse cuenta de que si bien ambos se habían comportado cordialmente, los dos se habían sentido bastante incómodos. Como lo había dicho, Rei era una amiga muy cercana de Serena, y ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y quizás por eso se mostraba un tanto reticente y distante con él. Pero a pesar de todo pensaba que quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para reparar las cosas, realmente quería confiar en ello.

No tenía idea de cómo ni cuándo se animaría a buscar a Serena para hablar con ella, para intentar volver a acercarse, aunque sea como el amigo que alguna vez había sido… Se preguntaba si ella estaría al tanto de su regreso, si habría recibido su mensaje, aunque no le haya respondido, cómo estaría, cómo sería su vida actual, si aún lo recordaría, si realmente habría sido una buena idea haber regresado, si todavía lo esperaría…

Y pensando en todas estas cosas, otro recuerdo vino a su mente…

* * *

Darien estaba en el hospital terminando la última jornada del primer año de su residencia. Durante ese tiempo había tenido que lidiar con largas horas de trabajo, mucha presión y competencia. Su rutina consistía en entrar al hospital a las 5 de la mañana, ver a todos los pacientes del equipo, escribir historias clínicas, participar activamente durante las rondas con los profesores, ir a las clases teóricas durante la tarde , y luego reencontrarse con el equipo para seguir admitiendo pacientes. Sólo tenía un día libre cada diez, que nunca coincidía con un fin de semana. Llevaba un ritmo de vida muy agitado, pero a pesar de eso sabía que era lo que quería, lo que tenía que hacer para poder cumplir con su sueño de ser médico.

Después de cambiarse y buscar sus cosas en el vestidor, se dirigió a la mesa de entrada para completar unas fichas que habían quedado pendientes. En eso se acercó a él una de las enfermeras – Doctor Chiba – Lo llamó.

– Dime – Respondió él sin levantar la vista del papel donde estaba escribiendo.

– Disculpe que lo interrumpa doctor, pero quería avisarle que hay alguien que lo está buscando –

– ¿A mí? – Darien la miró confundido – ¿Alguien me está buscando a mí? –

– Sí doctor – Respondió la mujer y le señaló a la chica que estaba a sus espaldas – Esta señorita ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre? –

– Serena… – Dijo él al reconocerla – ¡Serena! – Arrojó su mochila al suelo y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla…

* * *

**_aquí va mi respuesta al comentario de Kaguya: querida, me alegra que te hayas acercado a mi nuevo proyecto y que te haya gustado. y sí, hay muchas intrigas, pero aún falta un poco para saber qué fue lo que pasó entre Serena y Darien para que se separen.. así que paciencia amiga! esto recién empieza! gracias por seguirme!_**

**_besitos para todos! y hasta la próxima!_**

**_bell.-_**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Hola a todos! Cómo andan? Espero que bien!**_

_**Como podrán notar, mi manía extrema no me ha dejado en paz durante estos días y terminé de escribir un nuevo cap. Así que aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando con un episodio recién recién salido del horno, qué tal? :)**_

_**Bueno, en esta ocasión sabremos algo más sobre la vida actual de Serena y otros recuerdos de su pasado con Darien. También conoceremos un poco más a otros personajes que son cruciales en esta historia, me refiero a Seiya y a Kenji. Igualmente con el avance de la historia iremos comprendiendo mejor el porqué de su importancia. Aclaro también que esta vez de nuevo me quedó un cap bastante extenso, y eso que dejé cosas sin contar para guardarlas para el siguiente cap, espero que la lectura les sea amena.. je!**_

_********__****__****__Quiero darles las gracias una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan cap a cap, esta vez de nuevo les he respondido personalmente a cada una. Aprecio de corazón sus palabras y su interés en mi historia, y les pido que no dejen de contarme todo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme. Su opinión es muy valiosa para mí! Y me sirve para recargar pilas y seguir escribiendo! __********__****__****__Y además quiero agradecer y darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y seguidores que se han incorporado en estos días e invitar a quienes aún no lo hayan hecho que se acerquen y me comenten sobre sus impresiones.. Todo es sumamente bienvenido!_

_********__****__****____********__****__****__Ay casi lo olvido! Me faltó aclarar que el pedacito de la canción que tararea Darien en este cap es "(i love you) for sentimental reasons", no sé quién es el autor, pero la versión más popular, al menos la que yo conozco, es de Nat King Cole. Nuevito el tema, no? jeje! Pero les recomiendo que lo busquen, es bellísimo y super romántico! Y también me parece importante aclarar que para algunos diálogos tomé prestadas algunas ideas de Richard Linklater, y es muy probable que más adelante lo vuelva a hacer._

_********__****__****____********__****__****__****__Bueno, hechas las salvedades correspondientes y sin tener más para agregar por hoy, los invito a leer el cinco en paz y les pido que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados.**_

_**Saluditos!**_

_**Bell.-**_

* * *

_:: Capítulo Cinco ::_

Esa misma tarde, Serena se encontraba en su oficina terminando de organizar los últimos pendientes de ese día y revisando su agenda del resto de la semana. Su trabajo como gerente administrativa del hotel de su papá era muy demandante, consistía fundamentalmente en planear, ejecutar y dirigir la gestión administrativa y operativa del negocio, controlar y manejar las relaciones con los diferentes proveedores, desarrollar estrategias de compras y proyecciones, entre muchas otras tareas más. Era además la principal encargada del control administrativo y disciplinario del personal y coordinar toda la actividad de producción. Por lo tanto su rutina se basaba en sostener y llevar a cabo todas esas responsabilidades y obligaciones, pero era algo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar.

Una vez que acabó con todo, se conectó a internet para leer los títulos principales de los portales de algunos periódicos empresariales online y revisar algunos correos, y no pudo evitar ceder a la tentación de volver a leer el mensaje de Darien. Unos días antes se había enterado por medio de Lita que ya estaba en la ciudad, su amiga le había contado que lo había encontrado de casualidad en el restaurante donde trabajaba y que había preguntado por ella. Pero aunque se esforzaba por no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, no podía dejar de pensar en él... Se preguntaba cómo estaría, qué lo habría motivado a regresar después de tanto tiempo, si intentaría buscarla… Y se sentía tan confundida… Si bien se había jurado e hiper jurado a sí misma no esperarlo más, rehacer su vida con otra persona, e intentar olvidarlo, no podía negar que al saber que él estaba de regreso y tan cerca de ella de nuevo aunque aún no lo había visto, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón se sentía feliz… Porque a pesar de todo, Darien siempre había sido alguien muy importante en su vida, fue su mejor amigo, su primer amor, con él había compartido muchas cosas muy íntimas, muy especiales… Pero por otro lado también había sufrido mucho por su causa, separarse de él y esperarlo por tantos años había sido muy difícil para ella, y hubo momentos en que su ausencia había sido demasiado dolorosa, cuando más lo necesitó fue cuando menos presente había estado, y tampoco podía olvidarse de eso…

Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas sin dejar de suspirar nostálgica a cada instante, recordó la última vez que lo vio…

* * *

Serena estaba de pie frente al espejo del baño del hospital retocando su alborotado cabello y acomodando un poco su ropa. Acababa de llegar a Nueva York en un vuelo de muchas horas donde no había podido pegar un ojo durante todo el viaje pensando en su reencuentro con Darien. Hacía dos años que no se veían, desde que él había partido, y lo extrañaba tanto que decidió viajar para verlo de nuevo, necesitaba con desesperación tenerlo a su lado otra vez...

Ella acababa de terminar su segundo año de la universidad, que coincidía con la finalización del primer año de residencia de Darien, entonces contaría con algunos días libres para estar con él como hacía tanto deseaba hacerlo. Pero no había sido una decisión para nada fácil, ya que su padre no le habría permitido hacer semejante 'locura', entonces fue gracias a la ayuda y complicidad de su mamá que pudo concretarlo. Entre las dos habían planeado todo, compraron los pasajes de avión, idearon una muy verosímil versión de un viaje a la playa que haría con unos compañeros de la facultad y sin que nadie sospechara absolutamente de nada estaba finalmente en EEUU a pocos minutos de reencontrarse con el amor de su vida…

Repasó su imagen una vez más, sonrió al recordar sus infantiles chonguitos que hacía tanto tiempo ya no usaba, y suspiró profundamente para soltar un poco el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que sentía. Salió del baño y cuando se estaba acercando de nuevo a la mesa de entrada del hospital, donde momentos antes se había anunciado con una de las enfermeras de recepción diciendo que buscaba al doctor Chiba, pudo reconocerlo en el mostrador hablando con la misma mujer a la que le había estado preguntando por él. Al verlo sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban de tal forma que temió que se le escapara del pecho y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro cuando él volteó para verla y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Estaba tan nerviosa y las emociones que la inundaban eran tan intensas que no podía escuchar ni entender lo que Darien le decía ni responder al abrazo.

Poco a poco pudo recobrar algo de lucidez y percibir que él sin dejar de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos repetía su nombre una y otra vez con voz temblorosa – Serena… Serena… estás aquí… Serena… –

Ella finalmente también lo abrazó y podía sentir como su corazón latía con la misma fuerza y al mismo ritmo que el de ella… Y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar…. Sollozaba incesantemente sin mover un sólo músculo de su rostro, simplemente dejando caer las lágrimas. No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo permaneció en ese estado, sólo lo abrazaba con fuerza, no quería soltarlo. Sentía que el mundo a su alrededor simplemente había desaparecido, que sólo existían ellos dos, que ya nada más importaba. De lo único que era consciente era de que al fin estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, y la felicidad y el amor que la invadían entera al tenerlo tan cerca eran tan inmensos que no podía sentir más nada, sólo la tibieza de sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas contra el pecho de Darien, y el calor y la fuerza de ese abrazo tan esperado, tan añorado...

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, notó que Darien se separó un poco sin soltar el abrazo y tomaba su rostro con dulzura. Y cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que él también lloraba con intensidad y sonrió conmovida al verlo – Sorpresa… – Dijo ella en un suspiro. Él rió emocionado y muy despacio se fue acercando más a su rostro para acariciar sus labios con un dulce beso. Comenzaron a besarse con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, era un beso tan perfecto, tan deseado que podían sentir como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Se reencontraban, se reconocían y confirmaban una vez más cuánto se amaban... Darien tomó a Serena de su cuello con una mano y de su cintura con la otra para estrecharla aún más a su cuerpo, si es que le era posible, y ella abrazó su cuello y acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Se besaban sin prisa y con dulzura, se acariciaban con suavidad y con calma, no querían soltarse…

– No puedo creerlo… – Susurró Darien entre besos – No lo puedo creer Serena… estás aquí… – Y la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Debo estar soñando… no estoy soñando ¿verdad? – Ambos sonrieron.

– No Darien… estás despierto… – Serena acarició suavemente su rostro – Yo estoy aquí… contigo… –

– No puedo creerlo… – Repitió él sin dejar de sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo – Serena… mi princesa… mi amor… – Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

El sonido de alguien que golpeaba a su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo regresar a la realidad. Inmediatamente apagó su computadora y se enderezó en su sillón. Carraspeó nerviosa – Adelante – Y apareció su mejor amiga.

– Hola Serena – Dijo Rei al entrar – ¿Estás ocupada? –

– No, ya terminé, pasa – Y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso.

Rei cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio – ¿Cómo estás amiga? ¿Todo está bien? – Serena asintió seria – ¿Tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo –

– Te escucho – Respondió sin mirarla.

Rei se sentó frente a ella – Lo vi a Darien – Soltó sin rodeos. Por más que Serena se esforzara en mostrarse indiferente y superada con su regreso, sabía que debía contarle de su encuentro – Esta mañana, en el centro – Continuó – Tomamos un café y conversamos un poco –

Serena finalmente la miró sin ninguna aparente expresión de sorpresa – Ya veo… – Y siguió revisando su bolso – Lita también me contó que se lo encontró en el restaurante –

– Y anoche también se reunió con Nicolas – Comentó Rei.

– Vaya, parece que se está poniendo al día con todos… – Dijo en tono irónico.

– Eso parece… – Rei suspiró algo molesta. Le irritaba sobremanera la obstinación de su amiga en mostrarse tan fría y controlada, cuando en realidad sabía que se estaba muriendo por saber algo de él.

– ¿Y qué te dijo? – Preguntó Serena con tranquilidad – ¿De qué 'conversaron'? –

– Me contó algunas cosas de él, sobre los motivos de su regreso –

– Qué interesante – Dijo con una fingida sonrisa y se puso de pie para llevar unas carpetas a la biblioteca.

– Me preguntó por ti – Soltó de nuevo Rei.

Serena se detuvo enseguida al escucharla – No le habrás contado que… –

– No, no le conté nada, como me lo pediste, y la verdad es que me parece que se molestó mucho. Me dijo que ni Lita ni Nicolas tampoco le habían querido decir nada –

Serena retomó su tarea – Me parece bien – Dejó las carpetas en su lugar y regresó al escritorio – Eso es precisamente lo que les pedí que hicieran –

– Pero también me dijo que va a buscarte –

– ¿Ah si? – Revisaba de nuevo su bolso para asegurarse que tenía todo en orden.

– Sí, y seguro que querrá saber de ti ¿qué harás cuando te pregunte? ¿tampoco le vas a contar nada? Tarde o temprano va a tener que enterarse –

Serena suspiró y miró a su amiga con el mismo semblante calmado de siempre – No Rei, él no tiene porqué saber nada de mí, ya no es parte de mi vida, ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no tengo porqué darle rendición de mi vida privada, de mis asuntos –

– Vamos Serena – Rei volvía a molestarse – No seas tan dura con él, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, quizás ésta es una buena oportunidad para que vuelvan a ser amigos –

Serena soltó una carcajada – ¿Tú me dices a mí que yo soy dura con él? Si fuiste la primera en poner un grito en el cielo aquella vez cuando supiste que no vendría, y seguro que ahora se lo reprochaste ¿o me equivoco? – La miró desafiante.

– Bueno, sí, lo hice, se lo reproché… – Admitió Rei – Es que en verdad me pareció muy desconsiderado de su parte no haber estado presente en una situación como esa – Agregó con firmeza – Siempre lo pensé, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo… – Hizo una corta pausa – Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor quizás él tuvo verdaderos motivos para no hacerlo, tal vez… –

– No puedo creerlo – Serena rió de nuevo – ¿Ahora lo defiendes? –

– Pues sí amiga – Volvió a admitir Rei – Lo vi tan… tan diferente, tan dispuesto y entusiasmado con regresar y rehacer su vida de nuevo aquí… Se mostró tan desenvuelto, se puso tan contento cuando me vio que no sé, me conmovió. Y yo también me alegré de verlo de nuevo, no voy a mentirte, ha sido un gran amigo para mí también, me presentó a mi esposo, compartimos muchas cosas cuando éramos más chicos, yo creo que… –

– Vaya, sí que cambias de parecer con facilidad – Dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

– No es eso Serena, tú me conoces, sabes que soy un poco explosiva y temperamental – Intentó justificarse.

– Bastante… – Agregó Serena.

– Sí, soy así, tengo un carácter 'bastante' fuerte – Ambas rieron – Pero no soy rencorosa, no me gusta pensar mal de las personas que quiero, y no voy a negarlo, a él lo quiero mucho –

– ¿No eres rencorosa? – Preguntó incrédula.

– No – Aseguró – No hasta que puedo decir abiertamente lo que pienso, y como ya lo hice con él no estoy más enojada por lo que hizo –

– Ay amiga… no me hagas reír… – Exclamó irónica.

– En serio, de verdad me alegra haberlo aclarado al fin y dejar ese asunto atrás. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo... Y también creo que sería lindo volver a acercarnos, no sé, organizar alguna reunión todos juntos o algo así. Me dijo que quiere ver a mi abuelo, conocer a las niñas, se mostró realmente muy interesado –

Serena meditaba sobre cada cosa que escuchaba – Y dime… – Volvió a hablar – ¿Cómo está? ¿cómo lo notaste? ¿está muy cambiado? –

– A ver… – Recordó Rei – Pues la verdad es que lo noté diferente… o al menos muy distinto a como me imaginaba que se vería –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Lo vi muy suelto, carismático, demostrativo… Con un aspecto un tanto juvenil, ni por casualidad se parece a un hombre de 30 años – Dijo riendo – Y aquí entre nos… – Murmuró – Debo reconocer que está tanto o más guapo que antes… – Y soltó una risita pícara.

– ¡Rei! – Serena reía otra vez.

– ¿Qué? Sólo respondo a tu pregunta ¿no querías saber cómo estaba? – Se hizo la inocente – Pues sigue partiendo la tierra, esa es la pura verdad –

Serena no dejaba de reír – Eres tremenda amiga… – Y negaba con la cabeza.

– Bueno – Rei retomó el tono serio – ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer cuando lo veas? ¿vas a poner esa cara de piedra que llevas a cuestas todo el tiempo o aflojarás un poco y le darás una oportunidad de acercarse a ti? –

Serena se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Ay no sé Rei… estoy tan confundida… – Admitió al fin y miraba a su amiga con una evidente expresión de susto y preocupación.

– No mezcles las cosas Serena, que él haya regresado no tiene porqué alterar tu vida actual, tu compromiso, tu boda… Porque tú estás segura de lo que estás por hacer, de tus sentimientos por Seiya, de tu decisión de compartir tu vida con él, de que ya no sientes nada por Darien – Estaba siendo claramente sarcástica – ¿O me equivoco…? –

Serena se molestó por su actitud – Me estás manipulando Rei… te conozco bien, me dices esas cosas para confundirme aún más… –

Rei echó a reír – No quiero confundirte amiga, quiero que te sinceres, que dejes de fingir conmigo… Yo también te conozco bien y sé que aún lo quieres… que jamás dejaste de esperarlo… –

– Quizás… tal vez en un punto tengas algo de razón… – Reconoció Serena – A lo mejor ésta es una buena oportunidad para que podamos volver a ser amigos… – Dijo con seguridad – Quizás eso es lo único que existe entre nosotros, que lo que pasó no fue más que una confusión de dos jovencitos inmaduros y soñadores que no tenían idea sobre la vida real, sobre el amor y el compromiso, sobre… –

– Ay amiga, eres insufrible ¿qué quieres que te diga? – Ahora Rei se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba – No eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste ¿cómo pudiste cambiar tanto? ¿dónde quedó la Serena sensible, carismática, espontánea y extrovertida que conocí? –

Serena sonrió de lado altiva – Esa niñita cursi y enamoradiza de la que hablas ya no existe más, ahora soy una adulta, con obligaciones y responsabilidades, con una relación seria y formal, con una vida prolija, ordenada y… –

– Y aburrida… – Rei completó la frase con tono burlón.

– No soy aburrida – Dijo otra vez molesta.

– ¿Ah no? Pues dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que asististe a una de nuestras habituales noches de chicas? – Serena no respondió al no recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había asistido a esas reuniones – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pintaste un cuadro? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te fuiste de vacaciones? – Y Serena bajó la mirada algo avergonzada – Tu vida no va más allá de estas cuatro paredes Serena, lo único que haces es trabajar, ni siquiera participas de los eventos sociales del hotel, ni siquiera acompañas a Seiya a sus viajes, ni siquiera te juntas conmigo a tomar un mísero café, soy con la única de nosotras que te ves con frecuencia porque trabajo en el mismo lugar que tú, si no jamás te vería – Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que estaba subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz – Te estás convirtiendo en la versión femenina de tu papá… –

– Puede que tengas razón… – Volvió a mirarla seria – Pero ésta es la vida que elegí Rei, la que me corresponde, es mi obligación sostener esta rutina, este estilo de vida 'tan' aburrido, se lo debo a mis padres –

– Querrás decir a tu padre – La corrigió Rei – Porque tu mamá jamás te incitó a que vivas así, todo lo contrario, ella siempre te motivó a que sigas tus sueños, tus verdaderos deseos, a que no renuncies a ser quien realmente eres –

– Basta Rei – Serena se puso de pie – Estás comenzando a irritarme – Y colgó su bolso de su hombro.

– Perdón señorita Tsukino – Siguió Rei – Había olvidado que aún eres un ser humano, que te corre sangre por las venas y puedes 'irritarte' cuando te dicen las cosas como realmente son –

Y cuando Serena estuvo a punto de volver a protestar, apareció Kenji entrando apurado a su oficina y las interrumpió – ¡Serena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? – Se acercó a ellas – Te estoy esperando hace más de 15 minutos – Dijo al chequear la hora en su reloj.

Serena se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado del compromiso con su padre – Lo siento papá, estaba hablando con Rei sobre… sobre… –

– Sobre los nuevos horarios que vamos a implementar en el spa – Continuó Rei al notar que Serena se tensionaba ante la prepotencia de Kenji – Buenas tardes señor – Y lo saludó tendiéndole la mano con cordialidad.

– Ah Rei, hola – Le respondió cortante el saludo – Disculpen que las haya interrumpido, pero ya saben que soy muy riguroso con la puntualidad, y estamos llegando tarde hija, tenemos reservación a las 8 –

– Lo lamento papá – Dijo Serena al ponerse su abrigo y volver a colgar su bolso de su hombro – Ya terminamos, podemos irnos – Se acercó a Rei – Adiós amiga – La saludó con un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por ponerme al tanto de las novedades, tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias –

Rei le guiñó un ojo – Sé que lo harás – Y salieron los tres.

Mientras se dirigían en el auto de Kenji hacia el restaurante donde irían a cenar, Serena permaneció callada durante casi todo el trayecto. Entre ellos no existía una comunicación muy fluida, la mayoría de las veces sólo hablaban de trabajo, él era un hombre muy estricto y abnegado a su negocio, había dedicado casi su vida entera al hotel, y aunque ya tenía edad para retirarse no lo hacía, sino que cada vez trabajaba más. Serena lo admiraba en ese sentido, pero también sufría su distante y fría manera de ser, que en los últimos años se había acentuado.

Platicaron sobre algunos pocos asuntos laborales y cuando quedaron en silencio, Serena perdió la vista en la calle y siguió recordando su viaje a EEUU…

* * *

Algunas horas después de reencontrarse, Serena y Darien estaban en su departamento, tendidos en la cama. Él estaba boca arriba y ella estaba desplomada sobre su cuerpo, acababan de hacer el amor por enésima vez. Desde que llegaron no habían desaprovechado un solo minuto para demostrarse cuánto se habían extrañado y necesitado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, y al tener todo el lugar para ellos solos, ya que el compañero de Darien se había ido de viaje hacía unos días, no hubo rincón en que no se amaran como querían…

Mientras recuperaban la calma después de un ardiente e intenso encuentro, Darien tarareaba bajito una canción al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de Serena que no dejaba de suspirar – _"And darling, I'm never lonely whenever you are in sight…"_ – Le cantó con suavidad en su oído.

Serena lo miró con una coqueta sonrisa – ¿Y eso qué fue? –

Darien también sonrió – Una canción de amor… –

– No conocía ese lado tierno del estructurado y racional doctor Chiba – Bromeó ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego volver a acomodar su rostro en su pecho.

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes – Princesa… – Dijo él – ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche juntos? – Ella asintió – Fue la mejor noche de mi vida… – Besó su cabeza y suspiró – Aunque haya tenido un final algo triste… cuando tuvimos que separarnos… –

Serena lo miró de nuevo – No digas eso Darien… son recuerdos maravillosos... – Él acarició su rostro con dulzura y volvió a sonreír – Y ahora que volvimos a encontrarnos puede que no tengamos un final triste, sino que tengamos un nuevo y mejor recuerdo de lo que vivimos… Para creer que es posible estar juntos a pesar de todo… –

– Tienes razón, un buen recuerdo te acompaña toda tu vida, y te da esperanzas para creer en algo bueno… – Reflexionó él.

Serena rió – Piensas y analizas todo demasiado Darien – Lo besó de nuevo – Vive el momento, disfruta de lo que sucede aquí y ahora, no te preocupes tanto por lo que vendrá –

Darien le devolvía cada beso – Eso es bastante difícil para mí... –

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Porque yo siempre me he sentido destinado a estar insatisfecho con todo, a querer siempre algo mejor para mi vida – Explicó él – Cada vez que concreto algo o cumplo con algún objetivo, simplemente desemboca en uno nuevo, y así infinitamente. Creo que los sueños y los deseos son algo así como el motor de la vida, pero a veces también pienso que si no deseáramos nada no seríamos infelices –

– ¿Tú crees? – Él asintió – ¿No te parece que no desear nada es un claro síntoma de depresión? – Ambos rieron.

Darien tumbó a Serena contra la cama y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura – ¿Me estás tratando de amargado? – Y besó su cuello para provocarle cosquillas.

Serena reía sin parar – Pues ese es tu segundo nombre –

– ¿Ah sí? – Darien cortó los besos – ¿Y a ver qué piensas tú sobre esto, señorita idealista? –

– Bueno, yo pienso que hay que seguir los sueños – Reflexionó ella – Que no sólo nos motivan a actuar, sino que le dan un sentido profundo a nuestras vidas y nos permiten ser felices, sentirnos vivos, realizados, aunque no todas las veces podamos hacerlos realidad – Acarició de nuevo su rostro – Yo por ejemplo ahora estoy aquí porque escuché y seguí mi deseo de estar de nuevo contigo… –

Darien sonrió seductor – No puedes vivir sin mí… –

Ella también sonrió coqueta – No, no puedo estar sin ti… – Y se besaron largamente.

Cuando suavizaron los besos, Darien tomó el rostro de Serena con sus manos y la miró a los ojos – Princesa… me parece que estoy soñando… este es un maravilloso sueño del que no quisiera despertar jamás… –

Ella suspiró emocionada al escucharlo – Para mí también es un sueño… – Y le daba cortos besos en los labios – Es tan hermoso estar así contigo... – Decía entre besos – Es como si este instante sólo fuese nuestro… una creación nuestra totalmente desligada del mundo real... como si yo estuviera en tu sueño y tú en el mío... sólo que después tendremos que volver convertirnos en calabazas… – Ambos sonrieron.

– Pero antes… – Dijo él mientras volvía a abrazarla por la cintura – Tendré que quedarme con tu zapatito de cristal… – Y se besaron con intensidad.

Después de dedicarse tiernos y cálidos besos, Darien acomodó su rostro en el pecho de Serena y siguieron abrazados y en silencio por largo rato – ¿Sabes? – Volvió a hablar ella – Yo siempre supe que amar a alguien y ser amada por alguien significa mucho para mí... Y todo lo que hago y digo, todo lo que siento y te demuestro es porque deseo y quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo… Quizás es un actitud un tanto infantil de mi parte, pero es lo que creo… –

– Yo… – Continuó él – Yo a veces fantaseo con la idea de ser un buen esposo, un buen padre, y la verdad es que no me parece una mala idea... – Ella lo escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirlo – Pero otras veces también pienso que en realidad es algo totalmente descabellado, que arruinaría mi vida, que tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas... Pero no es que le tema al compromiso o que no me sienta capaz de amar y ocuparme de eso, porque no es así, sí soy capaz de hacerlo... Pero para mí también es importante sentir que puedo ser bueno haciendo algo, destacarme de algún modo... Y en este momento esa es una de mis prioridades, no voy a negarlo, quiero ser médico, quiero hacer una carrera profesional… Pero me cuesta tanto… – Volteó para mirarla a los ojos con aflicción – Es tan difícil para mí tenerte tan lejos princesa… Te juro que me esfuerzo como lo hago, me paso días enteros en el hospital, sólo porque te tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo… – Serena se conmovía con sus palabras y él acariciaba su rostro – Pensar en ti… recordarte… desear estar a tu lado… tú Serena… tú mi princesa… tú eres el verdadero motor de mi vida… –

Ella se esforzaba por contener sus emociones y acariciaba la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla – Tú sabes que no soy una persona 'religiosa' y sé que tú tampoco lo eres, pero debo confesarte algo… – Él la miraba expectante – Si es que existe en el mundo o en el universo alguna clase de dios o fuerza misteriosa, no creo que esté en ninguno de nosotros dos, ni en ti ni en mí, pero sí en esto tan maravilloso que hay entre nosotros… – Y sin poder resistirse más comenzó a llorar – En esta increíble conexión que tenemos... – Él también se emocionaba al escucharla – Creo que la magia, el verdadero amor existe en el intento de comprender a alguien, de compartir, de confiar... y aunque muchas veces parezca imposible de lograr, es en este intento donde está la respuesta… –

– Te amo princesa… – Dijo Darien en un suspiro y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

– Te amo Darien… – Dijo Serena y lo besó.

* * *

Serena llegó acompañada de su papá al restaurante donde habían hecho reservaciones para cenar juntos. Era un lugar lujoso pero no demasiado ostentoso. Estaba decorado al estilo francés, con pisos ajedrezados en blanco y negro, y paredes de un color amarillo brillante. Por el espacioso salón estaban dispuestas varias elegantes mesas de bistró y sillas negras con respaldo alto. Era el lugar predilecto de Kenji, quien era cliente habitual de este restaurante.

Una vez que se sentaron, en una apartada mesa cerca de la terraza del lugar, ella miró la hora e inspiró profundo para poder hablarle con claridad – Papá – Él no la miraba, sólo hojeaba concentrado la carta que acababan de llevarle – En un momento vendrá Seiya, cenará con nosotros –

Kenji alzó la vista y la miró por encima de sus anteojos – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con frialdad.

– Porque yo lo invité y porque queremos hablar contigo – Respondió ella.

Kenji suspiró para soltar el fastidio que le provocó escuchar lo que su hija acababa de decirle – ¿Y esperaste a que llegáramos hasta aquí para avisarme? – Dijo en tono moderado, pero sin poder disimular su molestia.

– Sí – Respondió ella con el mismo tono frío y duro de él – Porque de otra manera te hubieras negado a estar presente –

– Ya veo – Kenji dejó la carta a un lado, acomodó el nudo de su corbata y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella – Hija – Dijo con una leve y forzada sonrisa y habló con calma – Serena querida… No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero no me gusta para nada que hagas estas cosas. Tú sabes muy bien que yo respeto tu vida personal, y que a pesar del 'elemento' de novio que tienes, intento involucrarme lo menos posible en tus asuntos. Así que te pido por favor que la próxima vez no me engañes de esta forma, no me hagas creer que compartiremos la cena para hablar sobre los estados contables del último bimestre porque no hubo tiempo de hacerlo en el hotel –

– Lo sé, te engañé y no debí hacerlo – Se disculpó ella también tranquila – Pero insisto, de otra forma no hubieras aceptado cenar con nosotros – Kenji se acomodó contra el respaldo de su silla y bufó molesto – El asunto sobre el que queremos hablarte es algo muy importante para nosotros, y tú eres mi familia, quiero compartirlo contigo –

– Está bien, está bien – Alzó las manos al aire – No hagamos un drama de esto, tengamos la cena en paz – Ella bajó la mirada – ¿Y a qué hora pretende llegar este muchacho? – Miró apurado su reloj – Son más de las 8 ¿siempre es tan impuntual? –

– Llegará en cualquier momento papá, ya me avisó que está en camino –

– Bien – Se puso de pie – Enseguida regreso – Y se dirigió hasta el baño.

Serena lo siguió con la mirada y enseguida miró impaciente hacia la puerta para ver si su prometido se dignaba a aparecer, y por suerte divisó que acababa de llegar y estaba acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa – ¡Bombón! – Exclamó efusivo – Lo siento bombón ¿llegué tarde? –

Ella se puso de pie cuando Seiya llegó a su lado – No, acabábamos de sentarnos – Él la abrazó por la cintura para darle un caluroso beso en los labios, pero ella se soltó enseguida – ¡No hagas eso! – Dijo enojada.

Seiya echó a reír – ¿Por qué? – E intentó volver a besarla, pero ella no lo dejó.

– Te dije infinidad de veces que no me gustan esas demostraciones de afecto en público –

Él no le hizo el menor caso y le robó otro beso – Eres tan arisca bombón… – Dijo con picardía – Y eso me encanta… – Sonrió seductor y se sentó a su lado al tiempo que ella también volvía a sentarse – ¿Dónde está Kenji? – Preguntó mientras se quitaba su saco y lo colgaba en el respaldo de su silla – ¿Ya le adelantaste algo? –

– Está en el baño – Respondió Serena mientras se retocaba el brillo de sus labios mirándose en un espejito que había sacado de su bolso – Sólo le dije que queríamos hablar con él –

– Bueno, esperemos que se lo tome bien – Y suspiró nervioso.

– No importa cómo se lo tome – Guardó de nuevo sus accesorios – No le estamos pidiendo su consentimiento ni nada de eso, sólo le vamos a comunicar nuestra decisión –

– Sí sí, lo sé, la formalidad antes que todo, pero no olvidemos que yo no le caigo precisamente bien… Dudo que se alegre con la noticia… –

– Puede ser, pero como sea tenemos que decírselo – Continuó ella mientras limpiaba apurada el rush de los labios de Seiya con un pañuelo – Así como lo hicimos anoche con tu familia. Todo saldrá bien – Y esbozó una sonrisa.

– Todo saldrá bien bombón… – Repitió él mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un corto beso en el dorso mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Serena suspiró largamente y cuando vio que Kenji regresaba a la mesa soltó la mano de Seiya.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al verlo llegar – Buenas noches señor Tsukino – Seiya le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

Kenji le respondió el saludo cortante pero cordial – Hola muchacho – Y se sentó. Tomó de nuevo la carta y miró a Serena – ¿Ya podemos ordenar o aún tenemos que esperar a alguien más? –

– Podemos ordenar – Respondió ella al sentarse y tomar su carta. Enseguida Kenji llamó al mesero para hacer el pedido y cuando volvieron a quedar los tres solos habló de nuevo – Y bien – Se dirigió a Seiya con altivez – ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo muchacho? ¿Cómo van tus asuntos? – Intentó sacar cualquier tema de conversación para distender un poco el ambiente.

Seiya comenzó a relatar con soltura, jamás había tenido demasiadas dificultades para tomarse las cosas a la ligera – Muy bien señor, hoy firmamos un contrato muy importante, nos haremos cargo de la organización de un festival en Osaka. Estamos muy entusiasmados, el programa incluye varios músicos de indie y también artistas internacionales – Seiya junto a sus hermanos tenían una productora de música independiente que habían fundado hacía algunos años, cuando se retiraron de los escenarios, y últimamente estaban logrando hacerse cargo de eventos muy importantes. Era un trabajo que le apasionaba, pero también le exigía tener que estar viajando permanentemente – Y lo mejor de todo – Continuó – Es que vamos a armar de nuevo la banda –

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Serena asombrada.

– Sí – Respondió contento – Sólo será para la apertura, pero es una oportunidad única, los hermanos Kou vuelven al ruedo, será muy divertido – Comentó riendo.

– Qué excelente noticia Seiya – Dijo ella – Te felicito – Y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

– Qué interesante muchacho – Agregó Kenji sin una mínima expresión de agrado – Veo que la adolescencia es una etapa de la vida que no quieres abandonar por nada en el mundo – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– ¿Perdón? – El rostro de Seiya se transfiguró de repente ante tan chocante comentario.

– Pues si tanto te entusiasma la música y tocar la guitarra con tus hermanitos, creo que deberían regresar a la preparatoria – Dijo Kenji en tono despectivo.

– Disculpe señor – Seiya se esforzaba por no exasperarse y faltarle el respeto – Pero me parece que usted tiene un concepto demasiado conservador sobre el negocio de la música, siempre ha sido algo muy rentable. Y la verdad es que a mis hermanos y a mí nos apasiona mucho lo que hacemos, y creo que hemos conseguido complementar con mucho profesionalismo nuestros propósitos artísticos con nuestro emprendimiento, de hecho también pudimos… –

– Por favor – Lo interrumpió Kenji – No me vengas con eso de que el arte y los negocios pueden ir de la mano. El mundo empresarial es algo mucho más serio muchacho, exige competencias de otra índole, se trata de formular estrategias corporativas que sean plausibles de ser implementadas, es un proceso dinámico, complejo, continuo e integrado, que requiere de mucha evaluación y ajustes, y debe basarse en la oferta de un servicio o producto sólido y rentable. Y la música para jovencitos no es precisamente un servicio o producto sólido y rentable… – Dijo con aires de superioridad.

– Lamento disentir con usted señor – Siguió Seiya – Pero lo que nosotros hacemos y ofrecemos sí es algo serio, sólido y rentable. Y estamos creciendo, consiguiendo cada vez mejores resultados, obteniendo mayor ventaja frente a la competencia, y… –

– Disculpen… – Intervino Serena – ¿Podríamos no hablar de trabajo? – Ambos se callaron enseguida – ¿Sólo por esta noche? ¿Por favor? –

– Perdón, no sabía que él estaba hablando de trabajo, creí que sólo se trataba de su pasatiempo favorito – Dijo Kenji de nuevo sarcástico.

Ante ese comentario Seiya comenzó a sulfurarse, y antes de que abriera la boca para seguir discutiendo Serena lo tomó de la mano para contenerlo – Papá… por favor… – Dijo suplicante, este 'intercambio de ideas' entre su novio y su padre siempre le resultaban un verdadero dolor de cabeza – ¿Podemos tener una velada en paz? –

– Por supuesto – Respondió Kenji con una tranquila sonrisa. Y por suerte llegó el camarero con el pedido obligándolos a calmar los ánimos. Poco a poco el ambiente volvió a ser menos tenso – Bueno, mi hija me comentó que ustedes querían hablar conmigo – Dijo mientras degustaba el vino que acababan de servirle.

Seiya inspiró hondo y miró a Serena en busca de apoyo – Queríamos anunciarle algo muy importante para nosotros –

– Tú sabes que nosotros estamos juntos hace más de tres años – Siguió ella – Que tenemos una relación muy sólida y estable, y que… –

– ¿Se van a casar? – Adivinó Kenji y los miró a los dos alternadamente esperando una respuesta que lo confirmara.

– Sí señor – Respondió Seiya con firmeza – Su hija y yo estamos comprometidos. Vamos a casarnos –

– Vaya… – La noticia no parecía afectarlo en lo más mínimo – La verdad era lógico que esto sucediera tarde o temprano… – Miró a Serena – Bueno hija, te agradezco que me mantengas al tanto de esto, tú sabes muy bien que yo no me involucro en tus asuntos personales, siempre te lo digo, pero en verdad aprecio mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de informarme – Miró a Seiya – Y tú muchacho – Lo observó de arriba abajo – No voy a negar que jamás tuve una buena impresión de ti, pero confío en el juicio de mi hija, y si hace tanto que están juntos es porque eres capaz de ofrecerle lo que ella se merece. Así que sólo les diré que no voy a estar en contra de su decisión y que si necesitan contar conmigo para algo pueden pedírmelo con confianza –

– Muchas gracias señor, es usted muy amable – Dijo Seiya esforzándose sobremanera por mostrarse cordial, pero su futuro suegro lo ignoró olímpicamente.

– Bueno – Siguió Kenji – Supongo que esto hay que celebrarlo – Llamó de nuevo al mesero para pedirle una botella de champagne – El protocolo social ante todo ¿verdad? – Y rió como si acabara de hacer un chiste de buen gusto.

– Papá… – Volvió a hablar Serena – Sé que nosotros no tenemos una relación cercana y mucho menos una comunicación fluida, pero a pesar de eso es muy importante para mí poder compartir esto contigo. Así que te agradezco por habernos escuchado –

– Por supuesto querida, por supuesto – Dijo con frialdad mientras servía el champagne que acababan de traerles. Alzó su copa para invitarlos a brindar – Por los futuros señor y señora Kou – Exclamó con una alegre pero fingida sonrisa y los tres chocaron sus copas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Serena estaba en su oficina como siempre, ocupada controlando y ordenando unos inventarios, cuando recibió una llamada de su papá – Dime… – Atendió sin interrumpir su tarea. Después de la 'agradable' cena que había compartido con él para anunciarle su compromiso con Seiya, lo único que quería era mantener su mente ocupada en el trabajo. Cada vez que tenía que comunicarle sobre alguna decisión importante para ella, tenía que lidiar con esa actitud tan cruel y desconsiderada de desaprobación, de descalificación, de desprecio. Su padre era un verdadero témpano de hielo, jamás le demostraba afecto ni nada parecido, y aunque creía estar acostumbrada a su hermética y helada forma de ser, en momentos como estos dudaba de ser su hija. Si no fuera porque había tenido una madre tan amorosa y atenta con ella como Ikuko, jamás habría creído que eran parte de la misma familia. Sin embargo también sabía que cada vez se parecía más a él, Rei se lo decía con frecuencia, y no le resultaba para nada fácil tener que admitirlo...

– Hija ¿estás ocupada? – Preguntó él del otro lado de la línea.

El tono de voz de Kenji sorprendió a Serena – Sí papá ¿qué necesitas? –

– Por favor hija ¿podrías tomarte unos minutos? Necesito que vengas a mi despacho –

Serena dejó lo que estaba haciendo – ¿Qué sucede? Te noto… ¿alegre? – No podía entender ni creer que su papá estuviera usando un tono tan radiante y animado, no era para nada frecuente en él – ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó temerosa.

– ¡Sí hija! – Exclamó impaciente – Algo muy importante, ven pronto y sabrás de qué se trata – Dijo riendo.

Serena estaba totalmente asombrada y confundida ¿su papá, el hombre más frío e inexpresivo que conocía, se estaba riendo? – Claro, enseguida voy – Esto era algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, tenía que averiguar lo antes posible qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Antes de salir de su oficina, llamó a Molly, su secretaria, para darle algunas indicaciones sobre los documentos que estaba ordenando y finalmente se retiró para dirigirse al despacho de Kenji que quedaba del otro lado del pasillo del mismo piso que ella.

Mientras caminaba intentaba adivinar qué podría haber puesto de tan buen humor a su parco y centrado padre, hacía años que no lo escuchaba tan contento, debía tratarse de algo realmente significativo ¿pero qué podría ser? ¿se trataría de trabajo? ¿de algún nuevo éxito empresarial? ¿de alguna propuesta novedosa que querría sugerirle? ¿de alguna idea brillante para incrementar el desarrollo del negocio? Porque prácticamente eso era lo único que compartían, pero asimismo él jamás se dirigía a ella de esa forma y mucho menos la interrumpía en sus ocupaciones, sólo si se trataba de algo de vida o muerte, o de un problema verdaderamente grave. Sin embargo no sonaba preocupado ni enojado, todo lo contrario, estaba… ¿feliz? Además siempre era su secretaria quien se encargaba de acordar un encuentro entre ellos, él nunca se comunicaba directamente con ella, al menos no en plena jornada laboral.

No quiso dar más vueltas pensando en las pocas cosas que podrían haber ablandado de esa forma a Kenji y una vez que llegó a su oficina entró directamente sin golpear – Por dios papá ¿me puedes decir qué es tan importante como para llamarme así? – Preguntó impaciente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se acercaba a su escritorio – ¿Desde cuándo te comportas de esta forma y me citas a tu despacho sin acordarlo previamente? – Y se detuvo al percatarse de que había alguien sentado frente a él.

– Serena, hija – Dijo Kenji al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella con una gran sonrisa – Mira quién está aquí – Y se acercó al joven que aún estaba sentado para darle una afectuosa palmada en el hombro.

El misterioso chico se levantó de su asiento y volteó para ver a Serena, quien al reconocerlo sintió que su corazón se paralizaba – Hola princesa… – Dijo Darien con una leve y tímida sonrisa – Tanto tiempo sin verte… – Se acercó lentamente a ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la abrazó con fuerza. Y en ese preciso instante, sin entender lógicamente porqué, Serena supo que era entre sus brazos donde podía volver a sentirse en su hogar…

* * *

**_chan... cómo será este reencuentro me pregunto yo..? pues lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo.. muajaja...!_**

**_bueno, a continuación le doy la correspondiente respuesta a mi estimada kaguya: querida mía, entiendo que estés intrigada, esa es la idea, je! sobre lo que pasó con serena y entre ella y darien para que se distancien de esa forma, aún falta para que se sepa.. y tenías razón, serena fue a visitar a darien a eeuu, pero parece que no logró hacerlo regresar... más adelante conoceremos un poquito más sobre ese viaje.. _****_gracias de nuevo por seguirme y comentar!_**

**_ahora sí, besitos para todos y hasta prontito!_**

**_bell.-_**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Hola mi gente bella! Cómo están? Me extrañaron? Porque yo los extrañé horrores...! Es la primera vez desde que me dedico a publicar mis locuras que demoro tanto en actualizar! Pero debo confesar que estos últimos días han sido muy ajetreados y complicados para mí... Igualmente aquí estoy de vuelta, firme al pie del cañón intentando darle continuidad a mi tan adorado hobby! Y confieso también que si no fuera por mis adoradas y fieles lectoras me costaría mucho más poder sostener y seguir escribiendo esta nueva historia... Así que les agradezco inmennnnnnnsamente por su apoyo y su interés! Ustedes son parte de esto, no voy a negarlo, y sus comentarios y entusiasmo me dan muchos ánimos para seguir!_**

**_Bueno, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap, que me costó muuuuucho terminar por todos los vaivenes y contratiempos que tuve en estos últimos días, pero que finalmente pude terminar... En esta ocasión sabremos más sobre el reencuentro de nuestros amados protagonistas y nos haremos una idea de cómo continuarán las cosas entre ellos a partir de ahora. Y aunque todo parece todavía algo incierto y complicado entre estos dos, confío en que más adelante su relación se encaminará hacia mejor rumbo... Pero todavía no nos adelantemos, aún falta mucho por saber..._**

**_Sin más para agregar por hoy, los invito a leer el seis en paz y les pido POR FAVOR que no dejen de comentarme qué les pareció! Como ya saben, todas sus opiniones e impresiones son sumamente importantes para mí, y por supuesto totalmente bienvenidas!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besotes per tutti y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Seis ::_

Cuando Serena entró a la oficina de Kenji y Darien escuchó su voz a sus espaldas, sintió cómo una indescriptible emoción colmaba todo su ser y un inesperado y tibio regocijo inundaba su pecho. Si bien sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que volver a verla y enfrentarla de nuevo, y en su mente creía tener muy en claro cómo debía lidiar con el inevitable reencuentro, cuando se puso de pie y volteó para verla todas sus teorías y argumentos se vinieron a pique al tenerla cerca… No supo qué pensar, qué decir, lo único que quería era estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más… Y así lo hizo, se acercó lentamente a ella con una tímida sonrisa – Hola princesa… – Dijo en voz muy baja – Tanto tiempo sin verte… – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazó con fuerza. Y durante esos breves instantes perdió total noción del tiempo y el espacio real, de lo único que era consciente era de cuánto la había extrañado, de cuánto la había necesitado y de cuánto deseaba ese encuentro… Era como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido entre ellos, como si nunca se hubieran separado… Serena, su princesa, estaba otra vez junto a él y nada más importaba…

Pero la voz de Kenji lo hizo regresar a la realidad – ¿Puedes creerlo hija? ¡Darien regresó! – Y le dio otra palmada en el hombro.

Darien pudo reaccionar al fin y soltó el abrazo. Serena seguía inmóvil y atónita frente a él y no le sacaba los ojos de encima, evidentemente estaba tanto o más conmocionada que él con la situación, ya que su expresión denotaba una clara y esperable sorpresa y además… ¿alegría…? ¿Sería que ella también se alegraba de verlo? ¿Sería que ya no estaba enojada con él? ¿Que también lo había extrañado? ¿Que las cosas entre ellos podrían llegar a solucionarse? Darien volvió a sonreír sin dejar de verla fijamente a los ojos y ella le respondió también con una leve sonrisa – Sí… ya veo… – Le respondió a su papá.

–¿Tú no sabías que regresaba? – Volvió a preguntar Kenji.

Serena recapacitó de golpe y se puso seria – No… no lo sabía… – Y bajó la mirada.

– Pues la verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa más que grata – Continuó Kenji – ¿Así que por qué no cenas con nosotros esta noche? – Le dijo contento a Darien – ¿Qué dices Serena? Una cena de bienvenida – Y la miraba expectante.

Serena volvió a alzar la vista – ¿Eh? – Aún estaba algo aturdida – Bueno… sí, una cena… – Y miró confundida a su papá – ¿Una cena? –

– Claro, así nos ponemos al corriente de todo, han pasado años – Kenji estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado – ¿Qué dices hijo? ¿Aceptas? –

Darien aceptó agradecido – Por supuesto Kenji, será un verdadero placer para mí – Y seguía mirando a Serena y sonreía emocionado.

– ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Kenji y se acercó a su escritorio – Ya mismo le aviso a Luna que se ocupe de preparar algo especial, apuesto a que ella también se alegrará mucho de volver a verte – Comentó riendo.

Pero antes de tomar el teléfono, apareció su secretaria interrumpiéndolos – Disculpe señor Tsukino – Dijo la mujer al entrar – Vine a avisarle que lo están esperando en la sala de juntas –

Kenji miró la hora molesto – Es cierto, la reunión de las 11, casi lo olvido – Se acercó de nuevo a ellos – Lo siento chicos, tengo que dejarlos – Se disculpó – Darien ¿a las 8:30 te parece bien? –

– Sí, está perfecto – Respondió.

– Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche – Lo abrazó efusivo – Ha sido una inmensa alegría saber que estás de regreso hijo…–

– Gracias… – Dijo Darien al soltar el abrazo – Para mí también lo es… – Y miró otra vez a Serena sin dejar de sonreír.

– Serena – Dijo Kenji – Encárgate de avisarle a Luna por favor – Ella asintió – Ah, y si quieres dile también a Seiya que vaya – Agregó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta acompañado de su secretaria. Y ante ese comentario el rostro de Darien se transfiguró y Serena volvió a bajar la mirada.

– Cl… claro – Respondió ella nerviosa – Le diré –

– Bien – Kenji abrió la puerta – El trabajo me llama, hasta luego – Los saludó con la mano y salió.

Y apenas Darien y Serena se quedaron a solas, se instaló un silencio terriblemente incómodo y tenso en el ambiente. Él tenía la mirada baja y ella aprovechó para examinarlo y recorrerlo entero con los ojos. Lo encontraba tan diferente a cómo se imaginaba que lo vería, tenía un aspecto muy informal, vestía jeans, zapatillas, una camiseta mangas largas bajo una camisa a cuadros que parecía bastante vieja arremangada hasta los codos y una mochila colgada de su hombro. Pero aunque no negaba que en un punto se alegraba de verlo, decidió tomar su imbatible y habitual actitud centrada e indiferente y no demostrarle ni la más mínima emoción. Así que se enderezó y sonrió con soltura – Bueno…– Volvió a hablar – Yo también tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, así que… –

Al escucharla Darien la miró de nuevo y por unos segundos intentó olvidarse de lo que acababa de oír – No puedo creerlo… – Dijo en voz muy baja – Después de tanto tiempo… te tengo frente a mí y… – Pero ella lo miraba con tanta frialdad y desinterés que se sintió algo abatido y no supo qué más decir. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla, se había imaginado tantas veces este momento, qué decirle, cómo hablarle. Pero su actitud lo incomodaba demasiado y trató de disimular su nerviosismo – ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó cordial – Te ves… bien… – En realidad la veía mucho más que 'bien', porque la encontraba aún más bonita de lo que esperaba, pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

– Así es – Respondió ella cortante pero amable – Estoy muy bien ¿tú cómo estás? –

– No me quejo… – Respondió Darien. Poco a poco podía sentirse algo más tranquilo – Todavía aterrizando, llegué hace unos días ¿no recibiste mi mensaje? –

– No ¿qué mensaje? – Serena se hacía la desentendida.

– Te escribí a tu vieja cuenta de correo – Explicó él – La única que tenía, avisándote que regresaba –

– Ah… – Ella reflexionó un momento para pensar qué excusa inventar – Pues a esa cuenta no la reviso hace años, perdí la clave de acceso y jamás la recuperé – Y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

– Comprendo… – Dijo él un tanto desilusionado.

Ella quiso retomar el trato cordial – Igualmente sabía que estabas aquí – Comentó cortésmente – Lita y Rei me contaron que te vieron –

– Así es, y les pregunté por ti pero no me quisieron contar nada… – Bajó la mirada – Y creo que puedo comprender porqué… –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Volvía a hacerse la desentendida.

– Bueno, por lo que acabo de escuchar… – Y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Entiendo que sigues con Seiya… – Dijo con cierto pesar.

– Sí – Dijo ella con una nueva y fingida sonrisa – Seguimos juntos y estamos muy bien, cada vez mejor, de hecho convivimos hace un año –

– Vaya… – Darien no podía, o no quería, creer que ella le hablara con tanta soltura y naturalidad sobre el asunto. Definitivamente, para su sorpresa, estaba frente a una Serena que no conocía…

– ¿Viste? Seguí tu consejo – Agregó ella en tono desafiante.

Darien sonrió de lado – Sí que lo hiciste… – Y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

– Bueno – Dijo Serena tras una incómoda pausa – Lamento que no podamos seguir platicando pero tengo que volver a mi oficina. Así que si me disculpas… – Caminó hacia la puerta y Darien aprovechó para recorrerla de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Estaba irreconocible, vestía una entallada pollera tubo negra, una camisa azul de gaza, tacos altos y el cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Cuando abrió la puerta, ella volteó para verlo – ¿Vamos? – Dijo con una nueva sonrisa.

Darien demoró en reaccionar, estaba impresionado con la imagen que tenía enfrente, la encontraba tan hermosa y despampanante a pesar de su sobrio y elegante aspecto, que no dejaba de sonreír cautivado al verla – Sí sí, lo siento – Pudo volver a articular palabra y salieron.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la oficina de Serena, y Darien intentó sacarle conversación para alivianar un poco la tensión entre ellos – ¿Y cómo va todo por aquí? Veo que finalmente te has convertido en una gran ejecutiva – Y la miró de arriba abajo con una insinuante sonrisa.

Si Darien intentaba mostrarse atento y galante con ella, Serena ni se dio por aludida – Es un trabajo muy demandante – Comentó – Pero con los años una se acostumbra… –

– ¿Sigues haciéndote cargo de la administración? – Preguntó él.

– Sí – Ella continuó relatando con naturalidad – Aunque la idea original era ocupar el lugar de mi papá cuando se retirara. Pero como habrás visto él está más vital y obsesionado con su trabajo que nunca… – Y rió.

– Es cierto – Él también reía – Lo noté muy bien, lleno de energía, radiante… Me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo así y que se alegrara tanto de verme, eso sí que no me lo esperaba –

– A mí también me sorprendió, hacía años que no lo veía de esa forma… – Hizo una corta pausa – Quizás era cierto eso de que te querían como a un hijo… aunque… –

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó él al notar cierto malestar en ella – ¿Qué ibas a decir?–

– Olvídalo, tonterías mías – Y se detuvo – Bueno, ésta es mi oficina – Dijo otra vez sonriente al señalar la puerta – Nos vemos en la noche, adiós – Y quiso despedirlo.

– Espera – Dijo él mientras buscaba un bolígrafo y un papel en su mochila – Pásame la dirección –

– Es en la casa de mis padres ¿no recuerdas dónde queda? – Preguntó ella en tono de reproche.

– ¿Siguen viviendo en la misma casa? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

– Sí, bueno, aunque como te dije yo ya no vivo más ahí, hace un año… –

– Vaya… – Darien sonrió de lado al captar la indirecta – Bueno, entonces dame tu número – Dijo sin rodeos.

Serena se sorprendió por su repentina actitud – ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –

Darien rió por su reacción – Para llamarte – Respondió con seguridad.

– ¿Y para qué quieres llamarme? – Intentó evadirse – Me verás esta noche –

– Pero quiero llamarte para verte en otra ocasión – Insistió él – Y poder hablar contigo… –

– ¿Hablar? – Ella también echó a reír – ¿De qué quieres hablar? –

– ¿No quieres darme tu número? – Preguntó él sin dejar de reír.

– No – Respondió ella con determinación.

– Entonces dame tu mano –

– ¿Qué? – Él tomó su mano derecha sin darle tiempo a reaccionar – ¿Darien qué haces? – Intentaba soltarse.

– Si no me das tu número, te doy el mío – Y anotó en su palma – No es tan fácil perder una mano – Dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía. Serena volvió a reír y leía el número que él acababa de escribir en su mano. Darien volvió a observarla detenidamente y no pudo resistirse más, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba – Estás hermosa Serena… me alegra tanto volver a verte… –

Ella se sonrojó levemente por su cumplido – Gracias… tú también te ves bien… – Y lo miró con una tímida sonrisa – Tienes el cabello más largo… – Intentó ser un poco menos fría con él.

– Es cierto – Darien volvió a reír y acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás – Debería arreglarlo un poco – Y al notar que Serena ya no estaba tan tensa y a la defensiva con él, no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y se acercó más a ella – Ven aquí… – Dijo en un suspiro y sin dudarlo volvió a abrazarla con fuerza – Te extrañé princesa… – Susurró en su oído – Te extrañé mucho… – Y cerró los ojos para poder sentir el inmenso alivio que le provocaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos…

Serena también cerró los ojos para sentirlo y por unos breves segundos volvió a reconocer la reconfortante sensación que había tenido cuando instantes antes la abrazó en el despacho de Kenji. No podía negarlo, aunque fuera en contra de todas sus ideas y determinaciones, en sus brazos se sentía tranquila, contenida, en su hogar… Pero lamentablemente las cosas ya no eran como antes, y a pesar de que estaba convencida de que no quería permitir que Darien volviera a entrar en su vida, decidió dejar su tozudez de lado y ser franca con él – Darien…– Soltó el abrazo y él la miraba con una tranquila sonrisa – Hay algo que creo que deberías saber… y no quiero que te lo diga nadie más que no sea yo… –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó impaciente al notar que ella volvía a tensionarse y evitaba su mirada.

– Darien… – Serena inspiró profundo para tomar valor y lo miró – Me voy a casar – Dijo con firmeza – Estoy comprometida con Seiya y me casaré con él – Y de nuevo su actitud automáticamente volvía a ser fría y distante.

Darien sintió como si acabaran de echarle un balde de agua helada encima – No… no sé… no sé qué decir… – Y un repentino y punzante dolor invadió su pecho.

– No quiero que digas nada – Agregó ella cortante – Sólo que lo sepas –

Oportunamente, apareció la secretaria de Serena y los interrumpió – Señorita Tsukino – Dijo Molly – Señorita Tsukino – Insistió al notar que Serena parecía no escucharla.

– ¿Sí? – Serena reaccionó como si acabara de despertar.

– Disculpe señorita Tsukino, recién vengo de la sala de juntas y su padre me pidió que le avisara que necesita que vaya un momento –

– Está bien, enseguida voy – Y sonrió – Gracias Molly – La chica se sentó en su escritorio y Serena volvió a mirar a Darien que seguía inmóvil frente a ella – Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos esta noche ¿si? – Dijo con soltura – Adiós Darien – Y lo despidió con un corto beso en la mejilla.

– Adiós… – Pudo articular él y Serena finalmente entró a su oficina.

– Disculpa – Le habló Molly al notarlo algo turbado – ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Él la miró confundido – ¿Qué? –

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Insistió la chica al verlo tan pálido – ¿Necesitas algo? –

– ¿Dónde queda el spa? – Preguntó él algo desorientado.

– ¿El spa? –

– Sí, Rei Hino trabaja allí ¿verdad? – Molly asintió – ¿Sabes si se encuentra ahora? –

– No estoy segura, si quieres llamo y averiguo – Y tomó el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

– No hace falta – Él se acercó a su escritorio – Sólo dime dónde queda – Insistió impaciente.

– Segundo piso –

– Gracias – Y se alejó de ella para ir hasta el ascensor.

– De nada – Molly lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue – Qué chico más raro… – Murmuró para sí y retomó sus tareas.

* * *

Darien fue directo al segundo piso donde Molly le había indicado que estaba el spa. Salió del ascensor y se acercó a lo que parecía ser la recepción del lugar. Observaba todo a su alrededor con detenimiento, era un espacio muy cálido y acogedor, bastante diferente a lo poco que había visto del resto del hotel. Sonaba una suave música ambiental, toda la decoración y el mobiliario era en tonos azules y violetas, y había algunos cuadros de pinturas que enseguida reconoció que habían sido hechas por Serena.

Se detuvo frente a una de las obras y mientras la recorría con la mirada recordaba el reciente encuentro con ella y volvía a reconocer la angustia y el dolor que sintió al enterarse de su compromiso. Aunque en el fondo se imaginaba que continuaba manteniendo una relación con Seiya, jamás se esperó que sería algo tan serio como para casarse… Pero en realidad lo que más lo afligía era cómo ella lo había tratado, cómo se mostró tan distante y cortante con él, cómo se esforzaba en disimular lo que realmente sentía y se escondía tras esa actitud tan fría y centrada. Él la recordaba tan diferente, tan sensible, expresiva y carismática, que no podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto…

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se había acercado a él – Disculpa ¿puedo ayudarte? – Le habló la chica que había llegado a su lado.

Él volteó al escucharla – Sí, gracias, estoy buscando a Rei… –

– ¿Darien? – Lo interrumpió al reconocerlo – ¿Darien Chiba? –

Él demoró un poco, pero finalmente también la reconoció – ¿Ann? – Y sonrió contento – No puedo creerlo ¿Qué haces aquí? – Y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

– Trabajo aquí – Ella también sonreía – ¿Tú qué haces por acá? Lo último que supe de ti fue que te habías ido a EEUU, no sabía que estabas de vuelta –

– Sí, regresé hace unos días y… – La miró de arriba abajo – Esto es increíble, Ann, tanto tiempo... – Comentó riendo.

– Años, no contemos cuántos – Bromeó ella.

– Pero cómo… qué… – Aún estaba algo aturdido y este encuentro también lo tenía algo sorprendido – ¿Cómo es que trabajas aquí? –

– Sí – Respondió Ann – Hace un par de meses, kinesiología estética –

– ¿Kinesiología estética? –

– Así es – Explicó ella – Dejé la medicina y estudié kinesiología y fisioterapia – También lo observó de pies a cabeza – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Te estás hospedando en este hotel? –

– No, estoy buscando a una amiga, Rei Hino ¿la conoces? –

– Sí, la instructora de yoga, creo que está terminando una clase en el salón, espérala un momento –

– Estoy impresionado – Volvió a decir asombrado – Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo y encontrarte aquí... – Ambos rieron – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es de tu vida? –

– Bueno, no gran cosa – Relató Ann – Varios trabajos, un hijo, un ex esposo... –

– ¿Un hijo? –

– Sí, Alan, de 5 años ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues siendo el eterno novio fugitivo? – Bromeó.

– Pues creo que sí – Se rascó la cabeza riendo nervioso – No cambié demasiado… –

– Es cierto, te ves tan encantador como siempre… los años te sientan muy bien… – Y sonrió coqueta.

Darien volvió a reír – Tampoco fueron tantos años –

Y mientras seguían platicando y bromeando, apareció Rei que salía del salón después de terminar su clase. Y cuando estaba despidiendo a sus alumnos, los vio a Darien y Ann riendo muy confianzudamente. La escena le llamó bastante la atención y sin poder con su curiosidad se acercó a ellos – Hola Darien… – Dijo al llegar a su lado y los miraba alternadamente a los dos.

Al escucharla, Darien volteó y la saludó contento – Hola Rei, qué bueno que te encontré – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó algo confundida.

– Quería hablar contigo – Respondió él.

– Dime – Y miró a Ann con desconfianza.

– Mejor en otra ocasión – Continuó Darien – ¿Esta tarde tienes algo que hacer? Me gustaría ir a visitarte al templo, así lo saludo a tu abuelo y conozco a las mellizas –

– Claro – Respondió sonriente – Pasa cuando quieras –

– Perfecto, allí estaré – Darien acomodó su mochila sobre sus hombros y se dirigió a Ann – Bueno, me dio mucho gusto verte – Dijo también sonriente.

Ann le entregó una tarjeta personal – Si quieres podemos reunirnos algún día y conversar, ponernos al corriente –

– Seguro – Dijo él al recibirla – Me encantaría –

– A mí también… – Y volvió a sonreír.

– Te llamaré – Las saludó a las dos – Adiós Rei, nos vemos – Y se fue apurado.

– Adiós… – Dijo Rei mientras lo seguía con la mirada – ¿Se conocen? – Le preguntó curiosa a Ann.

– Sí – Respondió y también lo observaba mientras se alejaba – Fuimos compañeros en la universidad… y también salimos un tiempo… – Dijo suspirando – Tal vez este reencuentro se ponga interesante… sigue siendo tan sexy como antes… o quizás más… – Agregó entornando los ojos…

* * *

Apenas salió del hotel, Darien caminó sin rumbo por largo rato. No dejaba de pensar en Serena y en todo lo que habían hablado. Estaba totalmente anonadado, confundido, intranquilo… Había sido un encuentro realmente movilizador e intenso para él, y seguramente para ella también... Y miles de emociones y recuerdos se le imponían de tal forma que no conseguía pensar con claridad. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que a pesar de los años que llevaba sin verla, de todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos, de lo difícil que había sido para él reunir valor para volver a buscarla, todo lo que quería era estar cerca de ella, saber más de ella, reparar de alguna manera sus errores y recuperarla, aunque sea como la amiga que alguna vez había sido…

Pero también sabía que no iba a ser algo para nada sencillo… Entre ellos las cosas habían terminado muy mal la última vez que se comunicaron, hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás… Y por lo poco que pudo hablar con ella, podía darse cuenta de que estaba obstinada en llevar y sostener una vida muy alejada a la que alguna vez habrían proyectado entre los dos, donde parecía no haber más lugar para él… Y se preguntaba con cierta aflicción si realmente había sido una buena idea haber regresado, si valía la pena intentar volver a acercarse a ella, si podría llegar a reparar tantos errores y poder dejar sus remordimientos de lado… Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había regresado al fin y pasara lo que pasara, sintiera lo que sintiera, decidiera lo que decidiera, ya estaba de regreso y nada iba a seguir siendo igual… Y a pesar de todo eso no quería arrepentirse por haber vuelto. Demasiada culpa ya llevaba a cuestas, y era hora de enfrentar lo que por muchos años no se atrevió a hacer.

Mientras pensaba y reflexionaba sobre todas estas cosas, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado hasta que se percató de que había llegado a la plaza donde hablaron por primera vez... Y sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos en que la conoció… Se acercó y se sentó en la misma banca en la que diez años atrás habían tenido su primera plática, y otro recuerdo vino a su mente…

* * *

Era una bonita tarde de sol del último día de Serena en Nueva York, y estaban caminando por el parque central tomados de la mano. Durante esos pocos días habían hecho y compartido un montón de cosas juntos, visitaron museos, recorrieron la ciudad, conocieron muchos lugares y sobre todo se mantuvieron inseparables todo el tiempo para no desperdiciar ni un solo minuto.

Iban en silencio, sin soltar sus manos, faltaba tan poco para que Serena partiera de regreso a Tokio, y aunque se esforzaban por disimularlo, ambos estaban bastante tristes por saber que tenían que separarse de nuevo irremediablemente... Pero Darien se atrevió a hablar – Si no me equivoco la semana que viene comienza el festival de teatro – Comentó sobre el primer tema ligero que se le vino a la mente para intentar alivianar la inevitable tensión que se había instalado entre ellos – Es algo realmente impresionante, realizan representaciones aquí en el parque – Relataba entusiasmado – El año pasado vine un par de veces y quedé impactado, fue algo muy bonito. Seguro que a ti también te encantaría, qué lástima que te lo pierdas… – Y apenas dijo esas últimas palabras Serena se detuvo de repente. Él enseguida volteó para verla – ¿Qué pasa Serena? – Preguntó preocupado. Ella no soltaba su mano y tenía la mirada baja. Darien se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro para que lo mire – ¿Qué tienes princesa…? – Y se sintió terrible al notar que comenzaba a llorar.

Serena pudo mirarlo a los ojos pero sin conseguir contener sus lágrimas – Me voy… – Gimoteaba – Me voy mañana… y… – Al verla en ese estado Darien sentía que se rompía por dentro – Y no quiero… no quiero volver a separarme de ti… no puedo… no puedo tenerte lejos Darien… no quiero… –

– Princesa… – Darien la abrazó con fuerza para intentar contenerla y ella lloraba con desconsuelo.

– Tengo miedo Darien… – Siguió Serena entre sollozos – Tengo miedo de que no… – Pero estaba tan angustiada que no podía hablar con claridad.

Darien se separó un poco sin soltar el abrazo – ¿De qué tienes miedo? – Preguntó temeroso mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad – Dime Serena ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? –

– Que no podamos… – Evitaba su mirada – Que nosotros no… –

– ¿Qué Serena? – Él comenzaba a impacientarse – ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Habla por favor –

– Tengo miedo… – Serena pudo calmarse un poco y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – Temo que no podamos con esto… – Él la miró confundido – Que la distancia y el tiempo arruinen todo… que no toleremos estar separados y las cosas terminen enfriándose entre nosotros… y que… –

– ¿De qué estás hablando Serena? –

– Yo trato de ser optimista… trato de pensar en positivo… de creer que todo va a estar bien y que podremos estar juntos a pesar de todo… pero es tan difícil… – Volvía a llorar – Estos dos años fueron muy duros para mí… te extrañé tanto… me hiciste mucha falta Darien… y ahora que estamos a punto de separarnos de nuevo no sé si podré soportarlo… –

– Serena… no digas eso… – Intentó tranquilizarla – Sí vamos a poder… claro que podremos… Tú lo dijiste la otra noche, ahora que volvimos a encontrarnos y compartimos tantas cosas maravillosas durante estos días, tendremos nuevos y mejores recuerdos de lo que vivimos, que nos ayudarán a creer en que es posible estar juntos… No tengas miedo princesa… todo estará bien… –

– Lo sé… sé que dije todo eso… y te juro que pongo todo mi esfuerzo para creer y convencerme de que es posible… pero también pienso que a pesar de que los dos prometimos escribirnos a diario, estar en contacto con frecuencia, con el tiempo dejamos de hacerlo… Durante este último año cada vez nos comunicábamos menos seguido ¿lo recuerdas? – Él bajó la mirada – Pasamos de enviarnos un extenso correo por día, donde nos contábamos absolutamente todo, a un corto mensaje cada dos o tres semanas… –

– Sí, es cierto, la comunicación se vio algo interrumpida durante los últimos meses. Pero porque estábamos muy ocupados, tú con la universidad y el hotel, yo con el hospital y mis estudios – Suspiró con pesar – Yo te conté que tengo jornadas muy agitadas, que me paso muchísimas horas trabajando por día, y tú también tienes muchas obligaciones. Lamentablemente esto es así ahora, pero no será para siempre, en un par de años más tú te gradúas, yo termino mi residencia y podremos estar juntos de nuevo – Y sonrió con dulzura para transmitirle seguridad.

– ¿Pero si para ese entonces pasa lo mismo que pasó ahora? – Insistió ella – ¿Que dejamos de escribirnos, que no nos hacemos el tiempo y el espacio en medio de todas nuestras ocupaciones para mantenernos en contacto? ¿Para decirnos lo que nos pasa, lo que sentimos? Porque hasta eso perdimos… En los últimos mensajes que nos mandamos sólo nos contábamos un breve resumen de nuestras rutinas y nada más… ¿Y si ahora vuelve a suceder lo mismo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Yo no puedo subirme a un avión cada vez que esté desesperada por saber de ti, por tenerte conmigo, por querer hacer de cuenta de que no pasa nada, que no nos separan miles de kilómetros, no puedo… –

– Yo lo haré – Dijo Darien con determinación – Yo me tomaré ese avión e iré a verte, así como tú lo hiciste ahora – Y volvió a sonreír.

– ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? – Siguió ella – ¿Si casi no tienes tiempo libre, si estás prácticamente dedicado sólo a tus estudios? No tienes que dejar eso de lado Darien, es tu sueño, no puedes arriesgarte a echar todo a perder, no en este momento... –

– Pero tampoco quiero echar a perder lo nuestro – Insistió él – No quiero perderte a ti… yo no puedo vivir sin ti Serena… y sé que encontraré la manera de volver… para estar contigo a como de lugar… – Ella volvía a llorar al escuchar sus palabras – No voy a permitir que el tiempo y la distancia arruinen lo que tenemos, ni que se enfríen las cosas entre nosotros – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – No quiero descuidar nuestra relación, tú eres lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo… y nada ni nadie va a cambiar esto jamás… te amo princesa… y sé que vamos a estar juntos… que vamos a lograrlo… aunque tengamos miedo, aunque pase el tiempo y nuestras vidas tomen rumbos tan diferentes… vamos a estar juntos Serena… te lo prometo… –

– Perdóname Darien… – Ahora ella lo abrazaba con fuerza – No quería decirte todas estas cosas antes de irme… no quiero preocuparte… pero es que… no puedo evitarlo… te amo demasiado Darien… y me cuesta tanto tenerte tan lejos… –

– Lo sé… lo sé princesa… a mí me pasa lo mismo… pero tenemos que ser fuertes… debemos confiar en lo que sentimos… tú siempre lo has dicho, hay que seguir los sueños… y el nuestro es estar juntos… – La miró de nuevo con una cálida sonrisa – Este lado tuyo algo pesimista no lo conocía… – Bromeó.

Serena rió – No soy pesimista… soy realista… –

– Oye… aquí el amargado siempre he sido yo ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así? – Ambos volvieron a reír.

– Es cierto… – Dijo ella – ¿No será algo contagioso? –

– Puede ser – Respondió él – Puede que te haya contagiado algo de mi 'amargura'… Pero que conste que tú también me contagiaste tu idealismo y romanticismo… – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

– Puede ser… – Dijo ella al acariciar su rostro.

Darien suspiró emocionado – Te amo Serena… –

– Te amo Darien… – Y se besaron intensa y largamente.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Darien fue al templo de Rei para visitar a sus amigos como habían acordado. Subió las escaleras y al llegar se encontró con Nicolas – Hola Chiba – Lo saludó con un afectuoso abrazo.

– Hola Kumada – Dijo Darien al soltar el abrazo.

– ¿Cómo estás hermano? Qué bueno verte por aquí –

– Le dije a tu esposa que vendría a visitarlos –

– Sí, me avisó, sólo que ahora se fue a caminar con el abuelo y las niñas – Explicó Nicolas – Siempre salen un rato por las tardes, pero enseguida regresan –

– Está bien, los espero – Y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa – Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, quiero conocer a las mellizas –

– Son hermosas, idénticas a su madre – Comentó Nicolas emocionado – ¿Y tú cómo has estado? ¿Tienes alguna novedad de trabajo? –

– No, aún no – Respondió Darien algo apenado – Todavía tengo cientos de trámites pendientes, pero igualmente ya he recorrido algunos lugares. En cualquier momento algo tiene que surgir, al menos eso espero… –

– Comprendo… – Nicolas se detuvo de repente y lo observaba sorprendido – Oye… Te ves… diferente… ¿te cortaste el cabello? –

– Ah sí – Darien echó a reír – Esta mañana me di cuenta de que si no me lo cortaba a tiempo iba a terminar pareciéndome a ti – Bromeó y ambos rieron – Ahora volví a ser yo –

– Definitivamente eres el mismo arrogante y antipático de siempre Chiba – Bromeó Nicolas y siguieron caminando – Y ahora que te veo mejor también te noto algo preocupado ¿puede ser o es idea mía? –

– No, no pasa nada... – Darien intentó evadirse – Sólo estoy cansado... –

– Claro, cansado… – Nicolas no quiso importunarlo con más preguntas – Pues creo que sé cómo levantarte el ánimo – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa – Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti – Y fueron juntos hasta el patio.

Cuando llegaron, Nicolas se acercó a un rincón del patio donde había un gran bulto protegido con lonas. Quitó los cobertores y Darien volvió a reír sorprendido – ¿Es… Nick… ésta es…? – No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

– Tu vieja motocicleta – Respondió su amigo riendo – Tu eterna y adorada compañera –

Darien se acercó a la moto y la observaba con detenimiento – ¿No la vendiste? –

– No, no pude hacerlo aunque me lo hayas pedido… Siempre supe que algún día volverías y no sé, creí que quizás te habría gustado reencontrarte con ella… –

– Esto es increíble amigo… – Dijo Darien emocionado – Gracias… –

– ¿Qué sucede Darien? – Nicolas no pudo con su curiosidad – ¿No vas a contarme? – Preguntó preocupado.

Darien soltó un pesado suspiro – Hoy la vi a Serena… Y me dijo… me contó de su compromiso… –

– Ya veo… – Nicolas comprendió enseguida lo que le pasaba.

– ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – Le reprochó Darien – Yo te pregunté por ella y no me dijiste nada ¿por qué Nick? –

Nicolas bajó la mirada algo avergonzado – Porque ella nos pidió que no te contáramos nada –

– ¿Ella? – Preguntó confundido.

– Sí – Explicó – Dijo que era un asunto personal, que tú no tenías porqué enterarte, que en todo caso era ella quien debía comunicártelo si es que te volvía a ver y… –

– Bueno, puedo llegar a entender que no me dijeras lo del compromiso – Dijo algo molesto – Pero tampoco me contaste que no estaba sola, que seguía con Seiya –

– Es cierto, no te lo dije… Es que ya sabes, soy malísimo para guardar secretos, me pongo muy nervioso y prefiero no decir absolutamente nada para evitar desembuchar lo que no me corresponde… – Intentó justificarse.

– Pero eres mi mejor amigo Nick, jamás hubo secretos entre nosotros ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? –

– Lo siento… – Se disculpó – Pero es muy difícil para mí, ya tengo demasiado con todo lo que me pides que no cuente de ti. Imagínate lo que me cuesta guardar tus secretos con Rei, esa mujer tiene un sexto sentido Darien, ella supo antes que yo que ibas a regresar, a veces me asusta… Y me bombardeó a preguntas, no te imaginas lo que me esforcé por mantener cerrada mi bocota –

– No le habrás dicho nada ¿verdad? Recuerda que me juraste por tus hijas que nadie se iba a enterar –

– Claro que no le dije, tranquilo. Así como tampoco te conté a ti lo de Serena –

– Igualmente no cambia nada… – Darien volvió a suspirar – Tarde o temprano me iba a tener que enterar ¿verdad? Además… – Bajó la mirada – Además es lógico que ella esté rehaciendo su vida con otra persona, después de todo nosotros… Pasaron muchos años… – Y tras una corta pausa, echó a reír.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó Nicolas confundido.

– Cuando fui al hotel, antes de buscar a Serena pasé por la oficina de Kenji –

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hizo cuando te vio? –

– Para mi sorpresa se alegró de verme – Respondió Darien – Aunque yo siempre me entendí bastante bien con él, me asombró que reaccionara así. No conversamos mucho, porque enseguida la llamó a Serena para avisarle que yo había llegado, y después tuvo que ir a una reunión de trabajo. Pero estaba tan contento, hasta me invitó a cenar a su casa –

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí, esta noche –

– Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Hizo otra pausa – Quizás es por Ikuko, tú siempre fuiste como un hijo para ella, y tal vez en un punto él siente lo mismo –

– Puede ser… – Reflexionó Darien – Como sea a mí también me alegra reencontrarme con la familia Tsukino ¿sabes? Aunque las cosas con Serena estén muy tensas, tal vez… no sé… quizás podríamos volver a acercarnos, volver a ser amigos… –

– ¿Ella va a ir a esa cena? –

– Sí, con su 'prometido' – Respondió en tono irónico.

– ¿Con Seiya? – Darien asintió – ¿Y tú tan tranquilo? –

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Dijo molesto – Ahora las cosas son así, yo permití que esto suceda, no hice nada para impedirlo, debo aceptarlo, no tengo otra opción – Agregó con resignación.

– No lo sé… te conozco amigo… – Siguió Nicolas – Aunque te esfuerces en mostrarte tan superado y relajado sé que hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser el analítico y estructurado Darien de antes… Esa mujer te cambió, puso tu mundo de cabeza desde el día que la conociste, no lo niegues… Y dudo mucho de que seas capaz de renunciar a ella a pesar de que hayan pasado tantos años sin verse y que las cosas entre ustedes hayan terminado tan mal… Tarde o temprano harás algo para intentar recuperarla, sé que lo harás… –

– Tal vez tengas razón… – Agregó Darien con un nuevo suspiro – Pero mientras tanto tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos. Necesito conseguir trabajo lo antes posible, de lo que sea, quiero encontrar un lugar dónde vivir, no me gusta abusar de la generosidad de Andrew… – Y lo miró suplicante – Por favor amigo, si te enteras de algo o se desocupa algún departamento de tus padres que no sea muy costoso, avísame ¿sí? –

– Claro, cuenta conmigo amigo – Y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

* * *

_**Ayyy.. leo y releo el cap y hasta yo me siento confundida con cómo se están dando las cosas... Pero bue, la historia viene algo enredada, no lo vamos a negar... Y siguen surgiendo nuevas incógnitas, que más adelante se van a esclarecer...**_

_**Va la respuesta a mi querida kaguya: si si amiga, ya se reencontraron.. y Darien finalmente se enteró de boca de Serena sobre su compromiso.. un golpe duro para él... y con Kenji quizás tendremos más sorpresas en la cena que vendrá en el próximo cap donde también aparecerá Seiya.. qué pasará? pues paciencia amiga! muajaja!**_

_**espero sus comentarios! besotototes per tutti!**_

_**bell.-**_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Buenas noches mi gente bella! Cómo les va? Espero que super bien!**_

_**De nuevo estoy de vuelta después de larga ausencia, ja! Actualizando mi locurita con un nuevo cap. Hoy les traigo un episodio que me dio bastante trabajo, ya que resultó ser algo intenso por todo lo que narro en esta ocasión y además me costó bastante terminar por los contratiempos y trotes que estoy viviendo en estos días... Pero creo que logré mi cometido y conseguí plasmar todo lo que quería. Así que espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Bueno, sin más para agregar por hoy, los invito a leer el siete en paz y les pido POR FAVOR que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció! Y también agradezco a mis fieles seguidoras y comentaristas por su entusiasmo e interés en leerme y a los nuevos lectores que se sumaron en esta semana.**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados.**_

_**Besos y abrazos per tutti! Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Bell.-**_

* * *

_:: Capítulo Siete ::_

Esa misma tarde, Serena salió de su trabajo un poco más temprano de lo habitual y mientras regresaba a su departamento no dejaba de pensar en Darien. Estaba verdaderamente movilizada por su reciente reencuentro, sabía que iba a ser una situación algo difícil e incómoda cuando sucediera, pero jamás se imaginó que lo fuera tanto.

Repasaba en su mente cada palabra, cada mirada, cada gesto y se cercioraba de que se hubiera comportado como correspondía, como la mujer reservada y controlada que era. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que habían habido algunos breves instantes donde se sintió y se mostró como era antes, aunque sea mínimamente, y eso era algo que no debía permitir que se repitiera. Ella ya no era la misma chica que él había conocido, sino que ahora era una mujer totalmente diferente y así tenía que mostrarse. Y aunque también reconocía que había sido un tanto cruel en comunicarle con tanta franqueza sobre su compromiso con Seiya, estaba segura de que era lo correcto, no debía permitir que se enterara por terceros.

Pero… al recordar la reacción de Darien al escucharla supo que para él no había sido una buena noticia ¿sería que le dolía enterarse de que estaba rehaciendo su vida con otra persona? ¿que aún tenía sentimientos por ella a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo distanciados? ¿que habría regresado por ella? No, no podía ser nada de eso, definitivamente no. Ambos habían dejado muy en claro que entre ellos ya no había más nada, ni siquiera una amistad, y habían tomado una decisión irreversible.

Pero… no podía negarlo, en un punto Serena se alegraba de volver a verlo, y por cómo Darien la trató parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo… ¿Y si podían volver a acercarse? ¿Recuperar algo de la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron? ¿Sería posible dejar los errores y el dolor del pasado a un lado y reencontrarse en buenos términos, aunque sea amistosos? No tenía idea de cómo iban a seguir dándose las cosas entre ellos, lo único que tenía en claro era que no iba a ser una situación para nada fácil de enfrentar. Pero no había vuelta atrás, Darien estaba otra vez en Tokio y no podía ignorarlo y evitarlo indefinidamente…

Cuando finalmente llegó a su departamento, Serena fue directamente al baño para darse una larga y relajante ducha. Necesitaba sentirse tranquila, recuperar la calma y la entereza que había perdido desde que se enteró del regreso de Darien al recibir aquel mensaje, y reunir valor para volver a enfrentarlo durante la bendita cena que su papá había organizado para esa noche. Por otro lado también tenía que pensar en la manera de comunicarle a Seiya sobre la reunión sin que sospechara ni malinterpretada nada raro.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, salió del baño envuelta en una bata y se dirigió hasta el vestidor para buscar su ropa. Cuando regresó a su dormitorio y comenzó a peinar su cabello, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Seiya también estaba en la habitación. Y tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, sintió cómo su prometido se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura – Hola bombón… – Susurró en su oído.

Serena pegó un salto del susto al no escucharlo llegar – ¡Seiya, me asustaste! – Le reprochó molesta y quiso soltarse.

Pero él no la dejó ir – Oye… ¿por qué reaccionas así…? – La abrazó con más fuerza y empezó a besarla suavemente en el cuello – ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? – Decía entre besos – Porque yo te extrañé mucho… – Y con mucha delicadeza intentó quitarle la bata muy lentamente sin dejar de besarla.

Serena se separó enseguida y volvió a cubrir su cuerpo – ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te escuché – Le preguntó al voltear para verlo de frente.

Seiya se acercó a ella y la abrazó otra vez – Acabo de llegar… – Ahora le daba cortos besos en los labios – No sabía que ya estabas aquí… y no te imaginas lo agradable que es encontrarte en casa tan temprano… – Comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo – Estás tan bonita bombón… hace mucho que no tenemos un momento tranquilo para los dos… te extraño tanto… – Y empezó a caminar hacia la cama sin cortar los besos.

– Seiya… – Ella intentaba separarse – Por favor Seiya… –

– ¿Qué pasa…? – Preguntó él sin cortar los besos mientras la recostaba en la cama.

– No… – Serena trataba de resistirse – No quiero… –

Seiya se recostó a su lado y de nuevo intentó quitarle la bata – ¿Pero por qué…? –

– Tenemos… – Lo empujó para alejarlo de ella – Tenemos que irnos… Tengo que arreglarme… – Y se puso de pie mientras volvía a cubrirse con su bata.

– ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Seiya algo molesto por su rechazo – ¿Adónde tenemos que ir? – Y se sentó en la cama.

– A la casa de mi papá, nos invitó a cenar – Serena buscó el cepillo de su cabello y continuó peinándose – Tenemos que estar allí en menos de una hora –

– ¿Tu papá? ¿A su casa? – Volvió a preguntar sorprendido.

– Así es – Respondió ella con calma.

– ¿Y a qué se debe la invitación? Jamás nos invita a su casa, además cenamos con él anoche –

– Es que regresó un amigo de la familia al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos y organizó una cena de bienvenida – Explicó Serena.

– ¿Qué amigo? ¿Tu papá tiene amigos? – Bromeó él.

– Seiya… – Lo miró molesta.

– Lo siento… – Seiya se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – Pero cuéntame ¿de quién se trata? –

– Darien – Serena se sentó frente al espejo de su cómoda y comenzó a ponerse crema en el rostro – Darien Chiba –

– Darien… Chiba… ese nombre me suena –

– No lo conoces, vivió muchos años en EEUU y regresó hace unos días –

– Si no lo conozco ¿por qué su nombre me es familiar? – Insistió.

– Quizás alguna vez yo lo mencioné, o mi mamá – Hizo una corta pausa y después de suspirar largamente siguió hablando – No tiene importancia. El caso es que esta noche cenaremos con él ¿tienes algún problema? ¿u otro compromiso? Porque no estás obligado a asistir si no quieres o no puedes –

– No, está bien, iré – Pero al notarla algo nerviosa dudó – ¿O tú no quieres que vaya? –

– Sí sí, claro que quiero que vayas – Respondió ella al retomar el tono calmado – Es sólo que no sé, como no te llevas bien con mi papá y acabas de decir que ya cenamos con él anoche, pensé que quizás… –

– No es para tanto – Seiya comenzó a hacerle suaves masajes en los hombros a Serena – Que yo no le caiga bien a él no significa que a mí me pase lo mismo, yo aprecio y respeto mucho a Kenji. Además dentro de poco se convertirá en mi suegro, por lo tanto en mi familia. Y si este amigo suyo es tan importante para ustedes, pues yo también tengo que darle la bienvenida ¿o no? –

– Sí, viéndolo de esa forma… –

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado – Te noto algo tensa bombón, más de lo habitual –

Ella se puso de pie y volteó a verlo – Sí sí, estoy bien – Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Serena regresó al vestidor para cambiarse y Seiya siguió hablando desde la cama – ¿Y quién es ese tal Darien Chiba? –

– Es un viejo amigo de la familia, ya te lo dije – Respondió ella.

– ¿Y qué hacía en EEUU? ¿Por qué regresó? – Preguntó curioso.

– Es médico y no sé porqué volvió –

– ¿Pero era amigo tuyo? ¿De tus padres? –

Serena volvió a la habitación – Sí, era amigo nuestro – Y se acercó a Seiya – ¿Qué te parece este vestido? ¿Es muy formal? – Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella – ¿O mejor algo más sencillo? El vestido negro es más sencillo ¿no? Sí, mejor me cambio –

– Cualquier vestido te queda bien… – Murmuró él en tono seductor mientras se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura – Pero si éste no te gusta déjame ayudarte… – Y comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido al tiempo que le daba suaves besos en el cuello – Qué rico hueles bombón… – Susurró en un suspiro.

– Seiya basta – Serena se soltó y lo miró molesta – Se va a hacer tarde, sabes que odio ser impuntual – Y volvió al vestidor.

Seiya suspiró resignado – Lo sé, lo sé… ¿A qué hora hay que estar allá? ¿Tengo tiempo de darme una ducha? –

– Sí, ve, pero date prisa –

– Sí mamá… – Y se fue al baño.

* * *

Por su parte, Darien ya había regresado al departamento de Andrew después de visitar a Rei y Nicolas. Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando Andrew llegó – Doctor Chiba – Dijo al entrar mientras dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa.

– Doctor Furuhata – Lo saludó Darien sin interrumpir su lectura.

Andrew se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado – ¿Cómo estás amigo? –

– Aburrido – Respondió Darien de mala gana – ¿Tú cómo estás? –

Andrew soltó un largo suspiro – Enamorado… –

– ¿Qué? – Darien lo miró sorprendido.

– Es ella Darien… – Respondió Andrew con una alegre sonrisa – Lita es la chica de mis sueños… –

Darien rió al escucharlo – Si tú lo dices… – Y retomó su lectura.

– Te juro que jamás en mi vida me imaginé capaz de sentirme así… – Siguió Andrew – Nunca estuve más seguro de algo como ahora, la amo… definitivamente la amo con locura… –

– No exageres, sólo la viste un par de veces –

Andrew ignoró su comentario – Acabo de tener la mejor cita que podría haber siquiera soñado… hablamos por horas, nos conocimos mejor y… creo que a ella le pasó lo mismo que a mí… Y sé que va a funcionar – Dijo con firmeza – Estoy seguro de que vamos a estar juntos… –

Darien volvió a reír – Por dios amigo… eres fastidiosamente empalagoso… –

Andrew se puso de pie – Disculpa señor amargado… cierto que tú eres de los que nunca pasan de tres citas… –

– Eso no es cierto, a veces ni siquiera llego a la segunda cita – Y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Andrew negó con la cabeza – Eres insufrible Darien – Dijo al dirigirse hasta la cocina.

Darien dejó el libro sobre la mesita – ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital? –

– Muy bien – Andrew regresó con una botella de agua – Es casi seguro que me acepten para el puesto, la semana que viene tengo una entrevista con el director – Se sentó en otro sillón frente a Darien – Pero confío en que todo marchará bien, como ya fui parte del servicio antes de irme a EEUU es muy probable que me acepten de nuevo –

– Qué bueno – Dijo Darien mientras se desperezaba y estiraba los brazos.

– Averigüé también si necesitan gente en traumatología – Continuó Andrew – Pero en este momento están con las admisiones de los nuevos residentes. Igualmente me dijeron que es probable que haya algún lugar en la guardia –

Darien no le dio demasiada importancia a lo que su amigo acababa de decirle – Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta – Y se recostó en el sofá.

Andrew comenzó a sospechar de su actitud – No te noto muy entusiasmado… –

– Es que no sé si quiero volver a trabajar en un hospital – Explicó Darien – Las guardias son agotadoras y mi especialidad en trauma sólo me permite estar dentro del quirófano. Y en este momento no me siento capaz de volver a operar, hace años que no lo hago, después de esa bendita demanda… –

– Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Darien – Insistió Andrew – A ti te apasiona esto, no entiendo porqué te resistes en retomar tu profesión –

Darien buscó el control remoto entre los almohadones y encendió el televisor – Quizás consiga algo en un centro de rehabilitación donde trabaja Rei, hace un momento estuve con ella y me dijo que me podría conseguir una entrevista para la semana que viene –

– ¿Rehabilitación? Pero esa no es tu especialidad –

– Lo sé – Cambiaba de canal automáticamente sin fijarse en lo que veía – Pero tengo algo de experiencia en eso, y la verdad es mejor que nada. Estoy quebrado amigo, en este momento cualquier trabajo me viene bien. Tengo que devolverte el dinero del viaje, los gastos del departamento, y después buscar un lugar para mudarme de aquí y… –

– El dinero no es problema Darien – Lo interrumpió molesto – No te preocupes por eso ahora, y aquí puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites, no voy a cobrarte por eso – Le quitó el control remoto para bajar el volumen de la televisión – Lo que no entiendo es porqué no quieres el hospital, si es lo que habíamos acordado antes de venir a Tokio, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que ya no queríamos trabajos menores, inestables, que… –

– Sí, lo sé – Darien se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá – Pero aquí el verdadero mediocre y bueno para nada soy yo. Y no me siento capaz de volver a un hospital, no ahora –

Andrew echó a reír – ¿Otra vez con el discurso autocompasivo? – Darien lo miró enojado – Vamos amigo, estabas tan entusiasmado con regresar, volver a trabajar y todo lo que hablamos antes de viajar ¿Por qué vuelves a cambiar de parecer? ¿Y así tan repentinamente? ¿Te pasó algo en estos días? ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? – Y enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba – Serena – Adivinó – La viste a Serena ¿verdad? – Darien asintió y bajó la mirada – ¿Y qué pasó? –

– Me dijo… – Suspiró con pesar – Me dijo que sigue con Seiya y que se casará con él –

– Ahora entiendo – Y quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

Darien volvió a hablar – Y esta noche tengo que cenar con ellos y Kenji, en su casa –

– ¿Y vas a ir? – Darien asintió con un nuevo suspiro – ¿Y cómo estás? – Preguntó Andrew preocupado.

Darien miró la hora – Retrasado – Se puso de pie – Voy a darme una ducha y salgo –

* * *

Momentos más tarde, en la casa de la familia Tsukino, Serena y Seiya ya se encontraban ahí, habían llegado meticulosamente puntual como siempre. Y mientras él estaba conversando con Kenji en el comedor, ella se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Luna que estaba terminando de preparar la cena – ¿Cómo va todo Luna? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó amablemente mientras se acercaba a curiosear.

– No cariño, ya está todo listo – Luna trabajaba para la familia de Serena desde que ella era una niña y la quería como a una madre. Era una mujer muy sencilla, pero también muy afectuosa y apegada a los Tsukino. Y aunque Kenji le había pedido infinidad de veces que dejara de trabajar para él, ya que la veía como a una hermana, ella insistía en estar siempre presente y colaborar en todo lo que pudiera con los quehaceres de la casa. A pesar de que Kenji se mostraba como un hombre fuerte y autosuficiente, sabía que no podía dejarlo solo.

– Huele delicioso – Comentó Serena entusiasmada – No le pusiste pimientos ¿Verdad? – Y probó la salsa.

Luna sonreía enternecida al verla, su ansiedad e impaciencia por la visita de Darien le recordaba tanto a la jovencita que hacía mucho había dejado de ser – No Serena, ya sé que a él no le gustan –

– Bien ¿Qué hora es? – Serena miró su reloj – Está retrasado ¿puedes creerlo? – Y ambas rieron.

– ¿Darien impuntual? – Comentó Luna – Eso sí que es toda una novedad… –

En eso apareció Seiya y se acercó a ellas – Hola chicas ¿todo bien por aquí? – Tomó a Serena de la mano – ¿Puedo robártela un momento, Luna? – Luna asintió y retomó la comida. Seiya se alejó un poco para poder hablar con Serena – Bombón, tu papá está muy extraño… –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó ella.

– No lo sé, está de muy buen humor, hace bromas, todas a costa mía como siempre, pero me está tratando bien… – Serena volvió a reír al ver su expresión – En verdad me preocupa… –

– No seas exagerado, sólo está contento – Y mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa, oyeron que golpeaban a la puerta – Ahí llegó – Exclamó ella contenta – Vamos – Lo tomó otra vez de la mano y fueron juntos hasta la sala donde Kenji ya lo había hecho pasar a Darien y se saludaban efusivos entre bromas y risas.

Seiya se sorprendió al verlo – ¿Ese es Darien Chiba? – Le preguntó a Serena – ¿El médico? ¿El viejo amigo de la familia? – Ella asintió – Vaya, es… joven… – Y lo observaba detenidamente, tenía un aspecto muy informal y bastante alejado a lo que se había imaginado.

Ambos se acercaron a Darien para saludarlo – Hola Darien – Dijo Serena cordial – Bienvenido – Y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Serena – le respondió el saludo con una leve sonrisa.

Serena no soltaba la mano de su novio – Él es Seiya – Lo presentó – Mi prometido –

Y por unos breves instantes el rostro de Darien se tensó al verlo – Hola, gusto en conocerte – Dijo Seiya al tenderle una mano.

– Igualmente – Darien volvió a sonreír y le respondió el saludo con amabilidad.

Oportunamente Kenji se acercó de nuevo a ellos e interrumpió el incómodo ambiente que se había generado entre los tres – Hijo – Le habló a Darien – Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte –

El rostro de Darien se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Luna? No puedo creerlo ¡Luna! – Y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

– Por dios Darien, qué alegría verte de nuevo querido… – Dijo Luna emocionada – Pasaron tantos años… – Y lo miró sin soltar el abrazo – Estás… Estás muy lindo… – Ambos rieron – Pero esos ojitos no cambiaron nada… – Acarició su rostro con ternura – Siguen siendo tan hermosos y melancólicos… Darien… – Y no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

Darien agrandó su sonrisa conmovido por su reacción – ¿Cómo estás Luna? Te ves tan hermosa como siempre – Y ella volvió a reír – ¿Y Artemis? ¿Y Diana? ¿Cómo están ellos? –

– Bien querido, están muy bien – Respondió contenta porque él los recordara – La niña ya entró a la universidad, así que estamos muy orgullosos de ella –

– ¿Diana en la universidad? ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? –

– Así es Darien, pasó el tiempo… – Respondió Luna y repentinamente se puso seria – Qué lástima que hayas tardado tanto en regresar… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – A la señora Ikuko le hubiera gustado volver a verte antes de… – Y bajó la mirada – Ella te quiso tanto… –

Darien se sintió acongojado al recordarla – Lo sé… lo lamento… –

– Por favor Luna – Intervino Kenji al notar que ella volvía a llorar.

– Lo siento señor Kenji – Luna se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo – Me dejé llevar por las emociones… – Se disculpó.

Kenji la tomó de los hombros para contenerla – Está bien, tranquila… Darien… – Lo miró sin soltar a Luna – Lo que creo que ella quiere decir es que… Mi esposa te quería como a un hijo y… – Ahora él se emocionaba – Yo también siempre te he considerado parte de nuestra familia… Y que estés de nuevo en nuestra casa nos hace recordarla… Pero la verdad es que es una alegría muy grande para nosotros que estés aquí… –

– Gracias… Muchas gracias… – Darien bajó la mirada y todos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

– Pero bueno – Kenji volvió a hablar – No es momento de hablar de estos asuntos, el muchacho acaba de llegar, recibámoslo con mejores ánimos ¿puede ser? – Y se acercó a Darien para darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

Serena no pudo tolerar más presenciar esa escena – Disculpen – Dijo con una fingida sonrisa – Enseguida regreso – Y se fue apurada hacia la cocina.

Seiya fue tras ella y cuando la alcanzó la vio que caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro – ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupado.

Ella volvió a sonreír al verlo – Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Y se esforzaba por contener sus lágrimas.

Seiya se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro – Por favor, no finjas conmigo, dime qué te pasa… –

– Nada Seiya, no te preocupes – Insistió. Se alejó de él y le dio la espalda – Es sólo que… Creo que es la primera vez que escucho a mi papá hablar de mi mamá con tanta emoción después de que murió y… – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – Y además estar aquí en casa de nuevo… hacía mucho que no venía y… ya sabes… es… es muy fuerte para mí… yo… –

Seiya se acercó de nuevo y la abrazó – Tranquila… tranquila bombón… – Comprendía cómo se sentía, y deseaba que ella pudiera desahogarse y compartir con él lo que sentía.

Pero Serena pudo contener las ganas de llorar y volvió a separarse de él – Estoy bien, ya pasó – Dijo con una nueva sonrisa.

– ¿Segura? – Seiya no le creía, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella siempre se escondía tras ese semblante tan duro y fuerte.

– Sí – Volvió a insistir ella – Ya me siento bien, de verdad. Fue sólo que se me vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente de golpe y me emocioné un poco, eso es todo… –

Seiya tomó su rostro de nuevo – ¿En serio estás bien? – Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír – ¿No prefieres que vayamos a casa y dejamos la cena para otro día? –

– No, no es necesario. Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Lo tomó de la mano – Regresemos – Y juntos volvieron a la sala.

* * *

La velada transcurrió con total normalidad. Durante la cena todos conversaron y rieron por largo rato. Darien poco a poco pudo sentirse más cómodo con la situación, ya que Kenji estaba de muy buen humor, lo que aparentemente no era habitual en él, además Serena se mostraba más relajada y desenvuelta de cómo la había visto en la mañana y por su parte Seiya tenía un modo muy carismático y cálido, por lo que el ambiente era bastante cordial y agradable. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre muchísimas cosas, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo acontecido en los últimos años y recordando distintos momentos compartidos.

Durante la sobremesa, mientras Seiya le explicaba entusiasmado a Darien sobre el emprendimiento que tenía con sus hermanos, Serena servía té y café para todos y observaba impresionada cómo conversaban y se entendían tan bien. Todo parecía marchar con total naturalidad entre ellos, para su sorpresa Darien se mostraba muy desenvuelto y a gusto con la situación, le hacía muchas preguntas a Seiya y parecía realmente interesado en lo que le contaba. Quizás después de todo la invitación de Kenji no habría sido tan mala idea, y tal vez las cosas podían continuar desarrollándose en buenos términos.

Mientras le servía café a su papá, Serena notó que Kenji poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido en su asiento. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acercó a él – Papá… – Lo tomó de la mano para despertarlo – Papá ya es algo tarde ¿no quieres ir a dormir? –

Kenji reaccionó de golpe al escucharla – ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Estaba algo desorientado – ¿Qué hora es? –

– Casi las once – Respondió Serena.

– Vaya… siento como si fueran las 3 de la madrugada – Bromeó y bostezó largamente – Bueno chicos, lamento tener que dejarlos, pero este viejo se duerme sentado – Se puso de pie – Buenas noches hijo – Se acercó a Darien que también se puso de pie para saludarlo – Gracias por tu visita, vuelve cuando quieras, sabes que eres más que bienvenido en nuestra casa –

– Gracias por la invitación Kenji – Dijo Darien – Lo pasé muy bien, la cena estuvo deliciosa –

– Adiós muchacho – Kenji lo saludó a Seiya de lejos, quien respondió con una leve inclinación. Y finalmente se fue acompañado por Serena.

Mientras se alejaban, Seiya y Darien los seguían con la mirada hasta que subieron las escaleras. Y cuando se quedaron los dos solos, Seiya suspiró sin quitar la vista de la escalera – Es tan hermosa… – Comentó refiriéndose a Serena – No puedo creer que vaya a convertirse en mi esposa… –

Darien no quiso interpretar ese comentario como una provocación o algo por el estilo. Por lo poco que había llegado a conocerlo, Seiya realmente parecía no tener ni la más remota idea de que en el pasado él se había involucrado con Serena – Es una gran chica, eres afortunado… – Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

– Sí, lo sé… – Dijo Seiya con un nuevo suspiro – Y es tan dura, tan reservada, no te imaginas lo que me costó conquistarla –

Darien sabía que tarde o temprano esta conversación tendría lugar – ¿Ah sí? – Y prefirió fingir estar interesado en el asunto para no ser descortés, aunque en el fondo se empezaba a sentir algo molesto e incómodo con la situación.

Seiya aparentemente ni se dio por aludido, terminó su té y dejó la taza sobre la mesa – La conocí hace unos 8 años – Comenzó a relatar entusiasmado – Me topé con ella en el aeropuerto internacional de pura casualidad – Darien escuchaba atentamente – Y apenas la vi quedé cautivado al instante… Yo recién llegaba de viaje y ella me dijo que había estado despidiendo a alguien. La noté tan triste, tan vulnerable que me conmovió profundamente, pero se fue muy rápido y sin siquiera decirme su nombre – Darien no pudo evitar relacionar lo que Seiya le contaba con la despedida en el aeropuerto el día que partía hacia EEUU, pero prefirió no interrumpirlo y seguir escuchando su versión de la historia – Y yo jamás la olvidé, sabía que volvería a encontrarla… – Continuó Seiya – Varios años después, mi hermano mayor me presentaba a su novia que resultó ser Ami, una de las mejores de amigas de Serena. Y una noche, en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Ami a la que yo también había sido invitado, cuando la vi llegar la reconocí enseguida – Y mientras seguía hablando, vio que Serena regresaba al comedor y comenzó a describirla al verla acercarse de nuevo a la mesa – Llevaba un bonito vestido violeta, unas sandalias claras y su hermoso cabello suelto sobre los hombros… parecía un ángel… – Serena se sentó a su lado y él no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Y desde ese día supe que no me separaría de ella nunca más… – Le dio un tierno beso en la frente – Te amo… mi dulce bombón… – Serena se tensó entera al escucharlo y sintió cómo Darien le clavaba la mirada, pero no se atrevió a voltear para verlo.

– Vaya… qué linda historia… – Dijo Darien en tono irónico.

Seiya abrazó a Serena por los hombros y lo miró desafiante – ¿Y qué nos cuentas de ti Darien? ¿Alguna novia? ¿Alguien que te robe el sueño? –

Darien sonrió de lado al comprender la actitud de Seiya – No, estoy solo – Respondió con soltura – Hace bastante tiempo –

– ¿En serio? – Dijo Seiya algo sorprendido – Pues me imagino que oportunidades no te deben faltar – No quería provocarlo, pero tenía toda la intención de conocer más de ese aspecto de él – Eres profesional, bien parecido, supongo que debes tener una buena lista de conquistas ¿o me equivoco? –

Serena quiso intervenir al notar la tensión que comenzaba a generarse entre ellos – Seiya, no seas impertinente –

– Descuida Serena – Dijo Darien – No me molesta hablar de esto – Y decidió darle con el gusto, si Seiya quería exponerlo, él le contaría sin rodeos lo que quería escuchar – ¿Sabes? A mí me pasó algo muy parecido a lo que me acabas de contar – Y comenzó a relatar con calma – Hoy me reencontré con alguien a quien no veía hacía muchos años – Al escucharlo Serena lo miró expectante, pero él evitaba su mirada y se dirigía a Seiya – Una chica muy bonita, inteligente, graciosa… Me alegró tanto volver a verla… – Serena se puso más nerviosa todavía, no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Aunque es alguien de mi pasado, no dejo de tener buenos recuerdos junto a ella… Fue muy importante para mí, hubo una linda historia entre nosotros antes de separarnos… – Y finalmente la miró – Y no sé, pienso que quizás este reencuentro pueda significar algo, tal vez podamos volver a acercarnos, intentar recuperar algo de lo que vivimos… –

– Claro ¿por qué no intentarlo? – Dijo Seiya – Deberías probar, arriesgarte y acercarte de nuevo a ella, no por nada se habrán reencontrado, quizás es una buena oportunidad para reconciliarse ¿no te parece? –

Darien rió y bajó la mirada – Sí… puede ser… – Y después de una corta pausa miró de nuevo a Serena, quien tenía una evidente expresión de inquietud ¿Qué estaba tratando de demostrar? ¿Qué intenciones tenía al hablar sobre esto? ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar? – Serena ¿Recuerdas aquella novia de la que te hablé varias veces? ¿esa compañera de la universidad con la que salía antes de conocerte? –

Serena recapacitó de golpe, Darien no estaba refiriéndose a ella – ¿Ann? – Preguntó confundida.

– Sí, Ann – Respondió él dándole un nuevo sorbo a su café – Trabaja en tu hotel, la encontré esta mañana antes de irme –

Serena se esforzaba por procesar lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Trabaja… en el hotel…? –

Darien echó a reír – ¿Puedes creerlo? El mundo es muy pequeño… En verdad me alegró mucho volver a verla… –

Seiya también estaba sorprendido con lo que contaba – Vaya, sí que es una increíble coincidencia –

– ¿Verdad que lo es? – Siguió Darien – Las vueltas de la vida son tan inesperadas… – Dijo de nuevo irónico.

– Pues insisto en que deberías intentarlo – Agregó Seiya – Quién sabe, quizás es el destino lo que los llevó a encontrarse de nuevo, no deberías desaprovecharlo –

Darien miró de nuevo a Serena y al notarla algo consternada se dio cuenta de que quizás había ido demasiado lejos – Tal vez… – Pero no pudo evitarlo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse con esta situación, había tenido que soportar con demasiada entereza y esfuerzo la felicidad de ella y su futuro esposo durante toda la cena, y de alguna manera iba a tener que reaccionar aunque quizás no había sido la más correcta...

– Claro – Siguió Seiya – Me parece que es una muy buena oportunidad, si hace tanto tiempo que estás solo quizás ya es hora de sentar cabeza con alguien ¿no crees? Y qué tal si ella resultara ser el amor de tu vida, tu futura esposa, la madre de tus hijos ¿Tú qué opinas bombón? –

Serena no permitiría que el rumbo que la conversación había tomado la hiciera flaquear o sentirse incómoda, y miró a Darien con determinación – Pues me parece que deberías encontrar a una buena chica que te quiera mucho… – Dijo en un tono irónico que sólo él percibió.

– Absolutamente – Agregó Seiya. Y los tres quedaron en silencio.

Darien los miró alternadamente a los dos y se dio cuenta de que ya había sido suficiente por ese día – Gracias por sus consejos, los tendré en cuenta – Se puso de pie y miró la hora – Bueno, creo que ya debería irme. Seiya, fue un placer conocerte – Dijo sonriente al tenderle la mano para despedirse.

Seiya se puso de pie y le devolvió el saludo también sonriente – El placer es todo mío Darien, espero que volvamos a vernos –

Serena se acercó a Darien – Te acompaño – Y fueron juntos hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Darien intentó distender un poco los ánimos entre ellos – Bueno... Gracias por todo… lo pasé muy bien –

Serena sonrió con soltura – Gracias a ti por haber venido –

Darien suspiró algo avergonzado por lo que acababan de hablar – Me dio mucho gusto volver a tu casa… – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Serena se puso seria y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Darien… mira, yo… –

– Descuida Serena – Intentó disculparse – Entiendo que quizás después de tanto tiempo mi presencia te resulte un tanto incómoda, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas ni malos momentos, yo sólo vine porque quise ser cortés con tu papá y… –

– Todo está bien, no te disculpes – Lo interrumpió ella – Yo creo que a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros y después de todo el tiempo que pasó… tal vez no sea tan malo que volvamos a acercarnos… – Y volvió a sonreír.

Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba – ¿En serio piensas eso? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– Sí… me da gusto volver a verte… –

– Serena… – Darien estaba perdido en sus ojos. Podía reconocer en su mirada la misma calidez y ternura que tanto adoraba de ella, pero no dejaba de sentirse confundido, abrumado, intranquilo. Desde que la había vuelto a ver ella sólo se mostraba fría e indiferente con él, fingiendo estar a gusto con su presencia. Pero ahora la veía diferente, como antes, como la recordaba ¿Estaría siendo sincera? ¿En verdad pensaba que volver a encontrarse había sido algo bueno? ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad de acercarse a ella, aunque sea como los amigos que hacía tanto tiempo atrás habían sido?

Serena volvió a hablar sin dejar de verlo profundamente a los ojos – Y quizás podríamos, no sé, organizar una reunión con los chicos algún día, como en los viejos tiempos… –

Darien quiso acercarse más a ella – Serena… yo… – Deseaba tanto abrazarla, estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, decirle que la extrañaba, que la necesitaba, que quería reparar todo el daño que podría haberle causado con su distanciamiento, que quería estar con ella, que necesitaba que lo perdone…

Pero de repente apareció Seiya – ¿Todo bien? – Se acercó a Serena y la abrazó por los hombros en actitud protectora. Al verlos, Darien retrocedió unos pasos.

Serena bajó la mirada – Sí, todo está bien, Darien ya se iba –

– Hace frío aquí afuera bombón – Dijo Seiya al acariciar sus brazos – Y estás desabrigada –

Darien carraspeó nervioso – Lo siento, no los demoro más – Se puso el casco y se subió a la moto – Adiós Seiya, adiós Serena – Dijo al encender el motor.

Serena lo miró de nuevo – Adiós… – Y Darien finalmente se fue.

Y mientras volvían a entrar a la casa, Seiya volvió a hablarle – Bombón… – Dijo con un tono de voz algo duro – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente... –

* * *

Apenas se alejó de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, Darien condujo sin rumbo por largo rato. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido un encuentro realmente intenso e incómodo para él y le había resultado muy difícil reunir valor para enfrentar situación semejante, volver a esa casa, conocer al futuro esposo de Serena… Y se sentía completamente turbado, confundido, nervioso… Y cientos de emociones más y recuerdos se le imponían de tal forma que no podía pensar con claridad.

Decidió seguir deambulando por la ciudad hasta poder sentirse más tranquilo, y mientras conducía un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente…

* * *

Poco tiempo antes de enterarse de que tenía que partir a EEUU, Darien había ido a la casa de Serena un domingo al mediodía como ya era su costumbre desde que eran amigos. Como había llegado algo temprano, Ikuko le pidió que la ayudara en la cocina, ya que estaba algo retrasada con los preparativos del almuerzo. Estaban los dos sentados en unas banquetas junto al desayunador pelando unas arvejas frescas y conversando distendidamente.

En eso apareció Serena y sin que él se diera cuenta lo abrazó por detrás para saludarlo – ¡Hola Darien! – Le dio un afectuoso y ruidoso beso en la mejilla – Llegaste temprano como siempre – Le reprochó risueña.

Darien sonrió embelesado al verla – Hola princesa ¿cómo estás? – Llevaba un colorido vestido veraniego y tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

– Bien ¿Qué están haciendo? – Y miraba curiosa las cosas que tenían sobre la barra.

– Me está ayudando con la comida – Respondió Ikuko – Yo también estoy retrasada hoy – Bromeó.

– Entonces no cabe duda de que soy tu hija – Dijo Serena al regalarle un cálido beso en la mejilla a su mamá – Enseguida regreso – Salió apurada al patio y Darien no dejaba de mirarla por el ventanal mientras ella extendía la toalla al sol y se peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de las arvejas? – Comentó Ikuko mientras retomaba su tarea – Que son de los primeros vegetales frescos que aparecen en primavera, y por lo tanto anuncian la llegada del verano… Me conectan con la calidez, los colores, con todas esas cosas tan lindas de esta época del año… –

– Sí… – Dijo Darien sin prestarle atención a nada de lo que decía, sólo observaba embobado a Serena que seguía en el patio – Es tan bonita… –

Ikuko echó a reír al ver su expresión – Darien… – Lo llamó y él no reaccionaba – ¡Darien! –

– ¿Eh? – Darien la miró desorientado como si acabara de despertar.

Ikuko no dejaba de reír – ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te acabo de decir? –

– Sí, claro, me decías que las arvejas… – Darien titubeaba y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso – Eh… que son frescas y… que estás retrasada con la comida y… –

– Ay Darien… ya deja de disimular –

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? – E inevitablemente se sonrojó al saberse descubierto.

– No te hagas el distraído – Y miró hacia el patio – Serena, estás loco por ella, no lo niegues –

– No no, no es lo que parece – Darien se puso más nervioso todavía – Yo la quiero mucho, Serena es mi mejor amiga, pero por favor no pienses que… –

– Vamos Darien, deja de decir tonterías ¿te crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que te pasa? – Lo miró con determinación – Estás perdidamente enamorado de mi hija –

– Bueno… yo… – El rostro Darien no podía estar más rojo…

Y cuando Serena volvió a entrar a la cocina, ellos dos se callaron automáticamente – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó curiosa al notar el nerviosismo de Darien – ¿Qué tienes Darien? – Y él no levantaba la vista y seguía afanado con las arvejas.

Ikuko intervino al ver que él se ponía cada vez más incómodo – Cariño – Se dirigió a Serena – ¿Me haces un favor? – Ella asintió – ¿Podrías ir a la panadería? Olvidé ir esta mañana y no tenemos pan para el almuerzo –

– Claro, ahora voy – Y Serena se fue enseguida.

Después de permanecer en silencio por unos instantes y ver que Darien poco a poco se relajaba, Ikuko volvió a hablar – Serena siempre ha sido mi adoración ¿sabes? – Dijo al retomar las arvejas – Ella es la hija que tanto deseé, que tanto esperé… – Él la escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirla – Unos años antes de tenerla, yo tuve otro hijo… Samuel… También lo adoré desde el primer instante que supe que estaba embarazada de él… Pero lamentablemente lo perdí a muy pocas horas de nacer… Fue un golpe muy duro para mí y para Kenji… Mi primer embarazo, nuestro primer hijo… Habíamos puesto tantas expectativas en él… Y creíamos que jamás íbamos a poder reponernos de tan dolorosa pérdida… – Soltó un melancólico suspiro, evidentemente estaba hablando de un asunto muy delicado y triste para ella – Pero años después llegó mi Serena, mi princesa... y ella nos devolvió la felicidad… – Y al decir esto, miró a Darien con una gran sonrisa – El deseo de realizarnos como padres y poder entregarle todo el amor que no pudimos darle a nuestro hijito… Ella es lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo… ¿Y sabes algo? Si Sammy viviera hoy tendría tu misma edad… –

Darien estaba profundamente conmovido con lo que le contaba – Lo siento mucho… – Tomó su mano con dulzura – No lo sabía… –

– ¿Y te digo más? – Siguió ella – Yo a ti te quiero como si fueras mi hijo… el hijo que perdí… siento que lo encontré en ti Darien… – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

– Ikuko… –

– Pero eso no significa que te vea como el hermano de Serena – Agregó riendo y Darien volvía a sonrojarse – Todo lo contrario, yo pienso que eres el chico indicado para ella, porque la quieres, la cuidas, la comprendes… y lo más importante… la amas incondicionalmente… yo lo sé, te veo y estoy convencida de que es así… Por lo tanto jovencito quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, con mi bendición, ustedes dos son lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo… y lo que más deseo es verlos juntos, felices, amándose profundamente a pesar de todo… –

– Ikuko yo… – Darien se sentía tan agradecido y emocionado con todo lo que le decía, que no sabía cómo responder a tan sinceras y profundas palabras.

– No digas nada Darien – Dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa – No es necesario, sólo quería que lo supieras –

– Yo también quiero que sepas algo – Dijo él, necesitaba retribuirle de alguna forma lo que ella acababa de hacer, y decidió que decirle lo que sentía era lo correcto – Tú conoces mi historia, sabes que perdí a mis padres siendo muy pequeño y… Y por más que siempre he sido un chico solitario y autosuficiente, desde que conocí a Serena, a su familia, a ti… siento que en ustedes encontré el calor de hogar que prácticamente no tuve en toda mi vida… Y quiero darte las gracias por eso… Así como tú me dices que me quieres como a tu hijo, yo… yo también te quiero a ti como a la madre que perdí… –

Ikuko no pudo evitar volver a emocionarse al escucharlo y lo abrazó con fuerza – Gracias Darien… –

– Gracias Ikuko… –

* * *

Al evocar tan emotivo y conmovedor recuerdo de quien había sido tan importante para él, Darien se detuvo en medio de la calle y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a uno de los miradores de la bahía. Se bajó de la moto, la aparcó junto a una banca y se acercó a la baranda para contemplar la vista por unos instantes. Se sentía abatido, consternado, cansado… Volvía a repasar en su mente todo lo acontecido durante esa noche, en los últimos días, en los últimos años, en toda su vida. Y se estaba volviendo a replantear todas las decisiones que había tomado, todos los errores que había cometido, pensaba en qué iba a ser de él a partir de ahora. No quería dar todo por perdido con Serena, pero las posibilidades de arreglar las cosas con ella eran prácticamente nulas, estaba comprometida, iba a casarse, estaba rehaciendo su vida con otra persona… Y aunque esa noche ella se había mostrado un poco más amable con él y en algún punto interesada en volver a acercarse, lo mismo sentía que todas sus ilusiones se rompían en mil pedazos… Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de haber regresado, después de mucho esfuerzo había comenzado a rearmar su vida en Tokio y debía enfrentarlo, aunque las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaba.

Pensando en todas estas cosas, decidió hacer algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a recurrir para distraerse un poco e intentar relajarse. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus jeans y marcó un número de la agenda. Y apenas la voz femenina lo atendió, sonrió de lado y respondió – Hola Ann, soy yo, Darien –

* * *

_**Faaa... eso fue intenso.. al menos para mí lo fue y mucho... Las cosas cada vez se ponen más interesantes...**_

_**Bueno, aquí va la respuesta para mi querida kaguya: estimada, acuerdo con vos, a mí también me dio penita Darien cuando se enteró del compromiso de Serena.. y en el cap de hoy mucho más! la cena fue una situación bastante tensa... sobre lo que sabe Nick aún no puedo adelantarte nada, más adelante se sabrá de qué se trata. Y Darien sí sabía de la relación de Sere con Seiya, pero también conoceremos sobre eso y su 'consejo' más adelante. Perdón por demorar en actualizar! Pero lamentablemente ando muy ocupada en estos días, así que tenéme paciencia porque para el próximo cap también me voy a tardar... Gracias de nuevo por seguirme y comentarme!**_

_**Bueno gente, ahora sí me despido. Espero sus comentarios! Besotototes!**_

_**Bell.-**_


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Hola gente linda! Cómo les va? Espero que de diez!**_

_**Yo estoy aquí nuevamente dando acto de presencia con un nuevo cap de mi loca-locurilla, je! En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio bien intenso, al menos para mí se trata de un cap bastante cargadito de emociones y también algunas confesiones.. Ahora podremos saber un poco más sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado entre Darien y Serena, aunque aún falta más por conocer.. Pero aquí ya algo les voy adelantando.. Así que espero que puedan ir entendiendo un poco más del motivo de su distanciamiento..**_

_**Bueno, sin más para agregar por ahora, los invito a leer el ocho en paz y les pido POR FAVOR que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció! Y por supuesto agradezco a mis seguidoras y comentaristas de siempre por su entusiasmo y su interés en leerme: GRACIAS MILES chicuelas del mio cuore!**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados.**_

_**Besotes y abrazotes per tutti! Hasta prontito!**_

_**Bell.-**_

* * *

_:: Capítulo Ocho ::_

Darien estaba en su habitación del departamento donde vivía en Nueva York. Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro y ensayaba algunas frases repitiendo las mismas palabras en distintos tonos de voz una y otra vez. Ya habían pasado dos años desde la sorpresiva visita de Serena y hacía bastante tiempo que por diferentes motivos la comunicación entre ellos había pasado a ser cada vez menos frecuente. Y necesitaba volver a ponerse en contacto con ella, tenía que contarle algo muy importante que seguramente iba a influir en su relación. Pero estaba aterrado, no podía evitarlo, se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor manera de decírselo, cómo se lo tomaría Serena, qué pasaría con ellos a partir de ahora… Sin embargo sabía muy bien que pasara lo que pasara tenía que hablar con ella sí o sí, lo antes posible, para no posponer más la irreversible situación que acababa de presentarse y la decisión que él había tomado al respecto.

Se sentó en la cama, miró el teléfono que tenía entre las manos y chequeó la hora una vez más. Si en Nueva York eran las 9 de la noche, calculaba que en Tokio serían las 10 de la mañana, y consideró que era un horario prudente para llamarla. Así que después de inspirar profundo varias veces, finalmente marcó su número y llamó. Esos breves instantes mientras esperaba que Serena atendiera le parecieron insoportablemente largos, temía mucho volver a hablar con ella cuando hacía tanto que no lo hacía y sobre todo ahora que tenían que hablar de algo tan delicado… Pero era lo correcto, ya demasiado tiempo había dejado pasar desde la última vez que se comunicaron, y la situación actual ameritaba esa llamada.

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar creyendo que ya no lo atendería, escuchó la voz de Serena del otro lado de la línea – Hola… – A Darien se le paralizó el corazón al reconocerla, estaba tan nervioso que no podía emitir palabra – ¿Hola? – Repitió ella – ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó riendo y él se conmovió tanto al escuchar su risa, su dulce y cálida voz, su modo tan tierno y gracioso, que no era consciente de que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

Darien carraspeó para acomodar su garganta y finalmente respondió – Hola Serena... – Dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Darien? – Serena lo reconoció enseguida – ¿Eres tú Darien? –

Él suspiró – Sí princesa… soy yo… –

– ¡Darien! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hola! – Exclamó contenta.

Darien rió al escucharla tan efusiva – Hola Serena, tú siempre tan alegre… –

– Y tú siempre tan callado – Bromeó ella – Creí que se había cortado la llamada –

– Lo siento – Se disculpó él – Debe ser el delay –

– Claro… – Serena hizo una corta pausa al notarlo tan serio, probablemente querría hablar con ella de algo importante, ya que jamás la llamaba sin avisarle con anticipación – Espera un momento, estoy en una tienda, iré hasta algún lugar más reservado para que podamos hablar más tranquilos – Él no dijo nada y esperó – Listo, ahora está mejor – Dijo soltando un suspiro – ¿Cómo estás? – Sonaba nerviosa, con la respiración un poco entrecortada, seguramente la llamada la habría sorprendido y Darien se arrepintió de no haberle avisado antes.

– Bien – Respondió él – Necesito hablar contigo ¿estás ocupada? –

– No no – Respondió enseguida – Hoy salí de compras con mi mamá, me tomé la mañana libre –

– Porque si quieres te llamo más tarde, cuando estés en tu casa o… –

– Está bien Darien – Lo interrumpió impaciente – Podemos hablar ahora, en serio –

– De acuerdo… bueno… – Carraspeó de nuevo – Antes que nada quiero… – Se puso de pie y otra vez caminaba por toda la habitación – Quiero felicitarte por tu graduación –

– Gracias… –

– Entiendo que rendiste tu examen final hace unos días –

Serena suspiró de nuevo – En realidad fue hace dos semanas… –

Darien dejó de caminar – ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó confundido – ¿Si tú me habías dicho que… –

– Es que a último momento adelantaron la fecha – Ella volvió a interrumpirlo – Y no te avisé… lo siento... –

– Ya veo… – Darien salió al balcón – Bueno ¿y cómo se siente ser una licenciada? –

– Bien, eso creo… – Respondió poco entusiasmada – Era lo que tenía que hacer… –

– Pero supongo que estarás contenta, que habrás celebrado –

Ella rió – Sí, estoy contenta. Y celebré el fin de semana pasado con mi familia y los chicos, fue algo sencillo, pero estuvo bonito. Habría sido lindo que estuvieras aquí… – No quería reprocharle su ausencia, pero tampoco pudo evitar decirle lo que pensaba.

Darien suspiró apenado – Lo sé… Lo lamento… –

– ¿Y tú cómo estás? – Serena intentó retomar el tono cordial de la conversación – Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, los últimos mensajes que te envié no los respondiste y después dejé de escribirte porque estuve muy ocupada con todo el asunto de la graduación y el trabajo en el hotel y… –

– ¿Ya te nombraron gerente? – Se adelantó él a preguntar.

– Sí… Ya soy oficialmente la gerente administrativa – Comentó orgullosa – El lunes empiezo –

– Felicitaciones –

– Gracias… – Quedaron en silencio por unos breves instantes, ambos se daban cuenta de que por más que se esforzaran en tomárselo con calma, esta conversación no estaba llevándolos a algo bueno… – Cuéntame de ti Darien – Volvió a hablar Serena – ¿Cómo has estado? –

– Bueno, también bastante ocupado últimamente… Disculpa que no haya respondido tus mensajes, pero los he leído todos – Ella no dijo nada – Ya sabes, el hospital, los estudios… Han sido tiempos muy complicados. Finalmente terminé la residencia, sólo me falta rendir el examen final y soy oficialmente traumatólogo –

– ¿Y cuándo será eso? –

– En un par de semanas –

– ¿Y luego qué harás? –

Darien demoró en responder, se sentía cada vez más nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle, sobre todo por la forma tan directa y cortante en que ella le preguntaba al respecto. Seguro ya estaría sospechando que lo que tenía para comunicarle no iba a ser de su agrado… – De eso quería hablarte… – Y volviendo a inspirar hondo para tomar valor, continuó – Resulta ser que me han ofrecido un cargo en el servicio de cirugía del hospital. Han quedado muy satisfechos con mi desempeño durante la residencia y con el promedio de mis calificaciones, y quieren que trabaje aquí como cirujano y también como parte del equipo docente –

Ahora Serena demoraba en volver a hablar – Es… es una muy buena noticia Darien… – Se esforzaba en mostrarse contenta con la novedad.

– Sí… es una excelente oportunidad, es por lo que tanto me esforcé todos estos años… – Explicó él.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Supongo que aceptarás… –

– Es la idea, sí – Respondió con pesar – Una vez que rinda el examen de la residencia, inmediatamente empezaría a trabajar –

– Ya veo… – Ella hizo una nueva pausa – ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Para qué me cuentas todo esto por teléfono? – Preguntó algo molesta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Darien tenía que decirle la verdad – Serena… yo… – Pero le costaba tanto...

– Dilo Darien – Insistió ella con un duro tono de voz – Por favor, dilo de una vez –

– Serena… – Darien volvió a inspirar profundo y finalmente se lo dijo – No voy a regresar a Tokio –

* * *

Después de llamarla a Ann, Darien se dirigió con su moto hasta el bar donde habían acordado en encontrarse. Mientras la esperaba sentado junto a la barra bebiendo una cerveza, recordaba aquella conversación que tuvo con Serena cuatro años atrás y pensaba con cierta aflicción en cómo a partir de ese momento las cosas habían cambiado tan rotundamente para ellos, tanto en lo que refería a su relación como a su vida personal para los dos por separado.

Estaba con la mirada fija en su vaso reflexionando sobre todo eso hasta que notó que una persona se acercaba a él y acariciaba su espalda. Enseguida reaccionó como si acabara de despertar y volteó para verla – Hola Darien… – Dijo Ann al saludarlo con un suave beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás? – Y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con una coqueta sonrisa.

Él también sonrió al verla – Hola Ann, todo bien ¿y tú? –

– Muy bien, con muchas ganas de compartir una cerveza con un viejo amigo… –

– Pues eso haremos – Darien llamó al cantinero – Una cerveza negra para la señorita por favor – Le pidió.

Ann rió al escucharlo – ¿Todavía recuerdas que me gusta la cerveza negra? –

– Por supuesto – Respondió él sin dejar de sonreír – ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tú me hiciste adicto a esa cerveza –

– Es cierto – Enseguida les trajeron el pedido y Darien después de servir alzó su vaso – ¿Vamos a brindar? – Preguntó ella sorprendida y él asintió – ¿Y por qué? –

– Por nuestro reencuentro – Respondió Darien y ambos chocaron sus copas.

– Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras tan pronto… – Dijo ella mientras bebía.

– Es que tenía ganas de verte – Dijo él – Pero también pensé que quizás era algo tarde y estarías ocupada, así que te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación –

– Pues yo también tenía ganas de verte… Pero como te dije hace un momento, Alan se queda a dormir con su papá en estos días, así que por suerte esta noche estoy libre… – Agregó guiñándole un ojo con picardía y lo invitó a volver a brindar.

– Claro, tu hijo ¿qué edad dijiste que tiene? – Preguntó Darien intentando sacarle conversación.

– 5 años, es mi principito... – Respondió ella emocionada.

– Vaya, qué increíble, tuviste un hijo Ann… – Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír – Y cuéntame más ¿qué ha sido de ti en todos estos años? – Preguntó él.

– Bueno, algo te conté esta mañana – Relató – Dejé de estudiar medicina y empecé kinesiología. En la facultad conocí a Alan, salimos un tiempo y después nos casamos. Tuvimos nuestro primer y único hijo, que como te habrás dado cuenta lleva el nombre de su padre, y con el paso de los años las cosas comenzaron a complicarse entre nosotros. Intentamos reparar nuestra relación, pero no hubo caso, acabamos separándonos hace un año –

– Lo siento... –

– Descuida, fue una buena decisión – Continuó – Ahora nos entendemos mejor que antes, nos llevamos bastante bien… Él volvió a formar pareja y aunque Alan, mi hijo, vive conmigo, se lleva muy bien con su papá, hacen muchas cosas juntos, viajan... Sé que ha sido duro para él, pero por suerte ha logrado adaptarse a la situación sin mayores dificultades –

– Comprendo... ¿Y tú? – Preguntó él mientras servía más cerveza para los dos – ¿Volviste a formar pareja? –

Ella sonrió de nuevo – No, aún no. Y por el momento no estoy interesada en ello – Respondió con seguridad – Tú sabes bien que siempre fui una mujer muy independiente, de hecho eso fue lo que llevó mi matrimonio al fracaso… Estaba mucho más interesada y ocupada con mi trabajo y mis aspiraciones profesionales que en mi propia familia. Y Alan me exigía que administrara mejor mis tiempos, que estuviera más en casa, que trabajara menos… Sin embargo yo prioricé mis propios intereses antes que a él y descuidé la relación… Así que no hubo más remedio que separarnos – Hizo una corta pausa para beber – Pero creo que fue lo mejor para los dos, y también para nuestro hijo. Yo me siento muy bien así como estoy. Sigo trabajando de lo que me gusta, tengo tiempo para mí, para mis cosas, y por supuesto también puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo. Tengo una buena vida, no me puedo quejar –

– Me alegra escucharlo – Comentó Darien y la miró de arriba abajo – De hecho se te nota, te ves muy bien, radiante, llena de energía ¿será cierto eso de que el divorcio tiene un efecto rejuvenecedor? –

Ella echó a reír – Pues eso dicen… – Y los dos volvieron a beber – ¿Y tú cómo estás? Hoy no pudimos hablar mucho, te fuiste muy rápido ¿estabas con algún contratiempo o algo por el estilo? Porque te noté un poco nervioso –

Darien intentó eludirse – Es que estaba retrasado, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que atender –

– Ya veo… – Ann no quiso insistir – Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti ¿Qué ha sido de Darien Chiba en todos estos años? –

Darien suspiró – Bien… ¿por dónde empiezo? –

– Lo último que supe de ti es que viajaste a EEUU con una beca –

– Así es – Comenzó a relatar él – Hace ocho años me instalé en Nueva York para terminar mis estudios, y una vez graduado hice una residencia en traumatología. Después de eso empecé a trabajar en el mismo hospital donde estudié, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque tuve un pequeño incidente legal que me llevó a la quiebra –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? –

– Es una historia muy larga… Un paciente me demandó por una cirugía que le practiqué en una situación de urgencia, pero como intervino el comité de bioética pudimos llegar a un acuerdo económico para no perder mi licencia. Sin embargo me costó muy caro, tuve que pagarle una fortuna, al menos para mí en ese entonces era muchísimo dinero, y de un día para el otro lo perdí todo –

– ¿Perdiste tu trabajo? –

– En realidad me ofrecieron continuar trabajando, mantener mi cargo en el hospital, pero yo lo rechacé. Estaba muy decepcionado de mí mismo, todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo y a costa de renunciar a tantas cosas había conseguido, se vino a pique de repente. Sentí tanta impotencia, me sentí tan incompetente, incapaz, que preferí tomar un rumbo diferente, probar otras cosas, y cuestionar y revisar mis decisiones, mis elecciones, mi vocación... a mí mismo… – Se mostraba realmente afligido al hablar del asunto.

– ¿Y por eso regresaste? –

– Bueno, en realidad pasaron algunos años más desde ese desafortunado acontecimiento – Siguió él – Trabajé en distintos lugares, nada estable, nada lo suficientemente rentable, sólo me alcanzaba para cubrir mis gastos básicos. Pero hace poco más de un año conocí a un colega japonés, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y como las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien para ninguno de los dos, él me propuso regresar juntos a Tokio y probar suerte aquí –

– Vaya, realmente me asombra lo que me cuentas – Comentó ella sorprendida – Creí que serías un profesional prestigioso y destacado, con una prolífica carrera y estabilidad económica. Siempre fuiste tan metódico y ordenado, le dedicabas todo tu tiempo a los estudios, hablabas maravillas de tu vocación, estabas tan seguro y convencido de tus metas profesionales, de tus prioridades –

– Lo sé – Darien volvió a suspirar – Y por mucho tiempo sostuve obstinadamente esa determinación, y afortunadamente había conseguido cumplir con mis objetivos como me lo propuse, pero después de esa bendita demanda todo cambió de forma tan abrupta... Me equivoqué… Me di cuenta de que había cometido muchos errores, y no sólo en lo referido a lo laboral, sino también a nivel personal... Renuncié a tantas cosas importantes, dejé de lado muchos asuntos pendientes creyendo que sólo debía dedicarme a mi trabajo… Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había perdido, ya era demasiado tarde… –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Volvió a preguntar Ann – ¿A lo personal? – Él asintió con un nuevo y pesado suspiro – ¿Quieres contarme? –

– ¿En verdad tienes ganas de que te cuente? –

– Claro que sí, me interesa saber más de ti – Respondió ella sonriente – Además yo ya te conté sobre mis infortunios sentimentales, ahora es tu turno – Ambos rieron.

– Está bien, te contaré… – Darien inspiró profundo – Al poco tiempo de que tú y yo terminamos, conocí a una chica… Unos años más joven que yo, estudiante de preparatoria… Nos hicimos amigos, mejores amigos, a pesar de ser muy diferentes... Compartíamos muchísimas cosas, intercambiábamos libros, ideas, conversábamos y discutíamos sobre distintos asuntos por horas… Y nos complementábamos en todo… Le tomé mucho cariño… A ella, a su familia, a sus amigos… Pero con el paso del tiempo… –

– Te enamoraste… – Adivinó ella.

– Sí… Así fue… – Admitió él – Pero cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que sentía tuve que partir a EEUU y… fue muy difícil… –

– ¿Se lo dijiste? – Él asintió – ¿Y ella cómo reaccionó? –

– A ella le pasaba lo mismo que a mí… – Respondió con una melancólica sonrisa – Por suerte pudimos sincerarnos antes de separarnos… y por mucho tiempo creímos que podríamos estar juntos a pesar de las distancias… pero… –

– No funcionó – Volvió a adivinar Ann – Y no es para menos Darien, si las relaciones son difíciles de sostener aún compartiendo el mismo espacio y tiempo, a la distancia es mucho más complicado todavía –

Darien sonrió de lado – Tú siempre tan escéptica Ann… –

– Sí, soy bastante escéptica, pero también realista – Agregó con determinación – Me imagino lo duro que fue para los dos estar separados –

Él bajó la mirada – Sí… fue muy duro… –

– ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no regresaste antes? –

– Porque yo sólo seguí dedicándome a mi trabajo y ella por su parte conoció a otra persona, alguien que sí estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado y no dejarla sola... Y creí que lo mejor para los dos era dejar las cosas como estaban… –

– Sin embargo volviste – Señaló Ann – ¿Y sólo para probar suerte en lo laboral? ¿O también esperas recuperarla? –

– No lo sé… en este momento no tengo muy en claro lo que quiero… estoy algo confundido… Hoy ha sido un día muy intenso, me reencontré con ella y cuando me enteré de su 'situación' quedé totalmente descolocado, abrumado… –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Está comprometida… Se va a casar… Con otro… – Respondió haciendo una pausa entre frase y frase.

Ann reflexionó sobre todo lo que Darien acababa de confesarle – Espera un momento… – Dijo al comprender todo con claridad – ¿Ella trabaja en el hotel? ¿Por eso estabas ahí esta mañana? – Él asintió – ¿Acaso es… –

– Serena – Respondió Darien – Serena Tsukino –

– Oh por dios… Serena Tsukino – Dijo ella sorprendida – La dueña del hotel, la prometida de Seiya Kou – Darien la miró confundido – No me mires así, trabajo ahí hace meses y muchísima información circula muy rápido entre los empleados –

– Por favor, no vayas a contarle a nadie lo que acabo de decirte –

– Tranquilo, no diré nada, confía en mí – Hicieron una nueva pausa – Vaya... parece una historia sacada de una telenovela – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Darien echó a reír tras su perspicaz comentario – Viéndolo de esa forma me siento más patético todavía… –

– Y permíteme hacerte otra pregunta… – Volvió a hablar Ann mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la barra – ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Para qué me pediste que nos viéramos esta noche? – No lo dejó responder – Déjame adivinar ¿por despecho? –

Darien se sintió algo incómodo y expuesto – Ann, mira, en realidad te llamé porque… –

– No hay problema Darien – Lo interrumpió – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Yo no soy una mujer sentimental ni enamoradiza, jamás lo fui – Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una insinuante sonrisa – De hecho yo creo que por eso lo nuestro nunca funcionó, porque a pesar de que tú insistías en mostrarte objetivo y autosuficiente, en el fondo buscabas otra cosa, algo que yo no podía darte. Y aunque nos entendíamos muy bien en otros términos, nunca fue suficiente para ti –

– Ann, yo… – Ella parecía haber captado a la perfección su verdadera intención, ya que cada vez se acercaba más a él y no dejaba de verlo a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa.

– Vamos, somos grandes y nos conocemos bien, no necesitamos andar con vueltas – Ann llevó sus manos a los hombros de Darien y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad – Si necesitas consuelo… yo puedo ofrecértelo… sólo déjame demostrártelo… y los dos podremos pasarlo muy bien… – Se aproximaba cada vez más a su rostro y casi rozaba su boca con sus labios.

Darien también sonrió seductor – Ann… Sigues siendo tan directa como siempre… –

Ella se puso seria – Nunca fui una chica tímida… – Murmuró y sin perder más tiempo lo besó con intensidad. Darien no opuso resistencia, al fin y al cabo era lo esperaba que sucediera… Y cuando se separaron Ann volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía? –

* * *

Por su parte, Serena ya estaba de regreso en su departamento con Seiya. Después de despedirse de Darien en la casa de sus padres tras una intensa velada, las cosas con su novio se pusieron bastante tensas y no cruzaron palabra mientras volvían en su auto hasta que llegaron.

Mientras ella se limpiaba su maquillaje y se alistaba para dormir, él la esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y la observaba en silencio. Cuando Serena terminó su tarea, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron callados por unos instantes, ambos estaban muy serios, ella preocupada por la conversación que estaban a punto de tener y él molesto por las cosas que acababa de descubrir – Serena – Seiya finalmente rompió el silencio sin mirarla – Dime la verdad Serena – Soltó un pesado suspiro y volteó para verla – Es él ¿verdad? – Preguntó con aflicción – ¿Darien es… –

– Sí – Respondió ella sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta – Es él –

Seiya bajó la mirada – No puedo creerlo… No puedo creer que me hayas mentido de esta forma Serena… – Le reprochó.

– No te mentí, simplemente lo omití – Intentó justificarse.

– ¡Es lo mismo! – Gritó furioso, ya no podía contener más su malestar – ¡Me lo ocultaste, me hiciste creer que era un viejo amigo de tu familia! – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación.

Serena se mostraba tan tranquila y centrada como siempre – Eso es verdad, él es un viejo amigo de la familia – Y lo seguía con la mirada sin demostrar la más mínima emoción al hablar.

– ¡Pero no cualquier amigo Serena! – Volvió a gritar Seiya – ¡Él es el tipo con quien te involucraste en el pasado, de quien te enamoraste por primera vez, a quien yo he intentado reemplazar durante todo este tiempo! – Se acercó a ella – ¡¿Cómo pudiste 'omitir' semejante detalle?! – Volvió a reprocharle.

Serena bajó la mirada – Lo siento… Creí que lo mejor era que no lo supieras… – Respondió con calma.

– ¡¿Pero cómo no voy a saberlo?! ¡¿Te crees que soy estúpido?! ¡¿Que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba?! – Seiya retomaba su deambular – ¡Durante toda la cena noté algo extraño entre ustedes dos, sobre todo él…! ¡Cómo te miraba, cómo te hablaba, y las cosas que dijo! – Estaba totalmente fuera de sí – ¡¿Te piensas que no lo noté?! ¡¿Que no percibí lo que sucedía?! ¡¿Que soy tan ciego e inocente como tu papá?! ¡Porque puedo entender que él no se entere de nada, jamás estuvo interesado en tus asuntos! ¡Pero yo no ignoro estas cosas Serena, soy tu novio, tu prometido, no debería haber secretos entre nosotros! –

– Por favor no grites Seiya – Le pidió ella al mirarlo de nuevo.

– ¡Es que estoy molesto Serena, estoy furioso, decepcionado! – No dejaba de caminar – ¡No confías en mí, me ocultas cosas, me mientes! –

– Dije que lo siento – Insistió Serena.

– ¡Pues si tanto lo sientes, explícame lo que está pasando! – Exigió – ¡Dime porqué demonios regresó, porqué me escondes lo que realmente está sucediendo! – Ella no respondía – ¡Habla Serena, maldita sea! – Exclamó impaciente.

Serena suspiró largamente – Está bien, te contaré. Pero sólo si te tranquilizas –

– No puedo estar tranquilo, estoy desesperado, estoy… – Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza e intentaba contener sus emociones, estaba realmente consternado – Lo único que sé… lo único que me has dicho es que tuviste algo con él antes de conocerme… – Recordó – Que aquel día que nos cruzamos en el aeropuerto te habías despedido de él y que después de algunos años habían terminado y... – Dejó de caminar y la miró con una clara expresión de decepción – Y cuando al fin aceptaste emprender una relación conmigo, tres años atrás, me pediste que no habláramos más del asunto, me dijiste que eso era parte del pasado, que ya era una historia superada. Y te creí… En verdad creí que era así, que estabas rehaciendo tu vida conmigo, que me elegías, pero… Veo que he estado muy equivocado… Él regresó… y tú me lo ocultaste… –

Serena se puso de pie y se acercó a él – En verdad lamento que las cosas se hayan dado así, pero déjame explicarte lo que pasa –

– Te escucho – Dijo él un poco más tranquilo y la miró expectante.

Serena comenzó a relatar – Todo lo que te conté, lo poco que te conté, es cierto... Y así como decidí dejar toda esa historia atrás desde que estoy contigo, también con él corté todo tipo de comunicación. No volví a saber nada de él hasta ahora que regresó. Y sí, reconozco que fue algo inesperado para mí, y me tomó totalmente por sorpresa… Se apareció esta mañana en el hotel, se reencontró con mi papá en su despacho y cuando me encontré con ellos mi papá propuso lo de la cena y no pude negarme. Se mostraba tan contento, hacía tanto que no lo veía así, y en un punto yo también me alegré de que volviéramos a encontrarnos con Darien… –

– ¿Dices que te alegraste? – La interrumpió otra vez molesto – ¿Te alegras de volver a verlo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Serena? Si me dijiste que habías sufrido mucho por su causa, que te rompió el corazón, que… –

– Pero también fue mi amigo – Lo interrumpió ella – Mi mejor amigo – Seiya la miraba confundido – Y sí, en el pasado nos involucramos, no voy a negarlo… Pero éramos muy chicos, nos confundimos, mezclamos las cosas, cruzamos un límite muy delicado al hacerlo… Lo que pasó no fue nada más y nada menos que un error, una tonta 'ilusión' de adolescentes, sólo eso – Ella misma intentaba convencerse inútilmente de lo que decía.

– Pues no te creo – Refutó Seiya – Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte. Te conozco Serena, siempre escondes tus verdaderos sentimientos tras esa máscara de mujer superada y autosuficiente. Y esta noche te vi diferente, muy diferente – Ella volvió a bajar la mirada – Estabas más desenvuelta, demostrativa, te reías, hablabas con soltura… Hacía tanto que no te mostrabas así… –

Serena inspiró hondo y lo miró de nuevo – Es que en verdad me alegró verlo de nuevo Seiya, él fue alguien muy importante para mí y mi familia, tú escuchaste muy bien lo que dijeron Luna y mi papá –

– ¿Pero cómo sé que no se trata de otra cosa? – Insistió él – ¿De que aún tienes sentimientos por él? Porque si es cierto todo lo que me dices, no me habrías ocultado la verdad –

Seiya tenía razón, por algo se lo había ocultado, pero ella no lo iba admitir – Lo sé, te dije que lo siento, creí que era lo mejor, fue lo primero que pensé, que no era necesario que lo supieras, que sólo te molestarías y la verdad es que tuve razón – Le reprochó.

– ¡Me molesté! ¡Claro que me molesté! – Seiya de nuevo alzaba la voz – ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?! –

– Lo lamento… – Serena intentó tomar su rostro para calmarlo, pero él no la dejó.

– ¡Pero lo que en realidad más me molesta, lo que me enfurece, es que me lo hayas ocultado! – Volvió a gritar con voz temblorosa – ¡Quizás si me lo decías habría sido diferente! Pero no lo hiciste, me mentiste… Y eso me lleva a dos conclusiones: que no confías en mí y que aún sientes algo por él… – Se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas sin lograrlo, estaba realmente dolido con la situación – Y no puedo tolerarlo… No puedo aceptarlo Serena… –

– Seiya – Serena tomó su rostro con las manos – Escúchame Seiya – Lo acariciaba con suavidad – Entiendo que te enojes conmigo por lo que pasó esta noche, por lo que no te conté… Reconozco que no debí hacerlo, y lo siento... Pero quiero que sepas, que te quede bien claro, que yo sí confío en ti, y que te elijo… Que desde que estoy contigo me siento segura… Y quiero que estemos juntos… – Y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Me cuesta tanto creerte Serena… yo… – Seiya apretaba los ojos con fuerza – Yo te amo con locura… – Y volvió a mirarla mientras acariciaba sus manos – Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti… siempre te lo dije… siempre te lo demostré… pero aunque sigas a mi lado, aunque hayas aceptado casarte conmigo, yo… yo dudo de que me elijas por lo mismo que yo te elijo a ti… siento que no soy más que un premio consuelo para ti… que sólo te aferras a mí para tener algo seguro, para no sentirte sola… y no tienes idea de cuánto me duele pensar en todo esto… –

– Seiya… no digas eso… – Serena no dejaba de acariciarlo – No me gusta verte triste… es cierto que la mayoría del tiempo soy muy reservada y algo fría e introvertida pero… así me conociste, así te enamoraste de mí… y así como soy, estoy a tu lado… te elijo para compartir mi vida contigo… –

– ¿En serio lo dices? – Seiya poco a poco podía sentirse más tranquilo – ¿Estás siendo realmente sincera conmigo? ¿Tú me amas Ser…? – Y ella lo besó en los labios para hacerlo callar.

Cuando se separaron, Serena volvió a acariciarlo mientras le daba cortos besos en el rostro – No me gusta que discutamos… – Decía entre besos – Por favor, discúlpame ¿sí? Te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte más nada, que confiaré en ti – Y lo miró con una nueva sonrisa – ¿Me crees ahora? ¿ya estás más tranquilo? –

Seiya también sonrió – Un poco… –

– Bien – Serena lo tomó de la mano dando por terminada la conversación – Entonces vamos a dormir, es tarde – Y quiso caminar hacia la cama.

Pero él la detuvo – Sólo déjame decirte una cosa más – Ella lo miró confundida – No me opongo a que vuelvas a ser amiga de Darien si eso es lo que quieres hacer, pero… necesito que me demuestres todo lo que me acabas de decir – Y la miró con determinación – Si realmente me eliges para compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo, quiero que adelantemos la fecha de nuestra boda –

– Pero aún no fijamos la fecha –

– Lo sé, me refiero a que quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible – Insistió.

– ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó temerosa.

– Cuando termine el festival de Osaka – Respondió él con seguridad.

– Eso es en menos de dos meses ¿no te parece demasiado pronto para organizar todo? –

– No me importa, no quiero que pase más tiempo – Volvió a insistir – Quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto que podamos –

Serena lo pensó un momento – Está bien – Respondió con calma – Será después del festival – Y sonrió.

Seiya se acercó de nuevo a ella – Te amo bombón… – Dijo en un suspiro y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Cuatro años atrás, Serena estaba en un centro comercial acompañada de su mamá recorriendo algunas tiendas de ropa. Hacía muy poco que se había graduado de licenciada en administración de empresas y como su padre acababa de nombrarla como la nueva gerente del hotel, tenía que comprar ropa nueva y accesorios para su trabajo. Ambas estaban muy entusiasmadas y no dejaban de reír y curiosear en cada negocio que recorrían.

Mientras revisaba algunos percheros en una de las tiendas, Serena había recibido la sorpresiva llamada de Darien, y para poder hablar con tranquilidad y reserva, se disculpó con Ikuko y entró a uno de los vestidores del lugar. Después de platicar sobre varios asuntos, la conversación tomó un rumbo totalmente inesperado: Darien le estaba anunciando su decisión de aceptar la propuesta de trabajo en Nueva York. Y ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – Dilo Darien, por favor dilo de una vez – Le exigió con un duro tono de voz.

– Serena… – Darien inspiró profundo y finalmente se lo dijo – No voy a regresar a Tokio – Y al oír estas palabras ella sintió que se rompía por dentro – ¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí? – Preguntó él preocupado al no recibir respuesta.

– ¿Por qué? – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa – ¿Por qué haces esto Darien...? ¿Por qué vuelves a hacerlo...? –

Él no sabía qué decir – Serena, yo… –

– ¿Por qué pones tus aspiraciones profesionales por encima de todo? – Aunque se esforzara, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y se odiaba a sí misma por no poder controlar sus emociones, no quería que él se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía, de cuánto le dolía lo que le decía – ¿Esas son tus únicas prioridades? ¿Tu vocación, tu trabajo? –

– Sí – Respondió Darien con franqueza – Esa es mi prioridad ahora, no voy a mentirte, es por lo que vengo luchando y esforzándome por años, lo que siempre deseé, lo que siempre quise –

– ¿Pero no puedes hacerlo aquí? ¿Concretar tus metas y tus sueños en tu propio país? – Él no dijo nada – Porque eso es lo que te planteaste desde un principio, que terminarías tus estudios y regresarías –

– Lo sé, pero se me presentó una oportunidad que no puedo darme el lujo de rechazar, si regreso ahora tengo que empezar prácticamente de cero, renovar mi título, hacerme conocer… –

– Pero hiciste una carrera impecable – Insistió ella – Y seguro que pueden hacerte cartas de recomendación, cualquier hospital estaría dispuesto a recibirte como profesional –

– No es tan sencillo, aquí llevo años formándome y trabajando en el mismo lugar, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, es algo único – Darien se empecinaba en no ceder, claramente tenía una decisión tomada.

– No puedo creerlo… – Dijo Serena entre sollozos – Cuatro años… han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste Darien… Y yo te esperé todo este tiempo… dijiste que querías estar conmigo, que… – Hizo una pausa para intentar calmarse – Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar… que no íbamos a lograrlo… – Agregó con pesar.

– No digas eso Serena… – Darien intentaba consolarla – No te lo tomes así por favor… los dos sabíamos muy bien que iba a ser difícil… y ambos elegimos tomar rumbos muy diferentes en nuestras vidas, cada uno aspirando a sus metas personales… yo mi profesión y tú… –

– Mi familia – Admitió ella – Mi obligación como única hija y heredera del negocio de mi padre –

– Sí, así es… – Siguió él después de una pausa – Así lo fue desde un principio, tu prioridad siempre ha sido cumplir con tus obligaciones y la mía con mis propósitos profesionales –

– Pero también teníamos un propósito en común, estar juntos… –

– Hicimos lo que pudimos Serena… sé que lo intentamos, pero debemos ser realistas, lo nuestro es prácticamente imposible en estas condiciones… lo nuestro fue algo muy hermoso, no voy a negarlo, pero ya no funciona… – Serena intensificaba su llanto al escuchar tan duras palabras – No podía durar para siempre estando separados… – Continuó Darien – Lamentablemente el tiempo y la distancia nos jugaron en contra, las cosas terminaron enfriándose entre nosotros, hace tanto que no hablamos, que no nos comunicamos… tarde o temprano teníamos que aceptarlo… –

– Tú me prometiste que volverías… que encontrarías la manera, que íbamos a estar juntos a como diera lugar… Y yo te creí Darien… te esperé todo este tiempo… –

– Lo sé… te fallé… no pude cumplir mi promesa… y lo lamento… en verdad lo siento princesa… – Intentó disculparse.

– ¡No me digas princesa! – Lo cortó molesta.

– Serena… por favor… entiéndeme... – Insistió Darien – No es una decisión fácil para mí, y no quiero perderte... Pero no es justo para ti seguir sosteniendo algo tan incierto, yo no puedo estar contigo como tú quieres, no ahora… Y tampoco quiero que me esperes eternamente... Ya demasiado te hice sufrir, no te lo mereces... Eres una gran persona… una chica maravillosa… Y no tienes porqué seguir aferrada a mí cuando yo no soy capaz de estar a tu lado como tú quieres, de darte lo que necesitas… –

– ¿Entonces qué propones? – Preguntó más molesta todavía – ¿Que sigamos siendo 'amigos'? ¿Que nos olvidemos de todo lo que vivimos, de lo que sentimos, de lo que nos dijimos? –

– Creo que sí… Que eso es lo mejor para los dos ahora –

– ¿Ya no me amas? – Le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

– Por favor Serena – Intentó evadirse – No lo hagamos más difícil de lo que ya es… –

– Respóndeme Darien – Insistió – Sé sincero conmigo y dime si dejaste de amarme –

– Claro que no – Respondió con firmeza, y al escucharlo ella volvía a llorar – Te amo Serena, jamás dejé de amarte… pero eso no es suficiente… no puedo soportar tenerte lejos sabiendo que te hago sufrir… quiero que seas feliz, que tengas una vida normal, que encuentres a un buen chico que te quiera mucho y esté dispuesto a estar a tu lado… yo no puedo darte eso, no ahora, aunque te ame como nunca jamás amé a alguien en mi vida entera… daría lo que sea por tenerte conmigo y no perderte… pero no puedo, no sé cuándo voy a regresar y no quiero que me esperes más… no te lo mereces… por favor entiéndeme… –

– Eres un cobarde Darien… – Agregó ella con un duro tono de voz – Un cobarde y un mentiroso… –

– Serena… –

– Y ahora que lo pienso bien yo también lo soy, porque tampoco estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mis obligaciones, a lo que elijo para mi vida por regresar a tu lado… Ninguno de los dos ha estado listo para esto jamás… Tienes razón, lo nuestro es imposible… – Y se limpiaba las lágrimas con impaciencia, ya no quería llorar más, ya había sido más que suficiente… Darien no quería dar el brazo a torcer, por lo tanto ella tampoco lo haría.

– Lo siento Serena… – Dijo él tras una pausa – Lo siento mucho… –

– Yo también Darien… yo también… – Inspiró profundo – Adiós… –

– Serena esper… – Y sin dudarlo, Serena cortó la llamada.

Permaneció viendo el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo y pensando en todo lo que acababan de hablar. Era mucho por procesar, y aún no estaba lista para hacerlo, era demasiado doloroso… Limpió sus lágrimas otra vez, retocó un poco su maquillaje para intentar disimular sus párpados hinchados y después de inspirar y suspirar repetidas veces para recuperar algo de calma, ensayó una exagerada sonrisa y finalmente salió del probador.

Una vez fuera, se encontró con Ikuko que estaba esperándola impaciente – ¿Qué pasó hija? – Le preguntó preocupada al verla – ¿Con quién hablabas? –

– Era Darien – Respondió Serena sin dejar de sonreír.

Ikuko se alegró al escucharla – ¿Darien? ¿Él te llamó? – Serena asintió – ¿Y cómo está? ¿Qué te dijo? –

– Terminamos – Respondió seria y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida de la tienda sin darle tiempo a preguntarle más nada. Ikuko quedó inmóvil en medio del salón sin saber qué decir – ¿Vamos? – Dijo Serena al voltear a verla con una nueva y fingida sonrisa. Ikuko asintió confundida y salieron juntas.

* * *

**_Ayyyyy por favor no me odien por ser tan cruel... Aunque siempre digo que no me gusta que Sere y Darien sufran, reconozco que soy muy malosa.. no puedo evitarlo.. Pero porque creo que después de atravesar situaciones dolorosas la ansiada definición se hace más sustanciosa.. Así que les pido perdónnnnnn por tanta crueldad... _****_Y quiero aclarar también que los verdaderos violines tristes todavía no llegan! por lo tanto les sugiero que vayan reservando pañuelitos para los próximos caps..._**

**_Bueno, ahora paso a responder los comentarios pendientes: Querida kaguya, la cena finalmente fue moooooy tensa, y aunque Darien pareció manejarlo bien aparentemente decidió 'desahogarse' con Ann... igual no te apresures en decepcionarte, todavía no sabemos qué pasará entre ellos... Lo de Ikuko fue triste, y más adelante sabremos más sobre aquel acontecimiento... No me atrevo a decir que las cosas entre Sere y Darien vayan a ser tan difíciles, quizás puedan acercarse como amigos, ya veremos qué pasa... Bueno, sin más para agregar sólo te agradezco una vez más por comentarme y seguirme! :)_**

**_Y Guest: no sé tu nombre, pero igualmente te agradezco que te hayas acercado a mis historias (ya vi tu comentario de 'Fotos de Tokio') y me alegra de corazón que te haya gustado lo que hago.. pongo mucho esfuerzo y amor en mis producciones, y aprecio que sepas valorarlo.. espero que sigas esta historia y sea de tu agrado :)_**

**_Bueno gente hermosa, ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima. Besotototes para todos! Se les quiereeeeee!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	9. Capitulo 9

**_Hola hola gente linda de mi corazón!_**

_**Al fin estoy de vuelta actualizando mi locura! Lamento haber demorado de nuevo una semana.. En verdad esta vez creí que iba a terminar de escribir antes del finde, pero lamentablemente mi vida en estos momentos me tiene a puros altibajos.. Sin embargo no le aflojo, y aún si llegara a demorar meses jamás abandonaré mi tan adorado hobby! Así que no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente, jijiji...**_

**_Bueno, no quiero adelantarles mucho sobre este cap que les traigo hoy, si bien quedó bastante extenso -de hecho todos los caps que vengo publicando alcanzan o superan los 7000 caracteres, lo cual viene bien para compensar mis retrasos- lo que narro en esta ocasión tiene más que ver con la situación actual de nuestros queridos protagonistas que en el cap anterior. Esta vez no habrá viajes en el tiempo, recién en el próximo retomaré los 'seudo' flashbacks (digo seudo porque jamás me avispé antes de presentarlos así... je!)_**

**_Así que sin más para aclarar por ahora, los invito a leer el nueve en paz y por supuesto espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Gracias de nuevo a mis bonitas y queridísimas lectoras! No dejen de compartir conmigo sus impresiones y opiniones sobre lo que hago! Y quienes aún no lo hayan hecho pero sí están al pendiente de mis avances, les pido POR FAVOR que también se animen a comentarme sobre lo que piensan y sienten al leerme.. Tutti sono i benvenuti!_**

**_Casi lo olvido! Aclaración importante: la canción que escucha Darien en la radio y traduce un fragmento de la letra es "High and dry" de Radiohead. Hecha la salvedad, los dejo leer!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos miles!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Nueve ::_

Algunos días pasaron y todo parecía continuar transcurriendo con total normalidad para Serena. Seguía ocupándose de su trabajo como siempre, por fortuna su relación con Seiya no se vio más afectada después de la última discusión que tuvieron y además luego de la cena en la casa de su papá no había vuelto a saber más de Darien. Para su sorpresa él no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella de nuevo, lo cual consideraba que era lo mejor, lo más adecuado, lo más correcto. Pero al mismo tiempo, aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía algo inquieta por su silencio. Quizás sería que él no querría importunarla tras enterarse de su compromiso, aunque ella le haya dicho abiertamente que se alegraba de volver a verlo y que creía que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y después de todo el tiempo que pasó tal vez no sería tan malo que volvieran a acercarse… Pero no quiso preocuparse demasiado al respecto, tenía asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse, sobre todo después de haber fijado la fecha definitiva para su boda, esa era su prioridad ahora, después de sus responsabilidades con el hotel por supuesto…

Cuando el fin de semana llegó, durante el transcurso de la mañana del sábado se dedicó a descansar durmiendo hasta tarde como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y después de un desayuno ligero y una rápida ducha salió a hacer algunas compras. Rei y Nicolas la habían invitado a almorzar al templo, y aunque ya casi no era habitual en ella, había aceptado gustosa la invitación, ya que se reuniría con sus amigos como hacía mucho no lo hacía y además también iría Darien. Le entusiasmaba la idea de compartir un encuentro informal con todos, como en los viejos tiempos, y esperaba que la ocasión sirviera para distender un poco las cosas con él e intentar recuperar algo de la amistad que alguna vez habían compartido. Al menos en su mente, después de mucho meditarlo y reflexionarlo, lograba considerar a este reencuentro como algo bueno. Antes que todo, ellos habían sido muy buenos amigos en el pasado, y quizás podrían volver a entenderse en esos términos. Además su novio había accedido a que volvieran a acercarse y eso le daba tranquilidad. Sentía que todo estaba completamente bajo control.

Se dirigió hacia lo de Rei en su auto y cuando llegó reconoció la motocicleta de Darien aparcada junto a las escaleras. E inevitablemente se sintió ansiosa al saber que él ya estaba ahí, todo su autocontrol parecía comenzar a tambalear al saber que estaba a escasos minutos de volver a verlo y eso no estaba nada bien… Si tan solo no hubiera tenido que ir sola, quizás se habría sentido menos insegura… Pero no quería permitir que sus emociones la desbordaran ni le jugaran una mala pasada sacándola de su tan valorada y estructurada personalidad centrada y estable. Así que inspiró profundo para soltar un largo suspiro y una vez que estacionó su auto subió las escaleras.

Al llegar, se encaminó directamente hasta la casa y golpeó a la puerta. Como nadie aparecía, decidió pasar y una vez dentro comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada intentando encontrar a alguien – ¿Rei? – llamó a su amiga pero nadie respondió. Escuchó voces a lo lejos y pensó que quizás sus amigos se encontrarían en el patio, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando llegó se detuvo enseguida al encontrarse con una escena totalmente inesperada para ella: en el medio del patio estaba Darien sentado en el suelo acompañado de las hijas de Rei. Por lo que alcanzaba a oír parecía que les estaba relatando un cuento de un modo muy gracioso y las niñas lo escuchaban con atención y soltaban carcajadas cada vez que él hacía algunas muecas. Y mientras Serena lentamente se acercaba a ellos, sonreía enternecida al verlos tan divertidos.

– ¿Y ustedes saben cómo se hace para lograr que los monos se bajen de un árbol? – Continuó Darien en tono misterioso, las niñas impacientes negaron con la cabeza – ¡Haciéndoles cosquillas bajo los brazos! – Dijo mientras las 'atacaba' con cosquillas y ellas se las devolvían muertas de risa haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo – ¡No! – Exclamó también risueño – ¡Auxilio por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – Y los tres reían a carcajadas.

– Hola amiga – Dijo Rei al acercarse a Serena que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a su lado.

– Hola Rei – La saludó con un beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Qué lindo tenerte de nuevo en casa Serena – La abrazó efusiva haciéndola reír – Hacía tanto que no nos visitabas – Dijo al soltar el abrazo.

– Toma – Dijo Serena al entregarle el paquete que había llevado – Traje algo para el postre –

– ¿Será que lo preparaste tú? – Bromeó Rei al recibirlo y ambas rieron – Qué lástima que no pudieron venir las chicas… – Dijo con cierto pesar – Así estábamos todos juntos de nuevo… – Se refería a Mina y Ami, que habían acompañado a sus novios Yaten y Taiki en su viaje de negocios como siempre lo hacían.

– En realidad tenían que viajar el lunes – Explicó Serena – Pero tuvieron que adelantarlo porque surgieron algunos contratiempos de último momento en la organización del festival – Seiya también había viajado con sus hermanos y las chicas, pero Serena nunca lo acompañaba porque jamás se permitía ausentarse ni un solo día a su trabajo en el hotel, ni siquiera se tomaba vacaciones.

– Ya veo… Bueno, seguro habrá otra oportunidad – Agregó Rei – ¿Y sabes quién más vino? – Dijo en voz muy baja acercándose más a Serena – El nuevo amor de Lita… – Soltó una risita pícara – Es Andrew, el amigo de Darien que vino con él desde EEUU –

– ¿En serio? – Exclamó Serena sorprendida – No sabía nada –

– Pues prepárate para verlos juntos – Continuó Rei – No lo vas a poder creer, son unos tortolitos… –

– Oh por dios… – Dijo Serena con entusiasmo – Me muero de la curiosidad… – Hacía mucho que no veían a Lita enamorada, desde que un desalmado al que jamás conocieron le había roto el corazón.

– Pues parece que muy buenas 'cosas' vienen de aquel país… – Dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo mientras miraba a Darien. Serena rió por su comentario y también lo miró – ¿No es adorable? – Volvió a hablar Rei – Las niñas están locas por él, ya hasta lo llaman 'tío'… – Y volvieron a reír – ¡Mili! ¡Alex! – Llamó a sus hijas – ¡Miren quién llegó! –

Las mellizas enseguida voltearon al escucharla – ¡Tía Serena! – Gritaron al reconocerla y corrieron hacia ella. Serena se agachó antes de que la alcancen y cuando llegaron las dos saltaron sobre ella para abrazarla con entusiasmo – ¡Tía Serena! ¡Llegaste tía! – Repetían contentas mientras le daban ruidosos besos en las mejillas.

– Hola pequeñas… – Dijo emocionada mientras las abrazaba con fuerza – Cómo las extrañé… –

Darien se puso de pie y también se acercó a ellas – Hola princesa… – Le dijo a Serena con una tímida sonrisa.

Ella soltó a las niñas y se incorporó al verlo llegar – Hola Darien… – Lo saludó también tímida y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla. No dijeron más nada, sólo permanecieron viéndose fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, ambos se sentían inmensamente felices por volver a verse, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo…

Rei decidió dejarlos solos – Bueno niñas – Las tomó de las manos – Vengan conmigo, necesito que me ayuden a terminar de poner la mesa – Y se fueron.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó Darien.

Serena agrandó su sonrisa – Bien ¿y tú? –

– Bien… – La examinó con la mirada – Estás… estás muy linda… – Serena vestía jeans oscuros, una delicada blusa roja sin mangas y zapatitos bajos. La encontraba tan bonita, tan diferente a cuando la vio en el hotel y en la cena en lo de Kenji… Le recordaba tanto a la Serena que había conocido años atrás, de quien se había enamorado… Y supo que aunque durante los últimos días había estado evitando volver a verla creyendo que era lo mejor para los dos, no podía negar lo que realmente sentía: que la extrañaba, que la necesitaba, y que deseaba con desesperación poder recuperarla…

Ella se sonrojó levemente ante su cumplido y su intensa mirada – Gracias… – Y juntos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la casa.

– ¿Viniste sola? – Le preguntó él, Serena asintió – ¿Y Seiya? –

– Está de viaje – Respondió ella – Ayer partió hacia Osaka por asuntos de trabajo –

– Claro… – Darien no se atrevió a preguntar más, ya que Serena se mostraba renuente a hablar al respecto.

– ¿Así que viniste con Andrew? – Le preguntó ella.

– Sí, lo invité porque parece que está más que interesado en Lita… – Respondió él riendo.

Serena también rió – Eso me contó Rei, estoy muy intrigada… –

Siguieron conversando sobre temas ligeros durante el corto trayecto hasta la casa y cuando entraron se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Allí se encontraron con Nicolas que abrazó a Serena apenas la vio – ¡Hola Serena! – Exclamó efusivo – ¡Siglos sin verte! ¡Qué gusto que hayas podido venir! –

– Hola Nick – Dijo Serena al soltar el abrazo – A mí también me da gusto volver a verte ¿Cómo estás? –

– Mejor imposible – Respondió Nicolas contento – Feliz de tener a mis dos queridos amigos en casa después de tanto tiempo – Los abrazó a los dos – ¡Bienvenidos! –

Darien reía por la reacción de su amigo – Gracias Nick, gracias… –

Enseguida se acercaron a ellos Lita y Andrew – ¡Amiga! – Ella la abrazó a Serena – ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – La soltó y la miró de arriba abajo – Qué linda estás Serena, te ves… como la verdadera Serena – Bromeó y ambas rieron.

– Andrew, ven – Le dijo Darien a su amigo que estaba de pie detrás de Lita – Ella es… –

– Serena Tsukino – Se adelantó Andrew – Gusto en conocerte, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti… –

– Hola Andrew – Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla – El gusto es mío – Dijo Serena cordial.

Darien carraspeó algo nervioso – Serena, él es Andrew Furuhata – Los presentó – El verdadero responsable de mi regreso a Tokio –

– Tuve que traerlo de los pelos… – Bromeó Andrew – Pero lo conseguí –

– Qué bueno que lo hiciste… – Dijo Serena mirándolo a Darien con una dulce sonrisa y él le respondió el gesto con otra.

– Ha sido muy bueno, sí – Siguió Andrew – Sobre todo porque me presentó al amor de mi vida… – Dijo al abrazar a Lita por la cintura y darle un caluroso beso en los labios.

– ¡Oigan tortolitos! – Se acercó Rei – Paren ya con las escenitas melosas, que aquí hay niños – Los retó y todos rieron.

– Bueno – Siguió Nicolas – Ya estamos todos ¿verdad? –

– ¿Y tu abuelo, amiga? – Preguntó Serena.

– Viajó a las montañas para hacer un retiro de meditación – Explicó Rei.

– Entonces ¡vamos a comer! – Exclamó de nuevo Nicolas y todos se ubicaron en la mesa.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo pudieron compartir un momento relajado y distendido entre amigos, y todos disfrutaron del encuentro. No era frecuente poder coincidir todos en una misma ocasión, ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se reunían aunque el grupo no estuviera completo, pero no dejaba de ser algo especial porque contaban además con la presencia de Darien y Andrew.

Platicaron largo y tendido, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo acontecido en sus vidas, recordando tanto los buenos momentos como los no tan buenos. Comieron, bebieron, brindaron y conversaron durante horas en lo que se había convertido en una velada sumamente agradable.

Por su parte Serena y Darien no dejaron de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas en todo el tiempo que duró el almuerzo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir que se trataba de algo más, sostenía que eran actitudes propias de dos amigos que se habían extrañado y al fin se reencontraban. Y él casi no era consciente de que estuvo tan pendiente de ella que por momentos no podía disimularlo. Observaba todo lo que hacía, escuchaba atento todo lo que decía, era evidente que estaba cautivado con ella, sólo que aún le costaba reconocerlo, por miedo, por pensar que no era correcto ni conveniente dada su 'situación', pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tanto o más fascinado con ella de lo que creía... Sobre todo al verla tan carismática y dulce como la recordaba…

Después de una larga sobremesa las chicas fueron a la cocina a preparar té y café para todos. Y aprovecharon que se encontraban a solas para cuchichear entre ellas sobre los invitados especiales del día – Ay chicas… – Dijo Lita entusiasmada – ¡Estoy tan enamorada…! Andrew es el chico perfecto para mí… Es profesional, guapo, simpático… Y sobre todo es taaaaan dulce… – Agregó con un emotivo suspiro y sus amigas rieron por su expresión.

– ¿Y tiene algo en común con el tonto que te rompió el corazón? – Preguntó Rei.

– ¡No! – Respondió con seguridad – ¡Eso es lo mejor! No se parece en nada… me siento tan tranquila, comprendida, querida… es el chico de mis sueños… – Volvió a suspirar.

– Estoy muy feliz por ti Lita – Comentó Serena – Me alegra tanto verte así… enamorada… contenta… Parece ser un gran chico, estoy segura de que todo marchará excelente entre ustedes… –

– Gracias amiga… – Lita la abrazó efusiva y las tres volvieron a reír.

– ¿Y por casa cómo andamos…? – Le preguntó Rei con picardía.

– Es verdad Serena – Se acopló Lita – ¿Qué sucede entre Darien y tú? ¿Vas a contarnos? – Preguntó impaciente. Y ella y Rei la miraron expectantes.

– ¿Qué les pasa? – Se defendió Serena – ¿Qué se están imaginando en esas cabecitas locas? – Intentó evadir la pregunta y siguió compenetrada ordenando las tazas en una bandeja.

– Vamos amiga, no te hagas la inocente – Dijo Rei.

– No molesten – Refutó Serena – Simplemente somos dos buenos amigos que se han reencontrado, eso es todo –

– Vamos… – Siguió Rei – Durante toda la comida estuvieron cruzando risitas y miraditas que no son de 'buenos amigos' – Enfatizó – Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso ¿o no Lita? –

– Rei tiene razón – Dijo Lita – Yo vi cómo en un par de ocasiones se te quedaba viendo con una singular expresión – Y las dos asintieron volviendo a clavar la mirada impaciente sobre Serena.

– ¡Basta chicas! – Las cortó Serena frunciendo el ceño para parecer enojada – Dejen de imaginarse cosas raras. Sólo somos amigos y estamos contentos de encontrarnos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Nada más y nada menos que eso – Y salió de la cocina para dirigirse al comedor con la bandeja. Las chicas rieron y la siguieron llevando más cosas.

Cuando regresaron al comedor, Serena notó que Darien no estaba ahí, y fijándose con disimulo por la ventana lo divisó a lo lejos sentado en una hamaca de madera en el patio bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Decidió que sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a él y poder conversar un poco, como para distender los ánimos entre ellos e intentar recuperar algo de lo bueno que había existido entre ellos, como amigos claro… Tomó dos porciones de los dulces que había llevado y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Mientras se acercaba a él, lo observó con detenimiento recorriéndolo entero con la mirada, tenía un aspecto muy informal y bastante juvenil que no entendía porqué la cautivaba sobremanera. Vestía unos pantalones grises con bolsillos laterales, una camiseta blanca y estaba descalzo con las zapatillas y los calcetines a un lado y los pies rozando el espeso césped mientras se mecía en la hamaca con la mirada baja.

– Hola… – Dijo ella en voz muy baja al llegar a su lado. Darien alzó la vista al escucharla y sonrió – ¿Puedo? – Le preguntó también sonriente al señalar el espacio vacío de la hamaca. Él asintió y Serena se sentó – Toma – Le dijo al acercarle una porción de brownies.

Darien agrandó su sonrisa al recibirla – ¿Brownies? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Serena echó a reír por su expresión – Sí, son tus favoritos ¿verdad? – Él asintió contento – Pruébalo –

Él obedeció y tras degustar el dulce volvió a sonreír – Por dios… esto sabe muy bien… –

Serena comía de su porción – ¿Sabes dónde los compré? – Él negó con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo – En aquella pastelería donde siempre los comprábamos ¿te acuerdas? –

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó él más sorprendido – ¿Todavía existe esa tienda? –

Serena asintió – ¿Puedes creerlo? Esta mañana pasé cerca de allí y cuando la encontré no dudé en comprarlos –

– Es increíble… Siguen haciéndolos tan deliciosos como entonces… – Y terminó su porción disfrutando de cada bocado como un niño con juguete nuevo.

– ¿Viste? Son riquísimos – Serena no dejaba de reír al verlo.

– ¿Y te acuerdas de aquella heladería a la que siempre íbamos? – Recordó él.

Serena asintió de nuevo – Sí, la recuerdo, de hecho también pasé por ahí para confirmar si seguía funcionando –

– ¿De verdad? ¿Aún existe esa heladería? –

– Sí, todavía existe –

Darien se recostó en el respaldo de la hamaca – No lo puedo creer, eran los mejores helados artesanales de todo Tokio – Recordó nostálgico.

– Sí, eran demasiado deliciosos… – Siguió ella – El de chocolate era toda una tentación… –

– Y el de fresas, tu sabor preferido – Continuó él.

– ¿Aún lo recuerdas? –

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me volvías loco, no podíamos probar otro sabor que no sea ese – Ambos rieron.

– Y el de chocolate – Agregó Serena.

– Y el de chocolate, claro, ese jamás tenía que faltar – Soltó un melancólico suspiro – Qué increíble… después de tantos años… –

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes. Serena, después de terminar su porción de brownies, también se quitó los zapatos y con las puntas de los dedos rozaba el césped del suelo al tiempo que Darien mecía lentamente la hamaca. Ella tenía la mirada fija en sus pies y él la observaba de reojo. Y cuando ella volteó para verlo, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que la conoció. Y pudo reconocer las mismas sensaciones que tuvo al verla a los ojos por primera vez, esa repentina e inexplicable tibieza que inundaba su pecho al encontrarse con su mirada, tenía la misma expresión tímida y dulce que recordaba, que lo deslumbraba completamente… Y ella de nuevo lo observaba con la misma ternura y calidez de antes, y se sintió tan tranquilo, tan aliviado, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido entre ellos… – ¿Sabes? – Habló Darien de nuevo atreviéndose a romper el silencio – Hace unos días pasé por aquella plaza donde nos conocimos – Ella sonrió – Está exactamente igual que en aquella época – Comentó nostálgico – Y la librería también sigue estando –

– ¿También la librería? – Preguntó ella sorprendida – Vaya, es increíble que tiendas tan sencillas y poco comerciales sobrevivan en esta inmensa ciudad – Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarlo – ¿Aún conservas el libro que te di? – Se refería al cuento que le había regalado antes de que partiera a EEUU.

Darien asintió con una nueva sonrisa – Por supuesto, y también tengo el mandala que me obsequiaste en mi cumpleaños – Serena agrandó su sonrisa y él echó a reír – En serio, lo tengo colgado en la pared de mi habitación –

– Vaya… – Dijo ella bajando la mirada – Qué lindo que aún guardes esas cosas… – Y un suave rubor se encendió en su rostro.

– ¿Sabes qué más tengo? – Ella volvió a mirarlo – Todas y cada una de las fotografías que me regalaste –

– Ay no… – Dijo ella algo avergonzada – ¿De verdad tienes esas fotografías? –

Darien rió otra vez – Claro que sí, jamás me desharía de ellas, son los mejores recuerdos que tengo de Tokio antes de irme –

– Ay dios… no me quiero ni acordar cómo nos veíamos entonces… – Ambos rieron – Yo con mis chonguitos… – Él asintió – Tú con esa horrible chaqueta verde… –

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó molesto – ¿Por qué horrible? –

Serena no dejaba de reír – Era muy fea Darien, y tú tenías una extraña fijación con ella, la usabas todo el tiempo –

– No era fea – Él intentó defenderse – Era muy elegante –

– Era aburrida… – Agregó ella.

Él bajó la mirada algo avergonzado – Es cierto… – Admitió – Es que yo era tan aburrido… –

– Yo también debo tener esas fotos – Continuó Serena – Tendría que fijarme en la casa de mis padres, seguro deben estar guardadas en mi habitación –

Darien suspiró otra vez nostálgico – Cuántos recuerdos… –

– Muy lindos recuerdos… – Dijo ella también suspirando.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Aunque estaban hablando de temas en apariencia triviales, ambos sabían que todos esos detalles que estaban recordando eran parte de su historia, de su pasado juntos, y evocar todas estas cosas les servía para sentir que estaban logrando reencontrarse, reconocerse de nuevo, y querían confiar en que podrían recuperar o al menos tratar de reparar algo de su relación, de su amistad… Quizás no estaría todo perdido, tal vez no era demasiado tarde, al menos para intentarlo…

Darien inspiró hondo para volver a hablar – Serena… –

– Darien... – Los dos se nombraron al mismo tiempo y rieron por la coincidencia – Lo siento – Se disculpó ella – Dime –

– No no – Se disculpó él – Dime tú, te escucho –

Serena soltó un largo suspiro – Bueno… Sólo quería decirte que… Me parece importante aclararte que… – Sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse un poco nerviosa e inquieta. Necesitaba ser sincera con él, pero al mismo tiempo quería medir las palabras, no decir nada fuera de lugar para no dar pie a ningún tipo de confusión – Mira yo… – Evitaba su mirada al hablar y él la escuchaba con atención – No voy a mentirte… Cuando supe que habías regresado me sentí… Fue algo realmente inesperado para mí, yo creí que nunca volverías, que tenías tu vida hecha allá en EEUU, que ese era tu lugar y que no tenías intenciones de regresar, mucho menos de buscarme de nuevo… Pero… Aunque fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí, después de que te vi y ahora que hemos vuelto a reunirnos aquí, con los chicos, como en los viejos tiempos… Creo que después de todo… Me alegra que estés de vuelta… – Y lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

Él no podía creer lo que oía – ¿En verdad lo dices? –

Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír – Sí Darien… – Él también sonreía – Y quiero que volvamos a ser amigos –

– ¿Amigos? – El rostro de Darien se transfiguró al escuchar esas últimas palabras ¿Serena quería que sean 'amigos'? Y se sintió un completo tonto al esperar que le dijera otra cosa ¿Cómo iba Serena a pedirle que fueran algo más que 'amigos'? Si ella ya tenía a alguien más, estaba comprometida, se iba a casar ¿Podía ser capaz de llegar a tal extremo de ingenuidad? Entre ellos no había más nada, hacía años que todo se había acabado, demasiada buena predisposición mostraba ella al volver a aceptarlo, aunque sea como amigo ¿Pero él estaba dispuesto a ello? ¿Se sentía capaz de volver a jugar el papel del amigo fiel e incondicional de antes? Quizás no sería tan mala idea después de todo, tal vez de esa forma lograría estar cerca de ella e intentar reconquistarla, aunque el panorama no pintaba para nada fácil ni prometedor… Pero no tenía nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo, en realidad tenía muchas cosas por las que luchar para recuperar lo perdido, para reparar lo dañado, para remendar sus errores y sanar viejas heridas…

Serena lo miraba impaciente – ¿Darien? –

– ¿Eh? – Reaccionó él como si acabara de despertar.

Ella echó a reír – ¿Estás bien? –

– Sí sí – Respondió riendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Es que me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste y… –

– ¿Y? – Preguntó ella más impaciente.

– Estoy… – Suspiró resignado – Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Ella sonrió contenta al escucharlo – Yo también quiero que volvamos a ser amigos –

Serena le tendió una mano – ¿Amigos? – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Él demoró un poco en responder – Amigos – Dijo al fin y tomó su mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Y por esos breves instantes en que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse mientras se tomaban de las manos ambos sintieron que por más que se esforzaran en mostrarse conformes con elegir volver a relacionarse en términos amistosos, entre ellos seguía existiendo una conexión mucho más profunda y especial que una simple amistad. Y sin poder evitarlo se generó una inexplicable tensión en el aire, como si una corriente eléctrica se generara en el contacto de sus manos y comenzara a invadirlos. Darien se puso serio y no era consciente de que muy lentamente se estaba acercando cada vez más al rostro de Serena. Ella también se puso seria y le costaba sostener la respiración regular al notar cómo él miraba su boca con un brillo muy diferente en sus ojos, como si deseara… ¿besarla? Estaba paralizada, confundida, con la mente nublada, toda la seguridad y determinación con la que acababa de hablar se desvanecieron de repente, y también detuvo su mirada en los labios de Darien, que estaba tan cerca que casi podía percibir la tibieza de su aliento sobre su piel… – Serena… – Susurró él casi sin voz y ella miró de nuevo sus ojos que volvían a encontrarse con los suyos y un inesperado escalofrío le subió por la espalda al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Pero el sonido de un celular los hizo regresar a la realidad – ¿Es tu teléfono? – Dijo ella con voz entrecortada al alejarse de él y soltar su mano.

Darien tuvo que parpadear varias veces para intentar recuperar la lucidez – ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido.

– Ese teléfono que está sonando – Continuó ella con un repentino cambio de actitud – ¿Es tuyo? – Volvió a preguntar con frialdad.

Él pudo reaccionar al fin – Ah sí – Respondió nervioso mientras buscaba el celular en su bolsillo. Y al ver quién lo llamaba decidió no atender.

– ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Serena al notar su repentina incomodidad – ¿Por qué no atendiste? –

Darien se sintió peor al escuchar el modo tan cortante de dirigirse a él, como si la magia que acababa de generarse entre ellos se esfumara de golpe – Ann – Respondió sin rodeos.

– Vaya – Dijo ella sin la más mínima expresión de sorpresa o malestar – Con que no pierdes el tiempo – Sonrió de lado y él la miró más confundido todavía – ¿Estás saliendo con ella de nuevo? – Le preguntó con una fingida sonrisa.

– Bueno… – Darien no podía creer cómo ella podía cambiar de actitud tan rápidamente, hacía unos segundos se mostraba tan cálida y dispuesta a no rechazarlo si él intentaba hacer algo como besarla, y ahora parecía verlo con una mirada acusadora y hasta soberbia ¿Podría ser que se tratara de celos o algo por el estilo? No podía descifrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, era como si de un momento a otro se tratara una persona totalmente diferente – En realidad… – Y estaba tan incómodo que no sabía qué responder – Sólo nos vimos una vez – Bajó la mirada – Después de que nos encontramos en el hotel, una noche nos reunimos a beber algo –

– Rei me comentó sobre su reencuentro en el hotel – Dijo ella en el mismo tono centrado e indiferente – Parece que es una buena chica – Volvió a sonreír – No la conozco mucho, pero al menos en su trabajo es muy responsable y comprometida. Qué increíble que haya resultado ser la misma Ann con la que saliste hace tantos años ¿verdad? – Darien no sabía si hablaba en serio o estaría siendo sarcástica – Tú lo dijiste, las vueltas de la vida son tan inesperadas… – Sí, definitivamente estaba siendo sarcástica. Darien estaba completamente perplejo, no podía emitir sonido. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y él se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

Y de nuevo el sonido de un celular volvía a interrumpirlos, pero esta vez era el de Serena. Lo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y antes de atender sonrió de nuevo – Disculpa – Y se puso de pie para alejarse unos pasos y hablar con reserva.

Darien no dejaba de mirarla y mientras ella hablaba recibió un mensaje de texto en su teléfono. Lo leyó. Era de Ann, le decía que tenía ganas de verlo y que lo esperaba en su departamento. Decidió no responderle, no aún, y volvió a guardar el celular.

Serena no demoró en regresar – Bueno, tengo que irme – Dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos – Me avisó Luna que mi papá está un poco indispuesto, parece que algo que comió le cayó mal. Así prolijito y serio como lo ves, es tan adicto a los dulces como yo – Comentó riendo.

Darien se puso de pie para despedirla – Ya veo… – Ella lo saludó con un corto beso en la mejilla – Bueno… que estés bien… –

– Tú también – Dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa – Me dio gusto verte, ojalá volvamos a reunirnos pronto –

Él asintió – Sí… ojalá… – Y esbozó una tímida sonrisa – Dale saludos de mi parte a Kenji –

– Lo haré – Respondió ella – Adiós Darien – Y enseguida se alejó de él.

– Adiós Serena… – Y la siguió con la mirada hasta que volvió a entrar a la casa.

* * *

Darien se quedó un rato más en el templo, conversando y tomando algún que otro café con los chicos. Y cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, se despidió de todos y regresó a su departamento en su motocicleta. Mientras se duchaba y se arreglaba para volver a salir, recordaba el encuentro con Serena y todo sobre lo que habían hablado. Y decidió que aunque todo parecía seguir siendo bastante incierto entre ellos, quería intentar aprovechar la oportunidad para volver a acercarse a ella y demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a recuperarla. Por más miedo que sintiera a ser rechazado, sabía que estar con ella era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, Serena era el verdadero motivo de su regreso, de su intención de rearmar su vida en Tokio y de conseguir recuperar la estabilidad y el norte que hacía tantos años había perdido.

Pero antes que nada, debía aclarar su situación con Ann. Si bien él estaba completamente consciente de que la había buscado por despecho, para distraerse un poco e intentar relajarse como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, sabía que lo mejor era ser sincero con ella y decirle lo que realmente le pasaba. Así que aceptó la invitación a su casa y hacia allá fue.

Ella lo recibió con total naturalidad y soltura, evidentemente también estaba acostumbrada a sostener relaciones ocasionales y para nada comprometidas, era más como si se reuniera con una vieja amiga que con una ex novia.

Estaban sentados en unas banquetas junto al desayunador bebiendo algo de vino y conversando distendidamente sobre temas ligeros. Ella hablaba sobre su trabajo y él le contaba sobre sus novedades laborales – Así que parece que voy a comenzar a trabajar ahí, por lo menos un par de veces por semana para empezar, y más adelante agregar algunos días más – Darien le explicaba sobre la entrevista que hacía unos días había tenido con el director del centro de rehabilitación donde trabajaba Rei.

– No te noto muy entusiasmado… – Comentó Ann.

Él se encogió de hombros – Es trabajo – Explicó con desgano – Cualquier cosa que signifique ganar algo de dinero honradamente me es más que suficiente – Y bebió de su copa.

Ann lo miró extrañada – ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó curiosa – ¿Estás molesto o enojado? –

– Estoy… – Respondió él dejando la copa sobre la barra – Estoy… ¿Cómo decirlo? – No encontraba las palabras adecuadas – Abrumado – Dijo al fin.

– ¿Abrumado? – Preguntó ella confundida – ¿Por qué? –

– No sé… es como que antes de regresar creía que estaba cien por ciento convencido y decidido a retomar mi vocación, buscar un trabajo relacionado a mi especialidad, algo en un hospital, pero… Por momentos puedo ver todo con claridad, sentirme seguro de lo que quiero, de lo que elijo… Sin embargo de un minuto a otro todo cambia tan rotundamente y me confundo… – Ella echó a reír al escuchar su enredado relato – Soy un idiota ¿verdad? Hablo como un fastidioso adolescente… – Y también rió.

Ann dejó su copa sobre la mesa – No seas tan dramático Darien – Se puso de pie y se acercó a él – Acabas de llegar, necesitas tiempo para adaptarte – Le dio un corto beso en los labios y acarició sus hombros – Estás muy tenso, déjame ayudarte con eso… – Le guiñó un ojo con picardía y caminó unos pasos para que él quedara a espaldas de ella – Te haré unos lindos masajes… – Agregó mientras le quitaba el suéter – Así te relajas un poco – Y comenzó a masajearlo por encima de la camiseta.

Darien no se resistió, estaba tan tenso que aceptó gustoso los masajes – Sí, ya sé… – Siguió hablando – Estoy siendo demasiado impaciente… –

– Totalmente – Ann volvió a reír – Tú no eras así ¿Qué te pasó Darien? – Él no respondió – ¿No quieres contarme? – Le susurró al oído – Entonces déjame adivinar… – Retomó los masajes – ¿Serena Tsukino? – Él asintió con un suspiro – Por supuesto que es por Serena que estás así… – Dijo ella algo molesta – Ay Darien Darien… Déjala ir de una buena vez, ella está rehaciendo su vida con otra persona, acéptalo. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –

Siguieron en silencio por unos instantes, Ann compenetrada con los masajes y Darien concentrado en la canción que sonaba en la radio – "lo mejor que jamás hayas tenido… – Dijo él traduciendo un fragmento de la letra – …ya no está…" – Y suspiró con pesar.

Ann suspiró con fastidio – Por dios Darien ¿aún eres aficionado a esa música deprimente? –

– No es deprimente – Se defendió él – Es melancólica –

– ¿Sabes algo? – Siguió ella tomándolo del rostro para que la mire – No existe persona más egocéntrica que un depresivo – Y retomó los masajes.

Darien echó a reír – Si intentas levantarme el ánimo, no lo estás consiguiendo – Al escucharlo Ann separó inmediatamente sus manos de su espalda y él giró para verla de frente – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundido.

Ella tomó su rostro de nuevo – ¿Quieres que te levante el ánimo? – Le preguntó con una mirada acechante mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su boca – Pues creo que sé muy bien cómo hacerlo… – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó apasionadamente.

Darien intentaba resistirse – Ann… espera… –

Pero ella no dejaba de besarlo con intensidad y empezaba a acariciarlo bajo la ropa – Relájate Darien… – Susurraba entre besos – Sólo vamos a divertirnos un poco… – Comenzó a descender por su cuello con besos desenfrenados – La otra noche lo pasamos muy bien… ¿por qué no repetirlo? –

Y cuando Ann intentó quitarle la camiseta, Darien pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la tomó de los hombros para alejarla de él – Detente Ann – Dijo molesto – No vine para esto –

Ann lo fulminó con la mirada ante su drástico rechazo – ¿Y a qué demonios viniste entonces? – Buscó de nuevo su copa de vino y se dirigió hasta el sofá – ¿A hablarme de tus penas de amor? – Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de piernas – Pues te recuerdo que soy fisioterapeuta, no psicóloga – Y bebió apurada.

Darien buscó su suéter – Pues lamento que me hayas malinterpretado – Explicó mientras se vestía – Admito que la otra noche lo pasamos muy bien – Se acercó a ella – Pero lo que vine hoy a decirte es que no quiero que volvamos a hacerlo –

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo el sexo sin compromiso? – Preguntó ella en tono despectivo – No me digas que… – Y bufó más molesta todavía – ¿Es por Serena entonces? ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con eso Darien? – Él no respondía – Por dios, somos grandes, deja esas cursilerías para los jovencitos – Lo miró de arriba abajo con altivez – No puedo creerlo, sigues siendo el mismo iluso de siempre, no has cambiado nada – Se puso de pie y se acercó a él con una mirada desafiante – ¿Pero sabes algo querido Darien? Ya no eres un adolescente, ahora eres un adulto, y si crees que lo que sientes es amor, pues lamento informarte que no es así –

– ¿Ah no? – Darien también comenzaba a enojarse – ¿Entonces qué es? –

– Es una locura, una enfermiza obsesión – Respondió con determinación.

Darien soltó una carcajada tras oír su 'brillante' conclusión – ¿'Una enfermiza obsesión'? – Repitió sin dejar de reír.

– Sí Darien – Continuó Ann – Estás loco ¿hace cuánto que has estado enamorado de Serena? ¿8 años? ¿10? – Volvió a sentarse en el sofá – Pues creo que no existe mejor palabra que lo defina: lo que tú tienes es lisa y llanamente una obsesión –

Darien la miró furioso – ¿Sabes Ann? En realidad sí hay una palabra para definir esto que siento, y no es la que tú dices – Ella lo miró con escepticismo – Yo no tengo una obsesión, lo que yo siento es amor – Ann puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a beber – Sí, amor – Siguió Darien – Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Serena. Porque si existe alguna palabra que defina lo que es preocuparse por alguien más allá de lo lógico y lo racional y desear que tenga todo lo que quiera y necesita sin importar cuánto daño te haga, eso es amor Ann – Sentenció con seguridad – Y cuando amas verdaderamente a alguien no te detienes nunca, aunque los demás te juzguen y te traten de loco por no darte por vencido – Inspiró profundo para contener las ganas de gritar – Porque si pudiera darme por vencido, aunque lo haya hecho en el pasado, si tomara en serio tu consejo y siguiera adelante con mi vida para encontrar a alguien más, eso no sería amor. Eso sería cualquier otra… basura – Se contuvo para no maldecir – por la que no vale la pena luchar. Pero esto no lo es, así que por favor… – Volvió a la barra para buscar sus llaves y el casco de su moto – Espero que aceptes esto que te digo y entiendas que no volveré a acostarme contigo –

– Tú te lo pierdes… –

Darien sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza – Tenías razón Ann, nunca fuiste suficiente para mí – Y sin decir más salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Entrada la noche, después de visitar a su papá, que por suerte no había tenido más que un simple dolor de estómago por una leve indigestión, Serena se dirigió de regreso a su departamento. Una vez que guardó el auto en la cochera, se encaminó hacia el hall de entrada de la torre revisando su bolso en busca de sus llaves. Mientras entraba pensaba en cuánto deseaba llegar de una buena vez a su casa para darse un relajante baño, buscar alguna película cursi para ver en la tele y comer algunos dulces. Pero recordaba que su cocina estaba completamente desabastecida, ya que tanto ella como su novio prácticamente sólo usaban ese departamento para dormir y casi seguro que no habría más que algo de café o té, quizás ni siquiera azúcar. Y se lamentaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes de detenerse a comprar algo en el camino. Pero es que estaba tan cansada y agotada mental y emocionalmente después de tan intenso día que lo único que quería era llegar a su casa lo antes posible.

A medida que se adentraba al hall, escuchó a Artemis platicando y riendo con alguien más, pero hasta que no estuvo cerca de ellos no se percató de quién se trataba – ¡Señora Tsukino! – Dijo Artemis al verla llegar – Buenas noches – La saludó con una gran sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

– Hola Artemis – Dijo ella mientras miraba al chico que estaba de espaldas creyendo adivinar quién era – ¿Con quién estás… –

Y él enseguida volteó al escucharla – Hola princesa –

* * *

**_Ayyy qué pasará? qué pasará?! Darien reconoció y gritó a los cuatro vientos que sigue enamorado de Serena... cosito lindo... y ella aparentemente sólo tiene intención de volver a ser su amiga... pero qué les espera a estos dos ahora que van a encontrarse a solas? Pues lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.. muajajaja..._**

**_Bueno, aquí va mi respuesta a kaguyita: querida mía, Darien está hecho un pobrecito 'patético de telenovela', jeje! como le digo a mis otras lectorcitas: será la crisis de los 30? jaja! pues pareciera que sí... como sea, lo bueno es que parece estar recapacitando.. veremos cómo se dan las cosas entre ellos a partir de ahora... por lo menos lo de Ann no prosperó, eso ya es un punto a su favor! y sí, aún faltan más violines tristes... preparate!_**

**_Ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima! Besos y abrazos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Buenas noches gente linda del mio cuore! Cómo les va? Espero que super bien!**_

_**Aquí estoy de vuelta, publicando un nuevo cap como cada lunes (parece que se me hizo hábito esto de tomarme una semana entera antes actualizar, jiji!). Y hoy les traigo un episodio que me dio muuuuucho trabajo y me quedó muuuuuuy extenso, pero sinceramente creo que ameritaba dedicarle tantas palabras a un cap tan crucial y determinante en esta historia. En esta ocasión podremos entender casi definitivamente todo lo que sucedió en el pasado entre Serena y Darien y con cada uno por separado.**_

_**Pero no quiero adelantarles más, sólo invitarlos a leer el diez en paz -si pueden, porque viene cargadito cargadito...- y pedirles que POR FAVOR no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a mis chicuelas lectorcitas y seguidoras de siempre! Espero disfruten de este episodio tanto como yo...! :)**_

_**Unas últimas aclaraciones importantes: 1. P**__********__****__****____********__****__****__ara algunos diálogos tomé prestadas algunas ideas de Richard Linklater. Y 2._ Al final del cap transcribo la letra de una canción de Lisandro Aristimuño, "Despedida". Es un tema sumamente bonito y melancólico, y les recomiendo que lo busquen para complementarlo a la lectura. Si lo hacen, espero también que me comenten qué les pareció.

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados.**_

_**Besiños miles!**_

_**Bell.-**_

* * *

_:: Capítulo Diez ::_

Darien estaba dentro de una cabina telefónica con la mirada fija en el artefacto que tenía enfrente. Tenía un aspecto muy desaliñado, su rostro se veía cansado, estaba ojeroso, con el cabello desordenado, llevaba muchas horas sin dormir y lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo tenía completamente consternado y nervioso, sobre todo por el delicado asunto que lo motivaba a hacerlo. Pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tenía que hacer esa llamada lo antes posible, aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a decir, aunque temiera no ser bien recibido, aunque quizás fuera demasiado tarde…

Miró el número que tenía anotado en un papel algo maltratado y marcó – Hola… – Ella demoró en atender. Y al escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo Darien sintió que se le oprimía el corazón, sobre todo al percibirla tan turbada y apagada…

– Serena… – Pudo hablar al fin.

– ¿Quién habla? – Preguntó ella algo molesta, al parecer no lo reconocía, o no esperaba su llamada.

– Soy yo… Darien… – Respondió temeroso.

Serena se quedó callada por unos instantes – ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo con un pesado suspiro, definitivamente no esperaba escucharlo, ni mucho menos se alegraba de hacerlo…

– Ayer hablé con Rei – Intentó explicar él – Me llamó para comunicarme lo que había sucedido y… – Soltó un largo suspiro – Quería decirte que lo siento… – Serena colgó sin darle tiempo a decir más nada.

Darien apoyó su frente sobre el teléfono y después de unos cortos segundos se enderezó y volvió a llamarla. Esta vez ella atendió enseguida – ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Darien?! – Gritó enojada.

– Serena, por favor… – Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil volver a hablar con ella, pero no creyó que tanto…

– ¡Ya dijiste que lo sientes, ahora déjame en paz! – Volvió a gritar ella.

– Serena, escúchame – Insistió él.

– ¡No quiero escucharte Darien! – Se oía realmente furiosa – ¡No me interesa lo que tengas para decirme! –

Darien comenzaba a desesperarse – Pero es que necesito decirte que… –

– ¿Qué cosa Darien? – Lo interrumpió – ¿Qué necesitas decirme? ¿Que tu trabajo y tus estudios son lo más importante para ti? ¿Que no tienes tiempo para nada más? ¿Ni siquiera para enviar un maldito mensaje? –

– Serena… – Darien volvió a suspirar con pesar. Ella tenía razón, la última vez que habían hablado él le había comunicado sobre su decisión de no renunciar a sus aspiraciones profesionales para no regresar a Tokio. Y se sentía culpable, no podía evitarlo…

– ¡Un año Darien! – Le reprochó Serena – ¡Hace un año que no sé absolutamente nada de ti! ¡¿Y crees que éste es un buen momento para llamarme?! ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?! – Ahora su voz temblorosa denotaba no sólo enojo y decepción, sino un profundo dolor…

– Es cierto, estuve demasiado ausente todo este tiempo – Volvió a explicar él – Y quizás ahora… –

– ¡Ahora nada! – Lo interrumpió de nuevo – ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡No quiero tu lástima ni tu 'más sentido pésame' ni nada de eso! ¡Si decidiste priorizar tus asuntos tan drásticamente como lo hiciste, pues sé consecuente con ello y hazte cargo de tus propias elecciones!

– Serena por favor escúchame – Intentaba calmarla sin conseguirlo.

– ¡Tú escúchame a mí! – Refutó cortante – Hay algo muy importante que tengo para decirte y quiero que se te grabe bien en la cabeza – Darien no volvió a hablar para poder escucharla con atención – La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que querías que tuviera una vida normal, que encontrara a alguien que me quiera y me de lo que me merezco ¿verdad? – Él no respondió – ¡¿Verdad que dijiste eso Darien?! –

– Sí, lo dije… – Admitió.

– Bueno – Siguió Serena – Pues eso es exactamente lo que hice ¿sabes? Conocí a alguien, me enamoré –

– ¿Qué? – Darien no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

– Sí Darien, conocí a un muchacho encantador – Dijo ella desafiante – Se llama Seiya Kou y es alguien absolutamente capaz de estar a mi lado como yo lo necesito, apoyándome, conteniéndome, acompañándome en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida… – Su voz volvió a quebrarse, claramente estaba llorando – Él está a mi lado, no me deja sola ni un minuto, me ama… Y lo más importante de todo es que yo también lo amo – Hizo una pausa para intentar reponerse y seguir hablando con determinación – Así que acéptalo de una buena vez ¡Tú ya no tienes nada que ver conmigo y mi familia! –

– Pero Serena, yo… – Necesitaba que lo escuche, que lo dejara explicarle porqué la estaba llamando.

– ¡Desaparece de mi vida Darien! – Volvió a gritar ella – ¡No quiero saber más nada de ti, ya no te necesito! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme, no me escribas ni me llames nunca ¿entendiste bien? ¡Nunca más! – Y cortó la llamada.

Darien no volvió a llamar. Permaneció atónito frente al teléfono sin tener más noción del tiempo real ni de dónde estaba ni de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Las duras palabras de Serena le resonaban en la cabeza de tal manera que no lograba pensar en nada más. Ella lo odiaba, evidentemente lo odiaba tanto que acababa de dejarle en claro que él ya no era parte de su vida, nunca más…

– Nunca más… – Repitió con la voz entrecortada. Y después de unos minutos o unas horas, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido inmóvil por el shock que le provocó la tan breve y terrible conversación, colgó el auricular con un torpe movimiento y se apoyó de espaldas contra el cristal de la cabina. Tenía un dolor tan inmenso que lo sentía en todo el cuerpo y sus piernas no podían sostenerlo en pie. Se dejó caer al suelo y una vez sentado se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un inútil intento de contener sus emociones con la mirada perdida en la nada... No sólo acababa de confirmar que la persona que había llegado a querer como a una madre había fallecido… Sino que también había perdido a Serena… Esta vez la había perdido para siempre…

* * *

En la entrada de la lujosa torre donde vivía Serena, ella estaba inmóvil en el medio del hall sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Darien estaba frente a ella mirándola con una gran sonrisa y acercándose tranquilamente para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó confundida.

– Vine a visitarte – Respondió él con soltura.

– Pero… – Observaba a Darien y a Artemis alternadamente intentando comprender lo que sucedía – ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? –

– Porque quería sorprenderte – Levantó la bolsa que tenía en las manos – Traje helado –

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó aún más confundida.

Darien echó a reír – Sí, compré helado de chocolate y fresa en la tienda que visitábamos de chicos. Después de todo lo que recordamos esta tarde creí que sería lindo rememorar viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices? –

Serena negó con la cabeza – Discúlpame Darien, pero no me parece conveniente que… –

– Vamos – La interrumpió – Sólo compartiremos un helado, como amigos, como antes – Insistió sin dejar de sonreír.

Serena comenzaba a sentirse algo incómoda – Lo siento, pero creo que no es un momento oportuno para eso, ya es algo tarde y… –

– No es tan tarde, además es sábado – La interrumpió – ¿No es cierto Artemis? – Lo miró al hombre que seguía de pie cerca de ellos – ¿Verdad que nunca es tarde para compartir un delicioso helado con un viejo amigo? – Artemis asintió risueño y Darien volvió a mirar a Serena agrandando su sonrisa.

Serena tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír, la situación empezaba a resultarle graciosa y hasta divertida, y se daba cuenta de que realmente deseaba con muchas ganas compartir ese helado con Darien. Pero ella era una mujer comprometida y responsable, no podía darse el lujo de pasar un momento agradable un sábado en la noche con un viejo 'amigo' de manera tan improvisada, aunque se tratara de un encuentro 'inofensivo' – Mejor lo dejemos para otra ocasión ¿sí? – Dijo en tono cortante pero cordial y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

Pero cuando pasó a su lado, Darien la detuvo tomándola del brazo – Por favor Serena, acepta mi invitación, no te demoraré mucho tiempo – Insistió con su mejor cara de niño inocente.

Ella se soltó enseguida y lo miró determinante – No Darien, hoy no. Otro día hablamos y acordamos reunirnos, pero esta noche no – Y retomó sus pasos dándole la espalda.

Darien suspiró resignado al ver que ella llamaba al ascensor – Está bien… otro día… – Serena seguía de espaldas a él – Adiós Artemis, me dio gusto volver a verte –

– Adiós joven Darien – Lo saludó con una leve reverencia.

– Adiós Serena… – Dijo Darien con pesar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ella volteó para verlo y al percatarse de que él estaba a punto de irse comenzó a dudar – Darien… – Lo llamó y él volteó al instante con una nueva sonrisa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por primera vez en años deseaba volver a ser espontánea como hacía tanto que no se permitía serlo y no quiso dejar que su calculadora y estructurada mente se lo impidiera – Está bien, compartamos ese helado – Aceptó al fin y sonrió con timidez.

El rostro de Darien se iluminó con una enorme y alegre sonrisa, haciéndola reír a Serena – ¡Genial! – Y se acercó a ella para tomar juntos el ascensor.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Serena, ella lo invitó a pasar y mientras dejaba su bolso y sus llaves en una mesita que había junto a la puerta, veía cómo Darien observaba impresionado el lugar – Vaya – Dijo él asombrado al apreciar la enorme sala – Es muy espacioso – La sala estaba sobria y finamente decorada y amoblada. Había un gran ventanal de cristal adornado con cortinas claras que comunicaba a una amplia terraza, de seguro tendría una hermosa vista de la ciudad. El piso era de parquet claro, y en el centro había un gran sofá negro en forma de L junto a dos más pequeños que hacían juego.

– Demasiado – Dijo ella riendo mientras se acercaba a él – ¿Me das tu abrigo y tu casco? – Le pidió gentil. Darien obedeció y después de que Serena dejó sus cosas en la mesita regresó a su lado – Bueno, ponte cómodo, yo iré a buscar algo para servir el helado – Y tomando la bolsa que él le entregaba, se dirigió a la cocina.

Darien se acercó a la gran biblioteca que había frente a los sillones para curiosear. Había muchos discos, algunos libros y comenzó a leer algunos títulos. Encontró muchos ejemplares sobre historia del arte, pintura, y se detuvo en los cuentos. Cuando encontró uno que le llamó la atención, lo tomó para darle una hojeada. Y al ver que Serena había regresado de la cocina y se sentaba en el sofá, se acercó a ella con el libro entre las manos – Este cuento es precioso – Comentó sonriente y se sentó a su lado.

Serena también sonrió – ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó mientras servía el helado.

– "Donde viven los monstruos" – Respondió él sin levantar la vista del libro y repasaba algunas páginas.

– Ah sí, es una historia muy bonita – Dijo ella – Además las ilustraciones son increíbles – Y le acercó a Darien una porción de helado.

Él dejó el libro sobre la mesita y recibió la copa – ¿Viste la película? –

– ¿La adaptación de Jonze? – Preguntó Serena mientras se servía una porción para ella, Darien asintió – Sí, la fui a ver al cine, es sencillamente perfecta – Enfatizó.

– A mi también me gustó mucho – Siguió él – De hecho Jonze siempre me ha parecido un autor impecable. Su trabajo es tan… ¿cómo decirlo…? –

– Disruptivo – Serena completó la frase.

– Exacto – Continuó Darien – Tiene un estilo narrativo muy fuera de lo común, hasta algo alocado, pero tan emotivo y conmovedor –

– Sí, es cierto… – Comentó ella – Leí hace unos días una entrevista de él donde explicaba que en su última película lo que quiso plasmar es la manera en que las personas nos conectamos, cómo funcionan mecanismos como la 'química' o como quieras llamarlos. Y de lo que sucede cuando fallamos al 'conectar', cuando buscamos con obstinación la intimidad y luego nos aterrorizamos al conseguirlo… –

– Impresionante… – Darien estaba fascinado con sus palabras, era como si estuvieran reviviendo aquellas pláticas que compartían cuando eran amigos, como si todo volviera a ser como antes…

Serena volvió a sonreír – Por favor, permíteme hacer un paréntesis – Él la miró extrañado – Este helado… – Dijo al saborear un bocado – Es delicioso… – Y tras su comentario ambos echaron a reír.

– Sí… Es demasiado delicioso diría yo… – Agregó él mientras degustaba de su porción – No puedo sentirme más feliz al poder probar de nuevo semejante exquisitez – Dijo riendo.

– Tuviste una muy buena idea – Dijo ella sin dejar de reír – Mientras regresaba venía pensando 'qué bueno sería llegar a casa y tumbarme en el sofá a comer dulces' –

– Pues me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación – Comentó él.

– Ha sido una grata sorpresa, no voy a negarlo – Y lo miró coqueta.

Él sonrió complacido – Es bueno redescubrir viejos gustos ¿no crees? –

– Sí, lo es… – Serena siguió compenetrada en su helado – A veces me olvido de las cosas que me gustan… Si bien llevo una vida bastante diferente a la que tenía de más chica, creo que en esencia no he cambiado demasiado –

– Yo creo que nadie cambia del todo – Reflexionó él – Aunque muchos no quieren admitirlo, todos tenemos características inamovibles, y por más que nos esforcemos nuestra personalidad no puede cambiar completa y absolutamente nuestra forma de ser, nuestro temperamento –

– Puede ser… – Dijo Serena y tras una corta pausa volvió a hablar – La verdad es que a mí a veces me preocupa que al acercarme al final de mi vida sienta que no he hecho todo lo que quisiera… – Y sonrió de lado. Creía sentirse realmente cómoda hablando de estas cosas con él, para ella también era como volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar esa naturalidad con la que compartían este tipo de conversaciones.

– ¿Y qué quisieras hacer? – Preguntó Darien.

– No sé… muchas cosas… – Hizo una nueva pausa – Volver a pintar, leer más… No lo sé… Quisiera hacer tanto y hago tan poco… Sólo me dedico a trabajar, y prácticamente no tengo tiempo para nada más… –

– ¿Hace mucho que no pintas? – Volvió a preguntar él y Serena negó con la cabeza – Los otros días que pasé por el spa del hotel, vi unos cuadros tuyos expuestos en la recepción ¿cuándo los hiciste? –

Ella pensó un momento intentando recordar – Por lo menos hace tres o cuatro años – Respondió – Fueron los últimos que pinté –

– Pues creo que deberías retomar la pintura, tienes mucho talento – Dijo él volviendo a sonreír.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa – Gracias… – Y al darse cuenta de que Darien la miraba con intensidad, intentó continuar platicando para huir de las sensaciones que la invadían al encontrarse de esa forma con sus ojos... – Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti ¿estás trabajando? – Le preguntó con soltura.

– Aún no – Respondió él – Pero estoy por empezar en el centro de rehabilitación donde trabaja Rei, ella me contactó con el director del lugar y ya tengo algunas consultas para la semana que viene – Comentó con poco entusiasmo.

– ¿Rehabilitación? – Preguntó ella algo sorprendida – ¿Pero tú no te especializabas en cirugía? –

– Sí, pero hace unos años tuve un 'percance' legal que me hizo cuestionar mi verdadera vocación – Explicó.

– ¿Qué pasó? –

Darien no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto, pero decidió contárselo lo mismo. De alguna manera necesitaba acercarse a ella y pensaba que relatarle cosas de su vida, aunque no fueran gratas, podría ser una buena forma de intentarlo – Un paciente me demandó… En realidad yo no actué mal, seguí rigurosamente el protocolo como siempre, pero lo operé sin que antes firmara el consentimiento informado. La situación era de urgencia, él estaba inconsciente, no había ningún familiar ni acompañante con él, y no tenía tiempo que perder, había que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente lo antes posible para que no corriera riesgo de vida. Pero luego me denunció por 'mala praxis' y tuve que pagarle una indemnización muy costosa para evitar ir a juicio –

– Debe haber sido duro para ti… –

– Sí, lo fue… – Darien soltó un pesado suspiro – Después de eso me fui del hospital, por decisión propia. Podía quedarme si quería y continuar trabajando sin problemas, pero ese 'incidente' me cayó pésimo, digamos que fue un fuerte golpe para mi ego, mi autoestima – Dijo en tono irónico – Así que renuncié a todo lo que con tantos años de esfuerzo había logrado alcanzar, y deambulé por distintos trabajos, todos muy diferentes a los que alguna vez había aspirado… Me sentía desanimado, desmotivado, sólo me preocupaba ganar el dinero necesario como para sobrevivir… Fue un largo período de 'crisis' por llamarlo de una forma… Hasta que conocí a Andrew, que con mucho empeño y paciencia me ayudó a recapacitar y me convenció de regresar a Tokio… Y aquí estoy –

– Vaya – Dijo ella aún más sorprendida – Pues parece que ese 'incidente' te hizo cambiar mucho ¿Dónde quedó el estructurado y racional doctor Chiba? –

– No tengo ni la más pálida idea – Bromeó él – Creo que lo perdí para siempre – Ambos rieron – Y la verdad es que tampoco tengo el más mínimo interés de volver a ser quien fui en esos tiempos. Asimismo reconozco que me cansé de vivir sin rumbo, sin metas claras, sin algo de orden y estabilidad. Y ahora sé que quiero sentar cabeza, volver a echar raíces en mi tierra y retomar mi profesión, pero también sé que no va a ser nada fácil… Sin embargo creo que tarde o temprano lo conseguiré, al menos confió en que valdrá la pena intentarlo… –

– Comprendo… Es todo un desafío lo que te propones – Reflexionó Serena – Creo que después de haberte aferrado obstinadamente a una vida tan perfectamente ordenada y prolija por años, no debe haber sido nada fácil renunciar a eso – Bajó la mirada – A veces nos empecinamos en no soltar lo que nos da seguridad y estabilidad, aunque no sea lo que genuinamente elegimos… –

– ¿Y a ti te pasa eso? – Preguntó él – ¿Tú te aferras a algo que no eliges sólo para sentirte segura? – Serena volvió a mirarlo algo molesta por la forma en que le preguntaba, seguramente Darien seguía pensando que ella sólo elegía sostener la vida que llevaba para cumplir con las exigencias de su padre y quizás también creía que se aferraba a su relación con Seiya para no sentirse sola. Aunque esto último en realidad lo creía ella… Y mientras pensaba en cómo responder airosamente, los interrumpió el sonido del teléfono de Darien.

Él buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al ver quien llamaba cortó y volvió a guardarlo – ¿No vas a atender? – Le preguntó ella en tono cortante, él negó con la cabeza – Era Ann ¿verdad? – Darien asintió – ¿Por qué no la atendiste? ¿No estás saliendo con ella? – Su tono de voz era cada vez más duro y parecía denotar cierta molestia por la llamada.

– No precisamente… – Respondió él – Digamos que no tenemos los mismos intereses. Y hoy… – Se calló antes de seguir hablando y la miró algo avergonzado – Lo siento, no debería hablarte de esto –

Pero Serena insistió – ¿Hoy estuviste con ella? –

– Sí – Darien sonrió de lado – Hace un rato pasé por su casa y tuvimos un intercambio de ideas poco grato –

– ¿Terminaron? –

– Ni siquiera empezamos, sólo nos vimos una vez y… No congeniamos, no queremos lo mismo. Ella no busca nada serio, sólo pasar el rato y divertirse sin compromiso –

– ¿Y tú no quieres eso? –

Darien no podía creer que Serena le estuviera preguntando estas cosas, sobre todo que no ocultara lo poco contenta que se sentía con sus respuestas. Pero pensó que lo mejor era no ocultarle nada y decirle aunque sea acotadamente lo que había sucedido entre él y Ann – Al principio creía que sí – Respondió con sinceridad – De hecho la busqué por eso. Pero la verdad es que llevo años comportándome de esa forma y ya me cansé –

– Me sorprende lo que dices – Agregó Serena sin conseguir sonar indiferente – Porque cuando hablaste de ella la otra noche en la casa de mi papá parecías estar encantado con ella, con haberla encontrado de nuevo – Y lo miró desafiante – Dijiste que aunque era alguien de tu pasado, no dejabas de tener buenos recuerdos junto a ella… Que fue muy importante para ti, que hubo una linda historia entre ustedes antes de separarse y que quizás ese reencuentro podía significar algo, que tal vez podrían volver a acercarse e intentar recuperar algo de lo que vivieron… –

– ¿Yo dije todo eso? – Preguntó él riendo, ella asintió – ¿Y tú lo recuerdas con tantos detalles? – Evidentemente Serena estaba celosa.

Ella se sonrojó al saberse descubierta – Bueno… – Titubeó nerviosa – Sonabas muy convencido, fueron palabras tan conmovedoras… – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Darien se puso serio y se acercó a Serena mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Pues en realidad no hablaba de ella… – Serena quedó atónita al escucharlo y aunque le alegraba confirmar que todas esas palabras se referían a ella misma, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Y de nuevo sonó un teléfono interrumpiéndolos, pero esta vez era el de Serena. Ella enseguida se puso de pie para ir a buscarlo en su bolso y antes de atender se disculpó con él y se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con reserva.

Mientras la esperaba, Darien se percató de que si bien en apariencia ambos estaban sosteniendo una conversación natural y cordial, los dos se estaban sintiendo bastante incómodos con todo lo que se estaban diciendo… – ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja. Se daba cuenta de que había sido demasiado impulsivo al aparecerse de la forma que lo hizo en el departamento de Serena, cuando ella estaba comprometida y su futuro esposo estaba de viaje ¿Se estaría comportando como un amante escurridizo que se quería aprovechar de la situación? ¿O era que en realidad sólo tenía intenciones de acercarse como un amigo, como ella le había dicho que deseaba que se trataran?

De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que aunque ella lo había recibido en su casa con muy buena predisposición, era evidente que entre ellos dos las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más tensas. Lo notaba en las cosas que se decían, en la forma que se miraban, y quería creer que se trataba de algo bueno, que estaban logrando volver a entenderse como antes… Pero al mismo tiempo temía que con su cordialidad sólo estuvieran disimulando y ocultando otros sentimientos no tan gratos, sino culpas, heridas, resentimientos… Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, estaba en la casa de Serena, cómodamente sentado en el sillón de su sala, esperando que volviera de la cocina.

¿Con quién estaría hablando? Se preguntaba ¿Y si era Seiya? ¿Si estaba avisándole que regresaba antes de tiempo y se aparecía de repente para sorprenderla? ¿Y la encontraba tomando helado con su ex? Entró en pánico al pensar en todo eso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al comenzar a desesperarse – ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? – Repitió en voz alta.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Serena mientras regresaba.

Darien se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y sonrió con soltura – Nada nada, estaba divagando en voz alta – Y rió sin lograr disimular del todo su nerviosismo. Serena también sonrió y volvió a sentarse a su lado – ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Darien al notarla un tanto preocupada – ¿Era tu papá? ¿Sigue indispuesto? – Deseaba con desesperación que le dijera que sí.

– No, era Seiya – Respondió Serena sin rodeos. Y Darien se contuvo para no soltar la pila de maldiciones que se le venían a la mente – Pero sí, todo está bien – Siguió ella mirándolo con una tranquila sonrisa – Quería contarme que los negocios en Osaka están marchando muy bien y que regresa en unos días –

– Ya veo… – Dijo Darien un poco más aliviado por lo que escuchaba.

– Está tan entusiasmado con ese festival – Continuó Serena – Su trabajo le apasiona, eso es algo que admiro mucho de él –

– Se nota que disfruta de lo que hace – Darien no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para intentar saber más sobre su relación – Es un muchacho agradable, parece que te quiere mucho –

Serena sonrió de lado – Sí, es cierto… Aunque yo… – Y bajó la mirada.

– ¿No lo quieres? –

– Sí sí, claro que lo quiero – Intentó sonar convencida – Pero… –

– ¿No estás enamorada? – Darien era consciente de que estaba siendo demasiado directo, pero necesitaba saber lo que Serena sentía.

Ella demoró en volver a hablar. Podía darse cuenta de que Darien insistía en que se sincerara con él, y creyó sentirse preparada para hacerlo – Verás – Comenzó a relatar – Yo me considero una mujer fuerte y profesionalmente independiente, jamás necesité que alguien me mantenga o me ayude económicamente. Pero lo que sí reconozco es que durante mucho tiempo creí necesitar encontrar a una persona que sea capaz de amarme y a quien yo también pudiera amar… Pero hace años que decidí que lo mejor para mí es que me deje de romanticismos y sueños cursis... Me he pasado gran parte de mi vida sufriendo por eso, y aunque sigo albergando algunos sueños ninguno se relaciona con mi vida amorosa. Y lo digo con franqueza, sin intención de sonar amargada ni resignada, simplemente acepto las cosas como son –

Darien estaba impresionado con la forma tan medida y centrada, en apariencia, en que Serena le hablaba, y sabía que tarde o temprano su autocontrol cedería y hablaría con completa sinceridad – ¿Y por eso mantienes una relación con una persona que se la pasa viajando? – Le preguntó sin rodeos.

– Creo que sí… – Admitió ella – Es obvio que no puedo sostener demasiado bien el día a día de una relación de pareja… – Dijo en tono irónico – Y no niego que pasamos buenos momentos cuando estamos juntos. Y luego se va y yo lo extraño y todo eso, pero no me siento vacía por dentro con su ausencia. Incluso cuando lo tengo permanentemente a mi lado me resulta un tanto asfixiante – Ni ella misma podía creer que estaba reconociendo abiertamente cómo se sentía con respecto a su relación con Seiya.

– Pero recién dijiste que deseas amar y ser amada – Insistió Darien.

– Sí, antes lo deseaba… Pero creo que si permito que ocurra me sentiré acorralada, ahogada… – Echó a reír tras escuchar sus propias palabras – Estoy hecha un verdadero desastre… – Continuó – Últimamente siento que sólo cuando estoy sola puedo ser plenamente feliz ¿sabes? De hecho creo que estar sola es mejor que sentarme a su lado y sentirme sola… La verdad es que ya no me resulta eso de 'ser romántica' y 'enamoradiza', sólo lo fui al comienzo de nuestra relación… Porque después de haber sido herida en el pasado dejé todas mis ilusiones de lado y acabé por aceptar lo que la vida me daba, lo que él me ofrecía… – Y lo miró con una clara expresión de reproche – ¿Y te digo más? En realidad yo estaba espléndidamente bien con mi vida hasta que leí tu maldito mensaje – Sentenció molesta.

Darien quedó perplejo al escucharla – ¿Mi mensaje? – Preguntó confundido – ¿Qué mensaje? –

– El que me enviaste avisándome que regresabas – Respondió Serena.

– Creí que no lo habías visto – Estaba completamente desconcertado.

– Sí, lo vi – Siguió Serena – Y no te imaginas cómo me sentí al saber que regresabas… – Elevaba cada vez más el tono de su voz, y estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía – Se removieron tantas emociones encontradas en mi interior, tantas ideas en mi mente… Recordé tantas cosas, recuperé tantos recuerdos de la chica romántica que solía ser, de la fe que depositaba en todo lo que creía... En cambio ahora es como si ya no creyera en nada, como si ya no fuera capaz de sentir nada por nadie, como si mi vida como es ahora ya no tuviera sentido… – Estaba tan movilizada por todo lo que se estaba animando a decirle que se puso de pie para alejarse un poco de él e intentar contener sus emociones – La verdad es que contigo puse tanto romanticismo, tanto amor en todo lo que compartimos que jamás he logrado volver a sentir lo mismo de nuevo… – Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro sacudiendo las manos cerca de su rostro en un inútil intento de contener sus lágrimas – Es como si en aquellos momentos yo misma me hubiese arrebatado lo mejor de mí para entregártelo, para que te lo llevaras contigo, haciéndome sentir que el amor no está hecho para mí… Pero ahora la realidad y el amor son conceptos totalmente contradictorios para mí, ya no puedo creer más en todo eso… – Se detuvo y lo miró de frente – ¿Porque qué significa 'el hombre adecuado'? – Dijo casi gritando – ¿'El amor de mi vida'? ¡Nada, no significa nada! ¡No es más que un concepto absurdo! ¡La simple idea de que sólo podemos sentirnos completos con otra persona es… es ridícula…! – Y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

Darien se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – Serena… – No podía creer todo lo que acababa de confesarle.

– No quiero seguir hablando contigo – Dijo ella entre sollozos y él intentó acercarse más para abrazarla – ¡No me toques! – Se alejó enojada.

– Está bien, no hables más… – Volvió a acercarse y ella esta vez no retrocedió – Sólo déjame decirte… – Tomó su rostro con las manos – Que me siento muy feliz por volver a verte… – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa – Y que me alegra mucho que no me hayas olvidado… – Y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad para limpiar sus lágrimas.

– Claro que no te olvidé Darien y eso es lo que me molesta… – Poco a poco podía sentirse más tranquila – Han pasado tantas cosas en todos estos años, ya nada es como antes… Lo que vivimos se esfumó hace mucho tiempo, es parte del pasado y… –

– Serena… – La interrumpió – Aunque te hayas convertido en una obsesiva y estructurada ejecutiva – Ambos sonrieron – Sigues gustándome… Sigo disfrutando de tu compañía… –

– Yo… Creo que yo siento lo mismo… – Bajó la mirada – Discúlpame, no debí decirte todo esto… Pero necesitaba desahogarme… Estoy llevando una vida tan vacía… Sostengo una rutina tan ordenada y predecible, tengo una relación donde me comporto tan distante y fría pero al mismo tiempo siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro… –

Darien volvió a acariciar su rostro para que lo mire – ¿Acaso crees que sólo a ti te sucede todo eso? Mi vida esta completamente hundida, no hay alegría, no hay estabilidad, no tengo nada a qué aferrarme… – Él también necesitaba ser sincero con ella – Pero sé que quiero una vida distinta… Y por suerte aún tengo algunos de mis sueños intactos… Sueño contigo Serena… – Volvió a sonreír – Y en mis sueños te veo… Veo que estás embarazada… – Serena no pudo evitar volver a llorar al escucharlo – Y que te acaricio... – Él también comenzaba a emocionarse – Y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así… – Apoyó su frente en la de ella y apretaba los ojos para contener sus lágrimas – Me siento tan culpable por haberte obligado a renunciar a tanto porque no fui capaz de regresar a tu lado como te prometí que lo haría… Me equivoqué… Te fallé… Te fallé Serena… Y lo siento tanto… –

Serena acarició la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla – Darien… – Susurró en un suspiro.

Él se alejó un poco pero sin soltar su rostro y abrió los ojos para volver a mirarla – Perdóname princesa… Lamento haberte lastimado por no cumplir mi promesa… Por favor ya no llores… – La acariciaba suavemente para intentar consolarla – Yo estoy aquí… – Cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca – Contigo… – Susurró casi rozando sus labios – Regresé por ti… –

Serena ya no lloraba – Darien… – Volvió a susurrar – Esto es una locura… –

Él sonrió – Sí… lo es… – Dijo mientras rozaba su nariz casi imperceptiblemente con la suya – Porque yo estoy loco por ti… – Y sin poder contenerse más la besó... Y aunque moría de ganas por besarla con pasión, con desesperación, finalmente lo hizo con tanta delicadeza, con tanta dulzura que apenas alcanzaba a acariciar los temblorosos labios de Serena con los suyos. Estaban unidos, en un contacto tan sutilmente íntimo y abrasador que se sentían flotar. Serena finalmente pudo dejar de resistirse y cerró los ojos para entregarse a las increíbles sensaciones que ese casto beso le despertaba… Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus sentidos estaban desbordados, sólo era consciente de la inmensa paz y calma que las suaves caricias de Darien le provocaban… Pero él se separó un poco al notar que ella no reaccionaba – Serena… – La llamó y ella abrió los ojos – Mi princesa… – Susurró en un suspiro y no dejaba de acariciarla con ternura. Serena se sentía perdida en sus ojos, en su tranquila sonrisa… Con su mirada le transmitía tanto amor, tanta seguridad que ya no le importaba más nada, sólo estar con él de nuevo y no dejarlo ir nunca más…

Darien se puso serio, no le sacaba los ojos de encima, ella no lo había rechazado pero tampoco había respondido al beso. Sin embargo estaba más que decidido en demostrarle lo que sentía, ya no tenía más dudas, ella era lo único que quería en su vida, y estaba dispuesto a recuperarla a como diera lugar. Acarició su cabello y después de repasar con la mirada todas las facciones de su rostro, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y no quiso ocultarle más lo que sentía… – Serena… – Susurró – Te a… – Y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, ella tomó su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó con intensidad. Darien, totalmente sorprendido por su inesperada reacción, no dudó en corresponderle el tan ansiado beso y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para estrecharla a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera.

Se besaban con calma, sin prisa, no querían separarse, sólo entregarse a las suaves caricias y al tibio sabor de sus bocas. Pero Serena necesitaba más, había deseado fundir sus labios con los de Darien en un intenso beso desde que lo vio en el hotel. Así que lentamente entreabrió su boca para acariciar sus labios con la punta de su lengua e invitarlo a profundizar los besos. Él accedió enseguida, saboreando su boca con dulzura, abrazándola con más fuerza. No importaba más nada, sólo cuánto se necesitaban, cuánto se deseaban… cuánto se amaban…

Mientras los besos tomaban cada vez más ritmo e intensidad y sus lenguas comenzaban a enredarse en una lucha apasionada, Serena oyó a Darien soltar un suave gemido y sin dejar de besarlo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a caminar guiándolo hacia el sofá. Ella profundizaba cada vez más los besos y acariciaba con impaciencia el cuello y el cabello de Darien, haciendo que él estuviera cada vez más entregado a sus caricias. Cuando llegaron al sillón, Serena no dudó en tumbarlo de espaldas y recostarse sobre su cuerpo sin interrumpir los besos.

Darien comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Serena con las manos, repasando lentamente sus brazos, su espalda, hasta detenerse en sus caderas unos instantes para luego regresar a su cintura y empezar a acariciar su piel bajo la blusa. Serena no pudo contener un gemido al percibir el contacto de sus manos sobre su estremecida piel y volvió a intensificar los besos con más pasión, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de Darien, mordiendo sus labios, apretando su cuerpo contra su pecho y suspirando a cada instante, provocando que él le correspondiera con igual desenfreno.

Pero cuando Darien soltó un nuevo y ronco gemido, Serena se separó de repente y lo miró aturdida, asustada – ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó él preocupado sin poder ocultar su agitación.

Ella recapacitó súbitamente y se alejó de él incorporándose – Esto está mal, esto no es correcto – Dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá – No puedo hacerle esto a Seiya, voy a casarme con él y… –

– No lo hagas – Dijo Darien después de sentarse a su lado – Tú no lo amas Serena, no te cases, no tienes que hacerlo –

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó de él dándole la espalda – Sí tengo que hacerlo, no puedo abandonarlo, él jamás lo hizo, siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre me apoyó y me acompañó cuando más lo necesité. En cambio tú… – Volteó para verlo con una dura expresión.

– ¿Yo qué? – Darien comenzaba a impacientarse – Vamos, dilo – También se puso de pie – Dime lo que piensas, dime lo que realmente sientes –

– Tú me abandonaste, me dejaste sola, te fuiste y jamás regresaste, ni siquiera… – Serena bajó la mirada y apretaba los puños con fuerza – Ni siquiera cuando más me hiciste falta… Cuando perdí a mi madre… – Volvió a mirarlo – ¿Cómo pudiste? – Comenzó a elevar el tono de su voz – ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ser tan cobarde, tan insensible?! ¡¿Creías que una insignificante llamada sería suficiente?! – Le reprochó – ¡Yo te necesitaba Darien, necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo en ese momento y no lo hiciste, no regresaste! –

– ¡Sí lo hice Serena! – Dijo él con firmeza y ella se calló enseguida al escucharlo – Yo sí regresé –

Serena creyó que estaría bromeando o algo por el estilo – ¿Qué? – Preguntó completamente confundida.

Darien inspiró hondo para poder hablar con claridad – Apenas hablé con Rei – Comenzó a explicar – Cuando ella me llamó para contarme que Ikuko estaba internada en grave estado tras sufrir un ataque al corazón, tomé el primer vuelo que conseguí y regresé –

Serena no lograba entender ni aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo – Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿qué…? –

Darien se acercó a ella – Cuando te llamé aquel día, acababa de llegar, estaba en el aeropuerto internacional. Y pensé que antes de aparecerme por tu casa o buscarte, debía llamarte para avisarte. Pero tú estabas tan dolida, tan furiosa conmigo, que no me diste tiempo de explicarte nada – Bajó la mirada – Y cuando comprendí que había llegado tarde, que ella ya había fallecido… Y tú me pediste que desapareciera de tu vida… No pude decírtelo… No supe qué hacer… –

Serena estaba totalmente desconcertada – No puede ser… Sí regresaste… –

Él volvió a mirarla – Fui al funeral –

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– Sí, fui… Pero no me acerqué, nadie se enteró de que estuve ahí. Observé parte de la ceremonia desde lejos. Y te vi… – Ahora él apretaba sus puños al recordar la impotencia que sintió – Te vi con él… Y supe que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí… Que tenías razón… Que yo ya no tenía nada que ver contigo y con tu familia… Y decidí no intentar hacer algo más ni insistir… Y regresé a EEUU ese mismo día… –

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Le reprochó ella – ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que sufrí por tu ausencia? ¿Cómo pudiste Darien? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer semejante locura? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

– Porque tú me lo pediste, me dijiste que no te buscara nunca más y eso fue lo que hice –

– No puedo creerlo… Eres tan… – Y se contuvo para no insultarlo.

– ¿Tan qué? – Siguió él – ¿Cobarde? ¿Mentiroso? – Admitió – Pues sí Serena, lo fui, no lo niego. Me comporté como un verdadero imbécil durante todos estos años, porque estaba aterrado, estaba roto por dentro… No te imaginas cuánto me dolió la muerte de Ikuko, cuánto me reproché todo este tiempo no haber estado a tu lado en un momento así… Y que hayas encontrado a otra persona para que te apoye y te acompañe en tu dolor… –

– Tú permitiste que las cosas se dieran así –

– Sí, fue mi culpa, lo sé – Admitió de nuevo – Pero no pude hacer otra cosa, no pude… Fue demasiado doloroso para mí… Yo lo perdí todo Serena, todo… A mis padres siendo apenas un niño… A ti al partir hacia EEUU 8 años atrás… A mi trabajo… A Ikuko… Lo perdí absolutamente todo… Y no fui capaz de recuperar nada… Me he sentido tan solo, tan desesperanzado… Hasta ahora… Ahora pude recapacitar y volver a creer que es posible reparar mis errores, remendar algo de todo el daño que te hice… Recuperarte a ti… – Se acercó más a ella – Te necesito Serena, no tienes idea de cuánta falta me has hecho… – Intentó tomar su rostro – Por favor perdóname… –

Ella retrocedió unos pasos – No me toques – Le exigió.

– Princesa… – Volvió a acercarse.

– ¡No me digas princesa! – Gritó furiosa.

Él se detuvo – Por favor Serena… Déjame intentarlo… Déjame demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a recuperarte… Necesito que me perdones… Necesito… –

– Basta Darien – Lo interrumpió – Ya fue suficiente. No quiero escucharte más – Y se acercó a la mesita para buscar sus cosas – Vete – Le dijo al entregarle el abrigo y el casco – Vete de aquí por favor, déjame sola –

– Pero Serena… –

– ¡Vete Darien! – Volvió a gritar – ¡Lárgate de mi casa, maldita sea! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Vete! – Y abrió la puerta.

– Está bien – Darien prefirió no insistir más, al menos por ahora. Ella tenía razón, ya habían dicho más que suficiente… – Me iré, pero esta vez no volveré a abandonarte ¿me oyes? – Aseguró – No voy renunciar a ti Serena, nunca más –

Ella evitaba su mirada – Vete Darien por favor, vete ya… – Él permaneció observándola por unos instantes y decidió no decir más nada y marcharse. Y apenas atravesó la puerta, Serena cerró con un fuerte golpe. Darien se quedó inmóvil en medio del pasillo sin poder reaccionar. Y ella se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta para poder sostenerse en pie.

_._

_.._

_"¿Qué le voy a decir si se va?_

_¿Que vuelva…? ¿Que no…?_

_¿Que voy a ausentarme en la noche para que no duela más…?_

_¿Que voy a mirar ese techo? ¿Que voy a pintarlo de gris…? _

_._

Darien volteó y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, apoyó su frente en el marco – Princesa… – Murmuró sabiendo que ella podía escucharlo – No volveré a dejarte princesa… Necesito recuperarte… Necesito que me perdones… No voy a renunciar a ti de nuevo… Jamás volveré a hacerlo, te lo juro… – Golpeó la puerta con la palma de su mano y antes de irse soltó un largo suspiro – Jamás… – Repitió y finalmente se fue.

_._

_Me estás arañando la piel_

_Por dentro… Por fuera…_

_De garras azules turquesas… De pocas palabras del fin…_

_No cuento mis dedos desnudos… Por no acordarme de vos…"_

_.._

_._

Al darse cuenta de que Darien ya se había ido, Serena tomó su bolso de la mesita que estaba cerca de ella y volvió al sofá. Cuando se sentó sacó una cajita de su bolso y al abrirla tomó con cuidado la cadenita con el dije de plata en forma de luna que Darien le había regalado el día que partió a EEUU, la había buscado esa tarde cuando estuvo en la casa de sus padres… La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y lentamente se recostó en el sillón hecha un ovillito… – Darien… – Susurró con voz temblorosa – Te amo… –

* * *

Tres años atrás…

Darien estaba de nuevo en el aeropuerto esperando la hora de partir otra vez hacia EEUU. Estaba sentado en una banca frente al ventanal acompañado de Nicolas. Tenía la mirada fija en el cristal, observando los aviones que despegaban y aterrizaban. Su rostro estaba tenso, su expresión denotaba un profundo dolor y abatimiento, se sentía devastado, sin fuerzas, lo había perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no se sentía capaz de hacer nada que pudiera reparar tantos errores, tantos descuidos. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dejar todo atrás, una vez más, y volver a la ciudad de donde nunca tendría que haber partido, para intentar rehacer su vida como pudiera.

Nicolas lo miraba de reojo y el mutismo y la tensión de su amigo lo ponían cada vez más nervioso – Darien – Lo llamó pero él no reaccionó – Por favor Darien ¿no me vas a decir lo que sucedió? – Darien negó levemente con la cabeza sin la más mínima expresión – Pero tienes que decirme Darien, soy tu amigo, debes confiar en mí y… –

– Nick – Finalmente lo miró – Por milésima vez, ya deja de insistir. No hay nada de qué hablar – Sentenció cortante y volvió la vista hacia el ventanal.

– Pero es que no entiendo nada – Insistió Nicolas preocupado – Me llamas para pedirme con desesperación que te ayude a venir a Tokio lo antes posible, llegas por la mañana y partes de nuevo en cuestión de horas ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? Creí que buscarías a Serena, que estarías con ella en el funeral, que te quedarías –

– Pues no lo haré – Dijo Darien con frialdad – Me voy – Nicolas suspiró resignado, evidentemente Darien estaba empecinado en no ceder ni siquiera para explicarle su tan determinante e irreversible decisión. Permanecieron en silencio un rato más hasta que escucharon el anuncio del vuelo por altavoz. Darien chequeó la hora en su reloj y buscó un cuaderno en su mochila. Anotó unas cortas líneas y arrancó el papel. Después de guardar de nuevo el cuaderno, volvió a hablar – Nick, voy a pedirte un último favor – Nicolas lo miró expectante – Quiero que vendas mi departamento y mi motocicleta, que separes el dinero de los pasajes de avión y el resto lo deposites en esta cuenta – Le entregó el papel con los datos de una cuenta bancaria – Avísame apenas esté todo listo –

Nicolas leyó confundido del papel que Darien acababa de entregarle – Pero… – Y lo miró de nuevo – Es el departamento de tus padres ¿cómo vas a venderlo? Además está alquilado, la renta es muy buena y… –

– Necesito el dinero – Lo interrumpió Darien – Y no vale la pena conservarlo. Ya no tengo nada que me ligue a esta ciudad –

– ¿Eso significa que no vas a volver nunca más? – Preguntó Nicolas con pena.

Darien no respondió y se puso de pie al escuchar el segundo llamado. Nicolas también se levantó de la banca y caminaron juntos hasta la escalera mecánica que dirigía a la sala de embarque. Al llegar se detuvieron y antes de partir Darien se dirigió una vez más a su amigo – Una cosa más – Dijo serio – No quiero que nadie se entere de que estuve aquí – Nicolas lo miró sorprendido – Nadie, ni siquiera Rei –

– Pero… –

– Por favor Nick, es lo último que te pido. No le cuentes a nadie – Nicolas bajó la mirada – Por favor ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿puedo confiar en ti? –

Nicolas volvió a mirarlo y asintió con aflicción – Está bien… Lo haré, confía en mí… Te juro por mis hijas que jamás diré nada de nada –

– Gracias amigo… – Darien esbozó una leve sonrisa y lo abrazó para despedirlo – Adiós… –

– Adiós hermano… – Dijo Nicolas emocionado – Te echaré de menos… –

– Yo también Nick… – Darien soltó el abrazó, le dio una última palmada en el hombro a su amigo y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**_Uffff... eso sí que fue intenso... Pero creo -y espero- que estos fueron los últimos violines tristes... Aunque nunca se sabe, últimamente estoy con la crueldad a flor de piel y a pesar de que siempre reniego de los dramas desgarradores creo que a mi modo les estoy tomando el gustito... Igual me parece que este cap no me salió taaaaan cruel como temía... a uds qué les pareció?_**

**_Por último, va mi respuesta a kaguya: sí sí niña, mucha mucha tensión... cuándo los dejaré en paz a estos pobres? esperemos que pronto... Darien reconoció que regresó por Serena y finalmente se lo dijo... Pero ella aún está bastante confundida y conflictuada con su regreso... Veremos cómo sigue todo..._**

**_Bueno, ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima! Espero sus comentarios!_**

**_Besos y abrazos!_**

_**Bell.-**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**_Hola gente linda del mio cuore! Cómo están? Yo bien, muerta de cansancio pero bien... :)_**

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo como cada lunes actualizando mi locurilla con un nuevo cap.. Esta vez no quiero adelantarles nada sobre lo que les traigo con este nuevo episodio, simplemente invitarlos a leer el once en paz y pedirles POR FAVOR que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció!_**

**_Una aclaración antes de despedirme: Casi hacia el final de este capítulo, hago una brevísima cita de una obra de Gabriel García Márquez a modo de homenaje, muy simple y modesto, por su partida.. Es un escritor al cual admiro y respeto inmensamente, y quise hacerle un humilde reconocimiento agregando alguna frase suya en mi historia. Así que elegí un cortito fragmento de su magistral novela 'El amor en los tiempos del cólera', la podrán reconocer porque es la única parte que está en 'cursiva'._**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar por ahora, los dejo leer!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Gracias totales a quienes me brindan su apoyo a través de su lectura y sus comentarios.. Se les quiereee!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Once ::_

Algunos meses atrás…

– ¡Serena! – Darien despertó sobresaltado. Estaba sentado en su cama, empapado en sudor frío, con la respiración entrecortada y una terrible jaqueca. Miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación del departamento que compartía con Andrew en Nueva York. Intentó levantarse y su dolor de cabeza se intensificó aún más. Entonces permaneció un rato sentado para intentar reponerse, y cuando consiguió sentirse un poco mejor trató de ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad. Se sentía muy mareado, con el estómago revuelto y un sabor agrio en la boca. Tenía una horrible resaca como hacía años no le sucedía – Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas... – Protestó mientras caminaba hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y lentamente comenzó a sentirse menos mareado. Se miró en el espejo y observó por unos instantes el reflejo de su rostro. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, los párpados hinchados ¿habría estado llorando? – Patético... – Se dijo a sí mismo. Se lavó los dientes y enjuagó su boca incontables veces para quitarse el sabor agrio sin conseguirlo.

Al salir del baño, se percató de que había luces encendidas y música sonando en la sala. Así que se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó lo encontró a Andrew ordenando algunas cosas mientras tarareaba la canción de la radio – ¿Qué hora es? – Le preguntó Darien, aún estaba algo desorientado.

Andrew volteó al escucharlo y al verlo echó a reír – ¡Doctor Chiba, resucitaste! – Bromeó.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Se acercó al sofá – ¿Qué hora es? – Volvió a preguntar.

Andrew miró su reloj – Apenas pasada la medianoche, ya es oficialmente tu cumpleaños amigo ¡Felicidades! –

Darien se sentó en el sillón – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó al llevarse las manos a la cabeza – No recuerdo nada… –

Andrew volvió a reír. Tomó una botella vacía que estaba sobre la mesa y se la arrojó – Esto pasó –

Darien agarró la botella en el aire y leyó la etiqueta – ¿Tequila? – Andrew asintió risueño – ¿Bebimos tequila? –

– No amigo – Respondió Andrew sin dejar de reír – Tú solito lo hiciste – Y se sentó en otro sillón frente a Darien.

– ¿Yo me tomé una botella de tequila? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– Así es, cuando regresé por la tarde ya ibas por la mitad –

– Maldición… – Darien se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá llevándose otra vez las manos a la cabeza, su jaqueca volvía a intensificarse – Ahora recuerdo… – Continuó mientras miraba fijamente la botella que dejó sobre la mesita – Salí temprano del trabajo, pasé por una tienda a hacer algunas compras y… –

– No elegiste precisamente la mejor opción… Y digamos que no te cayó del todo bien… –

– ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba bebiendo en el balcón –

– Pues allí te encontré cuando llegué – Siguió Andrew – Estabas muy 'alegre', pero seguiste bebiendo y… Te quedaste dormido, por no decir desmayado, antes de que lleguen los chicos –

– ¿Vinieron los chicos? – Andrew asintió – ¿Y yo estaba 'desmayado' por la borrachera? – Andrew volvió a asentir – Qué vergüenza… –

– No te preocupes, son tus amigos, no se iban a ofender –

– ¿Y qué hicieron? –

– Comimos unas pizzas, bebimos unas cervezas y se fueron hace un rato –

– Ya veo… –

Andrew se puso serio – ¿Quieres café? – Darien negó con la cabeza – ¿Aspirinas? –

– No, gracias, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor… –

– Vaya amigo ¿qué te sucedió? Jamás te había visto así antes, definitivamente el cambio de década te pegó muy fuerte – Bromeó Andrew – Si cumplir 30 años es tan terrible, creo que no me moveré de mis 29 – Y rió de nuevo.

– No es gracioso… – Dijo Darien molesto.

– Lo siento… – Se disculpó Andrew y quedaron en silencio – Ahora que estás en tus cabales – Volvió a hablar – ¿Vas a contarme? –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Darien confundido.

– Sobre Serena –

– ¿Qué? –

– Cuando pasaste del 'borracho alegre' al 'triste' – Explicó Andrew – La mencionaste infinidad de veces –

– ¿Lo hice? – Andrew asintió – ¿Y qué fue lo que dije? –

– Dijiste que la amas, que no puedes seguir viviendo sin ella, que necesitas volver a verla… Y lloraste como un niño chiquito… –

– ¿En serio? – Andrew volvió a asentir – No puedo creer que haya montado semejante escena… – Se sentía realmente avergonzado, no conseguía recordar nada de lo que había hecho.

– No fue para tanto – Andrew intentó tranquilizarlo – Pero no puedes negar que eres un grandote llorón, no conocía ese aspecto tuyo – Volvió a reír – Y creo entender que te hayas comportado de esa forma, por lo poco que te conozco eres demasiado reservado y hasta parco a la hora de hablar de tus asuntos personales. Y me parece que si tanto te importa esa chica tarde o temprano ibas a necesitar desahogarte… Aunque no lo hiciste de la mejor manera… – Darien no dijo nada – ¿Vas a contarme o no? – Insistió.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – Quiso evadirse – Ya te hablé de ella antes –

– Sólo me dijiste que es alguien con quien te involucraste antes de venir a EEUU y que desde que su madre murió no supiste más de ella – Recordó Andrew – Pero según entiendo han pasado años de eso y por cómo te encontrabas hace unas horas me da la impresión de que aún no la olvidas, de que es alguien realmente importante en tu vida… – Darien bajó la mirada – Vamos Darien, habla conmigo, soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí –

Darien soltó un nostálgico suspiro – Es cierto… – Reconoció – Han pasado muchos años… Ya debería superar esta historia de una buena vez… –

– Pues evidentemente no lo estás consiguiendo… – Aseguró Andrew – Deberías dejar de pelearte con tus sentimientos, reconocer que aún la amas y hacer algo al respecto –

– Pero no puedo, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, fui muy cruel con ella, la abandoné, me comporté como un completo cobarde y ella me odia, ella… – Y volvió a suspirar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Insistió Andrew.

Darien sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le contara lo que le pasaba. Como él había dicho, ya le había comentado algunas cosas en otras ocasiones, pero después de la 'catarsis' de horas antes decidió que lo mejor era contarle todo. Y comenzó a relatarle – Cuando vine a EEUU intentamos sostener nuestra relación por bastante tiempo, pero… Yo no soporté la distancia, opté por priorizar mi trabajo, mis asuntos y… ella conoció a otra persona... Lo supe cuando regresé a Tokio al enterarme del estado de salud de su mamá y… No sé si siguen juntos o no, después de eso decidí que lo mejor para los dos era dejar las cosas como estaban… –

– Pero parece que no ha sido la mejor decisión… – Reflexionó Andrew – Mira cómo estás, es obvio que aún la amas, que aún quieres estar con ella… –

– Sí, la amo, claro que la amo… – Admitió Darien – Pero no vale la pena hacer más nada al respecto… Todo se acabó hace años… No tiene sentido, ya nada entre ella y yo tiene sentido… –

– Es que el amor no tiene sentido Darien – Agregó Andrew con seguridad – No puedes elegir enamorarte o desenamorarte con lógica o sentido común, porque el verdadero amor es completamente absurdo… Y si dejamos de creer en eso, la humanidad debería darse por vencida. Porque el amor es lo mejor que nos puede ocurrir – Darien lo escuchaba con atención y analizaba cada cosa que le decía sin interrumpirlo – Sé que suena algo cursi esto que te digo, pero es la verdad. Tú la amas y lo que sientes no tiene porqué tener sentido para que en realidad sí lo tenga –

– ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? – Preguntó tras una corta pausa.

– Lo que te digo siempre, regresa conmigo a Tokio –

Darien bufó con fastidio – ¿Otra vez vas a insistir con eso? Ya te dije que no, aún no estoy listo para volver –

– Mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, menos preparado vas a estar para hacerlo – Desde que había decidido regresar a Tokio, Andrew no dejaba de insistirle a Darien en que lo acompañara, que volvieran juntos. La situación laboral y profesional de ambos estaba atravesando momentos realmente difíciles, y los dos estaban cansados de la inestabilidad en la que vivían. Pero Darien se resistía a aceptar – Vamos, ya deja de ser tan testarudo, no vale la pena que insistas en permanecer aquí, en lo laboral ambos sabemos bien que las cosas no están resultando como esperamos. Yo tengo algunos contactos allá, seguro tendremos más y mejores oportunidades –

– Pero empezar de nuevo, revalidar los títulos… No es tan fácil… – Dijo Darien con poco optimismo.

– No, no lo es – Siguió Andrew – Pero seguro que nos va a ir mejor que aquí, no tengo dudas de eso. Además ¿no crees que ya es hora de sentar cabeza de manera definitiva? ¿No repites todo el tiempo que estás cansado de andar a la deriva, que necesitas algo más estable y seguro en tu vida, que quieres volver a echar raíces? Y qué mejor lugar que tu propia tierra para hacerlo –

– No lo sé… quizás… tal vez no sea tan mala idea… – Sabía muy bien que Andrew tenía razón en todo lo que le decía, pero le costaba reconocer que después de tanto pensarlo estaba considerando aceptar su propuesta.

– Claro que sí – Continuó Andrew con convicción – Soy plenamente optimista, y sé que regresar es la mejor opción. Y también creo que sería bueno que vuelvas a buscar a Serena, para aclarar las cosas con ella de una buena vez. No puedes vivir atado a algo tan incierto, tienes que enfrentarla y darte una nueva oportunidad para intentarlo, para recuperarla –

– ¿Recuperarla? – Preguntó Darien con incredulidad – ¿Y si aún está con Seiya? ¿O con alguien más? ¿Qué hago? – Andrew puso los ojos en blanco – No podría soportarlo… Creo que ese es uno de mis peores miedos, enterarme de que es feliz con otra persona… –

– Ya deja de ser tan negativo y dramático por favor ¡Eres exasperante! – Exclamó Andrew con impaciencia – Arriésgate de una vez, toma valor y búscala, lucha por ella, demuéstrale lo que sientes –

Darien hizo una nueva pausa – ¿Cuándo viajarás? –

– A mediados de octubre –

– Está bien – Aceptó al fin – Regresaré contigo, es lo que debo hacer, tengo que volver –

Andrew se puso de pie casi pegando un salto de su asiento – ¡Bien! – Exclamó contento – ¡Bien amigo, eso es lo que quería escuchar! – Y se acercó a Darien para darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

Darien echó a reír por su reacción – Ya cálmate, o harás que mi cabeza explote – Su jaqueca seguía torturándolo.

– Esto hay que celebrarlo – Agregó Andrew con entusiasmo – ¿Preparo café para brindar? – Preguntó con una alegre sonrisa. Darien asintió sin dejar de reír.

* * *

Después del encuentro con Darien, Serena casi no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que había sucedido. Le costaba tanto aceptar que a pesar del paso del tiempo y de todo lo que había logrado construir y afianzar a nivel personal en los últimos años, creyendo estar plenamente convencida de que en realidad había elegido y sostenido lo que creía era lo más adecuado y correcto para ella, volvía a dudar de sus decisiones, de la vida que llevaba…

Pensaba en la inesperada y sorprendente manera en que tanto ella como Darien finalmente se habían sincerado y dicho abiertamente lo que les pasaba... Repasaba en su mente cada palabra, cada mirada, cada beso… Esos besos tan hermosos que tanto había extrañando, que tanto había necesitado… Y sobre todo en cómo de un momento a otro todas sus ideas y formas de ver las cosas que creía tener claras volvían a ser inciertas… Su trabajo, su pareja, su vida tal y como era… Ya nada era como antes, ya no sentía más la seguridad y estabilidad que con tanto empeño había logrado construir, ya no encontraba su situación actual como algo óptimo, tranquilo, bueno, sin añoranzas ni remordimientos, sino todo lo contrario… Su presente ya no era más como antes, todo parecía volver a cambiar…

Al día siguiente, como era domingo y no podía refugiarse en su trabajo en el hotel como siempre lo hacía, decidió ir a visitar a su papá con la excusa de acompañarlo y ocuparse de él tras su ligero malestar físico. Kenji, para sorpresa de Serena, la recibió con mucho entusiasmo, casi nunca se reunían de manera tan informal y espontánea. Y pasaron un tranquilo y agradable día juntos. Cocinaron algo ligero, una sopa liviana y verduras hervidas. Conversaron de temas triviales, vieron algo de televisión y después de almorzar Kenji se fue a su habitación para descansar y dormir un poco.

Serena se quedó un rato más en la sala mirando una película, pero finalmente también se quedó dormida en el sofá. Algunos minutos u horas después, no tenía mucha noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado, se despertó algo sobresaltada. E inmediatamente el recuerdo de Darien se hizo presente en sus pensamientos… No podía seguir ignorando lo que sentía, estaba completamente movilizada por todo lo que había pasado, y aunque las cosas parecían haber quedado bastante inconclusas entre ellos otra vez, sabía que sus sentimientos por él aún persistían... A pesar de su ausencia, del paso del tiempo, del dolor que sintió al no tenerlo cerca cuando más lo había necesitado… Y también sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál sería la mejor…

Después de soltar un largo suspiro, miró la hora y creyó que era mejor regresar a su departamento. Se desperezó y bostezó repetidas veces, y subió por las escaleras para buscar a su papá y despedirse de él. Cuando llegó a su habitación, espió con cuidado por la puerta y notó que aún dormía. Se quedó un rato en el pasillo pensando en qué hacer, si esperar a que despertara o irse sin decirle nada. Pero cuando divisó del otro lado la puerta de su antigua habitación, que aún tenía unos dibujos hechos por ella pegados con cinta de papel sobre la madera, sonrió nostálgica y se dirigió hacia allá.

Una vez dentro, fue directo hasta unos estantes y buscó una caja de cartón que se encontraba allí. La tomó y se sentó en la cama para comenzar a revisar la caja. En ella había fotografías, cientos de fotos sueltas de ella cuando era niña, de ella en la escuela, de ella con Darien… Y al encontrarse con esas imágenes miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Reía mientras se acordaba de cuánto se divertían juntos en esos tiempos, de las reuniones con los chicos, de sus salidas, paseos, pláticas y bromas… De la hermosa y genuina amistad que habían compartido… Y de cuánto cambió todo el día antes de su partida a EEUU… Ambos habían reconocido que se amaban profundamente… Pero no pudieron contra el tiempo y la distancia que los separaba… Y eso no dejaba de causarle mucha tristeza…

Continuó revisando las fotos hasta que se encontró con unas de su mamá… Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar al recordarla… Desde que Ikuko había muerto, prácticamente jamás se había permitido llorar por su pérdida… Porque desde ese preciso momento se había convertido casi instantáneamente en la mujer fría y estructurada que había sido los últimos años. Ese día no sólo había perdido a su madre, a quien adoraba profundamente, sino también a Darien, que tras esa desafortunada conversación telefónica nunca había vuelto a saber de él… Y de nuevo cientos de recuerdos y remordimientos inundaban su mente y su corazón, haciéndola sentir tan abatida y confundida que no lograba pensar con claridad ni dejar de llorar con desconsuelo…

En eso su papá llegó y golpeó a su puerta – Con permiso… – Dijo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Al escucharlo, Serena limpió sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo – Adelante – Dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

Kenji se acercó a ella – Disculpa hija, no quería interrumpirte. Es que creí que te habías ido y vi luz en tu habitación y me acerqué – Se sentó en la cama a su lado – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

– Viendo algunas fotografías de mamá… – Le respondió mientras le enseñaba algunas de las fotos que tenía en sus manos – Hoy estuve pensando mucho en ella y tuve ganas de recordarla… –

Kenji tomó una fotografía y sonrió – Era tan hermosa… – Dijo melancólico – Y tú te pareces tanto a ella… Tienen la misma sonrisa, el mismo brillo en los ojos… –

Serena volvió a sonreír intentando reponerse – La extraño mucho… – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Kenji soltó un suspiro – Yo también la extraño… – Y tomó a Serena de las manos – ¿Alguna vez te conté cómo la conocí? –

Serena negó con la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida, jamás había esperado que su papá le hablara con tanta sensibilidad – Pero ella me lo contó muchas veces, tú visitabas con frecuencia la cafetería donde trabajaba cuando salías de la universidad –

Kenji volvió a sonreír – Así fue… Me cautivó desde el primer día… – Y comenzó a relatar – Yo me sabía de memoria sus horarios y siempre iba a verla cuando estaba por acabar su turno. Y se quedaba conmigo y platicábamos por horas… –

– Nunca escuché tu versión de la historia – Comentó Serena.

– No es una historia extraordinaria, pero te la contaré… – Y continuó – Yo estudiaba derecho, al ser hijo único tenía que seguir los pasos de mi padre como era la tradición en nuestra familia. Y al poco tiempo de conocer a tu mamá, tu abuelo me envió al extranjero para que terminara mi carrera. Y durante esos años mantuvimos una relación por correspondencia, el nuestro era un amor platónico, ideal… Estábamos muy enamorados y a pesar de estar separados nos prometimos esperarnos para poder estar juntos una vez que yo regresara… Pero cuando me gradué y volví, mi padre había arreglado todo para que me comprometiera y me casara con la hija de su socio. Él sólo pensaba en su beneficio financiero, jamás me consultó qué era lo que yo quería hacer… Tú no llegaste a conocerlo, era un hombre muy duro y estricto, tenía una forma de ser demasiado distante y fría, jamás logré llevarme bien con él, era tan impermeable, tan abnegado a su trabajo… – Hizo una corta pausa para volver a suspirar – Y yo no quería ese matrimonio arreglado, yo amaba a tu madre con locura y sólo deseaba estar a su lado, sobre todo después de haber estado separados por años… Así que finalmente tomé valor y renuncié a todo por ella... Nos casamos, nos mudamos a un departamento que no era mucho más grande que esta habitación y conseguí un empleo administrativo en el hotel, que si bien era algo menor nos alcanzaba para sobrevivir… Jamás volví a hablar con mi padre después de eso… Fue muy difícil para mí tomar semejante determinación, pero por Ikuko lo habría hecho un millón de veces… Y éramos tan felices… –

Serena reflexionó un momento sobre lo que acababa de oír – No sabía que había pasado todo eso con el abuelo, mamá no me contó esa parte de la historia… –

– Es que todo eso sucedió mucho antes de que tú nacieras – Explicó Kenji – Y fue algo demasiado difícil y doloroso para nosotros, no valía la pena que lo supieras… – Y retomó su relato – Con el tiempo comencé a ascender jerárquicamente en el hotel, cada vez me iba mejor. Tu mamá dejó de trabajar, compramos esta casa y apenas nos mudamos ella quedó embarazada. Durante todos los meses que estuvimos esperando a tu hermano, nos dedicamos a preparar su habitación, a comprar cosas, tú mamá tejía y cosía ropa para él, estábamos tan ilusionados… Y cuando lo perdimos fue… – Apretó las manos de Serena al recordar aquel triste acontecimiento – Fue terrible… Creo que jamás pude aceptarlo… Y lo peor de todo era verla a tu mamá tan destrozada y abatida… – Hizo una nueva pausa y continuó – Desde entonces me enfrasqué en mi trabajo, me obstiné en seguir ascendiendo y conseguir finalmente comprar todas las acciones del hotel… Hasta que llegaste tú – Ahora volvía a sonreír y acariciaba el rostro de Serena con dulzura – Y nos devolviste la alegría, nuestro deseo de ser padres… Tú mamá recuperó la vitalidad y la felicidad que había perdido con Sammy… Y tú… Tú hija, tú siempre fuiste la razón de su vida, ella te amaba tanto… – Bajó la mirada – Y quizás yo no estuve demasiado presente, porque lo único que quise siempre fue ofrecerles todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, y la única y mejor manera a la que era capaz de recurrir fue mi trabajo… – Tomó una fotografía de Ikuko – Y pensar que ya pasaron tres años desde que se fue… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Cómo vuela el tiempo… – Serena también observaba la fotografía y ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes – En fin... – Volvió a hablar Kenji – Es bueno recordarla de vez en cuando ¿no crees? –

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar la foto – Lo es… – Y empezó a revisar de nuevo la caja – Creo que me llevaré algunas… son muy lindas… – Y Kenji se quedó con ella viendo lo que hacía.

Serena no podía salir de su asombro tras tan conmovedora y emotiva conversación, su papá acababa de contarle una parte de su historia que no conocía, que ni siquiera su mamá le había relatado alguna vez. Y pensaba en cuánto él había cambiado desde la muerte de Ikuko, en cómo se había convertido en un hombre tan estricto y abnegado a su negocio, tanto que le había dedicado casi su vida entera al hotel, y aunque tenía edad para retirarse aún no lo hacía, sino que cada vez trabajaba más y más. Y también pensaba en cómo ella se relacionaba con él, que entre ellos no existía una comunicación fluida, sino que la mayoría de las veces sólo hablaban de trabajo, y aunque ella lo admiraba en ese sentido, al mismo tiempo sufría su distante y fría manera de ser, que en los últimos años se había acentuado. Y también se daba cuenta de que ella misma se parecía cada vez más a su padre, y aunque no le resultaba para nada fácil finalmente lo estaba pudiendo admitir...

Al reparar en todo esto, Serena sintió compasión por Kenji, y entendió que estaba renunciando a demasiadas cosas por no querer dejarlo solo... Y al recordar de nuevo la historia de amor entre él y su mamá, no pudo evitar compararla con su relación con Darien... Y volvió a sentirse confundida e intranquila… Pero no quiso pensar más al respecto, al menos por ahora… Tomó algunas fotografías y guardó el resto en la caja para volver a llevarla a su lugar – ¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó su papá.

Serena volteó y le regaló una cálida sonrisa – Aún no – Respondió.

Kenji se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – ¿Entonces me acompañarías con una taza de té antes de irte? –

Serena agrandó su sonrisa – Claro – Asintió.

Kenji volvió a sonreír – Bien, te espero abajo – Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Por su parte, Darien tampoco había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Y durante el transcurso del interminable domingo, estuvo solo en su departamento, viendo televisión, durmiendo de a ratos, y pensando todo el tiempo en Serena y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba completamente convencido de que aunque todo parecía seguir siendo bastante incierto entre ellos, quería y necesitaba demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, por más asustado que se sintiera, por más que creyera que sería rechazado, sabía que estar con ella era lo que más deseaba en el mundo… Porque la amaba, porque ella era el verdadero motivo de su regreso, de sus deseos de reiniciar su vida en su propia tierra e intentar conseguir recuperar la estabilidad y la seguridad que hacía tantos años había perdido. No tenía idea de cómo, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos… Al menos confiaba en que valdría la pena intentarlo…

Entrada la tarde, ya casi anocheciendo, Andrew regresó. Y al entrar se encontró con Darien que estaba tumbado en el sofá hojeando un libro – Doctor Chiba – Lo saludó cordial como siempre.

– Doctor Furuhata – Darien respondió el saludo y se sentó – ¿Éstas son horas de llegar? – Bromeó – ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Creí que ya no regresabas –

Andrew se sentó a su lado – Ay amigo… – Dijo suspirando – No quiero ser reiterativo pero… –

– Ya sé, ya sé… – Lo interrumpió Darien riendo – Lita es el amor de tu vida –

Andrew volvió a suspirar – La amo Darien – Dijo con seguridad – La amo tanto… –

Darien dejó de reír – Me alegra verte así – Dijo con completa sinceridad – En verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes dos... –

Andrew sonrió emocionado al recordar a su amada – Gracias amigo… – Hizo una corta pausa – ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Serena? Parece que las cosas están marchando mejor, los vi platicando en el templo y me dio la impresión de que lograron entenderse muy bien –

Darien también sonrió emocionado al recordar a Serena – A mí también me dio esa impresión… Y en la noche fui a verla a su departamento –

– ¿Qué? – Andrew aterrizó de golpe al escucharlo – ¿Fuiste a su departamento? – Preguntó desconcertado.

– Sí, lo hice – Respondió Darien con soltura – Dejé de lado todos los miedos y las dudas que tuve durante estos días, después de que me enteré de su compromiso, y decidí arriesgarme y buscarla –

– ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó Andrew impaciente.

– Le dije todo, absolutamente todo – Respondió al dejar el libro sobre la mesa – Y ella también me dijo muchas cosas, pero creo que fue demasiada información de un solo saque y necesita tiempo para procesarlo… –

Andrew no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? – Preguntó más impaciente.

– Todo, le dije todo lo que me pasa. Hasta le conté que había regresado cuando murió su madre, eso fue lo más difícil… –

– ¿En serio le contaste eso? – Darien asintió – ¿Y ella cómo reaccionó, cómo se lo tomó? –

– Creo que no le gustó enterarse… o al menos se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo… Sin dudas eso es lo que más le dolió de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros… Pero no quise continuar ocultándoselo, le dije sin rodeos todo lo que sentí entonces, le expliqué porqué actué de esa forma, y le pedí perdón… No sé si ella realmente está dispuesta a perdonarme, se mostró verdaderamente enojada y decepcionada conmigo, hasta me echó de su casa… –

– Y no es para menos – Agregó Andrew – Después de tantos años venir a enterarse de lo que pasó no debe ser nada fácil de asimilar… Y encima dada su 'situación' menos todavía… –

– Ese fue otro punto crucial – Dijo Darien – Me confesó muchas cosas al respecto –

– ¿Te habló de Seiya? –

– Sí, me dio a entender que no está enamorada de él – Siguió Darien – Que sólo acepta continuar con su compromiso por obligación, por retribución a todo lo que él le ofreció en el tiempo que llevan juntos. Pero no lo ama, estoy seguro de que no. Incluso cuando nos besamos me di cuenta de que en realidad… –

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Se besaron?! – Exclamó Andrew sorprendido.

– Sí… Y fue increíble… – Darien sonrió de nuevo al recordar ese momento – Y por esos breves instantes pude sentir que al fin la había recuperado, que ella no me rechazaba, que todo se había solucionado entre nosotros… Que… –

– Pero después te echó de su casa – Lo interrumpió Andrew, Darien bajó la mirada – Pobre mujer – Reflexionó – Debe tener un lío tremendo en su cabeza… Sostiene por años una estable y seria relación con una persona que no ama, se reencuentra con alguien de su pasado que ya no espera y que intenta recuperarla… Lo mínimo que debe sentir es que todos sus esquemas empiezan a tambalear… –

Darien comenzó a preocuparse – ¿Tú crees que debí haber sido más cauteloso? – Le preguntó afligido – ¿Que debí haber ido más despacio? –

– No – Respondió Andrew con firmeza – Creo que hiciste lo correcto Darien. En todo caso es a partir de ahora que deberías empezar a ser más paciente. Tú lo dijiste, fue demasiada información de golpe y ella necesitará tiempo para procesarlo –

– Sí, yo pienso igual... Ahora que al fin está todo dicho y pude sincerarme con ella, creo que lo mejor es esperar… – No le convencía mucho la idea, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

– Y no te olvides del pequeño detalle del compromiso – Agregó Andrew – Tengo entendido que la boda está prevista para dentro de dos meses –

– ¿Dos meses? – Darien se sobresaltó al recapacitar sobre el asunto, por más que quisiera ignorarlo sabía que no debía dejar de lado el hecho de que Serena estaba comprometida – ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– Lita me lo dijo –

– Dos meses… – Era muy poco tiempo… O quizás no… Como sea, Andrew tenía razón, no era un detalle menor.

– Lo siento, creí que lo sabías… – Se disculpó Andrew al notar su preocupación – Mira Darien, me parece que debes intentar conservar la calma, respetar sus tiempos y aceptar su decisión, sea la que sea. Ya hiciste lo que pudiste, pusiste todas tus fichas en juego, y sinceramente admiro tu valor. Pero ahora sólo te queda esperar a que ella elija lo que realmente quiera hacer con todo esto –

Darien suspiró – Sí, lo sé… Ya no depende exclusivamente de mí lo que suceda a partir de ahora… Pero a pesar de todo me siento bien ¿sabes? Ha sido un alivio tremendo poder decirle todo al fin… Creo que fue lo mejor… –

– Claro que sí amigo, me alegra que te hayas animado a hacerlo – Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Y de repente Andrew echó a reír – ¿Recuerdas la noche de tu cumpleaños? – Darien lo miró confundido – ¿Cuando te emborrachaste como un adolescente? –

– Jamás me olvidaré de esa noche… – Respondió también riendo – Fue toda una revelación… – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– Me acuerdo que estabas hecho un completo desastre – Recordó Andrew – Estabas tan abatido, confundido, perdido... Y esa noche tuve la impresión de que tocaste fondo, que conseguiste recapacitar y decidir hacer algo para reparar tu vida. Y ahora te veo tan diferente, aunque durante algunos días temí que volvieras a echarte atrás cuando te enteraste del compromiso –

Darien sonrió de lado – Es cierto, no fue una noticia precisamente gratificante… Pero a pesar de todo confío en que todo estará bien a partir de ahora, que todavía no es tarde, que aún no la perdí… Al menos quiero creer en ello, que valió la pena regresar e intentarlo… –

– Vale la pena intentarlo, seguro que sí – Lo animó Andrew – Siempre será mejor arriesgarse que quedarse con la duda eternamente –

– Eres un gran amigo ¿sabes? – Dijo Darien agradecido – Si no fuera por tus consejos y tu paciencia aún estaría en Nueva York lamentándome por todo como un 'grandote llorón' – Ambos volvieron a reír, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Darien – Rayos – Protestó mientras se fijaba de quién se trataba.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Andrew.

– Ann – Respondió Darien mientras cortaba la llamada – Me ha estado llamando y enviando mensajes todo el día –

– ¿Y por qué no quieres atenderla? –

– Porque no tengo nada que hablar con ella – Dijo con determinación – Ya le expliqué que no quiero volver a verla, y supuestamente lo entendió, no sé para qué insiste tanto –

– Me reservo mi opinión… – Andrew jamás había aprobado el interés de Darien por involucrarse con mujeres sólo por diversión, o en el caso de Ann, por despecho.

– Sé muy bien lo que piensas Andrew y esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – Enfatizó Darien.

– ¿Te estás reivindicando doctor Chiba? – Bromeó – Pues te felicito –

– Eres un verdadero fastidio doctor Furuhata – Ambos volvieron a reír – Bueno… – Darien se puso de pie – Me voy a dar una ducha y luego a dormir, estoy exhausto – Y se desperezó.

Andrew encendió el televisor – ¿También te irás a dormir temprano? Demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo, ahora me estás asustando – Bromeó otra vez.

– Ya déjame paz – Protestó Darien mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño.

– Adiós amigo, que descanses –

* * *

Después de tomar una corta y relajante ducha, Darien se encerró en su habitación y mientras se vestía su teléfono volvió a sonar. Soltó un pesado suspiro y buscó el celular que estaba en la mesita de luz. Se fijó de mala gana quién llamaba creyendo que se trataría otra vez de la insistente Ann, pero cuando vio que se trataba de Serena los latidos de su corazón se dispararon a mil revoluciones por segundo. Había estado pensando en ella todo el día, todo el tiempo desde que se fue de su departamento. Y se había esforzado tanto por contener las ganas de llamarla, de saber de ella, de volver a escuchar su voz… Sabía que lo mejor era esperar un poco antes de volver a buscarla, darle tiempo para que se sintiera más tranquila, si es que realmente era posible…

Pero jamás se imaginó que ella lo llamaría. Y lo estaba haciendo ahora, tenía entre sus manos el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y se sentía tan nervioso que demoró en reaccionar. Finalmente se decidió a atender – Hola… – Dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se sentaba en la cama para intentar tranquilizarse – ¿Serena? –

– Hola Darien… – Dijo ella con voz apagada.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó Darien enseguida.

– Bien… ¿tú cómo estás? –

– Bien… – En realidad estaba muy ansioso con la inesperada llamada, y se esforzaba por sonar tranquilo – Algo sorprendido, no esperaba que me llamaras, creí que estarías molesta… – Dijo con calma.

– Yo tampoco pensé que llegaría a llamarte – Reconoció ella – Y mucho menos que lo haría tan pronto, pero… Creo que necesitaba hacerlo –

– ¿Por qué? –

Serena demoró en responder – Bueno es que… Quería pedirte disculpas… Por haberte echado de mi casa de la forma que lo hice, creo que fui muy grosera contigo –

Darien sonrió al escucharla – Descuida, todo está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes. En todo caso soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón por haberme aparecido en tu departamento sin haberte avisado antes, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte… –

Serena suspiró largamente y demoró más en volver a hablar. Darien esperó en silencio – Hoy estuve en la casa de mis padres – Dijo ella – Y busqué las fotografías de las que habíamos estado hablando en la tarde… – Hizo una nueva pausa para volver a suspirar – Fue lindo recordar aquellos tiempos viendo esas imágenes… y también compartiendo ese helado contigo anoche… –

Darien no podía creer que ella le estuviera diciendo estas cosas – Para mí también fue lindo… – Comentó con nostalgia – Tenía muchas ganas de verte, de hablar contigo, de decirte que… –

– Darien… – Serena lo interrumpió – Yo… – Él volvió a quedarse callado para no importunarla, pero las largas pausas de Serena comenzaban a desesperarlo – Mira, no voy a mentirte… – Carraspeó nerviosa – Después de todo lo que nos dijimos, después de… de lo que pasó anoche, yo… yo estoy… – Volvió a suspirar – Estoy muy confundida y… – Y no pudo seguir hablando.

Darien percibió en su voz temblorosa que estaba siendo sincera y que estaba esforzándose demasiado en abrirse con él y decirle lo que le pasaba – Serena… – Necesitaba demostrarle que la comprendía, que no deseaba presionarla, que estaba dispuesto a esperarla – Escúchame Serena. Sé que lo que pasó anoche fue demasiado intenso, que quizás no debí decirte tantas cosas de una sola vez. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que sincerarme contigo. Y todo lo que te dije, absolutamente todo, es la pura verdad. Y quería que lo supieras… –

– Yo también fui sincera contigo Darien… – Dijo ella con voz más firme – Y hace tres años atrás, cuando decidí sacarte definitivamente de mi vida… de mi mente… creyendo que era posible hacerlo… _Era todavía demasiado joven para saber que la memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y que gracias a ese artificio logramos sobrellevar el pasado… _– Inevitablemente su voz volvía a quebrarse – Por eso creo que todavía… Que aún siento que… – Le costaba tanto decirle lo que sentía – Por dios esto es tan difícil… – Exclamó molesta.

– Tranquila – Dijo Darien intentando calmarla – Tranquila princesa, no te presiones… Yo no voy a presionarte… –

– Es que estoy… – Serena inspiró hondo para tratar de reponerse – Estoy tan confundida… –

– Lo sé, y te entiendo… – Darien sabía que ella estaba llorando y comenzaba a impacientarse – Y no tienes idea de cuánto deseo estar contigo ahora y abrazarte… Para contenerte, para cuidarte… Para no soltarte nunca… –

– Por favor Darien… – Lo interrumpió ella.

– Dime Serena, pídeme lo que necesitas, haré lo que sea – Le suplicó él.

– Necesito… – Ella volvió a inspirar profundo – Necesito pensar… Quiero estar sola para poder pensar en todo lo que pasó… Por lo menos hasta que Seiya regrese de su viaje y… –

– Comprendo… – Dijo Darien con un suspiro. Sabía que ese asunto era lo que realmente la interrumpía. Y aún en contra de sus deseos, debía respetarla, era lo menos que tenía que hacer.

– Gracias… – Dijo ella tras una corta pausa.

– Sólo déjame preguntarte algo – Serena esperó en silencio – ¿Sigues considerando la idea de casarte con él? – Le preguntó sin rodeos. Era consciente de que estaba siendo demasiado directo y precipitado al preguntárselo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Serena demoró mucho en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo – No lo sé… – Dijo con franqueza, finalmente estaba dudando sobre su compromiso…

Darien sintió un inmenso alivio al escucharla – Está bien – Y no quiso insistir en seguir hablando, ya habían dicho más que suficiente… – Entonces… Tú avísame cuando quieras volver a hablar conmigo o… O si necesitas algo ¿si? –

– Lo haré – Respondió ella – Te llamaré –

– Bien – Volvieron a quedar en silencio – Bueno, te estaré esperando Serena… –

– Buenas noches Darien – Dijo ella en tono cortante pero cordial.

– Buenas noches… – Dijo él y Serena cortó la llamada.

* * *

**_Aquí van mis respuestas para quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

**_Guest: Quedate tranquilx, por ahora no tengo planeado casar ni a Darien ni a Serena con otras personas.. Porque ya demasiadas cosas los mantuvieron separados hasta la actualidad, todos acontecimientos de su pasado, y creo que a partir de ahora su relación puede llegar a recomponerse.. Al menos aspiro a lograr eso... Pero tenéme paciencia! Aún falta para llegar a la definición... Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste este cap :)_**

**_Ana: Hola tocaya! (Ana es mi primer nombre) Me alegra que te haya gustado el avance de mi historia y que hayas disfrutado del último cap, realmente me esforcé mucho al escribirlo, y aprecio de corazón que valores lo que hago.. Sin dudas fueron muy lindas e intensas palabras, y los besos no se quedaron atrás :) yo también disfruté de esa parte... Pero ahora hay que tener paciencia y esperar a que decante, como vos decís, todo lo que se dijeron.. Gracias por tu apoyo niña! Espero que te guste el cap de hoy.._**

**_Kaguya: Sí sí niña, al fin se sinceraron y se demostraron cuánto se aman... Dudo que Darien afloje en su intención de recuperar a Serena, y creo que ella al fin está reconsiderando su decisión de casarse con Seiya.. pero aún falta por saber qué pasará, así que paciencia niña! Sé que esperas la reconciliación, yo también! Pero hay que esperar un poquito más..._**

_**Bueno gente, ahora sí me despido por hoy.. Gracias a todos por su apoyo e interés! Nos leemos la próxima! Besitos milessssss..**_

_**Bell.-**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**_Hola gente bella! Cómo están? Me extrañaron? Me imagino que mucho... ;)_**

**_Bueno, como algunos ya saben, son muy comunes en mí los ataques de manía.. Así que aquí estoy de vuelta mucho antes de lo que esperaba con un nuevo cap de mi loca loquísima locurilla... Esta vez el ataque fue tan fuerte y extremo que escribí largo y tendido sin medir mi delirada imaginación y sin ningún tipo de filtro.. Tanto así que practicamente ni revisé lo que hice.. jiji!_**

**_Y qué fue lo que salió? Pues los invito a que lean el doce en paz para averiguarlo.. Espero que les guste! Y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besos y abrazos para todos, en especial a quienes siempre me siguen y comentan y también a los nuevos lectorcitos que se sumaron en estos días.._**

**_Hasta la próxima! _**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Doce ::_

La semana siguiente transcurrió con total normalidad. Serena había retomado su trabajo y su rutina de siempre con la misma dedicación y orden habitual. Durante esos días no volvió a comunicarse con Darien, ella no se sentía preparada para llamarlo o intentar buscarlo, y aparentemente él estaba dispuesto a respetarla y no importunarla como se lo había pedido. Lo que en un punto le daba mucha tranquilidad, ya que verdaderamente necesitaba aclarar un poco su mente y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y estar sola por unos días le serviría para intentar recuperar algo de calma. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en él permanentemente, y era consciente de que lo extrañaba muchísimo… Deseaba saber de él, al menos escuchar su voz y conversar sobre cualquier cosa, con tal de poder sentirlo cerca…

Entrada la tarde del viernes, estaba en su oficina terminando de ordenar unas carpetas y revisando su bolso cuando recibió una llamada de la secretaria de Kenji que le informaba que su papá quería verla en su despacho antes de que se fuera. Colgó su bolso de su hombro, buscó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando llegó y entró a la oficina de Kenji, él estaba en su escritorio concentrado revisando unos documentos – Hola papá – Le dijo al acercarse a él – ¿Querías verme? –

Kenji dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró sonriente – Sí hija – Respondió mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba el escritorio para llegar a su lado y saludarla con un beso en la frente – Es cosa de un minuto – A Serena le llamó la atención verlo de buen humor y que se dirigiera a ella con tanta amabilidad, quizás desde la plática que habían tenido el domingo pasado en su casa habrían logrado acortarse un poco las distancias entre ellos – Mira, como sabrás, estamos próximos a la fecha del evento de fin de año que siempre organizamos en el hotel – Ella asintió – Y estuve pensando que quizás podríamos pedirle a Seiya y sus hermanos que colaboren con nosotros y consigan algunos músicos para que participen –

Serena lo miró sorprendida – ¿Seiya? –

– Sí – Continuó Kenji – Creo que sería una buena idea, para hacer algo diferente a las aburridas cenas de todos los años. No sé, planear algo más informal, con música en vivo, algo discreto por supuesto, pero diferente a lo de siempre –

– Pues sí – Dijo Serena – Me parece que es una idea interesante –

– Además pienso que sería una buena oportunidad para distender un poco la relación con mi futuro yerno – Agregó él riendo – Yo siempre he sido muy duro con él y despreciativo con su trabajo, y quizás ya sea hora de que empiece a ceder un poco –

– Comprendo –

– Claro, siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo. Yo sé muy bien que no te gusta mezclar lo personal con lo laboral, en eso eres igual a mí, por eso quería consultarlo antes contigo. Pero como se trata de un evento social, nada demasiado serio, tal vez a Seiya le interese la propuesta ¿Tú que opinas? –

– Bueno… yo… – Serena estaba realmente impresionada con lo que escuchaba – Creo que es muy gentil de tu parte que hayas pensado en él – Reconoció.

– Tengo entendido que ahora está de viaje ¿verdad? –

– Sí – Respondió ella – Regresa esta noche –

– Bueno, habla con él y luego me avisas qué piensa al respecto –

– Está bien, le contaré y le diré que se ponga en contacto contigo. Yo creo que le va a gustar la idea, aunque últimamente está muy ocupado con lo del festival de Osaka. Pero quizás acepte – Dijo sonriente, le alegraba ver en su padre una actitud tan diferente a la que era habitual en él.

Kenji también sonrió – Y me imagino que también estarán pendientes de los asuntos de la boda ¿cómo va todo? ¿ya han fijado la fecha? –

El rostro de Serena se transfiguró al recordar tan delicado tema – No… – Respondió con la mirada baja – Aún no… – Y optó por no decirle la verdad, que la fecha estaba prevista para dentro de dos meses.

Él se dio cuenta de su incomodidad – Bueno, no quiero interferir en sus planes, si es un momento inoportuno lo dejamos para el año que viene, no hay problema –

Ella volvió a mirarlo con una nueva sonrisa – Descuida, hablaré con él –

– Bien – Dijo Kenji serio y volvió a su escritorio – Gracias hija, no te robo más tiempo. Puedes irte –

– ¿Tú te quedas? – Preguntó Serena mirando la hora en su reloj, ya era algo tarde.

– Sí – Respondió él retomando los documentos – Quiero acabar con esto hoy mismo para no llevarme trabajo a casa – Explicó.

– Trabajas demasiado papá – Dijo ella un tanto preocupada – ¿Por qué no lo dejas para la semana que viene? Necesitas descansar más, el fin de semana estuviste enfermo y aún no te recuperas… –

– Descuida hija – La cortó Kenji con frialdad – Estoy bien, ya tendré tiempo para descansar cuando me retire –

– ¿Lo harás algún día? – Le preguntó Serena molesta.

Kenji levantó la vista de los papeles y la miró con una dura expresión – ¿Perdón? –

Serena se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más – No me hagas caso… – Intentó evadirse – Bueno, me voy – Se acercó a él para despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla – Adiós papá –

– Adiós Serena – Dijo él volviendo a los documentos. Y Serena se encaminó hacia la puerta – Ah espera – La llamó antes de que se fuera, ella volteó enseguida – Casi lo olvido, quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Darien. Desde que fue a cenar a casa no volvimos a comunicarnos –

Serena se puso más incómoda todavía – Bueno… eh… – Titubeaba nerviosa. No sabía qué decir – Pues… Lo vi el sábado en lo de Rei, creí que te había contado –

– No, no me dijiste nada ¿Cómo está? – Insistió Kenji.

– Bien, está bien – Respondió ella con una fingida sonrisa.

– Sería lindo reunirnos de nuevo con él ¿no crees? – Siguió Kenji – Podríamos volver a invitarlo a cenar en otra ocasión –

– Sí… sería lindo… –

– Bueno hija, no te demoro más. Ve tranquila, ve – Y retomó su trabajo.

Serena suspiró – Adiós papá… – Y finalmente se fue.

Cuando salió de la oficina de su papá, se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Mientras lo esperaba repasó en su mente otra vez todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días… Y observando el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su mano, un viejo recuerdo vino a su memoria…

* * *

Tres años atrás, Serena y Seiya habían tenido una cita. Desde que la había vuelto a encontrar en el cumpleaños de Ami algunos meses atrás, él estaba decidido a conquistarla a como diera lugar. Pero aunque habían salido juntos en varias ocasiones, ella se resistía a aceptarlo. Pero Seiya no pensaba rendirse… La invitaba con frecuencia a cenar, al cine, a escuchar alguna banda de música en vivo, hacían muchas cosas juntos.

Y esa noche, después de compartir una agradable velada, Seiya acompañó a Serena hasta su casa. Mientras se despedían en la puerta, conversaban sobre el último concierto que él y sus hermanos estaban por dar en los próximos días despidiéndose de los escenarios para emprender su nuevo proyecto como productores.

– Será un acontecimiento muy especial – Dijo Seiya y la tomó de las manos – Y quisiera que estuvieras ahí bombón –

– Seiya… yo… – Como siempre, ella se mostraba muy incómoda con sus intentos de acercarse cada vez que se despedían.

Él trató de insistir – Por favor Serena, es un momento muy importante para mí, sería lindo poder compartirlo contigo… –

Serena sabía muy bien que Seiya realmente se esforzaba en demostrarle su interés, y decidió aceptar su invitación – Está bien… – Dijo con una leve sonrisa – Iré, te acompañaré… –

Él también sonrió satisfecho – Bombón… – Dijo en un suspiro acercándose cada vez más a su rostro – Te he dicho cientos de veces que me pareces una chica muy bonita y dulce… que me gustas mucho… – Ella sonrió con timidez – Y déjame confesarte algo – Se acercó a su oído – Cuando termine el concierto… – Le susurró – Te secuestraré… – Volvió a mirarla de frente – Sólo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea… – Acarició su rostro con dulzura – Desde el primer momento que te vi… Hace años, en el aeropuerto ¿lo recuerdas? – Ella asintió seria, él la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Bombón… solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti… ya que dentro de poco dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou… Y ahora que sé que tú estarás presente, pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto… por ti bombón… –

– Seiya… – Sabía que él estaba siendo completamente sincero, siempre lo era, pero le costaba mucho aceptarlo.

– Serena… – Susurró de nuevo e intentó besarla, pero ella lo esquivó y sólo llegó a rozar suavemente su mejilla. Ante su rechazo, él se alejó un poco – Lo siento… – Dijo algo apenado – Yo… no quise… – Intentó buscar su mirada pero ella lo evitaba – Aún piensas en él ¿verdad? ¿es eso? – Ella no respondió, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Discúlpame Serena, no volveré a intentar nada contigo si no es lo que tú quieres… – Le dio un corto beso en la frente – Adiós… mi dulce bombón… –

Y cuando le dio la espalda para irse, ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano – Espera Seiya – Él volteó enseguida y se preocupó al verla llorar – Él es parte de mi pasado… – Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano – Es una historia acabada y superada para mí… – Él se acercó lentamente a ella y la escuchaba con atención – Y no quiero volver a hablar de un asunto tan viejo… Ni que interfiera en lo nuestro… –

– ¿Lo nuestro? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

Serena esbozó una nueva sonrisa – Sí Seiya… – Dijo al acariciar su rostro – Quiero… – Inspiró hondo para tomar valor – Quiero que estemos juntos… Quiero que lo intentemos… –

El rostro de Seiya se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa – Serena… ¿en serio quieres estar conmigo? – Ella asintió – Bombón… – La abrazó efusivo – Me hace tan feliz escucharlo bombón… – Serena reía nerviosa, y después de permanecer abrazados por unos instantes, Seiya la miró de frente sin soltarla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Vamos a intentarlo… – Y profundizó el beso abrazándola con fuerza y ella continuaba acariciando su rostro con dulzura. Cuando se separaron, él volvió a mirarla a los ojos – Haré hasta lo imposible porque lo nuestro funcione… – Dijo con determinación – Te amo Serena… – Y volvieron a besarse.

Después de despedirse y acordar dar inicio a su noviazgo, Serena finalmente entró a su casa y se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta por largo rato. Hacía tanto que Seiya insistía en que tuvieran una relación y aunque ella se sentía muy a gusto con él, se había resistido por mucho tiempo a aceptarlo, pero decidió intentarlo, quizás podría surgir algo bueno entre ellos…

Permaneció inmóvil contra la puerta pensando en todo eso hasta que una luz se encendió y apareció Ikuko desde la sala. Serena se sobresaltó al verla – Mamá, me asustaste – Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho – ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué haces levantada? –

Ikuko se acercó a ella – Escuché que un auto se detenía y como demorabas en entrar bajé para ver qué sucedía –

– ¿Me estabas espiando? – Preguntó molesta.

– No hija ¿cómo se te ocurre? Sólo me preocupé, como ya es bastante tarde… – Le reprochó.

– Sí, se nos hizo un poco tarde, lo lamento… – Y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

– Se besaron – Afirmó Ikuko antes de que Serena se fuera.

– ¡Mamá! – Volteó más molesta al escucharla.

– Lo siento hija – Se disculpó – No me aguanté la curiosidad y los vi… –

Serena echó a reír – Eres metida ¿eh? – Bromeó – No puedes con tu genio… –

– Hija… – Se acercó de nuevo – Disculpa que me entrometa en tus asuntos pero… ¿Qué pasa con Seiya? ¿Son novios? –

– Bueno… No sé si precisamente 'novios' pero… Creo que acabamos de empezar 'algo' – Serena siempre lograba sentirse cómoda hablando de estas cosas con su mamá, pero esta vez no lo estaba consiguiendo – Él viene insistiendo hace tiempo y… quiero darle una oportunidad… –

– Pero Serena… hija… – Ikuko se mostraba algo decepcionada.

Serena volvió a molestarse – ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas? ¿No estás de acuerdo? – Le preguntó enojada – No te entiendo mamá ¿No me dices siempre que quieres verme feliz? ¿Que deseas que vuelva a sonreír, que me sienta bien conmigo misma, que recupere mi alegría? – Ikuko no respondió – Bueno, pues eso es lo que intento hacer –

– Lo sé hija, verte feliz de nuevo es lo que más quiero en el mundo… – Aseguró Ikuko – Y por lo poco que lo conozco Seiya parece ser un buen muchacho, pero… –

– Vamos mamá – Insistió Serena – Sé honesta conmigo y dime lo que realmente piensas –

– Es que… Pienso en Darien hija… – Serena puso los ojos en blanco y bufó molesta – Siempre creí que él era el chico ideal para ti y… –

– Yo también lo creía – La interrumpió más enojada – Pero terminamos, hace casi un año, y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber más nada de él. Y es lo mejor, para poder olvidarlo de una buena vez y rehacer mi vida sin él –

– ¿Con Seiya? –

– Sí – Respondió con firmeza – Con Seiya. Él es muy dulce y atento conmigo y me quiere, me quiere de verdad –

– ¿Y tú estás enamorada de él? –

– No… no lo estoy… – Serena bajó la mirada algo apenada – Pero voy a esforzarme por conseguirlo – Continuó – Quiero darle una oportunidad, en verdad quiero intentarlo, y sobre todo darme una oportunidad a mí misma para volver a sentirme bien, para tener algo lindo con alguien, para… –

– Para olvidarte de Darien – Adivinó Ikuko – Serena… hija… – La tomó de las manos – Yo sé que lo amas… que no puedes ni quieres olvidarlo, aunque estés dolida por lo que pasó… Y no tienes que renunciar a él cuando en realidad sientes todo lo contrario… Llámalo hija, habla con él y perdónalo… Tienes que entenderlo, debe sentirse tan solo, lejos de todo, lejos de ti, aferrado a su profesión para poder tener algo sólido en su vida… Darien es un muchacho tan especial, ha sufrido mucho siendo tan joven, ha estado muy solo desde niño y no debe ser fácil para él atravesar todo lo que está viviendo… –

Serena se soltó y la miró molesta – No puedo creerlo mamá… ¿Te pones de su parte? ¿Después de lo que hizo? ¿De prometerme que regresaría para estar conmigo y no cumplir con su palabra? –

– Hija, entiendo que estés molesta por lo que hizo… Pero trata de razonar, de tenerle algo de consideración… – Insistió Ikuko – Yo creo que es posible que ustedes vuelvan a estar juntos… Mira, sé que es muy difícil sostener una relación a la distancia, pero no es imposible… Con tu padre lo logramos, yo te conté que estuvimos separados mucho tiempo cuando él se fue a estudiar al extranjero, pero finalmente regresó y pudimos estar juntos como queríamos, porque nos amábamos –

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron separados? – Le preguntó Serena en tono desafiante.

– Dos años –

Serena echó a reír – Pues nosotros llevamos separados cinco años mamá. Cinco – Y su rostro volvía a tensarse – Y la última vez que hablamos él terminó conmigo – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Por teléfono – Inspiró hondo para contener sus emociones – Y lo dijo muy clarito: que aunque hicimos lo que pudimos debíamos ser realistas y aceptar que lo nuestro era prácticamente imposible en esas condiciones, que ya no funcionaba, que no podía durar para siempre estando separados… y que el tiempo y la distancia nos jugaron en contra y terminaron enfriándose las cosas entre nosotros – Hizo una pausa para suspirar largamente – A papá y a ti no les pasó eso porque lograron reencontrarse a tiempo… En cambio nosotros… – Su voz volvía a quebrarse.

– Serena… – Ikuko intentó tomarla de nuevo de las manos.

Serena retrocedió unos pasos – Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros mamá, entiéndelo por favor… Lo que viví con él se esfumó hace mucho tiempo… Darien es parte del pasado… –

– Está bien… No volveré a insistir con el asunto… Discúlpame por ser tan entrometida… Decidas lo que decidas hacer con tu vida, para mí está bien, siempre y cuando seas feliz hija… Eso es lo que más me importa… –

– Gracias mamá… – Serena dio por terminada la conversación y comenzó a subir las escaleras – Buenas noches… –

* * *

Cuando Serena llegó al loby del hotel, se encontró con Rei en la recepción que también estaba de salida y se ofreció para acercarla hasta su casa. Partieron juntas y durante el camino Rei estaba muy parlanchina y risueña como siempre, comentándole sobre algunos chismes del hotel y algunos eventos graciosos durante la clase de yoga que acababa de dar.

Al detenerse en una esquina para esperar que el semáforo les diera paso, Rei se calló de repente y puso los ojos como platos mientras miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle – ¿Qué ocurre amiga? – Preguntó Serena preocupada por su expresión, y como Rei no respondía volteó para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Y al reconocer a Darien sentado en una mesa de la vereda acompañado de Ann sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.

– ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – Habló Rei al fin – ¿Esa es Ann? – Serena asintió sin dejar de verlos, ambos reían con soltura mientras Darien le despeinaba el cabello con la mano a un niño pequeño que estaba sentado en la falda de Ann – ¿Ese es su hijo? – Serena no podía emitir sonido – Serena – La llamó Rei – Amiga, despierta, está en verde, te están tocando bocina – Serena reaccionó de golpe y aceleró para alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Durante el resto del camino ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar. Y cuando llegaron al templo de Rei, ella se atrevió a romper el silencio – ¿Estás bien? –

Serena apagó el motor del auto y clavó la mirada en el volante – No lo sé… – Respondió en voz muy baja – Estoy… – Y negaba con la cabeza – Estoy cometiendo un error… un grave error… –

Rei no comprendía lo que decía – ¿A qué te refieres? –

– No es que piense que están juntos o algo parecido – Respondió Serena – Darien me dijo que no es así y yo le creo, pero… Al verlos… Al imaginarme que él podría llegar a encontrar la felicidad en otra persona, en alguien que lo quiera sincera y desinteresadamente… Creo que puedo comprender cómo se siente… –

Rei seguía sin entender – ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó confundida.

Serena soltó un pesado suspiro – El día que me llamó cuando se enteró de que mi mamá… – Hizo una pausa al recordar aquel triste acontecimiento – Yo estaba tan enojada, tan triste y destrozada por su muerte… Y por no tenerlo conmigo como lo necesitaba… – Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Y le dije de una manera tan cruel, tan cruda que estaba con Seiya, que me había enamorado y que no lo quería más en mi vida… – Volvió a suspirar – Y cuando la otra noche me contó que había regresado y que me vio con él en el funeral, se mostró tan dolido y abatido… – De nuevo negaba con la cabeza – Ya algo había percibido el día que le conté del compromiso, pero recién ahora puedo entenderlo con claridad… – Y miró a su amiga con aflicción – Fui muy injusta con él al refregárselo por la cara de la forma que lo hice… – Ya no podía contener su llanto – Y también estoy siendo injusta con Seiya… Yo no lo amo, no puedo casarme con él si no lo amo… Él sólo fue un refugio para mí, un bote salvavidas al cual me aferré para no derrumbarme, para no sentirme sola y… – Y apretó los ojos en un inútil intento de contener sus emociones.

Rei estaba completamente desconcertada con lo que escuchaba – Amiga… Es muy fuerte esto que me estás confesando… ¿Cómo que Darien regresó? –

– Sí – Respondió Serena – Regresó cuando mi mamá murió, me lo dijo la otra noche –

– ¿Cuándo lo viste? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? –

Serena bajó la mirada – Fue a mi departamento el sábado en la noche y… nos dijimos tantas cosas… nos… – Y volvió a mirarla – Nos besamos Rei… –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Rei no podía creer lo que oía.

El llanto de Serena se intensificaba – Y fue… fue tan perfecto… – Continuó entre sollozos – Sentí que todo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor, que sólo existíamos nosotros dos, que no importaba más nada de todo lo malo que pasó… Que estábamos juntos de nuevo… Fueron los besos más increíbles que jamás habría siquiera soñado y… – Inspiró profundo para intentar reponerse sin conseguirlo – Y no puedo… – Gimoteaba – No quiero perderlo de nuevo Rei… No podría soportarlo… Lo necesito conmigo… Lo necesito tanto… Pero estoy tan confundida… y también pienso en Seiya, en la boda y… – Hizo una pausa – ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué? –

– Serena… – Rei estaba profundamente conmovida con sus palabras.

– Cuando acepté casarme son él – Siguió Serena – Lo hice porque creía que sería capaz de recuperar y poner lo mejor de mí en nuestra relación, y quise aprovechar esa posibilidad aunque significara pasar por encima de mis verdaderos deseos, yo… Yo pensaba que no importaba de quien se tratase, que nadie puede ser absolutamente todo para mí, que… Que al fin de cuentas lo que vale es el simple acto del compromiso, de afrontar mis responsabilidades, de enfrentarme conmigo misma, porque… ¿Qué es el amor? Es respeto, confianza, admiración… Y yo sentía todo eso por Seiya, siempre lo sentí… Pero… – Y no pudo seguir hablando. Eran demasiadas cosas las que al fin se estaba atreviendo a admitir, y se sentía abrumada…

Rei la tomó de las manos para intentar transmitirle seguridad – Sí, todos esos aspectos son muy importantes, son parte del amor… – Explicó – Pero también lo son el romance, la pasión, las mariposas en el estómago, la necesidad y el deseo de sentirte completamente unida a la persona que amas a pesar de todas las dificultades y adversidades que se atraviesen en el camino… Es cierto que el verdadero amor tiene dimensiones espirituales, lo que se dice 'la unión de dos almas' que se aman más allá de lo carnal, pero… Todos necesitamos enamorarnos, en el sentido de sentir que perdemos la cabeza, que nos desesperamos y nos volvemos locos por el otro… El amor romántico también es parte de la ecuación… Porque eso es lo que nos hace sentir completamente vivos, nuestros sentidos se intensifican, nuestras emociones aumentan, el mundo desaparece y entramos al paraíso… Aunque dure para siempre o sólo un instante, eso no disminuye su valor… – Aseguró – Y lo más importante de todo es que sea recíproco… Y con Seiya a ti no te pasa nada de eso –

Serena bajó la mirada e intentaba reflexionar sobre todo lo que su amiga acababa de decirle. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rei se estaba riendo y volvió a mirarla – ¿De qué te ríes? – Le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

– Río de felicidad amiga – Admitió Rei – Porque te veo y reconozco a la verdadera Serena, a la chica apasionada, sensible y decidida que hace tanto llevas escondida tras ese aspecto tan frío y duro que sostuviste por años… – Hizo una pausa – Qué bueno que Darien haya regresado… Sin dudas es al amor de tu vida… No renuncies a él Serena… Cancela ese compromiso y recupera tu vida, lucha por lo que realmente quieres, por tu felicidad… Estás a tiempo de hacerlo… –

Serena volvía a llorar, pero esta vez ya más tranquila – Gracias Rei… – Y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bar donde se encontraban Darien y Ann compartiendo una plática ligera, después de que el pequeño Alan se fue a jugar con otros niños en el jardín que había en el lugar y quedaron a solas, Darien reinició la conversación – ¿Y bien? – Dijo al darle un sorbo a su café – ¿De qué querías hablar? –

– Bueno… – Respondió Ann – Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por haber insistido tanto llamándote y enviándote cientos de mensajes, no quiero que pienses que soy una psicópata acosadora ni nada por el estilo – Ambos rieron – Pero es que… necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante… –

– Te escucho – Dijo él al dejar su taza sobre la mesa.

– Después de lo que hablamos la última vez – Comenzó a relatar Ann – Cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas sobre Serena y lo que sientes por ella… Estuve reflexionando mucho al respecto y pude darme cuenta de que aunque siempre me he empecinado en ser una mujer emocionalmente independiente y no querer apostar a una relación de pareja sólida y estable con nadie… Pienso que al fin me siento capaz de cambiar de parecer, que en realidad deseo poder sentir por alguien todo eso que tú dijiste… Y creo que aún en contra de todas mis rígidas y cerradas ideas, estoy logrando abrir y ablandar mi corazón y reconocer que tengo deseos de enamorarme, de comprometerme de verdad con alguien… Y quería decirte que… pensé mucho en ti y que… si tú aceptaras me gustaría que intentemos tener algo, no sé… ¿más formal? –

Darien se sorprendió al escuchar semejante proposición – Vaya… Es muy halagador de tu parte, pero… – Intentó responderle con la mayor delicadeza posible – Yo fui sincero contigo Ann, te dije claramente que amo a Serena. Y no voy a mentirte, regresé por ella, porque quiero recuperarla, porque necesito reparar las cosas con ella y hacer lo imposible porque lo nuestro vuelva a funcionar –

Ann suspiró resignada – Lo sé… y sabía que ibas a decir eso… Y no te imaginas cuánto te envidio Darien… Cuando dijiste que el amor significa preocuparse por alguien más allá de lo lógico y lo racional, que es desear que esa persona tenga todo lo que quiera y necesita sin importar cuánto daño te haga, y que vale la pena luchar por todo eso... Me sentí tan… Tan vacía… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Jamás me pasó algo parecido con nadie ¿sabes? Ni siquiera con el padre de mi hijo… Y él me amaba, yo sé que lo hacía, y lo lastimé tanto cuando lo abandoné… –

– Lo siento… –

– No quiero estar más sola… – Siguió Ann – Quiero enamorarme Darien… Quiero poder sentir al menos algo de todo lo que tú sientes por Serena… Quiero… – Y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

Darien intentó consolarla – Ya encontrarás a alguien Ann… Sé que lo harás… Ahora que pudiste dejar de resistirte a tus verdaderos deseos, confío en que tarde o temprano aparecerá esa persona en tu vida… –

– ¿Y si ya apareció? ¿Si es alguien que está frente a mis narices pero yo no soy capaz de verlo, de hacer algo al respecto? – Se mostraba realmente desesperada – ¿O si no está 'disponible' como para fijarse en mí? –

– Mira… Yo pasé por algo muy parecido a lo que me cuentas… – Explicó Darien – Durante mucho tiempo creí que lo único importante para mí era mi carrera, mi profesión. Que sólo era capaz de ocuparme de eso, que no me merecía el amor de nadie, que debía estar solo… Y cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, tomé valor y regresé para intentar recuperar lo que por mi obstinación y egoísmo había perdido, el amor de Serena… Y aunque soy consciente de que su situación actual le impide corresponderme como yo quisiera, creo profundamente en que vale la pena intentarlo… –

– ¿Aunque esté comprometida con Seiya? –

Darien sonrió – Mientras no se casen, aún hay esperanzas ¿no crees? –

Ann también sonrió ya más tranquila – Tienes razón… – Hizo una corta pausa para retomar su café – Pobre Seiya… Le tocó la peor parte… Él es una gran persona –

– ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Darien sorprendido.

– Muy poco – Respondió ella – Pero es evidente que es un chico transparente, se nota que es muy sensible, respetuoso, solidario… – Y una sonrisa muy diferente comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro al recordarlo, lo que le llamó la atención a Darien.

– Espera un momento – La interrumpió – ¿Estás…? – Creía adivinar lo que sucedía – ¿Te gusta Seiya? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

Ann se sonrojó instantáneamente – ¡No! – Respondió con seguridad – ¿Cómo crees? Es el prometido de mi jefa –

Darien echó a reír al confirmar lo que pensaba – Sí, te gusta – Insistió – Es obvio que estás interesada en Seiya – No dejaba de reír – Te sonrojaste Ann, no lo niegues – Y ella no podía estar más roja – Recién fue tan evidente cuando hablabas de él, el brillo de tus ojos, tu amplia sonrisa… No puedo creerlo, estás… – Y se atrevió a ir más lejos – ¿Estás enamorada? –

– Por favor, no seas ridículo – Respondió ella molesta.

– Vamos, deja de fingir conmigo y dime la verdad –

No había vuelta atrás, Darien se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba y Ann decidió animarse a contarle – Bueno… Hace unos meses – Comenzó a relatar – Cuando fui al hotel para tener una entrevista de trabajo, estaba esperando en unos sillones cerca de las oficinas de recursos humanos y él llegó buscando a Serena, quien me haría la entrevista. Pero como ella estaba ocupada con otra aspirante al puesto, él se sentó conmigo a esperarla. Y por esos pocos minutos conversamos bastante, me contó un montón de cosas, y me dio muchos consejos para cuando me entrevistara con Serena. Y como que de un segundo a otro sentí que lo conocía de siempre, se mostraba tan desenvuelto, tan carismático, me sentí tan cómoda hablando con él sin el más mínimo atisbo de coqueteos o cosas por el estilo. Sino todo lo contrario, era un momento sumamente distendido, hasta le hablé de mi hijo y le enseñé unas fotografías de mi celular ¿puedes creerlo? – Ambos rieron.

– Por dios Ann – Dijo Darien asombrado – Esto es… – No encontraba las palabras adecuadas – Es magnífico – Ann puso los ojos en blanco – Sí, claro que lo es –

– No es magnífico Darien – Refutó ella – Es un disparate, una locura – Él volvía a reír – Además es un crío, es 4 años menor que yo, no tenemos nada en común, llevamos vidas completamente diferentes, yo tengo un hijo, un ex esposo, y… – Suspiró con aflicción – Y él se va a casar con mi jefa… Ese no es un detalle menor… – Y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Darien repasaba en su mente cada cosa que Ann acababa de confesarle y no pudo evitar comparar lo que a ella le pasaba con su situación, y pudo comprender lo difícil que era para Ann poder reconocer lo que sentía – Ann – Volvió a hablar – Creo que a pesar de que todas estas cosas no son para nada fáciles de asimilar, me alegra que al fin estés animándote a darte permiso para sentirte así… – Ella sonrió de lado al escucharlo – Me parece que aunque el panorama no pinte muy prometedor que digamos, o quizás sí, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar… – Él también sonrió – Creo que todo lo que te está pasando es algo bueno y puedes contar conmigo si necesitas volver hablar de esto o lo que sea… Yo no soy precisamente un modelo ejemplar ni un experto en asuntos sentimentales – Ambos rieron – Pero puedes confiar en mí… – Dijo con sinceridad – En serio… –

– Gracias Darien… – Dijo ella emocionada. Y de nuevo permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que el pequeño Alan regresó y saltó sobre Ann para abrazarla. Ella y Darien volvieron a reír al verlo – Hola hijo – Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – ¿Qué sucede mi príncipe? – Le preguntó al mirarlo de frente – ¿Qué es esta repentina demostración de amor? –

El niño se acurrucó contra su pecho – Te quiero mucho mami… ¿Me compras un helado? –

Ann echó a reír al escucharlo – Claro, ahora entiendo, este principito es un interesado – Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

– Bueno Ann – Dijo Darien al ponerse de pie – Tengo que irme – Ella también se levantó de su asiento con su hijito en brazos – Me gustó volver a verte y hablar contigo –

– A mí también Darien – Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla – Seguimos en contacto ¿sí? –

Darien asintió sonriente – Adiós muchacho – Le dijo al niño mientras le desordenaba el cabello con la mano – Mucho gusto en conocerte – Los tres rieron y finalmente Darien se fue.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Serena estaba en su departamento esperando a que Seiya regresara de su viaje. Él le había avisado hacía unos momentos que estaba algo retrasado, pero ella quiso quedarse despierta hasta que llegara. Después de todo lo que había hablado con Rei horas antes y de recordar lo que había sucedido con Darien la última vez que lo vio, estaba convencida de lo que tenía que hacer. Finalmente había decidido tomar una determinación con respecto a su compromiso y quería hablar con Seiya para aclarar las cosas con él lo antes posible, ya no tenía sentido continuar sosteniendo algo que ya no quería. Y aunque le aterrorizaba la idea de enfrentarlo y sincerarse con él, sabía que era lo mejor para los dos…

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Seiya aún no llegaba. Y cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerla, fue hasta su dormitorio para recostarse un momento y seguir esperando. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, el sonido de su celular la despertó y la hizo regresar a la realidad. Y al buscar el teléfono en la mesita de luz y ver que era Darien quien la llamaba, sonrió complacida y soltó un largo suspiro. Claramente él parecía estar más que decidido a demostrarle que en verdad estaba interesado en ella, en volver a acercarse, en recuperarla… – Hola Darien… – Atendió con calma.

– Hola Serena… – Dijo él del otro lado de la línea – ¿Estabas durmiendo? –

– No –

– Porque es algo tarde – Dijo preocupado – Y quizás… –

Ella rió al escucharlo – Descuida Darien – Lo interrumpió – No estaba durmiendo –

Él suspiró aliviado – Bueno… mejor así… – Y continuó – Es que… hace varios días que no sé nada de ti y necesitaba… quería saber cómo estás… escucharte… –

– Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… – Dijo ella – Yo también quería escucharte de nuevo… –

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí… – Respondió con timidez.

Darien demoró en volver a hablar – ¿Y cómo estás? – Le preguntó temeroso.

Serena suspiró – Bien… mucho mejor… – Respondió – Me siento más tranquila… Durante estos días pude pensar y aclarar un poco mi mente… He estado bastante ocupada con mi trabajo, pero me he sentido bien… –

– Pues te noto mejor que la última vez que hablamos… – Dijo él – Tú voz es menos tensa… –

Ella sonrió – Sí es cierto, estoy más aliviada… – Admitió.

– Me alegra escucharlo… –

– Gracias… – Y se quedaron callados por unos instantes – ¿Tú cómo has estado? – Preguntó Serena rompiendo el silencio – ¿Comenzaste a trabajar? –

– Sí, empecé esta semana – Respondió Darien contento – Y hoy vi a varios pacientes, estuve bastante ocupado, pero me sentí muy bien, es un lugar agradable y la gente es muy seria y responsable, estoy entusiasmado –

– Qué bueno – Comentó ella.

– Sí… es bueno… – Asintió él.

Y tras una nueva pausa, Serena volvió a hablar – Esta tarde te vi –

– ¿Dónde? –

– En una cafetería, estabas sentado en una mesa de la vereda con Ann, yo pasé con el auto –

Darien no supo qué responder – Ah sí… – Dijo algo nervioso – Nos reunimos porque ella tenía que contarme unos asuntos importantes sobre… –

– No es necesario que me expliques Darien – Lo interrumpió ella – Todo está bien, en serio – Dijo con franqueza – Es sólo que… bueno… vi que llevabas puesto un ambo médico azul y me imaginé que acababas de salir de trabajar –

Él volvió a suspirar más tranquilo – Es verdad, salí apurado y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme de ropa – Comentó riendo.

– Te veías lindo vestido así – Dijo ella en tono coqueto – Definitivamente tienes porte de doctor –

Darien se quedó callado unos instantes intentando comprender lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Dijiste que me veía 'lindo'? – Preguntó con picardía.

– Sí, eso dije – Respondió Serena con seguridad.

– ¿Acaso estás coqueteando conmigo? – Bromeó él.

– No – Respondió ella nerviosa al saberse descubierta – Es sólo un simple e inofensivo cumplido – Intentó justificarse.

– Un cumplido es un cumplido – Insistió él – Por más inocente que sea… –

Serena echó a reír – Ay Darien, eres tremendo… – Y él también rió.

Cuando volvieron a permanecer en silencio, Darien habló de nuevo – Me gusta oírte reír… – Dijo en tono melancólico.

Serena suspiró otra vez – Tú me haces reír… Contigo puedo… me siento… libre… – Dijo también melancólica.

Y de nuevo un tenso silencio se instalaba entre ellos – Serena… – Murmuró Darien – Te extraño… – Dijo en un suspiro – Te extraño mucho… –

Serena inspiró hondo para tratar de hablar con claridad – Yo también te extraño Darien… – Dijo con voz entrecortada – Pero por favor, entiéndeme… En este momento yo no… –

– Sí, lo sé – La interrumpió él al notar que Serena comenzaba a angustiarse – Y te dije que no te presionaría y no lo haré – Dijo con calma. Y tras una pausa volvió a hablar – ¿Seiya ya regresó? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Llega esta noche – Respondió ella más tranquila – Sólo que está algo demorado – Explicó.

– Comprendo… – Dijo él – Bueno… No te robo más tiempo, no quiero ser molesto –

– No eres molesto Darien… – Agregó ella y otra vez se quedaron callados por largo rato.

Darien suspiró largamente y decidió despedirse – Buenas noches princesa… –

Serena también volvió a suspirar – Buenas noches… Que descanses… –

– Adiós… – Dijo él.

– Adiós Darien… – Dijo ella y cortó la llamada. Se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y después de dejar el celular sobre la mesita de luz, buscó en el cajón la cadenita con el dije de plata. La entrelazó entre los dedos de su mano y volvió a acostarse. Y sin darse cuenta, finalmente se durmió con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

_**Uffff.. al fin terminé... seca seca me quedó la cabeza, jeje!**_

_**Bueno, aquí va mi respuesta a mi estimada Kaguya: gracias totales por tus palabras! me alegra de corazón que estés tan entusiasmada con el avance de esta historia! yo también estoy ansiosa porque llegue al fin la tan esperada reconciliación, por suerte ya no falta tanto... sólo resta esperar que se defina el delicado asunto con Seiya, que no es poca cosa... Y con respecto a Ann, habrás notado que ya no está más interesada en Darien sino en alguien más... No tengo idea de dónde me salió eso! jaja! Pero me gustó el giro que le di, no voy a negarlo.. Gracias de nuevo por tu interés y apoyo de siempre!**_

_**Ahora sí me despido hasta nuevo aviso! Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Besos y abrazos per tutti!**_

_**Bell.-**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Hola gente linda del mio cuore! Cómo están? Yo muy bien, espero que ustedes también... :)_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta como cada lunes actualizando mi locurita con un nuevo cap.. Esta vez no voy a adelantarles nada sobre lo que les traigo con este nuevo episodio porque se va a ser demasiado extenso, así que simplemente los invito a leer el trece en paz y les pido POR FAVOR que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció!_**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar por ahora, los dejo leer!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Gracias totales a quienes me brindan su apoyo a través de su lectura y sus comentarios.. Se les quiereee!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Trece ::_

Después de la corta conversación que mantuvo por teléfono con Darien, Serena consiguió dormirse tan profunda y plácidamente como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Al poder comenzar a dejar de lado tanto rencor y remordimiento por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante los últimos años, podía al fin volver poco a poco a sentir la calma y la conciliación que hacía tanto no experimentaba… Sin dudas el regreso de Darien y sus claras demostraciones de genuino interés y arrepentimiento estaban logrando conmoverla y ayudarla a recuperar aspectos de sí misma que creía perdidos para siempre… Como Rei se lo había dicho horas antes, él era el verdadero amor de su vida y lo necesitaba a su lado, para no volver a dejarlo ir nunca más… Sin embargo su situación actual se lo impedía, pero ya había decidido hacer algo al respecto, quería hacer las cosas bien, no precipitarse ni actuar impulsivamente, sino enfrentarlo a Seiya para hablar con la mayor sinceridad y entereza posible, sin dudas era lo mejor para los dos.

Luego de algunas horas, comenzó a despertarse al notar que unos brazos masculinos rodeaban su cintura y la estrechaban con fuerza. Era Seiya, y ella no lo había oído llegar – Hola bombón… – Murmuró mientras acomodaba su rostro en su cuello – Discúlpame, no quise despertarte… –

Serena buscó su teléfono en la mesita de luz para fijarse qué hora era – Seiya, es muy tarde – Dijo al ver que eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –

– El clima en Osaka era terrible, todos los vuelos se demoraron más de 4 horas – Le dio unos cortos besos en el hombro – Siento llegar tarde ¿me extrañabas? – Ella no respondió – Yo te extrañé mucho… – Dijo al volver a acomodar su rostro en su cuello y soltar un largo suspiro.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó ella – ¿No vas a contarme? –

– Estoy exhausto – Respondió él – Necesito dormir un poco… Mañana hablamos ¿si? –

– Está bien… – Dijo ella resignada.

– Vuelve a dormir bombón… – Susurró él – Es tarde… – Seiya enseguida se quedó dormido y Serena, sin poder evitarlo recordó el día que le propuso matrimonio semanas atrás…

* * *

Como todos los días, ambos estaban desayunando en el comedor de su departamento antes de ir a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Serena estaba afanada ordenando unos documentos en unas carpetas que se había llevado del hotel para adelantar trabajo atrasado, y Seiya la observaba en silencio – ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Dijo él tras una larga pausa.

– Dime – Respondió ella sin alzar la vista de los papeles.

– ¿Podríamos compartir un instante juntos? –

– Ahora estamos juntos –

– ¿Lo estamos? –

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas? –

– Vamos, deja por un momento de ser tan obsesiva con tu trabajo y desayuna conmigo –

– No entiendo a qué te refieres, si estamos desayunando juntos, como todos los días –

– Que estemos sentados en la misma mesa bebiendo un café no es precisamente desayunar juntos, ni siquiera estamos hablando –

– Está bien – Serena guardó los papeles en las carpetas y las dejó a un lado – ¿Quieres hablar? – Miró la hora en su reloj – Pues hablemos, tenemos 15 minutos –

– Gracias por ser tan generosa – Bromeó él – Ven aquí bombón – La tomó de la mano para atraerla hacia él y hacerla sentar en su falda – No te robaré más de 5 minutos. Hay algo que quiero decirte y aunque planeaba hacerlo durante el fin de semana, ya no puedo esperar más… – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

– Estás muy misterioso… Me pregunto qué estarás tramando en esta cabecita loca – Dijo ella al apoyar su dedo índice en su frente y ambos rieron.

– Pues ahora que tengo toda tu atención en mí, cosa que no puedo darme el lujo de desaprovechar – La besó de nuevo – Quiero que escuches muy bien lo que tengo para decirte –

– Soy toda oídos – Y se dispuso a escucharlo con atención.

– ¿Recuerdas el día que empezamos nuestra relación? – Ella asintió seria – Yo estaba tan asustado, tan desesperado… Porque habíamos tenido un millón de citas y tú jamás me permitías siquiera despedirte con un beso – Suspiró melancólico – Y esa noche estuve a punto de darme por vencido, pero como habías aceptado acompañarme al concierto decidí que esa sería la última vez que lo intentaría… Y al final me ganaste de mano… – Sonrió de lado – Y cuando llegó el día del concierto ya eras oficialmente mi novia… – Y volvió a besarla con más intensidad.

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? – Preguntó ella más confundida.

– Porque quiero que sepas que desde que estoy contigo me siento el sujeto más afortunado del mundo… Y jamás en mi vida pensé que podría ser más feliz a tu lado… Y hoy quiero pedirte que me dejes seguir intentado hacerte sentir de la misma forma… por el resto de mi vida… – Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo – Durante todos estos días estuve pensando que sería muy importante elegir las palabras más adecuadas y el lugar y momento oportunos para hacer esto, pero… – Sacó el anillo de la cajita y tomó la mano de Serena – Sé que no te gustan los detalles cursis ni los clichés y… –

– Seiya… – Serena no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Además me estaba muriendo de impaciencia – Siguió él – No podría esperar hasta el fin de semana… – Dijo riendo – Por eso quiero decirte ahora… Que te amo… – Le colocó el anillo en el dedo – Y que quiero casarme contigo… –

– Oh por dios… – Serena estaba completamente perpleja con la proposición. Y observaba a Seiya y al anillo en su mano alternadamente sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Qué dices bombón? – Preguntó él temeroso mientras tomaba su rostro para que lo mire – ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –

– Seiya yo… – Serena no sabía qué decir, qué pensar. Desde que estaban juntos sostenían una relación muy seria y estable, la convivencia había sido un gran paso en su momento, y sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría pero ¿era lo que realmente deseaba? ¿podría alguna vez llegar a amar a Seiya como él la amaba? Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba esforzándose por conseguirlo, y aunque sabía que con él podía sentirse contenida y segura, dudaba sobre cuál sería la mejor respuesta…

– No es necesario que nos casemos inmediatamente, ni siquiera que fijemos una fecha ahora, pero – Su silencio comenzaba a impacientarlo – Yo quiero comprometerme contigo bombón… Y que algún día, ya sea dentro de unos meses o unos años, quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa… Porque te amo Serena… Y quiero compartir mi vida contigo… – Y se sintió peor al ver que ella empezaba a llorar – Por favor dime algo, aunque sea que lo pensarás… –

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza – Acepto… – Dijo entre sollozos – Acepto casarme contigo Seiya… –

– Gracias… – Dijo él también emocionado – Gracias por volver a aceptarme Serena… – Se separó un poco para mirarla de frente y limpiarle las lágrimas – Prometo amarte y cuidarte cada minuto de mi vida… para siempre… – Y la besó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Serena estaba en la cocina preparando café y pan tostado. Y no dejaba de pensar en aquel día que aceptó comprometerse con Seiya. Recordaba que horas después de haberle dicho que sí, había recibido el mensaje de Darien avisándole que regresaba a Tokio. Y se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Seiya le hacía la propuesta el fin de semana siguiente como tenía planeado ¿Habría aceptado de igual forma? ¿O al saber que Darien estaba a días de volver lo habría rechazado? Como sea, finalmente se habían comprometido... Y después de mucho reflexionar al respecto y de reconocer que aún continuaba amando a Darien, estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas con Seiya y sincerarse con él…

Mientras seguía con los preparativos del desayuno, apareció Seiya en la puerta de la cocina – Buenos días… – Le dijo al acercarse a ella y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

– Buenos días Seiya ¿Descansaste? – Dijo sin interrumpir su tarea.

Seiya se desperezó y bostezó largamente – Sí, dormí como un bebé – Y probó un pedazo de pan tostado – ¿Me estás preparando el desayuno bombón? – Ella asintió – Esto es toda una sorpresa, gracias – Y le dio otro beso.

Entre los dos terminaron de preparar todo y se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar – Bueno, cuéntame – Dijo Serena mientras le daba un sorbo a su café – ¿Cómo les fue en Osaka? ¿Pudieron resolver el asunto de los patrocinadores? –

– Sí, todo está arreglado al fin – Respondió él – Y lo mejor de todo es que pudimos confirmar a nuevos artistas. Verás, conocimos a unas chicas que hacen una fusión de jazz y música electrónica que suena realmente bien. Son bastante conocidas, se llaman Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh –

– Ah sí, creo que escuché de ellas – Comentó Serena.

– Son muy profesionales – Continuó Seiya – Y por suerte aceptaron participar en el festival. Justo estaban de gira por Osaka y en unas semanas vienen a Tokio a hacer algunas presentaciones. La verdad es que estamos logrando convocar a artistas increíbles, todo está marchando fantásticamente bien – Comentó entusiasmado.

– Me alegra oírlo – Dijo ella – Valió la pena el esfuerzo –

– Pues sí, estoy muy satisfecho – Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes – ¿Y tú cómo has estado? Trabajando mucho supongo –

– Sí bastante – Respondió ella dejando su taza en la mesa.

– ¿Y todo bien? – Preguntó él – ¿Alguna novedad? – Notaba cierta tensión en Serena, pero como sabía que ella siempre se comportaba de manera muy reservada, optó por intentar averiguar qué sucedía con la mayor sutileza posible.

– Ayer hablé con mi papá – Dijo Serena – Y me pidió que te propusiera colaborar con el evento de fin de año del hotel –

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

– Sí – Siguió ella – Dijo que pensó que sería bueno hacer algo diferente a lo de siempre, un evento más informal, con música en vivo, y que quizás tú y los chicos podrían conseguir algún músico que quiera participar –

Seiya no podía salir de su asombro al escuchar la novedad – Vaya, jamás me habría esperado algo como esto de parte de Kenji –

Serena sonrió de lado – Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió –

– ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Preguntó él.

– Que hablaría contigo – Respondió – Para luego avisarle qué pensaste al respecto –

Él meditó un momento sobre el asunto – Bueno, si te soy sincero creo que podría interesarme, tendría qué fijarme qué artistas están disponibles para esa fecha –

– No estás obligado a aceptar si no quieres o estás demasiado ocupado con lo del festival – Agregó ella.

– Si es por lo de Osaka, no habría inconvenientes, después de todo lo que conseguimos avanzar esta semana eso ya está prácticamente marchando solo. Pero sí está el asunto de los preparativos de la boda, aún no hemos pensado en nada y son demasiadas cosas de las que tenemos que ocuparnos… – Serena bajó la mirada tras esas últimas palabras y él notó que se tensionaba aún más – ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó preocupado – ¿Dije algo malo? –

Serena suspiró largamente – Seiya… – Lo miró con determinación – Tenemos que hablar –

Él comenzó a asustarse por su actitud – ¿De nuestra boda? – Preguntó temeroso. Ella asintió – Claro que tenemos que hablar de nuestra boda, es en tan sólo dos meses, al menos creo que eso fue lo que acordamos la última vez que hablamos del asunto ¿verdad? –

– Sí, eso es lo que acordamos – Serena inspiró hondo para tomar valor y poder decirle lo que pensaba – Pero durante estos días sucedieron algunas cosas que me hicieron pensar mucho al respecto y… – Lo miró seria – Quiero que sepas que he cambiado de parecer –

Ahora Seiya empezaba a molestarse – ¿Sobre la fecha? – Serena negó con la cabeza – ¿Sobre nuestro compromiso? – Ella bajó la mirada y Seiya se contuvo para no exasperarse – ¿Y en qué has cambiado de opinión? – Creía poder adivinar lo que sucedía, pero necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara.

Serena siguió hablando con el mismo tono calmado y centrado de siempre – La última vez que discutimos, yo te prometí que no volvería a ocultarte nada ni a mentirte y que confiaría en ti ¿lo recuerdas? –

– Claro que sí, recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras que nos dijimos aquel día –

– Bueno – Carraspeó nerviosa, podía notar que él se estaba enojando y aunque temía su reacción, sabía que no podía echarse atrás y debía decirle con franqueza lo que pasaba – Lo que sucedió fue que después de aquella discusión que tuvimos y durante estos días que he estado sola… He reflexionado sobre muchos asuntos. Me he cuestionado muchas cosas de mí misma, de la vida que llevo, de las decisiones que he tomado en los últimos años, de las cosas que he dejado de lado o a las cuales he renunciado… Y creo que deberíamos considerar qué es lo que realmente queremos hacer, si estamos completamente seguros de emprender juntos algo tan importante como un matrimonio, si no nos estamos precipitando en hacerlo tan pronto, si… –

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Serena? – Seiya ya no pudo ocultar más su malestar – Acabas de decir que cambiaste de parecer y ahora planteas todos estos disparates como si pensaras y te preocuparas por los dos – Estaba realmente enojado, y elevaba cada vez más el tono de su voz – Porque yo no tengo que considerar nada de todo lo que dices, yo estoy plenamente seguro de que quiero casarme contigo. Aquí la que ha cambiado de idea eres tú, y por lo que veo no tienes el valor suficiente para decírmelo directamente –

– Seiya por favor no te alteres – Ella intentó tranquilizarlo – Hablemos con calma –

– ¡Pues si no quieres que me altere deja de hablar con tantos rodeos y dime de una vez qué demonios te pasa! – Exclamó furioso – Porque estás extraña Serena – Intentó suavizar el tono de su voz – Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a que te comportes de manera fría y distante conmigo, esta mañana estás más indiferente que nunca ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – Ella no respondía – ¡Vamos, habla! – Le suplicó impaciente.

Serena soltó un pesado suspiro – No es tan fácil para mí tener que decirte esto… Yo… – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba anteponiendo sus verdaderos deseos a los de él, y le estaba costando mucho más de lo que creía abrirse y sincerarse como quería.

– Serena – La llamó él – Serena mírame – Insistió y ella lo miró – Yo también he estado pensando mucho en nosotros durante esta semana y hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza por más que lo hayamos aclarado en su momento. Y más ahora que de nuevo estamos discutiendo. Así que te voy a pedir que por favor me respondas con completa sinceridad lo que te voy a preguntar – Suspiró con pesar – ¿Aún sientes algo por Darien? – Preguntó con voz entrecortada – Porque en aquella discusión te lo pregunté pero la verdad es que no me quedó del todo claro –

– Eso es un asunto aparte – Quiso evadirse.

– No Serena, no lo es, dejemos de hacernos los distraídos y digamos las cosas como son – La miró con una dura expresión – Jamás lo olvidaste, y por años me hiciste creer que así era. Después de lo que pasó en esa bendita cena, después de que aceptaste que nos casemos dentro de dos meses, creí que estaba todo resuelto, que no tenía nada que temer. Pero ahora que me sales con que has cambiado de parecer ¿qué quieres que te diga? Vuelvo a dudar de todo lo que me dijiste – Hizo una pausa – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en estos días Serena? – Preguntó de nuevo temeroso – ¿Acaso lo viste? ¿Hablaste con él? –

– Sí – Respondió ella intentando retomar el tono calmado – Lo vi el fin de semana pasado, y hablamos mucho –

Seiya ya no podía disimular lo enojado y decepcionado que se sentía con lo que estaba escuchando, y se esperaba lo peor – ¿Se acostaron? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Respondió ella con seguridad – No me acosté con él –

Pero a él no le alcanzaba esa respuesta, estaba seguro de que algo había pasado entre ellos – ¿Se besaron? – Insistió en preguntar. Ella no respondió y otra vez bajó la mirada avergonzada – Maldita sea… – Seiya golpeó la mesa con el puño y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio. Ella enseguida lo siguió y cuando llegó a la habitación vio que estaba guardando ropa y cosas en la maleta que aún no había terminado de desempacar.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó preocupada.

– No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo – Respondió él con voz temblorosa sin casi fijarse en lo que guardaba – Pero ya no aguanto más – La miró con lágrimas en los ojos – No puedo quedarme más aquí, porque ya estoy harto de no ser más que un estorbo para ti, de insistir en algo que no funciona, de esperar que sientas algo por mí y que me elijas como yo te elijo – Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

Serena se acercó a él – Seiya, por favor, tranquilízate – Intentaba consolarlo.

– No puedo Serena – Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – No puedo estar tranquilo después de lo que acabo de confirmar – Y la miró de nuevo – Me engañaste Serena, me traicionaste –

Ella se sentó a su lado – No lo hice Seiya, jamás haría cosa semejante – Tomó su rostro para que la mire – Te habría engañado si te lo hubiera ocultado, pero no lo estoy haciendo, quiero ser sincera contigo, quiero decirte que… –

– ¿Qué me quieres decir? – La interrumpió enojado – ¿Qué cosa Serena? Dilo de una vez por favor – Le suplicó.

– Yo… – Ya no había vuelta atrás, por más doloroso que fuera para él, para los dos, debía decirle le verdad – No quiero casarme contigo… –

– Lo sabía… – Dijo él al ponerse de pie, no soportaba tenerla cerca al escuchar tan duras palabras – Sabía que todo esto era demasiado perfecto para ser real… – Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

– Seiya… – Ella se sentía fatal al verlo en ese estado.

– Hice hasta lo imposible durante todos estos años para lograr que esto funcione, que te enamores de mí… – Siguió él sin dejar de caminar – Y jamás lo conseguí… y ya no puedo más Serena… estoy cansado de esto, de… – Se detuvo y la miró con aflicción – De sentir que no soy suficiente para ti, que no te importo… que nada de lo que te doy alcanza para que me aceptes, para que me ames… – Ella lo miraba con lástima y se sentía peor – Maldición, esto es tan humillante – Dijo al llevarse de nuevo las manos a la cabeza.

Serena se puso de pie y se acercó a él – Eso no es cierto Seiya, tú sí me importas… me importas mucho… –

– Pero no me amas – Dijo él con pesar y volvía a llorar.

– No… no te amo… – Admitió ella – Y no es justo para ninguno de los dos seguir adelante con nuestro compromiso –

– ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –

– Porque me importas, porque te quiero, porque no te mereces estar conmigo cuando yo no soy capaz de darte lo que tú necesitas – Él bajó la mirada – Yo también me esforcé mucho durante estos años para intentar corresponderte, en verdad lo hice… Desde el primer día que estamos juntos… Y aunque no logré enamorarme de ti, igualmente llegué a quererte mucho Seiya, muchísimo… Todo lo que me diste, todo lo que compartimos, ha sido muy valioso para mí… Me hiciste sentir acompañada, cuidada, amada… A pesar de no ser y comportarme como tú esperabas, siempre me aceptaste tal cual soy, con todo lo que tengo, lo bueno y lo no tan bueno y me siento eternamente agradecida contigo por todo eso… – De nuevo tomó su rostro para que la mire – Pero ya no puedo seguir adelante con este compromiso, porque ya no quiero continuar forzando algo que no funciona... –

Seiya poco a poco podía calmarse – ¿Y entonces qué va a pasar con nosotros a partir de ahora? – Ya no lloraba.

– No lo sé con seguridad, creo que… –

– Porque yo no quiero separarme de ti – Aseguró él.

– Seiya… – Suspiró con pesar – Por favor no insistas, no lo hagamos más difícil de lo que ya es –

Él la tomó de las manos – Serena, aún en contra de lo que realmente quiero, acepto que cancelemos el compromiso, que dejemos de lado el asunto de la boda. Quizás tengas razón en que fue una decisión algo precipitada, que debimos estar más seguros al respecto. Pero no quiero que esto se termine tan abruptamente… – Acarició su rostro – Llevamos años juntos, y no quiero perderte… –

– Yo tampoco quiero perderte Seiya, pero esto no ya da para más, entiéndelo – Se alejó de él – Si seguimos juntos sólo conseguiremos lastimarnos, y creo que ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño. Yo… –

– Hagamos lo siguiente – La interrumpió – Yo me voy –

– ¿Adónde irás? – Preguntó preocupada.

– No lo sé, a lo de Taiki o Yaten, eso no tiene importancia – Volvió a su maleta – Esperemos que pase algo de tiempo para calmarnos, para pensar en todo esto y decidir cómo seguimos adelante –

– Pero Seiya, yo ya lo pensé, ya decidí –

– Lo sé, tú ya lo decidiste, pero yo no – Dijo con un duro tono de voz – Al menos ten algo de consideración y permíteme tomar mi propia decisión – Guardó las últimas cosas en la maleta y la puso en el suelo – Porque esto que nos está pasando no sólo te compete a ti, yo también soy parte y necesito elegir qué hacer – Suspiró otra vez y la miró – Entiéndeme tú a mí por favor, no me dejes de lado tan drásticamente, al menos dame la oportunidad para pensar y tomar una decisión –

Ella demoró en volver a hablar – Está bien – Aceptó finalmente – Si necesitas pensar, hazlo… Respetaré tus tiempos si eso es lo que quieres, pero no olvides que yo ya elegí, que no quiero casarme contigo ni continuar con nuestra relación… –

– Yo también quiero elegir – Insistió él – Tengo derecho a hacerlo. Aquí no eres tú sola Serena, somos los dos… –

– Sí, tienes razón – Reconoció ella – Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, tómate el tiempo que necesites –

Seiya tomó la maleta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de salir, se detuvo y volvió a hablar dándole la espalda a Serena – Dile a tu papá que acepto su propuesta. Lo llamaré la semana que viene para acordar una cita con él –

Serena se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero decidió aceptar su decisión – Está bien, le diré – Dijo con frialdad.

– Adiós Serena – Dijo él.

– Adiós Seiya – Dijo ella y lo vio irse.

Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Serena se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Se había esforzado mucho para mantenerse firme y entera mientras hablaba con Seiya, pero por dentro se sentía muy movilizada con lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba completamente segura de todo lo que lo que le dijo, pero no podía negar que también era doloroso para ella. Porque aunque sabía que era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado con respecto a él y su relación, en el fondo lo quería mucho y le dolía saber que lo estaba lastimando. Pero definitivamente lo mejor para los dos era separarse... Y aunque él le había pedido tiempo para pensar y ella había aceptado respetarlo, estaba convencida de lo que elegía y confiaba en que con el paso del tiempo lograría sentirse más aliviada y tranquila por la decisión que había tomado. Porque después de muchos años sin hacerlo estaba dejando de resistirse y pelearse con sus verdaderos deseos y permitiéndose elegir algo sin hacerlo por obligación, sino porque realmente así lo quería…

Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco y dejar de llorar, observó el anillo que tenía en su mano. Y tras recordar lo que acababa de pasar, se lo quitó y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesita de luz. Se puso de pie, inspiró profundamente para terminar de reponerse, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Algunas semanas después, era un viernes al atardecer cuando Darien regresaba a su departamento después de una agitada jornada laboral. Si bien estaba conforme con el trabajo en el centro de rehabilitación, después de mucho insistir con la ayuda y los contactos de Andrew había logrado concertar una entrevista con el director del hospital general donde su amigo trabajaba. Existían grandes posibilidades de quedar efectivo en un cargo en el servicio de traumatología, quizás no como cirujano desde un principio, pero sí en un puesto que lo acercara de nuevo a su especialidad.

Eso le daba mucha satisfacción, ya que después de mucho tiempo estaba logrando reconciliarse con su vocación, y al mismo tiempo todo lo que estaba haciendo le servía para mantener su mente y su tiempo ocupados en algo productivo. Y que además le sirviera para soportar la eterna espera a la que Serena lo sometía… Si bien se mantenían en contacto casi permanentemente, no habían vuelto a verse en mucho tiempo. Y al estar al tanto de la 'separación' con Seiya se sentía cada vez más ansioso con la incierta situación. Ella insistía en que aún las cosas no estaban definitivamente cerradas y concluidas con su ex prometido, y que necesitaba tiempo para lograr que todo acabara de una buena vez en los mejores términos posibles. Y muy en contra de lo que realmente quería, Darien había aceptado respetarla y continuar esperando con paciencia… Pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil…

Apenas entró al departamento se encontró con Andrew y Lita que estaban muy acaramelados en el sofá – Disculpen – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta ignorándolos – Continúen, hagan de cuenta que no estoy – Y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras se servía algo para beber, llegó Andrew a su encuentro y se acercó a él – ¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntaba sobre la entrevista en el hospital – ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? –

Darien suspiró algo molesto ante la eterna actitud paternal de su amigo – Me fue muy bien – Respondió – El lunes me llaman para avisarme si quedé seleccionado –

– Estoy seguro de que quedarás amigo – Dijo Andrew contento mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Darien rió – Eso espero – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banqueta junto al desayunador – Y demoré en regresar porque fui a caminar al parque – Continuó – Necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, tuve una semana muy agotadora y estaba algo estresado –

– Supongo que no sólo hablas de trabajo, porque en ese sentido las cosas están marchando bastante bien – Comentó Andrew, Darien asintió – ¿Qué es entonces lo que te tiene tan 'estresado'? –

– ¿Tú qué crees? –

– Lo mismo de siempre… – Respondió con cierto fastidio – Serena –

Darien suspiró molesto – Me estoy muriendo de la ansiedad, ya no sé qué hacer, qué pensar… Cada vez que hablamos pareciera que todo está bien, que ella no me rechaza, que nos entendemos y queremos lo mismo. Pero después me sale con que le de tiempo para terminar de resolver sus asuntos, que aún no está lista, que tiene que ocuparse de muchas cosas. Y pasan los días, las semanas, y todo sigue igual y yo… Estoy… ¡Volviéndome loco! – Y bebió apurado de su vaso.

Andrew echó a reír al verlo tan desesperado – No estás atravesando una situación muy sencilla que digamos, no vamos a negarlo – Se sentó frente a él – Pero las cosas son así ahora, quizás ella todavía no se sienta del todo segura o tal vez sí, pero creo que está siendo sincera contigo y no quiere aventurarse a hacer nada hasta no cerrar definitivamente su historia con Seiya – Darien lo miró enojado – Y acéptalo, ella debe haber sufrido mucho por tu ausencia durante tantos años, y ahora te toca a ti ser paciente y esperarla –

– Te digo que me estoy ahogando y tú sólo describes el agua – Le reprochó Darien.

– Ofenderme no te servirá de nada – Refutó Andrew.

Darien volvió a suspirar – Entonces estoy en un buen lío… –

– Sí lo estás, sin embargo no dejas de ser afortunado Darien – Dijo Lita desde la puerta de la cocina y los dos la miraron sorprendidos al escucharla – Porque sabes a quién quieres – Agregó mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo abrazaba por la cintura – Y aunque en un punto estoy de acuerdo con Andrew en que debes tener paciencia, también creo que no siempre hay que dejar que las cosas se enfríen o se calmen demasiado. Porque al fin de cuentas ustedes dos han tenido infinidad de impedimentos para estar juntos como querían por más de 8 años – Darien bajó la mirada – ¿No crees que ya pasó demasiado tiempo? Tú la quieres y ella también te quiere, estoy segura de que es así ¿Qué más motivos que esos necesitas para animarte a hacer algo al respecto y recuperarla definitivamente? –

– Pero ella aún se resiste – Dijo Andrew – Ni siquiera lo deja verla – Y los tres se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

Darien reflexionaba sobre todo lo que sus amigos le acababan de decir y se dio cuenta de que ya no soportaba más seguir sosteniendo tanta incertidumbre – Es cierto – Dijo tras una larga pausa – Ambos hemos esperado demasiado… – Se puso de pie – Hablaré con ella y aclararemos esta situación de una buena vez – Y salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Serena estaba en la antesala de un baño frente a un enorme espejo retocando su maquillaje y su peinado. Tenía el cabello recogido y llevaba puesto un delicado vestido de gasa y satén color violeta con corte debajo del busto y finos breteles que dejaban sus hombros casi completamente al descubierto. Esa noche finalmente había llegado el día del evento de fin de año del hotel y estaba por empezar en los próximos minutos.

Mientras repasaba cuidadosamente el reflejo de su imagen, sonó su celular. Lo buscó en su sobre negro, que hacía juego con los altos zapatos que estaba usando, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Darien. Hacía varios días que no hablaban, desde que le había comunicado que Seiya se había ido del departamento y que su compromiso finalmente se había cancelado, las cosas entre ellos dos aún continuaban siendo algo inciertas. Ya que ella le había pedido que esperara a que su situación con Seiya tuviera un cierre claro y definitivo, pero sabía que para él no estaba resultando muy fácil continuar así, incluso para ella misma tampoco lo era… Porque los días pasaban y Seiya seguía evitando volver a hablar con ella…

Inspiró hondo y decidió atender – Hola Darien – Dijo con calma.

– Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo él enseguida.

Serena se asombró aún más al notar cierta tensión en su voz – Bien… – Respondió ella – ¿Tú estás bien? Te noto algo nervioso –

– Serena, necesito hablar contigo – Soltó Darien sin rodeos.

– Ahora no puedo Darien, estoy en el hotel – Se excusó ella – Hoy es el evento de fin de año, ya te lo había dicho –

– Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo, en persona – Serena no supo qué responder – Ya sé que te dije infinidad de veces que no quiero presionarte y que respeto tu necesidad de ir despacio, de esperar a que puedas poner en orden tus asuntos. Pero hace un mes que no te veo y necesito hacerlo, quiero hablar contigo Serena – Insistió Darien.

Serena estaba completamente sorprendida por su repentina actitud – Bueno, si quieres mañana… –

– Mañana no – La interrumpió él impaciente – Tiene que ser hoy, esta misma noche –

– Pero… –

– Nos encontremos en el mirador de la bahía donde nos reuníamos de chicos ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero? –

– Sí… –

– Estaré allí a las 10 – Ella miró su reloj, faltaba poco más de una hora – Y si no te presentas, lo entenderé y no volveré a molestarte – Dijo con determinación.

– Pero Darien –

– Te estaré esperando Serena, adiós – Y cortó la llamada.

Serena se quedó atónita mirando el teléfono intentando comprender la tan breve y contundente conversación que acababan de tener. Hasta que apareció Rei y la hizo regresar a la realidad – Aquí estás Serena lenta – Bromeó al verla – Estaba buscándote por todos lados ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Serena sonrió con soltura – Sí amiga, todo está bien. Sólo vine a retocar un poco mi maquillaje – Y guardó el celular y las pinturas en su sobre.

– Estás preciosa amiga – La piropeó Rei mientras la miraba de arriba abajo – Bueno – La tomó del brazo – Seiya y los chicos me avisaron que ya están por presentar al dúo para que empiecen a tocar ¿Vamos? –

– Vamos – Respondió Serena y juntas se dirigieron hacia el salón principal del hotel donde tendría lugar el evento.

En el lugar ya estaban presentes todos los invitados, muchos de los empleados y algunos huéspedes. Estaban distribuidos en grupos o parejas por todo el salón mientras algunos meseros servían cocteles y bocadillos. Era un ambiente elegante pero informal, tal y como Kenji había pedido que fuera.

De repente algunas luces se atenuaron y la música ambiental dejó de sonar. Y Seiya apareció en el pequeño escenario que había al fondo del salón para presentar a Haruka y Michiru como las invitadas especiales de la noche, sin antes dejar de hacer los agradecimientos pertinentes a los dueños del hotel quienes le habían dado la oportunidad de participar en tan importante ocasión.

Durante la primera parte de su presentación, las artistas hicieron una larga interpretación en piano y violín en la que repasaban algunas obras propias y de otros autores reconocidos. Y tras un breve receso dieron inicio a la segunda parte del show donde alternaban canciones en las que Michiru también cantaba. Como Seiya había dicho, las dos eran unas excelentes profesionales y todos los asistentes estaban muy a gusto.

Mientras las músicas continuaban tocando, Kenji se acercó a Serena que, como buena obsesiva y perfeccionista que era, estaba a un costado del escenario observando y evaluando todo lo que sucedía. Esta era la primera vez que ella también participaba en la organización de este evento, y no quería que se le escapara ningún detalle – Te felicito hija – Le dijo su papá al llegar a su lado – Todo está saliendo espléndidamente bien –

– Gracias papá – Respondió ella satisfecha – Me alegra que te hayas animado a probar hacer algo diferente, todos parecen estar disfrutando mucho de la velada –

– Es cierto, está teniendo una excelente recepción, al menos con los pocos que he conversado he notado que están realmente conformes y cómodos – Y observó por unos instantes a la pareja de músicas que estaban interpretando unas piezas de jazz – Y Seiya se lució con la elección de este dúo. Es una lástima que justo cuando empezaba a caerme mejor las cosas estén mal entre ustedes – Dijo con un duro tono de voz.

– No están mal las cosas – Explicó Serena, y se maldijo a sí misma por haberle contado a su papá lo que sucedía, ya que una vez más se mostraba despreciativo con ella – Sólo estamos distanciados –

– Pero según entiendo cancelaron el compromiso y ya no viven más juntos – Siguió él en actitud descalificativa.

– Sí, es cierto, pero eso no significa que nos estemos llevando mal. Sólo nos tomamos un tiempo para poder decidir qué vamos a hacer – En realidad quien se estaba tomando el tiempo para pensar era Seiya, y de hecho a Serena ya comenzaba a impacientarle tanta espera, siendo que ella ya tenía una decisión tomada hacía rato.

– Tu generación es tan cínica… – Dijo Kenji en tono despectivo – No entiendo cómo funcionan las relaciones entre los jóvenes de hoy. En mis épocas era blanco o negro, o te casabas o no lo hacías. Pero esto de andar probando con la convivencia, separarse, volver a reconciliarse, no es nada más y nada menos que una pérdida de tiempo absoluta y un inútil intento de no querer madurar y comportarse como adultos – Serena optó por no decirle nada, su papá siempre había sido demasiado rígido y conservador sobre estos temas – En fin, sólo espero que tú te sientas bien, tomes la decisión que tomes –

– Gracias papá, es muy considerado de tu parte – Dijo ella con sarcasmo, pero aparentemente Kenji ni se dio por aludido.

– Cambiando un poco de tema – Él volvió a hablar – ¿Sabes algo de Darien? –

– No – Respondió Serena, no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con él al respecto – Hace varias semanas que no lo veo –

– Pues creo que debimos haberlo invitado – Siguió Kenji – Es un gran muchacho y está muy solo, quizás podríamos haberle presentado a alguna de tus amigas o… –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Serena lo miró molesta. Si bien sabía que su papá jamás se había enterado de lo que pasó entre ella y Darien, gracias en gran parte a la complicidad de Ikuko, estaba realmente sorprendida con lo que le estaba diciendo.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó riendo – Sólo estoy diciendo que sería bueno para él encontrar a una buena muchacha con quien sentar cabeza, casarse, formar una familia. Él es profesional, bien parecido, además ya tiene 30 años, me parece que ya es hora de que deje de estar solo ¿no crees? –

Y cuando Serena estuvo a punto de responderle, aparecieron sus amigas, Rei, Mina y Ami, y la conversación se interrumpió – Disculpe señor Tsukino – Dijo Rei mientras tomaba a Serena del brazo – Necesitamos hablar con ella un momento – Y las cuatro chicas se alejaron juntas lo más rápido que pudieron.

– Oigan ¿qué les pasa? – Protestó Serena mientras se soltaba de Rei.

– Amiga – Dijo Mina impaciente – Nosotras estamos al tanto de todo lo que te está pasando últimamente – Explicó – Que ya no quieres estar con Seiya, que te mueres por regresar a los brazos de tu amado Darien, pero… –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – La interrumpió Serena confundida – ¿Por qué me dices esto Mina? –

Y Rei tomó la palabra – Serena, sólo queremos decirte que estamos preocupadas por ti –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque si bien entendemos que tú estás teniendo consideración con Seiya al darle tiempo para procesar lo del compromiso y el regreso de Darien – Continuó Ami – Creemos que ya ha sido suficiente, que debes dejar de querer cuidar a todo el mundo como siempre lo haces y que comiences a ocuparte de ti de una buena vez, de tu verdadera felicidad, de Darien –

– Eso intento – Dijo Serena – En verdad lo intento, pero por favor entiéndanme, no puedo mandar todo al diablo de un día para el otro, estas cosas llevan tiempo, no es fácil separarse y terminar una relación de tantos años. Además… –

– Ay Serena, ya cállate y mira – Mina la tomó de los hombros y la hizo voltear para que viera del otro lado del salón. Serena reconoció a Seiya sentado junto a la barra conversando y riendo distendidamente con una chica, que finalmente pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Ann – ¿Ahora entiendes lo que te estamos diciendo? –

Serena usó todo su autocontrol al máximo exponente para no estallar de rabia – Sólo están platicando – Dijo sin poder disimular su decepción.

– Ay amiga – Protestó Rei – Están coqueteando ¿no lo ves? – Rei tenía razón, claramente se trataba de una evidente escena de coqueteo – Aunque esta vez puedo dar fe de que no fue Ann la que se acercó a él –

– No puedo creer que sean tan chismosas – Les reprochó Serena a las tres.

– ¡Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan cabezadura! – Exclamó Mina molesta – Ya deja de hacerte la superada y condescendiente con él, lo de ustedes se acabó el día que se fue de tu departamento, admítelo de una vez y recupera tu vida –

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mina – Continuó Ami – Serena, durante años no has hecho más que preocuparte por el bienestar de los demás a costa de renunciar a tus propios deseos. Lo hiciste con tu papá, con tu trabajo, ahora lo haces con Seiya ¿No estás cansada de todo esto? ¿No crees que ya es hora de rehacer tu vida? ¿De tomar tus propias elecciones? –

– Claro Serena – Siguió Rei – Ya deja de ser tan indulgente y comprensiva con él, es un grandote importante, que se ocupe él solito de sus dudas o lo que sea que le pase, eso ya no es asunto tuyo –

– Tienen razón chicas – Admitió Serena al fin y todas suspiraron aliviadas al escucharla – Todo tiene un límite, y mi nivel de tolerancia también – Dijo con determinación – Se acabó, definitivamente esto se acabó – Y comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba Seiya.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Darien estaba en el mirador donde le había pedido a Serena que se encontraran para hablar. Mientras contemplaba la bonita vista que tenía enfrente apoyado en la baranda, repasaba en su mente todo lo que horas antes había hablado con Andrew y Lita, y todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, en los últimos años, en toda su vida. Y se sentía cada vez más convencido de que necesitaba darle un nuevo rumbo a su incierta relación con Serena. Y una vez más se replanteaba todas las decisiones que había tomado, todos los errores que había cometido, y se preguntaba qué iba a ser de ellos a partir de ahora. No quería dar todo por perdido ni ceder en su determinación de intentar recuperarla, pero tampoco podía negar que las cosas cada vez eran más difusas e indefinidas entre ellos, a pesar de que Serena no lo rechazaba del todo. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella, poner una vez más todas la cartas sobre la mesa y apostar nuevamente a poner lo mejor de sí para reparar sus errores y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Estaba completamente decidido, se sentía totalmente seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, pero a medida que los minutos transcurrían comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que Serena no aparecía, ni tampoco se había vuelto a comunicar con él. Y aún en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, cuando la llamó él le había advertido que si no se presentaba no volvería a molestarla. Y al mirar la hora en su teléfono y percatarse de que ya eran casi las 11 de la noche, siendo que habían acordado reunirse a las 10, temió que ella ya no llegara…

Suspiró con resignación y decidió irse de allí para regresar a su departamento y continuar con su vida sin ella, asumiendo que ya no valía la pena seguir esperándola. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se acercó a su motocicleta que estaba aparcada junto a una banca. Y cuando estaba colocándose el casco para disponerse finalmente a partir, se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a él. Y antes de poder reaccionar y voltear a ver de quién se trataba, escuchó que lo llamaba – Darien… – Dijo la voz femenina a sus espaldas y al reconocerla sintió que su corazón se detenía...

* * *

**_Ay mi dios... este par de cabezotas me están impacientando cada vez más... ¿Será posible que al fin puedan concretar? Ya no veo las horas de que se reconcilien! Y sé que muchas me odian por cuánto estoy estirando la tan ansiada definición... Pero no se preocupen, en cuatro o cinco caps se sabrá.. Nooo, es broma... ya falta poquito, lo prometo :) Ténganme confianza, y sobre todo mucha paciencia!_**

**_Bueno, aquí va mi respuesta para quienes no tienen cuenta (a las demás les respondo por privado):_**

**_- Guest: Tranquilx amigx que ya Darien no le dará más cabida a Ann, y finalmente parece estar dispuesto a volver a insistir para arreglar definitivamente las cosas con Serena. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión!_**

**_- Kaguya: Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras! Admito que lo de Ann lo saqué de la galera, y lo de Seiya en el cap de hoy también... Pero en el próximo cap entenderemos mejor qué onda hay entre estos dos... Es cierto, esas llamadas son tan lindas... Tanto amor y tanto miedo al mismo tiempo... Yo también muero de ansiedad porque al fin se reconcilien... Pero hay que tener un poquitito más de paciencia... Gracias una vez más por tu entusiasmo y tu interés!_**

**_- Romi: Bienvenida a mi locura, niña! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y repito, la reconciliación ya está cerca... Así que paciennnnncia! Jeje! Gracias por comentar!_**

**_Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y que me dejen sus comentarios! Todo es sumamente bienvenido y valioso para mí, así que agradecida inmensamente estaré al leer sus opiniones!_**

**_Besitos per tutti y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Bueno gente bella, estoy de vuelta, otra vez me dio un ataque de manía y me escribí un nuevo cap de un sólo tirón..._**

**_Espero que en esta ocasión logre compensar un poco el 'estire y afloje' que vengo narrando últimamente... Pero no voy a adelantarles nada sobre lo que les traigo con este nuevo episodio para dejarlos descubrir lo que se viene por ustedes mismos... Así que simplemente los invito a leer el catorce en paz y como siempre les pido POR FAVOR que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció!_**

**_Una sugerencia: Durante estos últimos días he estado escuchando mucha música como es mi costumbre y me reencontré con un precioso disco de George Harrison, que tiene canciones increíbles.. Y aunque ya elegí una muy bonita para usar en el próxima cap, creo que para el final del de hoy encaja a la perfección "_****_Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll)". Así que transcribo un pedacito del tema para que puedan darse cuenta en qué escena elegí ubicarlo. Me gustaría mucho que se tomen el tiempo de buscar la canción y escucharla, es realmente preciosa... Y si lo hacen, cuéntenme por favor qué les pareció!_**

**_Sin más para agregar, los dejo leer! :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Gracias totales a quienes me brindan su apoyo a través de su lectura y sus comentarios!_**

**_Besitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Catorce ::_

Luego de que Haruka y Michiru dieran inicio a su recital, Seiya estaba a un costado del escenario junto a sus hermanos observando y escuchando la presentación de las artistas. Sin haberlo pensado demasiado, él había aceptado la propuesta de Kenji de hacerse cargo de parte de la organización del evento de fin de año del hotel. No tenía idea de porqué lo había hecho, de qué hacía en ese lugar, de porqué seguía evitando a Serena después de haber cancelado el compromiso y haberse ido de su departamento, de para qué insistía en continuar esperando que las cosas se solucionaran cuando sabía muy bien que ya no había nada para salvar…

Quizás lo hacía para sostener inútilmente la ilusión de que aún no la había perdido para siempre, que podrían llegar a estar juntos de nuevo, que ella podría llegar a cambiar de opinión y volver a aceptarlo… Pero los días y las semanas pasaban y nada de eso sucedía, sino todo lo contrario… La observaba con detenimiento del otro lado del escenario y la veía tan diferente, desenvuelta, radiante, sonriente, y sin el anillo de compromiso en su mano…

No había más remedio, lo de ellos se había acabado hacía tiempo, más precisamente el día que Serena se reencontró con Darien… Y aunque le dolía admitirlo, sabía que lo mejor era rendirse y aceptar la realidad tal cual era...

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que demoró en darse cuenta que sus hermanos le estaban hablando – ¡Seiya! – Lo llamó Yaten molesto – ¡Despierta maldita sea! ¡Hace 20 minutos que estás con esa cara de bobo mirando fijamente la nada misma! – Protestó – ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –

Seiya demoró en reaccionar – ¿Qué? –

– ¿Estás bien hermano? – Preguntó Taiki preocupado – Te noto algo tenso –

– Estoy bien – Seiya se hizo el desentendido – Pensaba… pensaba… – Se esforzaba por inventar alguna excusa, aunque sus hermanos estaban al tanto de su situación, no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto con ellos – Pensaba en que me muero por una cerveza – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa – Iré a ver si consigo una, enseguida regreso – Y se alejó de ellos lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse hasta la barra de bebidas que estaba del otro lado del salón.

Cuando llegó llamó al cantinero – ¿Tienes cerveza negra? – Preguntó impaciente, el hombre asintió y enseguida le entregó su pedido. Se sentó en una banqueta de espaldas a la barra y le dio unos cuantos sorbos a su cerveza – Eres la morena más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida… – Le habló en voz alta al vaso que tenía en la mano y al escuchar que alguien junto a él se reía volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

– Esa es la declaración más conmovedora que he oído en mucho tiempo – Bromeó Ann que estaba sentada junto a él.

Seiya también echó a reír – Hola Ann – La saludó con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla – Lo siento, no te había reconocido – Se disculpó – Veo que también te gusta la cerveza negra, qué agradable coincidencia – Comentó al señalar el vaso que ella sostenía.

A Ann le sorprendió que la tratara con tanta soltura, siendo que muy pocas veces había hablado con él – Pues sí… – Dijo con timidez – Me gusta mucho… – Y se sintió una completa tonta al notar que se sonrojaba como una jovencita de preparatoria, jamás se había sentido de esta forma al entablar una conversación con un chico junto a una barra.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Seiya parecía estar a gusto con el encuentro – Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía –

Ann se sentía cada vez más nerviosa – Bien… Estoy bien… – Respondió intentando mostrarse relajada – ¿Tú cómo estás? –

– Si te soy sincero… – Respondió él con un pesado suspiro – Con ganas de que esta noche se acabe y poder huir de aquí –

– Vaya, hace un momento te vi muy entusiasmado y contento presentando al dúo en el escenario – Comentó ella – Y hasta ahora pareciera estar marchando todo muy bien con el evento –

– Sí, es cierto – Siguió él – Pero digamos que yo no encajo en este lugar, jamás había participado de forma alguna con asuntos del hotel y éste no ha sido precisamente el momento más oportuno para hacerlo… – Ann no se atrevió a decir nada – Vamos, no hace falta que simules ignorar de lo que estoy hablando, seguro que el rumor viene circulando hace rato entre todos los empleados ¿verdad? –

Ann carraspeó nerviosa, no dejaba de asombrarle lo abierto y confianzudo que se comportaba Seiya con ella, era como si se conocieran de siempre, y sólo habían intercambiado palabra en contadas ocasiones – No sé a qué te refieres – Intentó evadirse y bebió apurada de su vaso.

Seiya sonrió de lado y la observaba detenidamente, al contrario de todo lo que alguna vez había escuchado de ella, que era una seductora empedernida y que se le insinuaba a todo hombre que se le cruzaba en su camino, con él jamás se había comportado de esa forma. Sino todo lo contrario, se mostraba como una chica algo tímida y amigable, como ahora, y sin entender porqué, al estar con ella podía sentirse tan cómodo como si la conociera de toda la vida.

– Serena canceló el compromiso – Soltó él sin rodeos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué se atrevía a hablar con tanta calma sobre el asunto.

Ann alzó la vista de su vaso y lo miró – Lo siento… – Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Él también sonrió al escucharla, podía notar que ella estaba siendo realmente sincera y tuvo la necesidad de seguir hablando sobre lo que le pasaba – Yo también lo siento… – Y suspiró largamente – Y me está costando demasiado aceptarlo… – Continuó – Yo creía que era la chica de mis sueños, la persona indicada, que era correspondido y que no existía nadie más para mí… Pero recién ahora puedo darme cuenta de que yo mismo me engañé por años creyendo que todo eso era verdad… Y he estado tan equivocado… –

– Creo poder comprender cómo te sientes… – Dijo ella – Verás, cuando me separé de mi esposo, estuvo muy deprimido los primeros tiempos, porque fui yo la que decidió terminar la relación y dejarlo, él no quería que nos separemos… Pero algunos meses después me lo encontré un día de casualidad en la calle acompañado de una chica… Lo vi tan feliz, tan enamorado, jamás se había comportado de esa forma conmigo, en gran parte porque yo tampoco lo hacía… Y yo me alegré tanto por él, en verdad lo digo, fue muy gratificante saber que había sido capaz de rehacer su vida con alguien que realmente lo valorara y lo amara como se merecía… – Hizo una corta pausa para volver a beber y continuó – Sé que es muy duro atravesar un rompimiento cuando no es lo que tú quieres… Pero creo que debes confiar en que con el paso del tiempo podrás reponerte y hasta conocer a alguien más… –

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó él con incredulidad.

– Sí, estoy segura de que sí – Dijo ella con convicción – Como dice el dicho "siempre hay un roto para un descosido" – Ambos rieron – Además creo que eres una gran persona Seiya. Eres transparente, sensible, respetuoso, solidario… –

– Gracias por tan halagadoras palabras – Dijo él riendo y Ann volvió a sonrojarse, lo cual lo enterneció de una forma muy especial – Brindemos por eso entonces – Agregó alzando su vaso – Porque cada 'roto' pueda encontrar su 'descosido' – Ambos volvieron a reír y chocaron sus vasos.

Y sin tener más noción de donde estaban ni del paso del tiempo, los dos se compenetraron en una larga plática intercambiando bromas y risas, sintiéndose muy cómodos y a gusto con su compañía. Hasta que de repente notaron la presencia de alguien frente a ellos – Disculpen que los interrumpa –

Al reconocer su voz, Seiya sintió como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua helada encima – Se… Serena… – Balbuceó nervioso al verla y darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo totalmente inapropiado en un momento y lugar inoportunos.

Serena sonreía con total naturalidad, pero era evidente que se estaba controlando para no estallar de rabia – Buenas noches Ann – Se dirigió a ella con cordialidad – En verdad lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito hablar con él un momento – Ann estaba petrificada en su asiento y sólo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza – Con permiso – Dijo Serena al tomar a Seiya del brazo y caminar con él para alejarse de ahí.

Salieron del salón lo más rápido que pudieron y mientras atravesaban un pasillo que dirigía a unas oficinas no emitieron sonido alguno. Serena estaba que explotaba de furia, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, y Seiya estaba aterrorizado imaginándose lo que le esperaba…

Entraron a una de las oficinas y apenas Serena cerró la puerta tras de sí Seiya comenzó a sentirse más nervioso todavía al verla que se acercaba a él con una mirada llena de enojo y decepción – Lo siento bombón, sólo estaba… – Intentó explicarle mientras se frotaba el brazo con la mano donde Serena le había clavado las uñas mientras caminaban.

Pero ella no le dio tiempo a decir más nada y cuando estuvo frente a él le dio una tremenda bofetada – No me vuelvas a decir bombón – Sentenció enfadada – No puedo creerlo Seiya – Comenzó a protestar caminando de un lado a otro – No lo puedo creer –

– Serena, por favor déjame explicarte, sólo estábamos conversando, Ann es una buena amiga que… –

– ¡Cállate Seiya y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir! – Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo con una dura expresión – Lo que no puedo creer es cómo pude llegar a ser tan estúpida – Él la miró sorprendido – Durante estas semanas no he hecho más que tenerte consideración, de tenerte toda la paciencia del mundo – Le reprochó – Me he preocupado por ti, esperando a que te sintieras mejor para poder volver a hablar con calma y darle un cierre a nuestra relación en los mejores términos posibles, como debe ser, como adultos, como es lo más correcto y adecuado. Pero… – Estaba fuera de sí, pero se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquila y firme.

Seiya intentó acercarse a ella – Serena, no es lo que tú piensas, yo… –

– ¡No me importa! – Gritó ella más enojada y él se detuvo – ¡No quiero que me expliques nada, no me interesa lo que haces o dejas de hacer con tu vida! ¡Porque tú ya no tienes más nada que ver conmigo Seiya! ¡Lo nuestro se terminó el día que te fuiste de mi departamento! – Él bajó la mirada y Serena inspiró profundo para no volver a explotar – Lo que me molesta, lo que me enoja y me enfurece – Retomó su discurso y su deambular – Es lo obstinada y testaruda que fui al creer que era mi responsabilidad, mi obligación hacerme cargo de ti y de lo que te pasa, de querer cuidarte y respetar tus tiempos como si fueras un niñito indefenso, como si me correspondiera tenerte clemencia y consideración absoluta tras haber cancelado nuestro compromiso – Se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo – Y no es así, ahora puedo darme cuenta de que no tengo porqué hacerlo – Volvía a elevar el tono de su voz.

– Serena… – Seiya intentó volver a hablar.

– ¡Te dije que te calles! – Lo cortó ella furiosa – Me pasé años intentando ser y comportarme como tú esperabas, como tú te lo merecías, esforzándome por sentir por ti algo del amor que tú me tenías, de retribuirte tu apoyo, tu compañía, todo lo que me dabas. Pero jamás lo conseguí – Soltó un pesado suspiro – Y si quieres intentar acercarte a otra persona o lo que sea que tengas ganas de hacer, hazlo. Eres plenamente libre de hacerlo, no pienso interferir de forma alguna. Porque yo no te amo – Otra vez subía el tono de voz – No quiero estar más contigo, lo nuestro se acabó ¡se terminó! ¡Acéptalo Seiya, y ya déjame en paz! – Volvía a gritar – ¡Ten algo de dignidad por dios! ¿Para qué torturarte pidiéndome más tiempo? ¿Para qué insistir en sostener lo insostenible? ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Si es evidente que ya no hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Ya no más! –

– Lo sé… – Admitió él – Tienes razón Serena, se acabó… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Y fue muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que me des tiempo para pensar. Cuando en realidad lo único que hice fue resistirme en dejarte ir, en aceptar que ya no estamos más juntos, y… – Y no pudo seguir hablando.

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Seiya con la mirada baja esforzándose por no llorar y Serena observándolo con lástima.

Ella volvió a suspirar dando por sentado que ya no había más nada para decir, pero antes de irse se acercó a él y volvió a hablar ya más calmada – Ésta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que al fin me atrevo a ocuparme de mí, de lo que yo quiero, de lo que realmente necesito para intentar volver a ser feliz… – Seiya la miró sorprendido al escucharla tan segura de lo que decía – Porque por años no he hecho más que dedicarme a ser como todo el mundo esperaba que sea – Continuó Serena – A cubrir las expectativas y las exigencias de los demás, dejando de lado mis propios deseos, renunciando a todo lo que quería para no defraudar a nadie. Y lo único que conseguí fue defraudarme a mí misma – Ahora su voz se quebraba – Y no he hecho más que sentirme sola y vacía por dentro – Dijo al llevarse una mano a su pecho – Y ya no puedo seguir así, no quiero – Negaba con la cabeza y no dejaba de verlo fijamente a los ojos – Necesito reencontrarme con quien realmente soy, necesito recuperar algo de lo que fui, algo de todo lo que perdí, necesito sentir que soy capaz de construir mi verdadera felicidad. Y si sigo pendiente de ti y de todo el mundo como siempre lo he hecho, jamás lo conseguiré – Soltó un nuevo suspiro y buscó algo en su sobre – Ya estoy cansada de todo esto… Ya no estoy dispuesta a darte más nada, ni tiempo, ni espacio, ni nada. Se acabó – Dijo con determinación y tomó su mano para devolverle el anillo de compromiso que acababa de sacar de su sobre – Tenía planeado tener esta conversación contigo una vez que acabara el evento de esta noche, esperar a que todos se fueran y pedirte que hablemos tranquilos – Seiya miraba el anillo en su mano y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar – Pero ya estoy harta de esperar – Siguió Serena – Y nosotros ya no tenemos más nada de qué hablar – Se encaminó hacia la puerta – Adiós Seiya – Y salió golpeando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Serena se quedó inmóvil en el medio del pasillo por unos instantes repasando en su mente todo lo que al fin se había atrevido a decirle a Seiya. Y se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan aliviada y ligera por dentro al sacarse semejante peso de encima después de sostener por años algo que nunca en realidad había querido para su vida. Inconscientemente una gran sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, se sentía liberada, tranquila, como hacía tanto no lo experimentaba. Y decidió que ya era hora de escuchar su corazón y arriesgarse a buscar y luchar por su verdadera felicidad…

Y sin decirle nada a nadie ni despedirse de sus amigas, salió del hotel lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó a la calle, miró la hora en su celular y temió que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no quiso pensar en que lo era y tomó el primer taxi que pasó por ahí. Y mientras se dirigía hacia el mirador donde Darien le había dicho que estaría esperándola, recordó las palabras que Rei le dijo la última vez que hablaron:

_"Río de felicidad amiga, porque te veo y reconozco a la verdadera Serena, a la chica apasionada, sensible y decidida que hace tanto llevas escondida tras ese aspecto tan frío y duro que sostuviste por años… Qué bueno que Darien haya regresado… Sin dudas es al amor de tu vida… No renuncies a él Serena… Cancela ese compromiso y recupera tu vida, lucha por lo que realmente quieres, por tu felicidad… Estás a tiempo de hacerlo… "_

* * *

Cuando llegó a la bahía, recién se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mismo lugar que Darien le había indicado al ver que el taxi se alejaba, y echó a reír al notar que había actuado de forma despistada y atropellada como cuando era chica. Cuando logró ubicarse, supo que no estaba tan lejos del mirador como creía y se dirigió hacia allá.

Caminó varios metros y buscaba con la mirada hacia todas las direcciones para intentar encontrar a Darien. Y lo reconoció cerca de la calle junto a su motocicleta. Al verlo sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban. Inspiró hondo para tomar valor y se acercó a él – Darien… – Lo llamó cuando estuvo cerca – Él parecía no haberla escuchado, pero después de unos cortos segundos, que para ella resultaron una eternidad, finalmente volteó para verla – Hola… – Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Darien estaba muy serio – Hola Serena… – Dijo con voz dura.

Ella se sintió algo incómoda al notarlo tan tenso – Espero… – Carraspeó nerviosa para suavizar su voz y hablar con claridad – Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde… –

Él dejó su casco sobre la moto y se acercó unos pasos mirando su reloj – Llegaste casi una hora tarde – Señaló – Ya empezaba a preocuparme – Y su rostro se tensaba aún más.

Serena sentía que se rompía por dentro al ver su expresión de reproche – Lo siento… – Dijo avergonzada y bajó la mirada – Estaba ocupada resolviendo unos asuntos importantes – Explicó.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó él – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – Serena lo miró confundida – ¿Acaso se trata de Seiya? ¿Volviste con él? –

– No Darien – Respondió con firmeza – Ya se terminó, definitivamente – Pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía moverse. Sólo lo miraba a los ojos intentando transmitirle su seguridad.

Darien la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, y su expresión comenzó a cambiar. Se acercó más y cuando estuvo frente a ella esbozó una leve pero cálida sonrisa mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Estás muy bonita esta noche princesa… – Se acercó un poco más – Tenía ganas de verte… – Y sin poder resistirse, la abrazó con fuerza – Temía tanto que ya no llegaras… –

Y en ese preciso instante, al igual que como se sintió la vez que la abrazó en el hotel, Serena supo que era entre sus brazos donde podía volver a sentirse en su hogar, a salvo y en paz…

Darien la mecía con calma y acariciaba su cabello con ternura – ¿Te sientes bien? Estás temblando – Dijo preocupado al separarse un poco sin soltar el abrazo.

– Estoy bien… – Dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa – Sólo tengo algo de frío… – Y se frotó los brazos con las manos.

Darien sonrió enternecido al verla tan indefensa y se quitó su saco – Permíteme – Dijo mientras la cubría con la prenda para abrigarla.

– Pero sólo tienes una camisa – Dijo ella preocupada – Te hará frío si te quedas así –

– Descuida princesa, así estoy bien – Y después de que Serena terminó de ponerse el saco, se acercó más a ella – Déjame ayudarte – Y lentamente comenzó a prender uno a uno los botones y acomodar el cuello de la prenda para poder cubrirla lo más que pudiera. Y cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos acercó su mano a su rostro para acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Serena se estremeció entera al tenerlo tan cerca – Darien… – Susurró en un suspiro.

Él esquivó su mirada y retrocedió unos pasos – Serena… tenemos que hablar… –

– Lo sé… – Serena sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil volver a encontrarse con él, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y también a decirle lo que le pasaba – Por eso estoy aquí –

Permanecieron callados por largo rato, mirándose a los ojos, sintiéndose asustados, preocupados, temiendo tener que enfrentar de una buena vez lo que por tantos años no se habían atrevido a hacer. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podían mantener más esta eterna incertidumbre e indefinición que se empecinaron en sostener durante los últimos días, los últimos años.

Darien suspiró largamente y caminó hacia la baranda del mirador. Ella fue tras él y se apoyó en la baranda a su lado. Siguieron callados por unos instantes más, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder sincerarse como lo necesitaban. Contemplaban la vista de la bahía, era una hermosa noche de luna llena, las estrellas y las resplandecientes luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua formando una increíble y melancólica postal frente a ellos.

Tras soltar un nuevo suspiro, Darien comenzó a hablar – Serena… Es muy difícil para mi tener que decirte esto pero… Desde aquella noche que estuve en tu departamento, no he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijimos, en… en lo que pasó y… – Hacía largas pausas entre frase y frase, y Serena podía percibir en su voz mucho miedo, mucha angustia. Y se esforzaba por no interrumpirlo y permitirle hablar todo lo que necesitara – Yo entiendo que aún estés enojada conmigo por lo que hice en el pasado, por haberte ocultado cosas, por haberte abandonado, pero… Aunque no niego que en gran parte es por mi culpa que todo haya terminado tan mal entre nosotros, yo también estoy… – Suspiró con pesar – De cierta forma yo también me siento un poco decepcionado con cómo se dieron las cosas, con que tú… – Y la miró con una clara expresión de profundo dolor – No tengo intenciones de hacerte un reproche o algo por el estilo, al menos a esta altura de las circunstancias creo que no tiene mucho sentido hacerlo, pero… – Le costaba tanto decirle lo que pensaba, temía que ella no lo entendiera, que malinterpretara sus palabras. Pero necesitaba con desesperación aclarar las cosas con ella lo antes posible.

– Tienes razón Darien… Yo también me equivoqué… – Reconoció ella y Darien se sorprendió al escucharla – Durante años te exigí cosas que yo misma no estaba dispuesta a hacer… – Bajó la mirada avergonzada – Siempre te pedí y esperé que regresaras, que dejaras de lado tus prioridades, tu profesión para que estés conmigo como yo quería… Pero jamás fui capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti… y lo lamento… –

– Serena… – Darien estaba completamente desconcertado con lo que escuchaba, jamás esperó que ella reconociera que también se había equivocado.

Ella volvió la vista al paisaje y continuó – Nunca me detuve a pensar en cómo te sentías, para comprenderte aunque sea un poco… – También hacía largas pausas mientras hablaba – Y ahora sé que debió haber sido muy duro para ti estar tan lejos, esforzándote por cumplir tu sueño de ser médico y afianzarte en tu profesión para poder tener algo sólido y verdadero en tu vida… – Bajó otra vez la mirada – Cuando fuimos amigos llegué a conocerte tan bien y siempre supe que eras alguien especial… Conocí tu historia, supe cuánto habías sufrido siendo tan joven, que habías estado muy solo desde niño y que no debió haber sido nada fácil para ti atravesar todo lo que viviste… – Suspiró de nuevo – Y recién mucho tiempo después de haber perdido a mi mamá, pude entenderte al fin… Yo me he sentido muy sola desde que ella murió… – Y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – Y me imagino que tú también te has sentido así… –

Darien no podía creer lo que oía. Ella estaba siendo sincera como jamás habría imaginado que lo haría, y en sus palabras podía percibir que lo comprendía, que lo aceptaba, que era capaz de perdonarlo. Y se sintió tan movilizado que no pudo volver a hablar por unos instantes, pero debía hacerlo – Sí, es cierto, así me he sentido por años… – Admitió y volvió a mirar el paisaje – Y siempre creí que aferrándome a mi trabajo podría sentirme seguro, pero jamás lo logré… Y por eso regresé y te busqué, porque estaba perdido, porque mi vida estaba hundida, no tenía la entereza y estabilidad que tanto buscaba, porque ya no quería seguir viviendo así… – La miró de nuevo – Porque me di cuenta de que sólo contigo podía sentirme completo… Pero… – Volvió a callarse y a bajar la mirada. Estaba diciéndole cosas que por años había callado, y sabía que esta conversación sería definitoria para los dos…

La tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta la banca que estaba cerca. Ambos se sentaron y Darien retomó su relato sin soltar la mano de Serena – Durante estas últimas semanas que no nos vimos… – Continuó – Que sólo hablábamos por teléfono por 5 minutos… Finalmente entendí que lo mejor es que aceptemos que nosotros… – Apretó su mano con fuerza – Que quizás no estamos pudiendo manejar nuestra relación de la mejor manera, que… Que sólo hemos elegido tomar rumbos muy diferentes en nuestras vidas, que sólo nos ocupamos de priorizar nuestros intereses personales y que… Tal vez nuestro tiempo ya pasó… – Y la miró con aflicción, con miedo y desesperación.

Serena sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver su expresión. Ambos habían sufrido demasiado, y era muy duro para los dos asumir lo que sucedía – Es verdad, todo lo que dices es cierto… – También apretaba la mano de Darien con fuerza – Yo por mi parte sólo me empeciné en obedecer las exigencias de mi papá, en dedicarme a una carrera y un trabajo que en realidad no deseaba, sólo para comportarme como él esperaba que lo hiciera… Y lo único que hice fue enfocarme en llevar una vida que no tenía nada que ver contigo, a costa de renunciar a ser yo misma, a renunciar a mi sueños, a renunciar a ti… Y estoy tan arrepentida… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Perdóname… Perdóname Darien… – Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – Perdóname por haber dejado pasar nuestro tiempo… Por odiarte y resentirme contigo todos estos años… –

Darien se esforzaba por contener sus propias lágrimas – Yo también necesito que me perdones Serena… – Y acarició su rostro – Fui muy injusto contigo, conmigo mismo, al no atreverme a regresar a tiempo… Al no haber tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentar la vida contigo… Para estar a tu lado cuando me necesitabas, para cuidarte, para acompañarte y… – Y sin poder resistirse más la abrazó con fuerza – Gracias… Gracias por haber venido… necesitaba tanto volver a verte… –

Ella lloraba refugiada en su pecho – Yo también quería verte Darien… –

– Porque te extraño Serena… Te extraño tanto… – Y permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por largo rato. Y podían darse cuenta de que estar juntos de nuevo era lo que realmente necesitaban, lo que en verdad deseaban, y que no podían ni querían volver a separarse. Y al fin estaban logrando soltar las heridas y el dolor que por tantos años los atormentó… Darien se alejó un poco y volvió a acariciar el rostro de Serena con delicadeza – ¿Tú me extrañas? – Le preguntó temeroso. Ella asintió más tranquila y él sonrió con calma – Quiero… Quiero volver a verte siempre… Quiero volver a verte toda mi vida… –

Serena volvía a llorar conmovida por sus palabras – Darien… –

– Y sé que te lastimé demasiado y que es muy probable que lo vuelva a hacer… Y tú también lo harás… – Ambos sonrieron – Pero sé que si nos equivocamos podremos aprender a cambiar… – Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y volvió a abrazarla – Yo cambié mucho gracias a ti… Gracias a todo lo que vivimos juntos… –

– Yo también cambié por ti Darien… Y aún tengo mucho más por aprender, pero… – Volvió a mirarlo de frente – Jamás pude sentirme con nadie como me he sentido contigo... Nunca había sido así de libre como lo fui a tu lado… – Su voz volvía a quebrarse – Porque en las pocas ocasiones que pudimos estar juntos como queríamos… Y ahora que estoy de nuevo entre tus brazos siento… – Y lloraba con tanta intensidad que le costaba seguir hablando.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Darien temeroso mientras tomaba su rostro para que lo mire – ¿Qué sientes? –

– Siento… – Gimoteaba – Siento que… Que quiero estar cerca de ti… todo el tiempo… –

– Serena… –

Ella poco a poco podía volver tranquilizarse y aminorar su llanto – Hasta esta noche vivía mi vida como si lo supiera todo… Como creía que debía hacerlo, pero… – Acarició el rostro de Darien con dulzura – Cuando llegué aquí y te vi… Fue como si de pronto una luz me golpeara y me hiciera despertar… Ahora puedo ver todo con claridad… Esa luz que me ayuda a abrir los ojos eres tú Darien… Y creo que aún no es tarde… Que aún podemos hacer algo para reparar lo nuestro… para estar juntos de nuevo… Yo… – Apoyó su frente en la de él y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Él no dejaba de acariciarla – ¿En verdad crees eso Serena? ¿Piensas que nuestro tiempo aún no pasó? ¿Que podemos volver a intentarlo? – Preguntó otra vez temeroso, necesitaba estar seguro de lo que escuchaba, que ella se lo confirmara.

Serena se separó un poco y abrió los ojos – Sí Darien… – Dijo con una leve sonrisa – Estoy segura de que quiero intentarlo… Necesito… – Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Necesito volver a ocuparme de mí, de mis sueños, de intentar ser feliz de nuevo… de estar contigo Darien… – Él también sonreía – Tú eres mi sueño… Siempre fuiste tú… ¿Crees que estamos a tiempo de volver a intentarlo? –

Darien agrandó su sonrisa – ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué importa el tiempo? Si al fin de cuentas no existe, el tiempo es lo que cada uno quiere hacer con él, y nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante… – Ambos reían emocionados y no dejaban de acariciase – Y lo vamos a intentar… Haremos que funcione… –

– Estar contigo es lo que más deseo en el mundo… – Cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca – No quiero perderte… – Susurró casi rozando sus labios con su boca – No soportaría perderte de nuevo… No… –

Darien volvió a sonreír – Serena… – Susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su nariz acercándose cada vez más a su boca – Princesa… – Y sin poder contenerse más la besó... Llevó sus manos a su cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y acariciarla delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos. Y ella respondía de igual forma acariciando suavemente su cuello y su cabello sin prisa. No fue un beso apasionado, tampoco casto, pero con este beso podían demostrarse que volvían a elegirse, que deseaban estar juntos de nuevo y no querían apresurarse, no lo necesitaban... Se acariciaban alternada y suavemente con sus labios y no llegaron a pasar a besos más intensos. Sin embargo era un beso sencillamente perfecto… Y lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron...

Serena lentamente se separó de él y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Darien también sonrió sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y acariciarla por la espalda con calma. Ella acarició su rostro una vez más y volvió a acomodar su rostro sobre su pecho soltando un largo suspiro. Él la abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Y así se quedaron por largo rato. Y se sentían tranquilos, aliviados, en paz…

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Darien volvió a hablar – Aquella vez que te llamé para decirte que había decidido quedarme en EEUU y dedicarme a mi profesión, lo hice porque me había preguntado infinidad de veces cómo podría ser nuestro futuro si seguíamos eligiendo lo que hacíamos en ese entonces. Y no pude encontrar una respuesta que me llevara a algo en común para los dos... Pero míranos ahora… Aquí estamos en el mismo lugar donde hace 8 años te dije que me iría y te dejaría… Sólo que esta vez sabemos y reconocemos sin miedo lo que queremos… –

Serena suspiró largamente – Esto es lo que hay… esto es lo que somos… y aunque no sea perfecto, sé que es real… Y me siento feliz… –

– ¿Por qué dices que no es perfecto? – Preguntó él.

Ella lo miró de frente – Bueno… ahora que lo pienso mejor… – Acariciaba el cuello de su camisa – Creo que tú sí eres perfecto para mí… – Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Darien sonrió halagado – Claro que soy perfecto, gracias por notarlo – Bromeó y ambos rieron.

– Y también eres un presumido y un arrogante… – Dijo ella al darle un corto beso en los labios.

Él volvió a reír – Y tú eres una testaruda y una orgullosa… – Le devolvió el beso.

– ¡Oye! – Serena lo golpeó en el pecho simulando estar enojada.

Darien la abrazó – Gracias… Gracias princesa… – Dijo en un suspiro – Gracias por haber venido esta noche, por darme una nueva oportunidad… Y aunque sé que aún hay mucho por procesar, que quizás no hemos estado listos para volver a estar juntos durante mucho tiempo… Me siento tan bien al haber podido hablar contigo como lo hicimos, sin nada que nos interrumpa, sin pretextos, sin simulacros, sin estrategias, simplemente estando juntos… – Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – De nuevo estás temblando – Dijo preocupado y la tomó de las manos – Mejor vámonos ¿quieres? Está haciendo mucho frío – Ella asintió y los dos se pusieron de pie – Vamos, yo te llevo –

Caminaron hasta la motocicleta tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron Darien tomó el casco y se lo colocó a Serena – A ver, con cuidado – Después de asegurar el casco y acomodar el saco que ella tenía puesto, echó a reír al verla – Eres toda una Chiba – Bromeó.

Ella también reía – Una mini Chiba querrás decir – Dijo al sacudir las mangas del saco que le bailaban en los brazos.

– Te ves adorable – Dijo él al volver a tomar su mano y besarla en la palma.

– Lo sé – Dijo ella guiñando un ojo con picardía y los dos volvieron a reír.

Ambos se subieron a la moto, Darien la tomó de nuevo de las manos para hacer que rodeara su cintura con sus brazos – Aférrate fuerte princesa, no quiero que te caigas – Puso en marcha la moto y partieron rumbo al departamento de Serena.

Durante el trayecto él podía sentir como por momentos Serena lo abrazaba con fuerza y reposaba su cuerpo y su rostro contra su espalda. Y cada vez que podía él acariciaba sus manos con ternura. Volver a estar de esta forma con ella era como revivir su pasado, uno de aquellos tantos momentos que compartieron de chicos, cuando eran amigos, cuando se veían a diario y salían a hacer cientos de cosas juntos. Serena era su mejor amiga, su princesa, el amor de su vida… Y al fin la había recuperado…

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio donde vivía Serena, ambos bajaron de la moto y Darien la acompañó hasta la entrada para despedirla – Gracias por traerme… – Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa y le devolvía el casco.

– Fue un placer… – Dijo él haciendo una leve reverencia.

Serena rió y miró la hora en su teléfono mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa – Bueno… es algo tarde y… – Ninguno de los dos había demostrado o insinuado que continuarían juntos el resto de la noche, pero creyó que quizás todo lo que habían hablado había sido demasiado intenso y tendrían que esperar a estar más tranquilos y seguros para volver a encontrarse…

– Descuida Serena – Dijo Darien con una tranquila sonrisa – Mañana hablamos de nuevo y acordamos para vernos ¿sí? – Ella asintió – Adiós princesa… Qué descanses… –

Darien quiso acercarse para despedirla con un beso en la frente, pero de manera totalmente inesperada Serena lo tomó del rostro con las manos y lo besó en los labios con tanta intensidad que no lo dejó titubear. Darien, completamente sorprendido por su reacción, no dudó en corresponderle y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para estrecharla a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera. Serena abrazó el cuello de Darien con sus brazos e instantáneamente los besos pasaron de ser delicados y dulces a demandantes y abrasadores. Se besaban y acariciaban de tal forma que el calor y el deseo intensos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, y con cada beso y cada caricia se lo demostraban…

_._

_"Let it roll across the floor..._

_Through the hall and out the door..._

_To the fountain of perpetual mirth..._

_Let it roll for all it's worth... Let it roll..."_

_._

Lentamente Serena comenzó a suavizar los besos y las caricias. Se separó un poco para poder mirarlo y Darien demoró en volver a abrir los ojos. Ella sonrió seductora – Adiós mi príncipe… – Le dio un corto y último beso en los labios y se alejó de él para entrar al edificio. Darien la seguía con la mirada y antes de cerrar la puerta, Serena volteó de nuevo y lo miró de manera provocativa – Qué descanses… – Dijo al morderse el labio inferior y finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Darien permaneció atónito tras tan intensa despedida. No despegaba la mirada de la puerta por donde Serena había desaparecido. Y después de unos minutos o unas horas, estaba tan descolocado y desorientado por lo que acababa de pasar que no registraba más ni el tiempo ni el espacio reales, sacudió la cabeza para soltar las sensaciones que había experimentado con esos besos y volver a recuperar algo de lucidez.

Miró el casco que tenía en las manos, las llaves de su moto y la puerta del edificio alternadamente intentando comprender lo que sucedía. Sabía que acababan de reconciliarse como hacía tanto deseaban poder hacerlo, pero hasta hacía unos instantes creía que los dos ya habían dicho y hecho más que suficiente por esta noche para demostrarse que querían volver a estar juntos. Pero… ¿Había sido realmente suficiente? ¿En verdad era necesario esperar hasta el día siguiente para verse de nuevo? No, definitivamente no. Ya habían esperado demasiado, debían estar juntos como realmente querían, era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de dormir solo esa noche… Así que sin pensar ni dudar más al respecto, se encaminó con paso firme hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio de Serena.

* * *

**_Ay ay ayyyyy.. Esto venía demasiado 'tranquilo' para ser cierto... Como que de repente las temperaturas subieron y parece que se viene la miel se viene... Pero habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber qué va a pasar con estos tortolitos... muajajaja!_**

**_Aquí va mi respuesta a mi estimada Kaguya: Querida mía, si pensabas que Serena era lenta, hoy le tocó a Darien! Jaja! Al final actualicé pronto, así que espero que estés contenta :) Gracias miles por tu entusiasmo y tu interés de siempre! Ojalá que hayas disfrutado de este cap._**

**_Bueno gente, nos leemos la próxima! Espero sus comentarios!_**

**_Se les quiereeeee! Besotototes!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	15. Capitulo 15

**_Hola gente bellaaa! Cómo están? Espero que super bien!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta antes de lo que creía actualizando mi amada locurita con un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión les traigo la continuación de la reconciliación de nuestros adorados tortolitos, pero no quiero adelantarles mucho para dejarlos descubrir y disfrutar tranquilos lo que se viene... Así que simplemente los invito a leer el quince en paz y como siempre les pido que POR FAVOR no dejen de decirme qué les pareció!_**

**_Una sugerencia: Como les dije en el cap anterior, elegí una muy bonita canción del gran y virtuosísimo George Harrison para usar en este episodio, se trata de "Let it down" (en versión acústica). Y en una parte del cap transcribo algunos fragmentos sueltos de la letra que Darien los menciona en castellano. Les recomiendo mucho que se tomen el tiempo de buscarla y escucharla para complementarla a la lectura, es realmente preciosa... Y si lo hacen, cuéntenme por favor qué les pareció!_**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar por ahora, los dejo leer y disfrutar de este intenso y emotivo cap! :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Gracias nuevamente a quienes me brindan su apoyo a través de su lectura y sus comentarios!_**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Quince ::_

Después de decidir dejar de lado cualquier resto de miedo o inseguridad que había sentido antes de encontrarse con Serena en el mirador y luego de haber acordado darle un nuevo inicio a su relación, Darien se encaminó hacia la entrada de la torre donde ella vivía para buscarla y estar juntos como realmente quería.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta alguien se le adelantó y le abrió desde adentro – Buenas noches, joven Darien – Dijo Artemis al saludarlo con una cordial sonrisa.

Darien se detuvo apenas lo vio – Ho… hola Artemis – No sabía si preocuparse, avergonzarse o huir despavorido.

– La señorita Serena ya debe estar en su departamento – Volvió a hablar Artemis con total naturalidad – ¿Quiere que le anuncie que usted está aquí? –

Darien seguía inmóvil frente a la puerta – No gracias, subo directamente – Dijo un poco más tranquilo.

– ¿Quiere sorprenderla...? – Preguntó Artemis con una sonrisa pícara.

– Algo así… – Respondió Darien algo confundido, no terminaba de entender la actitud de Artemis.

– Bien, adelante – Artemis abrió más la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Darien fue directamente hacia el ascensor – Espere joven Darien – Él volteó – ¿Va a dejar su motocicleta ahí afuera? –

– ¿Eh? – Darien no podía estar más confundido con la situación.

– Se la pueden robar si la deja aparcada en la calle y sin candado – Explicó Artemis – Si quiere yo puedo guardarla en la cochera –

– Ah… bueno… está bien – Darien se acercó a él y le entregó las llaves y el casco. Luego regresó al ascensor, pero al ver que estaba en un piso muy alto maldijo entre dientes pensando en que demoraría en volver a bajar.

– Alguien lo debe haber llamado, y el otro está averiado – Dijo Artemis al abrir una puerta junto a los ascensores – Puede ir por las escaleras joven Darien, sólo son cuatro pisos, llegará más rápido –

– Gracias Artemis – Darien sonrió divertido, evidentemente la actitud de Artemis no era nada más y nada menos que de complicidad.

– De nada – Dijo Artemis guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Una vez que subió los cuatro pisos corriendo, Darien finalmente llegó al piso donde vivía Serena y cuando se acercó a la puerta de su departamento esperó un poco antes de golpear para recuperar el aliento.

Estaba muy ansioso, se sentía como un tonto adolescente que estaba a punto de pasar la noche con una chica por primera vez. Y aunque estaba completamente seguro de que eso era lo que quería y más deseaba hacer, no dejaba de preocuparle la reacción de Serena cuando lo viera. Temía que pensara que estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, invasivo o hasta desconsiderado por aparecerse de esa forma en la puerta de su casa cuando hacía sólo unos minutos habían acordado encontrarse al día siguiente.

Pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, ninguno de los dos aparentaba tener la más mínima intención de separarse esa noche, sobre todo después de ese apasionado beso que se dieron al despedirse… – "Descuida Serena" – Repitió en tono burlón las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de que ella lo besara – "Mañana hablamos de nuevo y acordamos para vernos ¿sí?" Por dios ¿No podría haber dicho algo más estúpido? – Protestó en voz alta.

Se tomó unos minutos más para inspirar y exhalar grandes bocanadas de aire repetidas veces intentando calmarse. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para relajar su cuello y sus hombros. Se enderezó para mejorar su postura. Suspiró largamente una vez más y cuando creyó que ya se sentía lo suficientemente listo y tranquilo para hacerlo, finalmente golpeó a la puerta.

Serena no demoró en atender, sino que abrió enseguida y él sonrió con timidez al verla, volvía a sentirse un jovencito avergonzado y expuesto.

Ella aún tenía puesto su saco y estaba hablando por teléfono – Te dije que estoy bien amiga – Hablaba con Rei que la había llamado preocupada al haberla perdido de vista en el hotel – Estoy en mi departamento, acabo de llegar, con Darien – Y le regaló una alegre y coqueta sonrisa – Sí, gracias, adiós – Y cortó la llamada – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó riendo al notarlo tan nervioso mientras él seguía inmóvil frente a ella.

– Bueno… eh… yo… – Titubeaba más nervioso todavía y se sentía tan tonto e infantil al no saber qué decir o hacer.

Serena no dejaba de reír – Vamos, pasa – Él obedeció y entró – ¿Te ofrezco algo para beber? – Le preguntó ella después de cerrar la puerta – Si quieres puedo preparar té o café – Serena también comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Si bien esperaba que él regresara después de haberlo besado y mirado con todas las intenciones de provocarlo e insinuarle que quería pasar la noche con él, sentía mucha ansiedad al imaginarse lo que podría llegar a suceder estando solos… Pero ahí estaba él, en su departamento, parado como estatua de espaldas a ella sin poder decir nada ni reaccionar de forma alguna. Y verlo así de nervioso la enternecía sobremanera.

Darien volteó para verla – Un vaso de agua está bien – Le pidió un poco más tranquilo – Si es helada mejor – Y sonrió de lado.

– Bueno – Dijo Serena con un suave rubor en su rostro – Enseguida regreso – Y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Darien se adentró en la sala y recorría el lugar con la mirada. Al pasar cerca de la biblioteca observó algunos estantes donde notó que los libros eran los mismos que vio la última vez que había estado ahí. Pero se percató de que había muchos discos menos de los que recordaba, quizás la mayoría habrían sido de Seiya y él se los había llevado. Entre los pocos discos que quedaban, reconoció algunos que él le había regalado a Serena cuando eran chicos. Y sonrió nostálgico al recordar cómo en aquellas épocas compartían y disfrutaban de tantas cosas juntos siendo tan diferentes.

Sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si estuvieran a punto de compartir un agradable y entretenido momento como entonces. Pero esta vez sería diferente, no sólo porque ya no necesitaban fingir más ser los fieles e inseparables amigos de antes, sino que ahora ambos estaban dispuestos a intentar estar juntos como realmente querían, a darle un nuevo inicio a su relación como nunca antes habían tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y al pensar en eso pudo empezar a sentirse más tranquilo y seguro.

Retomó sus pasos, caminó un poco más y se detuvo cuando llegó al ventanal de la terraza para contemplar la vista de la ciudad.

Momentos después Serena regresó de la cocina y se acercó a él – Toma – Le dijo al llegar a su lado y entregarle el vaso con agua.

Darien sonrió de nuevo al verla – Gracias – Dijo al recibir el vaso y bebió apurado casi de un solo sorbo. Cuando terminó, volvió la vista hacia el cristal.

Serena lo tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro – Qué bueno que no te hayas ido… – Dijo en un suspiro y bajó lentamente su mano para tomar la de él. Darien acariciaba suavemente la mano de Serena con sus dedos al entrelazarlos con los suyos y ella acariciaba su brazo con la otra mano.

– Tienes una vista muy bonita desde aquí – Comentó él. Ella no dijo nada. Darien dejó el vaso sobre una repisa que había cerca y volteó para mirarla de frente – Serena – Dijo serio – No me fui porque… – Tomó la otra mano de Serena – Si bien es cierto que acabamos de hablar y aclarar muchas cosas importantes con todo lo que nos dijimos… Hay algo que necesito hacerte saber, y no puedo esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo… –

Tras esas palabras Serena empezó a preocuparse. Ella creía que ya habían hablado más que suficiente, que habían logrado sincerarse y decirse todo lo que necesitaban. Pero decidió escuchar lo que sea que él tuviera para decir – Dime – Y esperó impaciente a que Darien hablara.

– Bien… – Él suspiró largamente – ¿Por dónde empiezo? – Y comenzó a relatar sin soltar las manos de Serena – Desde que tomé la decisión de regresar a Tokio, he estado recordando muchas cosas sobre nosotros, sobre lo que vivimos. Y hace un momento, cuando te vi entrar al edificio y me miraste, se me vino a la mente aquella noche que estuvimos juntos por primera vez – Y la miró a los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– ¿La noche antes de que partieras hacia EEUU? – Preguntó ella.

– Sí, esa noche… – Respondió él y de nuevo se puso serio – En aquella ocasión también nos dijimos muchas cosas fuertes, intensas, sólo que en ese entonces aún éramos chicos y estábamos muertos de miedo por lo que podría suceder con nosotros a partir de ese momento, al menos yo reconozco que me sentía bastante aterrado… –

– Yo también me sentía así – Admitió ella – Y me resistía tanto a aceptar que estábamos a punto de separarnos irremediablemente… – Recordó melancólica y bajó la mirada.

Darien tomó su rostro para que lo mire – Y cuando al fin me atreví a decirte lo que sentía por ti y tú también pudiste decírmelo, supe que te necesitaba conmigo, que no quería perderte por nada en el mundo… –

– Pero te fuiste… y nos separamos… – Agregó Serena – Durante 8 años estuvimos separados… –

Darien bajó la mirada avergonzado – Sí… Y sé que haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida... – Reconoció con aflicción.

Serena se arrepintió por haberle reprochado de nuevo su ausencia – Bueno, pero ya hablamos de esto – Dijo intentando transmitirle que ya no deseaba seguir removiendo viejos remordimientos, que era hora de dejarlos atrás de una buena vez. Darien volvió a mirarla – Los dos supimos reconocer nuestros errores y ahora podemos estar juntos de nuevo – Sonrió con dulzura – Y vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido –

Darien asintió también sonriente – Lo sé, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte ahora. Por favor, déjame continuar – Ella asintió y permaneció en silencio para no interrumpirlo – Hoy me pasó algo muy parecido a lo de aquella noche – Siguió Darien – Antes de que llegaras al mirador y también mientras hablábamos, me di cuenta de que de nuevo temía que fuera demasiado tarde para decirte lo que siento, que me rechazaras y que yo no fuera capaz de recuperarte… Y hace un momento, cuando nos despedíamos, también temí ser demasiado precipitado si te pedía que me dejaras quedarme contigo esta noche, aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo… Pero… Ahora sé que ya no quiero que mis dudas y mis inseguridades me impidan ser honesto contigo como realmente lo necesito… Ya no somos los jovencitos asustadizos de entonces, ahora somos adultos y a pesar de que nos hemos hecho mucho daño durante años, los dos sabemos muy bien que deseamos estar juntos, empezar de nuevo y… –

– ¿Qué quieres decirme Darien? – Serena finalmente lo interrumpió impaciente – Me estás poniendo nerviosa – Dijo riendo.

Darien se acercó más a ella y tomó su rostro con las manos – Lo que quiero decirte es que… – La miraba fijamente a los ojos y acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura – Hoy… al igual que hace 8 años atrás… siento que… – Inspiró hondo para tomar valor y decirle sin rodeos lo que le pasaba – Que estoy locamente enamorado de ti Serena… – Ella sonrió emocionada al escucharlo – Que te amo… – Susurró mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su boca – Te amo tanto o más que antes princesa… – La besó suavemente en los labios y comenzó a desprender los botones del saco para finalmente quitárselo y arrojarlo al suelo – Y quiero demostrártelo… – Decía sin dejar de besarla – Esta noche… quiero tenerte entre mis brazos… – Ahora enredaba sus dedos en su cabello mientras la besaba lo más delicada y lentamente que podía – Quiero besarte… acariciarte… hacerte el amor… – Y apretó sus labios contra los de ella para besarla con más intensidad.

– Darien… – Susurró ella entre besos. Estaba completamente extasiada con la forma en que la trataba.

Darien suavizó los besos – Y quiero que sea algo especial… – Tomó de nuevo las manos de Serena para llevarlas a su cuello – Porque necesito demostrarte que te elijo una vez más para emprender un nuevo camino juntos… a partir de ahora… – Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la estrechó a su cuerpo – Porque no sólo eres mi mejor amiga… – Retomó los besos – Mi princesa… el amor de mi vida… – Ella le respondía cada beso con calma pero con mucho deseo contenido – Sino que también quiero… quiero que sepas que deseo que algún día tú… – Darien cortó los besos y la miró a los ojos con determinación – También quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa… –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Serena se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Jamás se imaginó que le confesara cosa semejante.

Él sonrió enternecido por su reacción – Sí Serena, eso es lo que quiero… – Y volvió a besarla – Porque te amo princesa… Te amo con toda mi alma… – La besó largamente al notar la repentina tensión de Serena, hasta que ella pudo reaccionar y corresponderle al beso – Y no estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando que todo sea perfecto… Porque para mí ya lo es, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y si vamos a estar juntos quiero que sea para siempre… – Dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos con una nueva y enorme sonrisa – Que podamos afianzar esto que sentimos… Casándonos… –

Serena lo miraba sorprendida con ojos enormes – Darien… – Y volvía a inquietarse ante su insistencia y su seguridad.

Él estaba plenamente convencido de cada cosa que decía – Sé que ésta no es una proposición muy formal que digamos, ni siquiera tengo un anillo para entregarte – Ambos sonrieron – Pero necesitaba tanto poder ser sincero contigo y decirte lo que realmente deseo… – Suspiró algo aliviado al ver que Serena comenzaba a relajarse y no dejaba de sonreír – Recién cuando te vi en la puerta del edificio y ahora que te tengo frente a mí, como que lo supe de repente, así, instantáneamente… – La abrazó con fuerza – Quiero que seas mi esposa Serena… – Le decía al oído – No importa cuándo, no interesa cómo… Pero algún día quiero que te cases conmigo princesa… – Besó su cuello – Te amo… – Susurró contra su piel – Te amo Serena… – Y volvió a suspirar apretando su rostro contra su cuello.

Serena también lo abrazaba con fuerza – Oh por dios… – Dijo con voz temblorosa al recapacitar de golpe sobre lo que estaba sucediendo – No puedo creerlo… –

Darien se separó para volver a mirarla de frente – ¿Qué piensas Serena? – Preguntó temeroso – ¿Crees que es algo demasiado descabellado? ¿Que deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento o…? –

Serena negaba con la cabeza y reía nerviosa intentando contener las lágrimas – Estoy perpleja… no voy a mentirte… jamás imaginé que me dirías algo como esto y… – Se esforzaba por decir algo coherente – Creo que quizás es demasiado apresurado o tal vez… – Y lo miró a los ojos seria – Acabo de cancelar mi compromiso hace tan sólo unas horas y… –

Darien sintió que había ido demasiado lejos con la repentina propuesta – Tienes razón, debí haber tenido en cuenta ese detalle… – Dijo apenado y quiso soltar el abrazo.

Pero Serena no lo dejó alejarse de ella – Espera, no te desilusiones tan pronto… – Él la miró sorprendido – Aún no te he respondido, sólo necesito pensarlo un poco… – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Darien sonrió seductor y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos – ¿Y crees que existe alguna manera de convencerte? – Preguntó mientras le daba cortos besos en la punta de la nariz.

– Sí… puede ser… – Respondió ella también seductora.

– Creo que sé cómo hacerlo… – Dijo él con voz ronca y la besó en los labios tan apasionadamente como jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo hasta ahora. Ella reaccionó al instante devolviéndole los besos con la misma intensidad y Darien enseguida descendió con cálidos y húmedos besos por su cuello.

– Espera Darien – Dijo ella al tomar su rostro para alejarlo de su cuello y mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Crees poder controlarte aunque sea por 5 minutos? – Preguntó riendo al ver su expresión de sufrimiento por haberlo interrumpido – Estamos hablando de algo importante –

– Está bien – Aceptó él resignado – Sólo 5 minutos… – Y le dio otro besito en la nariz.

– A ver… – Serena se concentraba pensando en qué debía sugerirle que hiciera para convencerla y él reía al verla de esa forma – Ya sé – Dijo tras una pausa con una alegre sonrisa – Te propongo que hagamos lo siguiente – Darien la miraba expectante – Tengamos una cita –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Darien soltó una carcajada al escucharla.

– Sí, una cita romántica – Insistió Serena – Jamás tuvimos una, jamás fuimos ni actuamos como los novios enamorados que nunca llegamos a ser porque no tuvimos oportunidad de hacerlo – Darien dejó de reírse al notar que ella estaba hablando muy en serio – Y si ahora estamos dispuestos a hacer las cosas bien, a iniciar nuestra relación de manera definitiva, pues creo que sería lindo que no nos saltemos esa etapa de nuevo – Y volvió a sonreír coqueta.

– ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? – Preguntó él con poco entusiasmo.

Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír – Sí, nuestra primera cita, esta noche –

– ¿Esta noche? – Serena volvió a asentir y Darien echó a reír otra vez – Sigues siendo la misma chica cursi y romántica de siempre Serena – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Bien, déjame pensar… – Hizo una pausa para ver si se le ocurría algo – Podríamos ir al cine – Sugirió.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó ella contenta – A ver una película de amor… eso sí sería muy romántico… –

– Mmm… mejor no… odio las películas de amor… –

– ¿Por qué? – Serena volvía a reír al ver como Darien fruncía el ceño molesto.

– Porque no tienen sentido – Explicó él – O al menos creo que hay algo que no puedo llegar a comprender de los 'profundos' mensajes que enseñan y la mayoría de la gente se traga – Serena puso los ojos en blanco – Es cierto, esas tontas películas son todas iguales – Continuó – La historia de la chica linda, el tipo galán, el amor a primera vista, el primer beso, el rompimiento, la reconciliación, la costosa boda y al final ambos desapareciendo en el horizonte – Serena no podía dejar de reír al escuchar tantos disparates juntos – Todo el mundo sabe que es falso, pero lo ven como si fuera la vida real –

– Sin dudas sigues siendo un amargado… – Dijo ella al besarlo con ternura.

– Ese es mi segundo nombre, no lo olvides – Le devolvió el beso y de nuevo se puso a pensar en la idea de la cita – Bueno, entonces descartamos el cine – Ella asintió resignada – Quizás podríamos salir a cenar a un bonito lugar, a la luz de las velas, con champagne y música suave… –

– Pero ahora es muy tarde para ir a cenar – Dijo ella – No debe haber ningún restaurante abierto –

– Es cierto… Descartamos la cena también… – Y de nuevo pensaba en alguna otra alternativa – ¡Rayos, qué difícil me lo estás poniendo Serena! – Protestó molesto.

– Deja de quejarte y esfuérzate un poco – Lo retó ella.

– A ver… – Serena apretaba los labios para contener la risa – ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó Darien efusivo – Te voy a invitar a bailar – Y soltó el abrazo para separarse de ella y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca donde estaba el equipo de música.

– ¿A bailar? – Preguntó Serena poco convencida – No me gusta bailar y a ti tampoco –

– Espera a que escuches la canción que tengo en mente y verás – Dijo Darien mientras buscaba un disco entre los estantes – Estaba por aquí… recién lo vi… ¡Aquí está! – Dijo contento al encontrarlo.

Serena se acercó a él y se fijó en el disco que había elegido – ¿George Harrison? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– ¿Sigue siendo tu Beatle favorito? – Preguntó él mientras encendía el equipo de música y ponía el disco a andar.

– Por supuesto – Aseguró ella.

– Bueno, entonces George Harrison será – Y seleccionó una canción.

Serena se llevó las manos al pecho – Adoro esa canción… – Dijo emocionada.

Darien sonrió al verla y le tendió una mano – Ven princesa, concédeme el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo –

Ella asintió contenta y tomó su mano – Por supuesto, mi príncipe… – Él rió y la abrazó por la cintura para estrecharla a su cuerpo. Serena lo abrazó por los hombros y reposó su rostro en su pecho. Y enseguida comenzaron a bailar muy lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la delicada música que los envolvía.

Darien suspiró suavemente y acercó su rostro al de Serena para hablarle al oído – ¿Siempre vienes a bailar a este lugar, preciosa? – Preguntó en tono seductor.

Serena echó a reír y también se acercó a su oído – Sí, todas las noches – Respondió también seductora para seguirle el juego.

– Yo es la segunda vez que vengo – Siguió Darien – Pero soy algo tímido ¿sabes? No me atreví a invitarte a bailar la otra noche que estuve aquí, temía que no aceptaras –

– Qué bueno que hoy sí te hayas animado a hacerlo – Dijo ella al darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Puedo decirte 'princesa'? – Preguntó él y Serena asintió – ¿Me dejas hacerte algunas preguntas princesa? Me gustaría conocerte un poco –

– Adelante –

– ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde eres? –

– Serena, 26, Tokio – Respondió ella en el mismo orden de las preguntas.

– Me lo imaginaba… – Afirmó él y ambos volvieron a reír – Y dime más – Continuó – ¿De qué signo eres? ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? –

– Cáncer y violeta –

– Bien ¿Y cuáles son tus pasatiempos? –

Serena demoró un poco en responder – Actualmente no tengo muchos – Admitió – Pero me gusta escuchar música, leer cuentos, comer dulces –

– Interesante – Darien hizo una corta pausa para pensar qué más preguntarle – ¿Cuáles son tus medidas? –

– ¡Darien! – Exclamó Serena molesta y lo miró simulando estar enojada, pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de reír.

– No te enfades princesa – Dijo él al volver a acomodar su rostro en el cuello de Serena – Sólo me dio curiosidad… – Serena también reposó su rostro en su hombro y suspiró. Disfrutaba tanto de estar con él de esta forma, de divertirse con sus ocurrencias, de dejarlo que la hiciera reír, que la hiciera enojar. Estar juntos así era una hermosa manera de recuperar una de las cosas más lindas de su relación, esa complicidad y conexión que creían haber perdido hacía tanto, pero que seguía siendo igual de simple y fácil como antes…

Permanecieron callados por unos instantes. Concentrados en la canción que aún sonaba y bailando lentamente sin dejar de abrazarse. Darien acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de Serena con las yemas de los dedos y acercó más su rostro a su cuello para poder sentirla más cerca. Respiraba el fresco perfume de su cabello y disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de las sensaciones que lo inundaban al tenerla entre sus brazos. Serena sentía que unas suaves cosquillas comenzaban a recorrerla entera al sentir la tibieza de su aliento tan cerca. También respiraba su perfume, intenso y sensual, y casi imperceptiblemente rozaba la piel de su cuello con los labios.

Se acariciaban suavemente con sus rostros, ella rozaba la mejilla de Darien con la punta de su nariz y muy lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios. Al quedar enfrentados notaron que su respiración se profundizaba y que el deseo comenzaba a invadirlos.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró fijo – _"Al verte tan dulce y divina…"_ – Comenzó a traducir algunos fragmentos de la canción – _"Puedo sentirte aquí…"_ – Llevó una mano a su rostro y comenzó a acariciar sus facciones con suavidad – _"Veo tus ojos ocupados besando los míos… "_ – Ella sonrió y un suave rubor se encendió en sus mejillas – _"Y yo lo hago… lo hago…"_ – Darien se acercó a su rostro para besar sus párpados con delicadeza – _"Déjalo caer…"_ – Dijo al volver a mirarla a los ojos y llevaba las manos a su cabello – _"Deja que tu pelo caiga a mi alrededor…"_ – Soltó uno a uno los broches de su peinado para soltar su cabello y acomodarlo sobre sus hombros – _"Déjalo caer… "_ – Volvió a tomar su rostro y muy despacio se acercó de nuevo a su boca – _"Deja que tu amor fluya y me sorprenda…"_ – Y acarició sus labios con un dulce pero intenso beso.

Comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, que ambos se sentían flotar. Serena acariciaba el rostro de Darien con las manos y a medida que los besos pasaban a ser más demandantes rodeó su cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos en su cabello. Darien la tomó del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo. Y poco a poco empezó a profundizar los besos alternando caricias con sus labios y su lengua. Ella le respondía de igual forma y podía sentir cómo el deseo que él le despertaba comenzaba a estremecerla.

Se besaban largamente, acariciándose y suspirando a cada instante. Se amaban, se deseaban, y no querían dejar de demostrárselo. Necesitaban estar juntos de nuevo de esta forma, y con cada beso, con cada caricia, se transmitían lo seguros y felices que se sentían al poder reencontrarse...

Pero Serena empezó a suavizar los besos al darse cuenta de que ya no podían sostener más la calma con la que se estaban tratando, y acomodó de nuevo su rostro en el cuello de Darien. Y mientras acariciaba muy suavemente su piel con sus labios murmuró algo en voz muy baja, pero él no llegó a escucharla – ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó temeroso. Ella no respondía y él se preocupó aún más – ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Qué tienes? – Insistió.

Serena se acercó a su oído – Dije que acepto… – Murmuró con voz temblorosa – Que quiero casarme contigo… –

Darien se separó para poder mirarla de frente – Serena… – No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Ella dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos – Te amo Darien… Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… – Y lo besó de nuevo.

– Princesa… Te amo tanto… – Darien también la besaba repetidamente con impaciencia – Y a partir de ahora… desde este preciso instante… voy a demostrártelo… siempre lo haré... jamás dejaré de amarte... como jamás dejé de hacerlo hasta ahora... – La miró a los ojos y sonrió al notar su respiración entrecortada – Princesa, ésta es nuestra primera cita, si crees que aún no estamos preparados, está bien, sólo dime si no estás lista y… –

Serena posó sus dedos sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar – No se siente como la primera cita... – Dijo con una seductora sonrisa – No para mí… – Y volvió a besarlo.

Ahora se besaban con más calma, sin intenciones de apresurarse, sólo permitirse disfrutar de sus caricias sin prisa y percibir el tibio sabor de sus bocas con besos lentos y delicados – Por dios eres tan hermosa… – Susurró Darien jadeante – Cuánto te extrañé princesa… – Y comenzó a descender por su cuello sin cortar los besos – Te deseo Serena... te deseo tanto... –

– Yo… yo también… – Dijo Serena en un suspiro – Te deseo Darien… –

Darien cubrió de besos el cuello de Serena y se dirigió hacia uno de sus hombros para empujar con suavidad el delicado bretel de su vestido – Quiero que me dejes explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo… – Susurró contra la estremecida piel de Serena sin cortar los besos ni dejar de acariciar lentamente su espalda y su cintura – Cada centímetro de tu piel… – Ella también acariciaba con suavidad el cuello y el cabello de Darien – Para recordarte… Para amarte… – Darien volvía a recorrer con su boca la piel que ya había besado para regresar a su rostro – Para que puedas sentir cuánto te amo princesa… – Y la besó en los labios con suaves y lentas caricias.

– Hazlo… – Le suplicó ella – Demuéstramelo… – Y lo miró a los ojos con deseo y necesidad.

Darien sonrió seductor y tomándola de la cintura la hizo girar para ubicarla de espaldas a él. Tomó su cabello para acomodarlo a un lado y quitárselo del cuello. Acercó su boca a su hombro para volver a besarla – Eres preciosa… – Susurró mientras comenzaba a lamer su piel y a acercarse a su oído para dedicarle suaves caricias en la parte inferior de su oreja, y luego besar y morder el sensible lóbulo – Me vuelves loco princesa… – Dijo al llevar sus manos a su espalda y mientras bajaba muy despacio el cierre de su vestido le regalaba cortos y tibios besos descendiendo lentamente por su columna.

Cuando llegó a la parte baja de su cintura Darien se alejó un poco para quitarle el vestido y dejarlo caer al suelo – Eres… perfecta… – Dijo con voz ronca al observarla de pies a cabeza – Eres demasiado perfecta… – Y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura para retomar los besos en su cuello y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Serena soltó un leve gemido al sentirlo tan cerca y tomó una de sus manos para guiarlo hacia su pecho – Acaríciame… – Le suplicó de nuevo – Acaríciame Darien… – Y él sin dejar de besarla bajó muy despacio la tela que cubría su pecho con los dedos para dejar sus senos al descubierto y comenzar a acariciarlos lenta y alternadamente.

Serena soltó un gemido más agudo al sentir sus hábiles e inquietas manos sobre sus sensibles pezones y arqueó su cuerpo para apretarse más contra él. Darien gimió ante su reacción y Serena volteó su rostro llevando su otra mano a la nuca de Darien para besarlo en los labios con desenfreno.

Él saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de Serena con su lengua y ella le respondía con suaves mordidas en sus labios. Darien acariciaba con más presión los expuestos y sensibles pechos de Serena y ella se retorcía contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo – Por dios Serena… – Dijo él entre gemidos sin cortar los besos ni interrumpir las caricias – Me vuelves loco… me vuelves… – Y ella enseguida volteó de nuevo para quedar frente a él y besarlo con voracidad.

Serena comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa y acarició suavemente su torso desnudo. Darien soltó un suspiro de placer ante el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su trato. Ella intensificaba las caricias, repasaba su pecho, sus hombros y descendiendo por sus brazos se deshizo finalmente de su ropa.

Volvieron a abrazarse y besarse con más desenfreno, ella acariciaba su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos y él se sentía estremecer cada vez más. También la acariciaba con impaciencia, y volvió a descender con su boca por su cuello para volver a su pecho y atacar sus senos rodeando de nuevo su cintura con los brazos para sostenerla en pie.

Envolvió un pezón con sus labios y comenzó a delinear pequeños círculos alrededor con la punta de su lengua, provocando que Serena empezara a gemir de nuevo. Repitió la misma tarea en el otro seno agregando suaves mordidas y ella empujó su cabeza con las manos para apretarlo contra su pecho y profundizar las ardientes caricias – Te necesito… – Susurró jadeante – Por favor Darien… Te necesito… – Repitió suplicante.

Darien se incorporó para volver a besarla en la boca – ¿Dónde está tu habitación…? – Preguntó impaciente.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin cortar los besos – No hay tiempo… Al sofá… – Y comenzó a caminar para guiarlo y Darien rió por su impaciencia. Mientras caminaban Serena desprendió el cinto y los botones del pantalón de Darien al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos. Él también se descalzó y le quitó la ropa interior con movimientos rápidos.

Cuando llegaron al sofá ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos y Serena tumbó a Darien contra el sillón para enseguida sentarse sobre su cuerpo con una pierna de cada lado.

Se miraron a los ojos con la intención de transmitirse que los dos estaban listos para continuar. Ambos estaban desbordados de deseo, ya no podían esperar más. Darien tomó a Serena de las caderas y la separó para acomodarla mejor sobre él. Comenzó a acercarla de nuevo entrando poco a poco en su cuerpo y ambos jadearon de placer tras la unión.

Serena cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a hacer lentos movimientos con su cuerpo y Darien besaba su cuello. Ella acariciaba el cabello de Darien subiendo y bajando muy despacio mientras ejercía presión desde su interior y él se sentía tan excitado que temía acabar antes de tiempo. Volvió a tomarla de las caderas para guiar sus movimientos y Serena lo miró a los ojos cuando él se separó de su cuello – Serena… – Dijo él con un ronco gemido y la besó en los labios. Ella lentamente intensificó su ritmo con movimientos ondulantes y los dos comenzaron a gemir juntos.

No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos ni de besarse en los labios agitados. Y al estar unidos de esta forma podían sentir aquello que una vez Serena dijo cuando estuvieron juntos años atrás: _"Si es que existe en el mundo o en el universo alguna clase de dios o fuerza misteriosa, no creo que esté en ninguno de nosotros dos, ni en ti ni en mí, pero sí en esto tan maravilloso que hay entre nosotros… En esta increíble conexión que tenemos... La magia, el verdadero amor existe en el intento de comprender a alguien, de compartir, de confiar... y aunque muchas veces parezca imposible de lograr, es en este intento donde está la respuesta…"_

– Te amo Serena… – Dijo Darien al acercarse al clímax. Al escucharlo ella lo besó con mayor intensidad y profundizó lo más que pudo los movimientos para juntos alcanzar el orgasmo al fin.

* * *

Serena enseguida se desplomó encima de Darien y él la abrazó. Ambos todavía estaban muy agitados y seguían soltando suaves gemidos por las sensaciones que aún persistían – Fue hermoso… – Dijo Darien aún jadeante mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello a Serena y acariciaba su cabello con ternura – Fue tan hermoso princesa… – Repitió y suspiró largamente.

Pero al percibir que ella comenzaba a temblar se preocupó – ¿Qué sucede Serena? – Preguntó temeroso – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué tienes? – Intentó separarse para poder mirarla pero ella no lo dejó y lo abrazó más fuerte – Serena no me asustes ¿Qué pasa? – Insistió él impaciente al darse cuenta de que en realidad ella estaba llorando con intensidad con su rostro refugiado en su cuello.

– Darien… – Dijo ella entre sollozos – Darien… – Repitió incrementando su llanto.

– Por favor Serena, dime algo – Le suplicó él nervioso – ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te hice daño? – Ella negaba con la cabeza y Darien se desesperaba cada vez más – ¿Qué te pasa? –

Serena pudo volver a mirarlo – Es que… – Gimoteaba – Es que… – Él acariciaba su rostro con impaciencia para limpiar sus lágrimas – Es que… te amo Darien… – Dijo ella volviendo a intensificar su llanto – Te amo… – Y de nuevo lo abrazó con fuerza – Y te extrañé mucho… Me hiciste tanta falta… – Darien también la abrazaba fuertemente – Me hiciste mucha falta Darien… no me dejes… no vuelvas a dejarme nunca… –

– Tranquila – Susurró él en su oído y acariciaba su cabello para intentar consolarla – Tranquila princesa… Estoy aquí… contigo… – No dejaba de acariciarla y Serena poco a poco podía dejar de llorar – Esperé demasiado para tenerte de nuevo… No permitiré que volvamos a separarnos… Nunca más… – Y profundizó aún más el abrazo.

Permanecieron abrazados y acariciándose por largo rato, hasta que Serena finalmente dejó de llorar. Y después de soltar un largo suspiro, lo miró de nuevo – Tengo frío… – Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Darien rió por su infantil expresión y acarició de nuevo su rostro – ¿Vamos a la cama entonces? – Ella asintió y separó su cuerpo del de él. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Darien enseguida volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos – Yo te llevo princesa – Dijo al darle un beso en la frente y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Serena le indicó dónde quedaba su habitación y cuando entraron Darien se detuvo de repente apenas encendió la luz – Esa cama es enorme… – Dijo asombrado – Muy tentadora… – Comentó con una risita pícara.

– Eres tremendo… – Dijo ella al darle cortos besos en la mejilla. Y Darien se acercó a la cama para recostarla con delicadeza. Después de arroparla y darle otro beso en la frente regresó a la puerta para volver a la sala – ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó ella impaciente desde la cama.

Él volteó al escucharla – A buscar nuestra ropa – Respondió.

Serena recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al encontrarlo tan irresistiblemente apetecible – No vamos a necesitar nuestra ropa por un buen tiempo… – Dijo con una mirada lujuriosa.

Darien sonrió halagado y después de apagar la luz regresó a la cama – Eres una princesa muy insaciable… – Dijo seductor mientras se acostaba junto a ella y se escurría bajo las sábanas para abrazarla por la cintura.

– ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? – Dijo ella con una coqueta sonrisa.

– Cómo olvidar algo tan importante… – Respondió él y la besó largamente en los labios.

Serena lentamente se separó de él y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Él también sonrió sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Te amo… – Dijo ella al acariciar su rostro.

– Yo también te amo… – Dijo él con una tranquila sonrisa. Serena acomodó su rostro sobre su pecho y Darien acarició su cabello sin dejar de abrazarla – Vamos a ser muy felices juntos princesa… – Dijo en un suspiro.

– Muy felices… – Dijo Serena también suspirando. Y después de permanecer en silencio por unos instantes, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**_AL FIN! Querían miel? Pues aquí les di la primera dosis, jiji! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap tanto como yo... En verdad puse mucho esfuerzo y amor al escribirlo, y creo que conseguí algo bonito... Ayyyy son tan lindos estos dos juntos... Insisto, definitivamente son una pareja perfecta para mí... Y me inspiran mucho..._**

**_Bueno, aquí va mi respuesta a Kaguya: perdón por dejarte con las ganas niña! espero que con el cap de hoy pueda compensarte, jeje! sin dudas las reconciliaciones son lo más! ojalá hayas disfrutado de esta dosis de miel... gracias de nuevo por tu entusiasmo e interés!_**

**_Querida gente mía, espero haberlos dejado contentos! Y que me dejen sus comentarios plisssss!_**

**_Se les quiere a montonessss!_**

**_Bell.-_**


End file.
